TURNING POINT, le point de non retour
by Triaamartia
Summary: Draco M,18 ans, splendide et homophobe à tendances violentes. Etranges cicatrices à la main droite. Harry P,son ami, rieur et charmant...ses cicatrices à lui sont invisibles. Jusque là, tout va bien...et puis c'est le point de non-retour.Yaoi OOC HPDM UA
1. Scène 1 : Réminiscence

**TURNING POINT**

.

Le point de non-retour

.

**Résumé : **

Draco Malfoy, 18 ans, homophobe et beau comme un dieu. Sujet parfois en prise à des crises de violence dévastatrices. Signe particulier : étranges cicatrices lacérant sa main droite.

Harry Potter, 18 ans, bon-vivant, meilleur ami de Draco et tout aussi beau. Sujet souvent en proie à des crises de fou-rire. Signe particulier : aucun, ses cicatrices à lui sont beaucoup moins visibles.

Jusque là, tout va bien... et puis c'est le point de non-retour.

.

**EDIT**

**Après avoir vu plusieurs de vos reviews, il nous semble important d'ajouter quelques petites précisions. Tout d'abord a une jumelle sur fictionpress avec des persos nommés Mathieu C. (Draco) et Samy J. (Harry). Ce sont des personnes réelles que nous fréquentions au quotidien et qui nous ont beaucoup inspirées. Cependant, il est vrai que nous crevions d'envie de publier sur fanfiction car nous fantasmions toutes deux (grâce à Amartia surtout qui a initié Tria au yaoi huhu) comme des bêtes sur le couple Drarry. Initialement, nous avions même prévu de ne publier que sur ffnet mais nous avons changé d'avis étant donné que c'était le "couple" Samy/Mathieu qui évoluait devant nos yeux, et non le couple Harry/Draco. Mais nous comprendrons très bien que certains d'entre vous trouvent que notre fic et nos persos originaux ont été dénaturés, nous leur conseillerons donc de s'en tenir à l'une ou l'autre des versions, selon leurs préférences. Nous vous rappelons aussi que la fic originale sur fpcom (vous pouvez la trouver sur le site sous le même nom) compte déjà quatre chapitres donc, si vous avez déjà commencé à lire sur ffnet, résistez à la tentation pour garder le suspens (s'il y a en un XD), et patientez pour voir ce qui va arriver à vos chéris préférés !!**

.

**Disclaimer :**

Patànous malheureusement, bien qu'on les épouserait volontiers ! On les emprunte (Nous sommes Triaamartia : Tria et Amartia, un duo de choc dont les textes vous endorment aussi vite qu'une droite dans la tempe :-)), connu sur fictionpress sous le nom de Niessa : Nienna et Nessa) à la merveilleuse J. K. Rowling le temps d'une fic !! Nous avons cependant choisi par souci de pratique, de faire évoluer les personnages dans un monde non-magique. C'est aussi un OOC, en fait, les personnages n'ont pas du tout les mêmes relations que dans les livres de Harry Potter. N'oubliez pas ça, sinon, vous serez totalement dépaysés :-).

.

**Détail important :**

Homophobes s'abstenir (sauf ceux que ça peut faire changer d'avis :-)). Sans pour autant être un PWP, cette fiction contiendra environ 5 ou 6 scènes plus ou moins "explicites", la plupart entre... mecs (et oui, on ne se refait pas :-)). Et bien sûr, nous allons faire tout notre possible pour achever les 12 chapitres dans les temps, avec une publication toutes les deux semaines (ou du moins on espère).

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

_POV Draco_

**POV Harry**

.

**Scène 1 : Réminiscence**

- Oh merde ! Cours, cours !

Ils sentirent le fou rire nerveux monter en eux tandis qu'ils se précipitaient dans les escaliers. Leurs éclats de rire redoublèrent alors que le ridicule de la situation leur apparaissait avec une clarté soudaine :

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on est à moitié à poil au milieu de l'internat des filles avec les trois quarts des pions au cul !

- Ta gueule et tourne à gauche ! réussit-il à articuler malgré son fou rire. Non ! L'autre g... Merde.

Trop tard. Ils se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec une forme voûtée et menaçante qui se révéla être Rusard, le pire d'entre tous, celui qui faisait régner un ordre drastique dans les internats. Sa cage thoracique sembla tripler de volume, puis il trembla de tous ses membres avant de barrir :

- Harry ! Draco ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES LÀ ?

Comme stoppés net par le souffle de l'explosion, Harry et Draco opérèrent un stratégique demi-tour digne des plus grands athlètes, puis s'engouffrèrent dans le dédale des couloirs, trébuchant tant ils riaient.

- J'en peux plus... crevé... je..., haleta Draco.

- C'est ça, ralentis et tu te fais choper par le bossu, ricana Harry.

Cette affreuse perspective sembla lui donner un regain de vitalité, et ils se remirent à courir de plus belle. Quelques filles, réveillées par le boucan, pointaient le bout de leur nez par les portes entrebâillées, puis se mettaient à glousser et à gesticuler, si bien que l'internat des filles ne fut bientôt plus qu'un vaste poulailler.

Les clameurs de leurs poursuivants s'estompèrent alors que Harry et Draco passaient la porte qui les séparait du bâtiment des garçons, et lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans leur chambre, seul le silence faisait écho à leurs souffles précipités.

- Dis-moi que j'ai pas rêvé..., dit Draco, les mains sur les genoux, essayant de calmer sa respiration. C'était bien Milli et Hannah en train de danser à poil ?!

Il vit les dents blanches de Harry étinceler dans l'obscurité.

- On va prendre une centaine d'heures de colle, mais ça valait définitivement le coup.

- Ouaip. Je serais même prêt à affronter Rusard en duel pour revoir ça.

Draco éclata de rire :

- C'est ça, ouais ! Il te fait trop peur !

Harry lui abattit son poing dans l'épaule.

- Tu peux parler, si tu t'étais vu détaler comme un lapin quand il nous est tombé dessus...

Draco riposta d'un "Ouais, genre !" suivit d'un croche-patte, et ils roulèrent à terre en s'esclaffant.

Lorsqu'après moult coups de genoux dans les côtes, chacun remonta sur son lit, Harry demanda :

- Avoue... Tu vas te la taper, Milli ?

Draco s'étira avant de répondre, nonchalamment :

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, ouais.

Harry esquissa un sourire devant l'assurance de son ami.

Aux alentours de trois heures du matin, ils cessèrent enfin de discuter et s'endormirent. Le lendemain ils seraient convoqués aux aurores chez le directeur, ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, pour récolter un nombre astronomique d'heures de colle.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

_Ça y est, elle arrive._

Draco passa lentement sa langue sur ses dents en voyant la belle plante qui marchait sur le trottoir d'en face.

Un mètre soixante-quinze et soixante cinq kilos de chair blanche et ferme, cintrée par quelques grammes de tissu avançait droit vers lui.

Il s'écarta de la fenêtre avant qu'elle ne le vit, et se posta près de la porte d'entrée comme un guépard à l'affût. Dès que la sonnette retentit, il ouvrit la porte, sourire ravageur et attitude négligée.

- Salut, Nastia.

- Bonjour, cierdetchka mayo (mon coeur en russe)

Sa voix était suave et basse, l'accent russe roulait sur sa langue. Draco se prit à imaginer les bruits exotiques qu'elle ferait lorsqu'il s'enfoncerait en elle, et son slip gonfla instantanément.

- Tu es tout seul ? demanda-t-elle dans un moue suggestive.

Il s'approcha de son oreille, et son parfum capiteux lui emplit les narines.

- Oh, désolé... Tu voulais faire ça en public ?

Son ton lascif fit frissonner la jeune fille, qui gloussa de plaisir anticipé.

Il lui céda le passage et la guida jusqu'à sa chambre, frôlant doucement le postérieur qui l'obsédait depuis deux semaines. Des fesses rondes, fermes et musclées... presque masculines comparées à celles de toute autre fille, molles et compressées dans des jeans d'anorexique.

_Elles sont parfaites. _

Bizarrement, il aurait pu dessiner les contours de son cul les yeux fermés, alors qu'il lui fallait se concentrer pour reconstituer les traits de son visage.

Il lui adressa un sourire carnassier, puis referma la porte sur eux. Se collant doucement mais fermement à elle, il l'entraîna vers le lit. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il laissait ses instincts prendre le dessus, et Dieu sait qu'il en avait besoin.

Lorsque ses mains empoignèrent ses fesses, il sentit ses pulsions prendre le pas sur ses bonnes manières et se laissa submerger avec bonheur, ses gestes se faisant plus pressants, plus violents.

Il la regarda, ses pupilles dures et froides, alors que ses doigts couraient sur la ficelle qui sillonnait ses fesses.

- Tourne-toi !

L'ordre, sans appel, claqua dans le silence. Elle avait peur, il le voyait, il le sentait. Mais lui, il avait faim.

Elle se débarrassa du peu de vêtements qu'elle portait puis, docile, baissa les yeux et s'écarta de lui pour se mettre à quatre pattes sur le drap.

Il savoura le tableau quelques instants : les reins cambrés, les cuisses écartées, et ce cul, ce cul blanc offert le plus simplement du monde, comme on offre des fleurs ou un sac de bonbons.

Soudain, le besoin de sentir ce corps chaud palpiter autour de lui se fit violent, impétueux. D'un geste brusque il arracha le string plus qu'il ne l'écarta, faisant sursauter la fille, dont les jointures blanchirent alors que ses mains se crispaient sur le drap.

_Elle a compris._

Rapidement, il défit les boutons de son jean, l'envie pulsant dans ses reins. D'elle-même, sa queue vint se placer entre les deux fesses blanches, et ses mains agrippèrent son bassin. Enfin, dans un violent coup de rein, il s'enfonça en elle, plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Visiblement, ça n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se faisait enculer.

Elle gémissait, autant de douleur que de plaisir, et lui s'enfonçait en elle, avide des sons suaves et rauques qu'elle lâchait à chaque coup. Il sentit sa respiration se faire de plus en plus anarchique. Elle ondulait sous lui, s'accordant à ses mouvements.

Il la baisait plus fort, plus vite. Le besoin bestial d'éjaculer se fit irrépressible, et il sentit tous ses membres se tendre vers ce moment. Ses ongles labourèrent un instant la peau douce de la russe, et il se libéra dans un dernier coup de rein. Son regard se voila quelques secondes sous les convulsions de la jouissance, puis il se laissa retomber lourdement sur le matelas, soulagé.

Un sourire satisfait vint flotter sur ses lèvres lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la traînée blanchâtre qui maculait l'intérieur des cuisses de la fille, et il se rengorgea en appréciant une fois de plus les courbes de ses fesses.

Tout en se retournant vers lui, elle souffla d'un air revêche :

- La prochaine fois, prend au moins le temps de me demander si j'ai du lubrifiant...

À regret, ses yeux remontèrent doucement vers son visage et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge devant tant de féminité.

De longues mèches blondes sur des seins gonflés, la forme souple d'une hanche, le carmin des ongles, la naissance d'une toison pubienne...

_Putain... mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Il se leva brusquement, reboutonnant son jean, puis passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en l'évitant du regard.

- Euh... écoute, là, je... À la prochaine, OK ?

Il savait qu'il aurait dû l'inviter à rester un peu, peut-être lui offrir quelque chose à boire... peut-être aurait-il dû avoir envie de la connaître un petit peu ? Mais il savait que même en se faisant violence il n'aurait pas pu. C'était comme ça à chaque fois, il n'y pouvait rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien... demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui d'un air inquiet.

Il rassembla hâtivement les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol et les lui fourra dans les bras, lui assenant un regard qui la cloua sur place.

- Casse-toi.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise.

- Mais... pourquoi ? Je comprends pas. C'est moi ? T'as pas aimé ?

- Nastia. Tu t'habilles. Et tu te casses.

Il vit ses yeux s'embuer tandis qu'elle se rhabillait en silence.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû avoir des remords. On ne traitait pas les gens comme de vulgaires prostituées pour ensuite les humilier, et tout ça sans raison apparente. _Ça _ne se faisait pas. Mais c'était leur faute. Elles gâchaient tout avec leurs tendresses, leurs attentions. Elles ne comprenaient pas. Ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin.

Il ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil vers la porte qui se ferma doucement. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour que l'odeur de sexe se dissipe. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait froid mais il ne la referma pas, décidant que l'air frais lui ferait du bien.

Il changea les draps puis se laissa tomber sur son lit, inhalant l'air glacé de la fin janvier.

Il se demanda alors s'il avait jamais eu chaud. Des milliers de personnes se plaignaient chaque année de la canicule, du réchauffement climatique et tout le tutti cuanti, mais lui passait son temps à claquer des dents.

Au bout d'un moment, il eu l'impression d'être couché sur un lit de neige, complètement frigorifié, doigts engourdis et lèvres bleuies.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Il faisait nuit, et ça devait faire deux heures qu'il soufflait sur ses phalanges rougies par le froid. On aurait dit un fantôme, immobile dans la lumière blafarde du seul lampadaire de la rue.

Une voiture s'arrêta enfin et une ombre s'en extirpa. Draco sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre et recula dans l'ombre, attirant le regard de l'homme sans le vouloir.

- Y a quelqu'un ?

L'homme plissa les yeux en scrutant l'obscurité, et les traits de son visage se détendirent lorsqu'il reconnut le garçon.

- Draco ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il s'avança doucement vers le jeune homme.

- Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, il y a un problème ?

_Allez, parle. Dis quelque chose putain, tu vas pas rester là comme un con à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux !_

- Ça va, répondit-il d'une voix enrouée.

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux, l'air inquiet.

- Tu es tout seul ?

La réponse paraissait évidente. Draco baissa les yeux et enfonça ses poings dans ses poches.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu l'as attendu deux heures en te gelant et maintenant tu te conduis comme un demeuré ! Qu'est-ce qu'il doit penser de toi, hein ?_

- Écoute, dit l'homme avec une expression légèrement ennuyée, un professeur n'est pas sensé accueillir un élève chez lui, mais comme t'as pas l'air d'être en état de rester dehors plus longtemps... Allez, viens te réchauffer. T'en profiteras pour me raconter ce que tu fiches dehors à une heure pareille.

Son cœur s'accéléra brutalement.

_Ça y est. J'ai plus le choix maintenant. Allez, courage. Oh, putain..._

Essayant de ne pas céder à la panique ou de s'enfuir en courant, il emboîta le pas à son jeune professeur.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Draco n'avait toujours pas desserré les dents, tentant vainement de réchauffer ses doigts contre une tasse de café. Il se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient, et il se fit violence pour ne pas briser la tasse.

- Alors, dis-moi, demanda son professeur en prenant place sur le fauteuil en face de lui, que fais un garçon de quatorze ans seul devant chez moi, au beau milieu de la nuit, l'air complètement perdu ?

Il avait peur. Rien ne sortait. Il avait pourtant préparé un speech, avec des mots simples et clairs. Il s'était dit que ça serait facile, ce n'étaient que quelques mots, après tout, il était bien capable de prononcer quelques mots !

Mais non, rien ne sortait, et sa cage thoracique se soulevait à un rythme précipité, et tout ce qu'il pouvait penser c'était _Dis quelque chose !_ et il ne disait rien, et il avait tellement peur que ça en devenait douloureux, et cette foutue peur lui gelait le cerveau, et...

- Draco ?

Il lui fallait partir, partir tout de suite. Tout cela n'était qu'une très mauvaise idée... Non, mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ?

Obéissant à son instinct, il se leva brusquement et avança vers la porte. Une main l'arrêta dans son élan, douce mais ferme.

- Draco, où tu vas ?

Le cœur à cent à l'heure, Draco se retourna lentement et plongea son regard dans celui de son professeur.

_Il m'a arrêté ! Il a posé sa main sur moi, pour me retenir, et..._

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Leurs visages étaient si près... Il aurait pu... si facilement...

Il sentit le souffle chaud frôler sa joue, son cou, et quelque chose se noua en lui, lui faisant presque mal.

_Lâche prise, Draco. Lâche prise._

Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait, il avait lâché prise. Il avait posé ses mains sur son visage et pressé ses lèvres sur les siennes, désespérément.

Alors, pendant une, deux, trois secondes, il n'y eut plus de son ni de lumière. Pendant une, deux, trois secondes, il n'y eut plus rien d'autre que ses lèvres et pendant trois secondes, Draco s'autorisa à ne plus penser.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

Il l'avait repoussé violemment, s'essuyant la bouche. Il se rappellerait toujours de l'expression de son visage à ce moment-là, une expression choquée et dégoûtée, l'expression de quelqu'un qui ne comprend pas et qui s'apprête à vous balancer des mots plus tranchants que des poignards.

- C'est pour _ça_ que tu attendais devant chez moi ?

Il avait presque craché ce mot : _ça_, ce mot de rien du tout qui représentait tant pour Draco. Sa voix était glaciale.

- Tu voulais me... mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je... j'suis pas comme... comme toi, j'suis pas pédé, bordel !

Un éclair de frayeur passa sur son visage, puis il reprit :

- Non mais, tu est conscient des conséquences que ça pourrait avoir !? T'es mon élève nom de Dieu !

Draco fixait le sol, submergé par la honte.

_Je suis trop con... C'est pas vrai, j'suis trop con !_

L'homme se prit la tête entre les mains, essayant vainement de se calmer.

- Tu... tu dois... va-t-en.

_N-non, il a pas le droit de me dire ça, pas après tout ce que ça m'a coûté ! Il ne peut pas... Il ne peut PAS réagir comme ça..._

- Draco ! Casse-toi !

Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce, mais le cri continuait de résonner aux oreilles de Draco. L'homme attendait certainement une réaction, n'importe laquelle. Au lieu de ça, le regard de l'adolescent se perdit dans le vide.

Lorsqu'il réagit enfin, il tituba jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, se heurtant aux meubles sans rien sentir, pour une fois de plus se retrouver seul dans le froid glacial.

La morsure du vent le ramena brutalement à la réalité, et les mots de son professeur se mirent à tournoyer de plus en plus vite dans sa tête, comme un carrousel de violence.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? ... Je ne suis pas comme toi ! ... CASSE-TOI ... Je ne suis pas comme toi ... Je ne suis pas comme toi ..."

Le cœur battant la chamade, il jeta un regard affolé vers une fenêtre du voisinage qui venait de s'allumer.

_Ils m'ont tous vu... Ils savent tous ce que j'ai fait._

Une peur panique lui enserra la gorge. Il lui semblait que tous autour de lui entendaient distinctement les mots qui résonnaient dans sa tête, et que tous se moquaient, tendant vers lui un index accusateur.

Il fit quelques pas, écrasé sous le poids de sa propre culpabilité, essayant vainement de combattre la sensation irrationnelle d'avoir six milliards de paires d'yeux braquées sur lui.

La pression imaginaire de ces regards lui fit plier l'échine, et ses genoux heurtèrent le bitume. Un son rauque s'échappa de sa gorge.

_Oh merde, que ça fait mal..._

Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour atténuer cette douleur. Même pleurer. Mais ses yeux restaient obstinément secs. Les jointures de ses doigts pressés contre ses tempes, il essaya d'étouffer l'écho de la voix de son professeur qui se répercutait dans son crâne.

Il finit par hurler de toutes ses forces pour ne plus entendre cette litanie incessante, et la colère l'enveloppa alors comme un essaim d'abeilles, bourdonnantes, piquant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau.

Fou de douleur, il se redressa et abattit son poing serré sur le mur. L'onde remonta le long de son bras comme un choc électrique.

Il repensa au baiser, trop bon, trop doux, trop court. Il abattit une nouvelle fois son poing. Les égratignures devinrent des plaies.

Il repensa à son attente dans le froid, à la petite étincelle d'espoir, et il frappa une troisième fois.

Il repensa aux cris, à l'humiliation. Il cogna encore un fois, puis deux, puis trois, le sang coulant dans sa manche. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut trop engourdi par la douleur pour lever à nouveau le bras.

Alors il regarda sa main sanguinolente, ses doigts cassés qu'il ne pouvait plus déplier, et décida que plus jamais on ne l'humilierait.

Dès lors, il collectionna les conquêtes féminines. C'était plus facile.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Étendu sur son lit, Draco ouvrit les yeux. Il observa son souffle se cristalliser dans l'air froid de sa chambre.

_C'est ça, allez, crève de froid ! Comme si ça allait arranger les choses !_

Il ferma la fenêtre et regarda sa main, striée de cicatrices blanches, qui se découpait sur la vitre. Quatre années avaient passé depuis cette nuit-là, les polissant soigneusement.

Mais elles ne s'effaceraient pas, avait dit l'homme de l'hôpital. "Allons, mon garçon, lorsqu'on se fait rouler sur la main par un scooter, il ne faut pas s'attendre à la retrouver intacte !" Ça, c'était la version papa-maman-docteur-copains d'école. Ils l'avaient tous cru, sans se demander une seconde comment sa main avait pu se retrouver sous un scooter, et encore moins pourquoi les plaies contenaient des bouts de crépis.

Ils y avaient tous cru. Sauf Harry. Mais bon, Harry... il était différent.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Vilà, my babes (dixit Tria), on espère que ça vous a plu et que vos jolis petits minois ne se retrouvent pas quadrillés par le clavier que vous aurez heurté violemment en vous endormant ! Si ce n'est pas le cas (ou même si ça l'est ), n'oubliez SURTOUT pas de nous laisser pamphlet ou éloge en cliquant sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche qui devrait bien clignoter !

P.S : Malgré les apparences, cette fic est une fic yaoi. Et si vous nous croyez pas... LISEZ LA SCÈNE DEUX !!

À dans deux semaines !!


	2. Scène 2 : Ah l'amour !

**TURNING POINT**

.

Le point de non-retour

.

**Edit**

**Après avoir vu plusieurs de vos reviews, il nous semble important d'ajouter quelques petites précisions. Tout d'abord cette fic a une jumelle sur fictionpress avec des persos nommés Mathieu C. (Draco) et Samy J. (Harry). Ce sont des personnes réelles que nous fréquentions au quotidien et qui nous ont beaucoup inspirées. Cependant, il est vrai que nous crevions d'envie de publier sur fanfiction car nous fantasmions toutes deux (grâce à Amartia surtout qui a initié Tria au yaoi huhu) comme des bêtes sur le couple Drarry. Initialement, nous avions même prévu de ne publier que sur ffnet mais nous avons changé d'avis étant donné que c'était le "couple" Samy/Mathieu qui évoluait devant nos yeux, et non le couple Harry/Draco. Mais nous comprendrons très bien que certains d'entre vous trouvent que notre fic et nos persos originaux ont été dénaturés, nous leur conseillerons donc de s'en tenir à l'une ou l'autre des deux versions, selon leurs préférences. Nous vous rappelons aussi que la fic originale sur fpcom (vous pouvez la trouver sur le site sous le même nom) compte déjà quatre chapitres donc, si vous avez déjà commencé à lire sur ffnet, résistez à la tentation pour garder le suspens (s'il y a en un XD), et patientez pour voir ce qui va arriver à vos chéris préférés !!**

**Disclaimer :**

Patànous... toujours pas pour notre plus grand désespoir. Toujours à Rowling, pour son plus grand bonheur (on espère).

.

**Détail important :**

Homophobes s'abstenir (sauf ceux que ça peut faire changer d'avis ).

.

Bon, voilà la deuxième scène... en espérant qu'elle vous plaise autant que la première. Quoi dire de pas ennuyeux... quoi dire... XD Bonne lectuuuurrreeeeuh !!

.

Scène 2 : Ah... l'amour !

Harry monta dans le bus, se rongeant nerveusement les ongles. Lundi matin, le début de l'enfer.

Par "enfer", il n'entendait pas "succession de cours monotones et doses cataclysmiques de devoirs". Non, il se fichait éperdument des cours dans la mesure où le lycée n'était pour lui qu'un vaste terrain de jeu.

Par "enfer", Harry entendait "soutenir le regard de Draco et mentir sans sourciller lorsque son meilleur ami demanderait ce qu'il avait fait samedi soir".

Parce que la soirée de samedi n'avait pas exactement été une soirée normale, ou du moins elle avait cessé de l'être après ce foutu whisky-coca de trop.

Harry sentit la nausée arriver au galop. Il se demanda un instant si ce qui lui serrait le ventre était le mal des transports, le souvenir du dernier verre, ou bien le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé APRÈS ce dernier verre.

Il eut un regard meurtrier pour le groupe de personnes qui campaient dans l'allée du bus, toutes voulant visiblement s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Dégagez, bordel.

Tous écarquillèrent des yeux bovins et déguerpirent en trottinant.

Il respira à fond, les nerfs en pelote, et se concentra sur le paysage. Frottant ses mains moites sur son jean, il regarda sans le vouloir les bâtiments grisâtres qui défilaient derrière la vitre.

**Oh non, je peux pas y aller... Je peux pas lui dire...**

La gorge serrée par les remords, il repoussa vivement les images de la soirée qui revenaient le narguer.

Non mais quel con il avait été !

**C'est trop tard, pauvre tâche. T'auras beau te sentir coupable et avoir honte à en crever, ça ne changera rien. **

**Et maintenant, tu vas devoir cacher quelque chose à Draco, quelque chose d'important, tu vas devoir lui mentir, et tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. **

**Parce que, mon pauvre Harry, si tu n'avais pas été SI FAIBLE, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !**

Il jura tout haut, s'attirant quelques regards curieux.

Bon, il ne fallait pas paniquer. C'était le moment de penser rationnellement. Ce qui était fait était fait. C'était regrettable, mais il ne pouvait rien y changer.

Et comme parler de samedi soir était absolument inenvisageable, il n'avait qu'une solution : se la fermer. S'il se la fermait, tout se passerait le plus normalement du monde.

**Calme-toi et n'y pense plus. Détends-toi.**

Il alluma son MP3, espérant que les propriétés relaxantes de la musique étaient plus qu'une fichue rumeur.

Les notes chaleureuses d'un morceau de "Offspring" grésillèrent dans ses écouteurs, petits points roses et rouges dans ses idées noires. Il fit de son mieux pour se ressaisir et se força à sourire.

Mais oui, tout irait pour le mieux.

Dans moins de vingt minutes, il déposerait ses bagages à l'internat du lycée de Poudlard, et une semaine de débauche, d'éclats de rire et d'excursions nocturnes dans le dortoir des filles commencerait. Draco ferait péter un fusible à M.Binns, ils prendraient quelques heures de colle avec Rusard et iraient fêter leur libération avec leurs amis de l'internat (si toute fois ce vieux chieur les laissait vivre).

Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire, se dit-il fermement. Samedi soir, c'était une erreur de jeunesse. Il n'allait quand même pas laisser quelques minutes d'égarement désormais figées dans le passé lui pourrir la vie !

Son sourire se fit un peu plus franc lorsque le bus s'arrêta devant le lycée et que des filles lui lancèrent des œillades séductrices depuis le trottoir.

Il était Harry Potter, nom de Dieu ! Tout le monde l'aimait, il était beau, il était jeune, et il partageait le trône du lycée avec Draco Malfoy.

Il traîna sa valise jusqu'à l'entrée, où il repéra Draco, invariablement entouré d'une masse humaine qui lui jetait des regards admiratifs, et à laquelle il daignait parfois adresser quelques mots.

Le dos nonchalamment appuyé sur un pilier, il soufflait la fumée bleue de sa cigarette avec des airs d'aristocrate. Pouce gauche dans un passant de la ceinture de son Levis, tête légèrement penchée sur le côté... Harry eut un petit rire.

- Eh, Calvin Klein !

Draco tourna la tête. Il sourit lorsque son regard gris-argent croisa celui de Harry et celui-ci cessa de se dire que la semaine pouvait aisément devenir un vrai cauchemar. Il ne pensa plus que le passé revenait toujours vous taper sur l'épaule, et que le mot-même de "passé" englobait certes samedi soir, mais aussi d'autres choses beaucoup, beaucoup plus dérangeantes.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Le soir même, Harry soupira de bonheur en s'affalant sur son lit, chambre 5, internat des garçons.

Ça avait vraiment été une bonne journée. Il y avait eu un épisode particulièrement mémorable, lorsque la prof d'espagnol avait voulu leur montrer ce qu'elle croyait être "La Mouette et le Chat" en version originale. La pauvre ne s'était pas douté que Harry et Draco avaient très récemment subtilisé tous les films du labo de langues pour les remplacer par des oeuvres qu'ils affectionnaient particulièrement.

Elle s'était donc vue diffuser les premières minutes de "Rut à Bagdad", obtenant l'attention totale de ses élèves pour la première fois en vingt ans de carrière.

Harry eut un sourire, puis bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- J'suis mort.

- Chomp chomp chomp, lui répondit Draco en sortant de la salle de bain, brosse à dent en bouche et barbe de dentifrice coulant sur le menton.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Draco Malfoy se brosse les dents, ou "Comment pulvériser un image de sex symbol" !

Draco émit un "chomp chomp" menaçant avant d'aller se rincer la bouche ce qui eut pour effet de redoubler l'hilarité de Harry.

Un grommellement lui parvint des tréfonds de la salle de bain :

- Je t'explique TOUS LES SOIRS que pour certaines personnes, c'est physiquement impossible de retenir le dentifrice à l'intérieur de la bouche (1) ! Alors arrête de te foutre de moi !

- Oh ! Que tu es susceptible ! En attendant, t'es quand même le seul type que je connaisse qui ait l'air d'avoir la rage à chaque fois qu'il se brosse les dents !

Draco (2) sortit de la salle de bain, offusqué :

- Je ne suis PAS le seul !

- Ah oui ? le nargua Harry en se redressant sur son lit. Et qui d'autre, alors ?

Draco baissa les yeux et murmura quelque chose de très peu compréhensible.

- Hein ? J'ai pas compris.

Draco perdit quelques peu de sa superbe.

- Crabbe. Ça lui fait aussi.

Là, Harry frisa littéralement l'apoplexie.

- Attend, Crabbe comme dans Crabbe-l'autiste-pouilleux-qui-bouffe-ses-crottes-de-nez ?

Devant l'air mortifié de Draco, Harry partit dans un fou-rire sauvage, un index moqueur pointé vers son ami.

- Ahaha, oh non, Crabbe... Ahaha !

Vexé mais souriant malgré lui, Draco lui balança son oreiller. Le rire communicatif de Harry ne tarda pas à le gagner, et ils finirent tous les deux pliés en deux, se tenant les côtes.

- Tu fais chier, dit Draco lorsque leur fou-rire diminua un peu, j'ai les abdos détruits.

Il entreprit alors de se changer, découvrant ces mêmes abdominaux, finement dessinés, tout comme les autres muscles de son corps.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de le regarder. Il faisait à peu près la même taille que lui (autour du mètre quatre-vingt). Son allure nerveuse, masculine, sa peau laiteuse qui s'accordait bien avec ses cheveux blond, tout lui donnait l'air d'un mannequin vedette.

**Pas étonnant qu'elles lui tombent toutes dans les bras !**

- Au fait, tu devais pas voir une fille, ce week-end ?

- Si, une Russe, répondit Draco en se glissant sous sa couette.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier la facilité avec laquelle Draco attirait les filles dans son lit. Lui-même, même s'il avait conscience d'être beau, était absolument nul question drague.

Cependant, quelque chose l'intriguait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco refusait obstinément d'avoir une petite amie régulière. Les filles les plus belles et les plus intelligentes auraient tué père et mère pour être la petite amie officielle de Draco Malfoy, mais lui, il se contentait d'une baise toute les deux semaines sans donner suite à rien.

- Tu vas la revoir ? demanda-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Draco tourna vers lui son beau visage.

- Pas plus que les autres.

Harry fixa quelques secondes ces étranges yeux gris-argent.

- Pourquoi tu sors jamais avec ces filles ? Je veux dire... avoir une vraie relation. Pas une baise par-ci par-là.

Draco le regarda sans ciller, et Harry vit son regard se durcir légèrement.

- Tu sais bien que l'engagement, c'est pas mon truc.

- Mais je comprends pas pourquoi tu dis ça sans avoir essayé ! Draco, je te jure, c'est sympa d'avoir une régulière. OK, les meufs sont chiantes et elles font des caprices, mais des fois ça vaut vraiment le coup.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Romantisme à deux balles.

- C'est pas du romantisme, c'est la vérité. Avoir une copine, c'est sympa. T'es juste con de pas essayer.

- Comment tu peux me dire ça alors qu'avec Cho vous avez passé les deux mois qu'à duré votre relation à vous engueuler ?

Harry se renfrogna.

- Cho et moi, on a eu des bons moments.

- Oh oui, c'est sûr, renchérit Draco. Des bons moments au pieu ! La seule différence entre tes relations et les miennes, en fait, c'est que moi je m'encombre pas des mauvais moments.

Devant le cynisme de son ami, Harry préféra ne pas répondre. Le silence s'installa.

**Après tout, il doit avoir ses raisons. Peut-être qu'une fille lui en a fait baver avant que je ne le connaisse, et que depuis, il ne veut rien retenter.**

Harry soupira. Mais comment savoir avec Draco ? Il parlait peu, et en tout cas, jamais de lui.

Harry se rappela la fois où il avait enfin osé lui demander comment il s'était blessé à la main. Draco avait marmonné quelque chose à propos d'un scooter, le regard fuyant, la tête baissée.

Même un aveugle aurait vu qu'il mentait.

Plus tard, lorsque leur amitié était devenue plus stable et plus solide, Harry avait reposé la question, et Draco n'avait tout simplement pas répondu.

Alors il l'avait accepté tel qu'il était parce que malgré ça, Draco était quelqu'un de très intelligent, qui avait un humour corrosif et un sens aigü de l'amitié. Il savait s'amuser, et Harry ne s'ennuyait pas une seule seconde lorsqu'il était avec lui.

Un raclement de gorge le tira de sa rêverie.

- Ahem. Et toi ?

- Hein ?

Draco roula des yeux.

- Tu me prêches les vertus de la vie de couple, mais il me semble que c'est plutôt mort en ce qui te concerne de ce côté-là.

Piqué en plein dans sa fierté masculine, Harry rétorqua :

- Je te signale que même si je n'ai pas de copine POUR LE MOMENT, ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir une vie sexuelle !

- Tu vois quelqu'un, donc ? demanda Draco, du tac au tac.

Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer et se concentra très fort pour ne pas bégayer et prendre un air décontracté :

- Oh, euh, non. Rien de sérieux, tu sais ce que c'est. Un samedi soir en boîte...

Draco plissa les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as a pas parlé ?

- J-j-j- j'avais oublié...

**Très bien. Très crédible, Harry.**

Draco le regarda quelques instants, soupçonneux.

- Tu m'en as pas parlé parce que tu voulais pas que je sache qui c'est, c'est ça ? Quoi, c'est un thon ?

- Non.

- Oh ça va, dis-le moi putain ! T'étais bourré, tu t'es tapé un thon, ça arrive à tout le monde. Alors, c'était qui ?

- C'était personne.

- Harry...

- Je te dis que c'était personne, bordel !

Draco le fixa, impassible, puis lui tourna le dos et dit d'un ton amer.

- OK. Bonne nuit, alors.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer.

**Bien joué. Pauvre idiot.**

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu mettre son orgueil de côté et dire à Draco que oui, sa vie sexuelle et sentimentale était morte ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il mentionne samedi soir ?

**Mais nom de Dieu, c'est quoi mon problème ?**

Harry éteignit la lumière, regarda les tâches de couleurs danser devant ses yeux quelques secondes, puis murmura :

- Bonne nuit, Draco.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Draco se réveilla en sursaut avant d'écraser son réveil. En se laissant mollement retomber, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry qui, comme à son habitude, n'avait pas bougé d'un nanomètre. Roulé en boule dans sa couette, position du fœtus, il serrait les poings devant son visage avec l'air innocent d'un enfant qui dort.

Draco failli s'attendrir, avant de se rappeler que l'innocent poupon avait déclenché une dispute la veille, et qu'il méritait donc une baffe plus qu'une œillade affectueuse.

Il bâilla, et se frotta les yeux, déjà de mauvaise humeur. Le brouillard du matin se dissipant peu à peu, il se leva et frissonna jusqu'à la douche, leur dispute lui revenant de plus en plus clairement.

C'était à propos d'une fille. Et apparemment, pas n'importe laquelle, puisque Harry ne voulait pas en dévoiler l'identité même à lui, son meilleur pote.

_Son meilleur pote, merde !_ s'insurgea-t-il mentalement, avant de presser le tube de shampooing plus fort que nécessaire. _Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que c'est une fille qui me plaît et que je vais être jaloux ?_

Il visualisa le postérieur de Milli dans les mains de Harry avant de secouer la tête. Non. Draco n'était pas jaloux, pour la bonne raison qu'étant "handicapé du sentiment", comme disait l'autre, il ne s'attachait pas aux filles.

Ses futures ou anciennes conquêtes pouvaient donc s'envoyer ciel et terre, il n'en avait cure. Au contraire, si Harry avait couché avec Milli, il se serait empressé de lui demander si elle valait le coup. Et ça, Harry le savait.

_Alors, j'avais raison hier, c'est un thon et il est mort de honte._

Draco envisagea sérieusement cette éventualité, avant de se traiter d'idiot.

Allons, il connaissait Harry, il n'était pas du genre à faire tout un plat de ce genre de choses. Il savait rire de lui-même. S'il avait véritablement pris son pied avec une mocheté, ça ne lui serait même pas venu à l'idée de le cacher : il aurait répondu en riant aux moqueries de ses amis et serait retourné faire la fête illico presto comme le bon-vivant qu'il était.

Draco sortit de la douche et tenta de capter le bruit significatif du Harry en train d'émerger.

Silence.

_Putain de marmotte._

Il poussa un "pfff !" de frustration. Mais QUI était cette fille ?

_Oh non..._

Une horrible possibilité le frappa comme un mur en pleine face.

_Une Intouchable !_

La liste des Intouchables comportait cinq membres, qu'il passa en revue à toute vitesse : Marietta Edgecombe, la vache laitière qui refilait la chtouille ? Non. Même au seuil du coma éthylique, Harry n'aurait pas été aussi inconscient.

Lavande Brown, la malade qui trouait les capotes pour tomber enceinte ? Non plus. Il lui en aurait parlé.

Fleur Delacour, la prof d'anglais ? Mmm, elle était plus que bonne, mais vu qu'elle leur avait administré 15 heures de colle pour "sous-entendus vaseux et déplacés concernant l'anatomie du professeur", ils s'étaient formellement jurés de ne JAMAIS la toucher. Question de fierté. Et puis qu'aurait fait un membre du corps enseignant en boîte ? Et avec un élève, qui plus est ? Non. Draco élimina Fleur Delacour.

Il restait donc leurs mères respectives, adoptives ou non... Assailli d'images mentales traumatisantes, Draco cligna des yeux convulsivement. Il ne DEVAIT PAS envisager cette possibilité. Si Harry était son ami, il ne POUVAIT PAS l'envisager.

C'était impossible, voilà tout. Vaincu, il soupira. Oh, et puis merde, il n'avait plus d'idée.

Sentant se frustration céder à la place à de la colère, il décida d'arrêter de se torturer le cerveau avant que son humeur ne passe de "mauvaise" à "massacrante".

Il claqua la porte de la salle de bain en sortant et jeta un regard torve au corps sans réaction.

Il fut soudain pris d'une envie vengeresse de lui hurler dessus pour le sortir des bras de Morphée, mais réfréna la tentation et lui balança son tee-shirt.

Debout.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Regardant le corps musculeux de Harry atterrir souplement sur le praticable après un remarquable salto avant, Draco se demanda si une étincelle allait se décider à mettre le feu aux poudres, ou si la journée allait se terminer comme elle avait commencé, à savoir dans une indifférence tendue.

- OK tout le monde ! Vous pouvez aller vous changer.

La voix du professeur de sport, Lee Jordan, résonna dans la salle de gym, et les élèves se précipitèrent vers les vestiaires.

Il entendit le rire tonitruant de Harry retentir derrière lui. Visiblement, celui-ci avait choisi l'option "je me comporte comme si de rien n'était avec tout le monde sauf avec toi".

Draco, lui, n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis le matin, passant de "pas bavard" à "littéralement muet".

_Tu fais chier, Harry. On aurait pu passer une super journée, comme hier, Mais non, il a fallu que tu fasses un putain de complexe ou je ne sais quoi à propos d'une nana, et maintenant on a l'air de deux cons à se faire la gueule !_

Il sentit la lassitude le gagner alors qu'il poussait la porte des vestiaires. Est-ce que c'était lui qui avait une réaction disproportionnée ? Après tout, Harry ne le tannait jamais pour être au courant de toute sa vie. Il respectait le fait que Draco ait certains secrets. Peut-être aurait-il dû faire de même ? Ils n'étaient pas obligés de tout savoir l'un de l'autre.

Il soupira et commença à se changer, le rire de Harry résonnant à ses oreilles. Une petite pointe de tristesse lui serra le cœur. Cela n'arrivait jamais qu'ils se disputent, et encore moins pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. Et Harry, malgré ça, continuait à se marrer tandis que lui se morfondait.

Une triste pensée s'imposa à lui : si un jour la légendaire amitié de Harry et Draco prenait fin, il se retrouverait seul. Il n'était pas sociable comme Harry, il ne distribuait pas les sourires et les éclats de rire comme des bonbons et les gens n'allaient pas vers lui.

Oh, bien sûr, si leur amitié prenait fin, il y aurait toujours des filles pour se pâmer et des garçons pour admirer son charisme, mais ce n'étaient pas des amis. Et il se sentait plus seul au milieu de ces gens qu'au milieu d'un océan.

Harry, lui, retomberait toujours sur ses pattes, et même s'il souffrait, les gens qui le connaissaient et qu'il aimait le réconforteraient.

Sa dictature intérieure refit soudain surface avec la violence d'un électrochoc :

_Arrête ! Tu penses comme une putain de tafiole ! Reprend-toi et arrête de chouiner comme si t'avais pas de couilles !_

Il cogna rageusement dans son sac.

- Heu... Draco ? Ça va ?

Il se retourna pour faire face à Olivier Dubois, le capitaine de l'équipe de foot du lycée, et accessoirement séducteur invétéré pour tout genre confondu. Il sentit les traits de son visage composer son expression la plus antipathique. Il n'aimait pas Olivier.

- Ça va !

Le garçon le regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté, un pli d'inquiétude lui barrant le front. Dans un mouvement instinctif, il posa sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

Draco, comme brûlé au troisième degré par ce contact amical, recula vivement.

- Wow ! Désolé mec, je voulais juste...

- J- J- J- Je sais ce que tu voulais... dit Draco, la voix soudain sifflante.

Il sentit la colère enfler comme une tumeur. Comment osait-il le toucher ? Comment osait-il seulement se montrer ? Il... Il ne...

- Désolé, répéta Olivier, visiblement ébahi par la réaction du jeune homme. T'avais l'air pas bien, j'essayais seulement d'être...

- Ouais ouais, c'est ça !

Il empoigna ses affaires et planta le garçon qui affichait un air d'incompréhension totale, tout comme les quelques autres qui avaient suivi cet échange.

- Putain de malade, entendit-il avant de claquer la porte des vestiaires avant de heurter violemment l'épaule de quelqu'un.

- Aïe ! Fais gaffe ! fit la voix de Harry, puis le reconnaissant : Oh, désolé... je t'avais pas vu.

L'air piteux, il lui fit un pauvre sourire, dans lequel Draco n'eut pas le temps de déceler l'ébauche de réconciliation : il était déjà parti, lui jetant un regard aigre. Harry soupira en se pinçant l'arête nasale.

- Draco, putain...

Mais Draco avait déjà quitté le couloir qui menait aux vestiaires. Montant les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à sa chambre d'internat, il essaya de se calmer, sentant qu'une pichenette aurait pu lui déclencher les premiers symptômes d'une crise de violence.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, inspira puis expira à fond.

_C'est bon. Calme-toi. Harry est un idiot et l'autre tafiole ne mérite pas que tu te mettes dans cet état._

Il repensa au jeune capitaine, son look de Dom Juan... Comment osait-il poser la main sur lui en prétendant être inquiet ? Croyait-il qu'il ne savait pas pour Gellert Grindelwald, ou Colin Crivey ? Olivier avait couché avec eux ! Il avait...

Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Comment pouvait-il... vivre avec ça ? Être accepté, et même continuer à avoir du succès avec les filles ? Sa bisexualité lui avait même permis de doubler le nombre de ses conquêtes féminines !

C'était... répugnant.

Comment avait-il pu penser que Draco se laisserait tripoter et qu'il aimerait ça ?

Draco eut un tressaillement nerveux.

Pourtant, les gens aimaient Olivier. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas être gentil, ni drôle, ni charmant, car tout cela était vicié par sa déviance.

Dans chacun de ses gestes, Draco voyait l'empreinte de sa tare, et ses habitudes tactiles lui donnaient la nausée.

Lui, il touchait les filles pour baiser, et les garçons pour se battre ou pour faire semblant, comme quand il jouait avec Harry. Il n'avait pas besoin d'autre contact. PERSONNE n'en avait besoin, d'ailleurs, car tout autre contact était superflu.

Un instant, il pensa à Harry. Il était très tactile, lui aussi. Mais pas avec lui. Il devait sentir qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

Draco se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient.

- OK. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

Il se leva et remit son sac de sport sur son épaule. Les élèves inscrits en option sport pouvaient demander les clefs du gymnase pour s'entraîner après les cours, et avec un peu de chance, Draco serait le seul à avoir besoin de se défouler ce soir-là.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco dévalait les marches qui menaient aux vestiaires, pressé de pouvoir enfin relâcher la pression sur le terrain de basket.

Il allait tout juste poser sa main sur la poignée qu'un éclat de voix le stoppa net.

- Lâche-moi ! Je ne...

La voix s'abaissa soudain, comme si la personne venait de prendre conscience de la présence de Draco. Sa main resta suspendue au-dessus de la poignée, alors qu'il reconnaissait la voix de son meilleur ami.

- Mais regarde la vérité en face... fit une voix familière mais étouffée qu'il ne parvint pas à reconnaître.

Harry reprit dans un espèce de murmure hargneux :

- Tu FERMES ta GUEULE ! Je t'interdis de parler de ça, compris ?

Un petit rire ironique se fit entendre.

- Ah, parce que tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ? Personne n'en parle, personne ne sait, ça fonctionne comme ça pour toi ?

- Fous-moi la paix ! J'me casse, j'ai plus rien à te dire.

Les pas de son ami se rapprochèrent alors de la porte, et Draco recula précipitamment dans les vestiaires des filles. Elle s'ouvrit à la volée, mais Draco ne put pas voir l'air catastrophé de Harry, ni l'identité de la personne qui sortit à sa suite.

Lorsque le silence retomba dans les vestiaires, Draco décida que Harry lui cachait un peu trop de choses.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

(1) : c'est vrai et prouvé presque scientifiquement, si on prend en compte les deux ou trois personnes qu'on connaît à qui ça arrive (et que ça complexe énormément) :-)

(2) : vous êtes plusieurs à nous avoir signalé le beug concernant le nom de "Mathieu" qui s'est malencontreusement glissé entre ces lignes. En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment d'explication, juste que j'ai essayé plusieurs fois de le changer mais que à chaque fois ça n'a rien modifié. Donc voilà, merci de votre compréhension, et en espérant que ce problème ne se réhitèrera pas.

.

En espérant que vous ne vous serez pas trop trop emmerdés, on vous jure que le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus palpitant.

Partez paaaaaasssss !! :-)

Eeeettt… n'oubliez pas de reviewer (petit bouton en bas à gauche) -- grand sourire innocent avec yeux spéciaux chat potté --


	3. Scène 3 : Erreur de jeunesse

**TURNING POINT**

.

Le point de non-retour

.

**Edit**

**Après avoir vu plusieurs de vos reviews, il nous semble important d'ajouter quelques petites précisions. Tout d'abord a une jumelle sur fictionpress avec des persos nommés Mathieu C. (Draco) et Samy J. (Harry). Ce sont des personnes réelles que nous fréquentions au quotidien et qui nous ont beaucoup inspirées. Cependant, il est vrai que nous crevions d'envie de publier sur fanfiction car nous fantasmions toutes deux (grâce à Amartia surtout qui a initié Tria au yaoi huhu) comme des bêtes sur le couple Drarry. Initialement, nous avions même prévu de ne publier que sur ffnet mais nous avons changé d'avis étant donné que c'était le "couple" Samy/Mathieu qui évoluait devant nos yeux, et non le couple Harry/Draco. Mais nous comprendrons très bien que certains d'entre vous trouvent que notre fic et nos persos originaux ont été dénaturés, nous leur conseillerons donc de s'en tenir à l'une ou l'autre des versions, selon leurs préférences. Nous vous rappelons aussi que la fic originale sur fpcom (vous pouvez la trouver sur le site sous le même nom) compte déjà quatre chapitres donc, si vous avez déjà commencé à lire sur ffnet, résistez à la tentation pour garder le suspens (s'il y a en un XD), et patientez pour voir ce qui va arriver à vos chéris préférés !!**

**Disclaimer :**

Patànous... toujours pas pour notre plus grand désespoir. Toujours à Rowling, pour son plus grand bonheur (on espère).

.

**Détail important :**

Homophobes s'abstenir (sauf ceux que ça peut faire changer d'avis ).

.

Bien, on espère que les trois quart de nos lecteurs ne se sont pas enfui après (ou avant) la lecture du précédent chapitre. Pour ceux qui sont restés, premièrement merci, deuxièmement bravo, troisièmement bon courage pour la suite et quatrièmement, une petite surprise pour les fans de yaoi que vous êtes.

Petite précision, vous êtes plusieurs à nous avoir envoyé une review nous disant qu'il y avait un problème de nom au chapitre 2. En fait, je ne comprends pas du tout ce qui se passe car j'ai essayé plusieurs fois de le changer et au final, ça n'a jamais rien modifié. Vous nous excuserez donc pour cette erreur que je vais continuer à essayer de régler. (note de Amartia)

.

Scène 3 : Erreur de jeunesse

Deux jours plus tard, la situation n'avait toujours pas évoluée, et Harry et Draco se couchaient et se levaient toujours dans le même silence rancunier. Leurs conversations se limitaient désormais aux convenances élémentaires nécessaires à leur cohabitation.

Draco ne prenait même plus la peine de le réveiller, et les retards de Harry commençaient à s'accumuler.

Celui-ci soupira au-dessus du dessin qui lui faisait office de cours de philo.

**Ça devient ridicule. Lui et sa foutue rancune ! Il faut que j'aille lui parler à la récré, sinon il sera capable de me faire la gueule pendant six mois.**

Il pivota sensiblement sur sa chaise de manière à jeter un coup d'oeil discret au jeune homme brun qui s'était assis seul dans un coin de la classe. Il arborait un air d'indifférence totale, lui donnant presque l'impression de suivre de cours de Mme Trelawney.

Harry eut un petit pincement au cœur et s'empressa de se détourner.

**Pratiquement comme si je n'existait plus pour lui. Fais chier.**

- Hey, Harry ! Tu lui fais la gueule, à Draco ?

Harry jeta un regard froid à Neville.

- Bien joué, Sherlock.

Devant l'air surpris de Neville, Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il fallait impérativement mettre un terme à cette dispute, sans quoi il finirait pas devenir aussi sarcastique que Draco.

La sonnerie retentit.

Draco, vous me ferez le plaisir de rester quelques minutes afin que nous discutions de votre orientation. Je sais que vos notes dans toutes les matières sont pathétiques, mais rentrer dans la vie active serait une erreur. Cela va peut-être vous surprendre, mais je ne pense pas que votre cas soit désespéré, ou que vous soyez un idiot irrécupérable. Vous avez d'énormes possibilités en philosophie...

Harry sortit de la salle sans écouter le reste de la conversation. Draco était certes d'une intelligence peu commune, mais le jour où il étudierait quoi que ce soit, et surtout la philosophie, n'était pas près d'arriver.

Il avait besoin d'une clope, se sentant étrangement anxieux en vue de la conversation qu'il devait avoir avec son ami.

Lorsqu'il fut dehors, il se mit à tirer nerveusement sur le malheureux filtre de sa cigarette. Il savait pertinemment comment ça allait se passer : il allait l'accoster en bégayant, et Draco le toiserait d'un regard suffisant, ne prononçant que trois mots alors que lui se confondrait en excuses.

Et tout ça pour quoi ? Quasiment rien puisque Draco serait incapable de mettre sa fierté de côté tant que Harry ne lui aurait pas dit ce qui s'était passé samedi soir.

Se souvenant d'une ou deux de leurs disputes passées, il se dit que le mois à venir ne serait pas des plus joyeux, mais que la rancune de Draco finirait par s'éroder avec le temps.

Il souffla sa dernière bouffée de fumée dans l'air froid du matin, puis écrasa nerveusement son mégot avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du lycée pour trouver Draco.

Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit samedi soir pour revenir lui taper sur l'épaule.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Harry esquissa quelques pas vers le hall d'entrée, et remarqua un attroupement anormal près de l'écran d'information. Intrigué, il s'approcha, et remarqua qu'il diffusait une image qui lui était vaguement familière.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

- J'sais pas. L'écran diffusait les infos en boucle depuis huit heures, et puis ce machin est apparu il y a une trentaine de secondes.

Harry leva les yeux vers l'image et reconnut soudain cette pièce à l'atmosphère intime filmée par une caméra de surveillance.

**Oh non. Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai.**

Ses pires craintes furent confirmée lorsqu'il se vit lui-même entrer dans la pièce.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Il avait chaud. La moiteur ambiante de la pièce de la boîte de nuit surpeuplée lui tapait sur les nerfs, et il eut soudain l'envie bucolique et inopportune de se vautrer tout nu dans la neige.

Samedi soir en boîte... autant aller se déhancher dans un sauna.

- Je vais boire un truc au bar ! hurla-t-il dans l'oreille de Dean.

- OK, brailla en retour celui-ci, sans arrêter de se trémousser.

Il traversa la piste de danse jusqu'au bar, où la musique était moins forte.

- Une vodka malabar.

- Hey, Harry ! le salua la serveuse.

- Salut Hermione.

La jolie serveuse lui tendit sa commande avec un sourire, et il l'avala cul sec. Elle eut un petit rire :

- C'est pas de la soif, c'est du désespoir !

Il lui sourit et redemanda la même chose.

- Tu es venu avec Dean ?

- Ouais. Y a Alicia, Seamus, Hannah et Cho aussi.

Elle acquiesça, puis demanda d'un ton qui se voulait nonchalant :

- A propos, tu sors toujours avec elle ?

Ses yeux brillèrent quand il secoua la tête.

- Que c'est dommage ! jubila-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Bof, tu sais... Ça a foiré, quoi.

Il n'osa pas dire que la raison du foirage était qu'il ne la désirait plus vers la fin de leur relation. Après tout, c'était classique, la passion du début s'était essoufflée.

Elle lui sourit, puis lui tourna le dos pour servir un autre client. Il finit sa deuxième vodka, ses yeux se perdant dans les flashs rouges et jaunes des stroboscopes.

**Dommage que Draco n'ait pas pu venir, ça aurait été plus drôle.**

Mais celui-ci avait un plan avec une fille, ce soir. Une russe, ou un truc du genre. Enfin, connaissant Draco, ce serait du haut de gamme, quoi qu'il en soit.

Il grinça des dents : combien de temps n'avait-il pas lui même tiré un coup ? Il préféra ne pas faire le calcul, préservant ainsi sa fierté masculine derrière l'excuse de son piètre niveau en maths.

Il détailla le corps de la jolie serveuse, ses hanches ceintes d'une mini-jupe affolante, sa cambrure accentuée par des bottes à talons.

**Et si je lui proposais maintenant ?**

Il rougit subitement à cette pensée, son manque de confiance en lui se faisant cruellement ressentir.

Il n'était pas Draco. Lui brisait les cœurs, et Harry construisait des relations. Il essayait, du moins, se dit-il en jetant un regard blasé à Cho, qui dansait timidement à l'autre bout de la boîte.

Une voix grave le sortit soudain de sa rêverie :

- Salut, beau gosse.

Il pivota, et fit face à un beau brun, vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise moulante noire. Il lui adressa un sourire franc :

- Hé, Olivier ! Je savais pas que tu venais ce soir !

- Eh bien je suis là. Désolé de ne pas te tenir au courant des détails de mon emploi du temps, fit-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Hermione, tu nous mets deux vodka malabar ?

Puis il ajouta à l'adresse de Harry :

- J'ai vu que tu avais tes préférences.

Harry le poussa, narquois.

- Parce que tu m'observes, maintenant ?

Olivier lui jeta une œillade sans équivoque, mais Harry ne s'en aperçut pas, trop occupé qu'il était à descendre son troisième verre.

Ils discutèrent un petit moment, Olivier agrémentant la conversation d'allusions délicates et mesurées. À moitié frustré et amusé, il constata que Harry était d'une naïveté touchante, ne saisissant visiblement aucun de ses sous-entendus.

**Au diable Draco**, se dit celui-ci en finissant son verre. **Au diable Draco, Cho et les serveuses en mini-jupes.**

Sa bonne humeur habituelle et son énergie communicative lui étaient revenues. Olivier posa une main sur son bras.

- On va danser ?

Il accepta avec entrain et le suivit sur la piste.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se rendit compte qu'il s'amusait. Sa cage thoracique résonnait aux rythmes de la basse, assourdissante, et il riait sans même savoir pourquoi.

Peut-être parce que Olivier riait aussi.

Il se sentait bien, les bulles roses de l'alcool courant dans son sang. Il pensa à Draco. L'alcool le rendait belliqueux et impulsif. Ça lui avait d'ailleurs coûté la symétrie de son sourire, lorsqu'il avait provoqué un espèce de nazi de deux mètres et quelques qui l'avait allongé en une seule droite, emportant au passage la moitié d'une incisive.

- Tiens, dit Olivier, un peu trop près de son oreille.

Il lui tendait une nouvelle vodka, ses yeux d'un noir profond détaillant avec envie le corps ferme de Harry, qu'il jugea sculptural.

Harry le remercia d'un sourire éclatant. Il ne se douta pas le moins du monde que son partenaire se retenait à grand peine de le plaquer par terre et d'enfoncer ses dents dans la tâche de naissance qui ornait le bas de son cou. Comme pour lui porter le coup de grâce, Harry passa inconsciemment sa langue sur ses lèvres rougies par la morsure de l'alcool.

Puis il ferma les yeux, sans cesser de danser, s'abandonnant aux visions psychédéliques que crée l'ivresse lorsqu'elle s'allie à la musique. Comment pouvait-il être à la fois si viril, rayonnant de tant de puissance masculine, tout en gardant les traits d'un enfant, avec sa bouche rose et pleine et ses traits innocents ?

Les têtes se tournaient dans sa direction, et Olivier se rapprocha de lui avec une expression à décourager les plus entreprenants.

Ils dansèrent bientôt si près que leurs mains s'effleuraient, et plus aucun des deux ne savait si ses gouttes de sueur étaient dues à sa propre chaleur ou à celle de l'autre.

Ce fut lorsque la main d'Olivier s'attarda un peu trop langoureusement sur son épaule qu'avec un sursaut de clarté, Harry pris conscience de la proximité de leurs corps.

Il eut un léger mouvement de recul, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux scrutateurs du beau brun. Celui-ci réagit avec la rapidité du félin qui sent que sa proie lui file entre les doigts.

- Hé, tu veux pas finir mon verre ? Je commence à être bien entamé.

L'air un peu perdu, Harry attrapa le verre qu'on lui tendait et but mécaniquement le contenu sans mot dire.

La caresse brûlante de l'alcool le détendit de suite. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait merdé : les limites de ce qu'il pouvait encaisser avant d'être raide mort étaient largement dépassées, et bizarrement, cela le fit rire.

C'était un fait, Harry Potter ne tenait pas du tout l'alcool. Et il ne se déroba pas sous la caresse de Olivier. Celui-ci eut un sourire franc qui vacilla un peu quand il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Il se mordit la lèvre en posant une main sur ses reins, priant que le jeune homme ne le repousse pas.

Mais Harry ne lui adressa qu'un sourire surpris et vaguement amusé, avant d'obéir à la pression sur le bas de son dos, et de se laisser entraîner.

- On va où ? demanda-t-il en titubant.

- Tu vas voir. Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire.

Harry ne décela pas l'ambiguïté de la réponse, ou peut-être n'en avait-il pas la volonté. Olivier s'arrêta devant le géant barbu posté devant la salle V.I.P.

- Salut mec ! Dis-moi, ça serait possible de...

- Dubois, j'te coupe tout de suite avant que tu continues, la salle est réservée. Les clients vont pas tarder à arriver.

Olivier adopta aussitôt l'air blasé et rassurant du mec à qui on peut faire confiance.

- Oh, allez. Tu me connais, Goyle, j'suis clean !

Il insista mielleusement sur le prénom du videur, qui frémit. Ses yeux bougèrent à toute allure dans leurs orbites, comme pour vérifier que personne ne les entendait.

- Dubois, je peux pas faire ça... Je pourrais perdre mon boulot, sinon.

La main de Olivier se crispa légèrement sur les reins de Harry, qui n'avait strictement rien compris à l'enjeu de la conversation.

Soudain, Olivier se tourna vers lui et plongea son regard noir dans ses pupilles dilatées.

- Harry, as-tu déjà entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé récemment entre notre cher Goyle et cette mocheté de Marietta Edgecombe ? Eh bien en fait...

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je te préviens, Dubois, c'est la dernière fois...

Celui-ci lui adressa un clin d'œil entendu en entrant dans la pièce.

- Et pas plus d'un quart d'heure ! Et ne salissez pas tout !

Olivier referma la porte sur le videur mortifié, puis parcourut la pièce du regard, envisageant divers endroits à fort potentiel érotique où il aurait pu faire son affaire à Harry. La table basse... Le canapé... Le...

Harry s'adossa au mur, les paupières à demi-closes. Le mur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

Olivier le cloua d'un regard brûlant et s'approcha de son oreille. Oh oui, le mur.

- Chhh... Laisse-toi faire.

Au contact du souffle chaud contre son cou, Harry pencha instinctivement la tête sur le côté, et Olivier ne put s'empêcher de frôler son oreille du bout de sa langue.

- Mmmh... Je... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais... soupira Harry, tentant d'émerger du nuage cotonneux dans lequel il se trouvait.

Olivier lui susurra des paroles réconfortantes qu'il ne comprit pas vraiment, et il déposa de légers baisers le long de sa mâchoire, se rapprochant lentement de cette bouche enfantine qu'il convoitait tant.

Dans un mouvement réflexe, Harry leva les bras pour le repousser, mais lorsqu'il posa ses paumes sur le torse du jeune homme et que celui-ci posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout ce qu'il put faire fut d'enfoncer ses doigts dans ses muscles en gémissant doucement.

C'était un homme. Celui qui était en train de lui déclencher si rapidement un début d'érection, c'était un homme.

Et même si, le lendemain, il essaierait de croire très fort qu'il était trop saoul pour en avoir conscience, il sentait bien le membre brûlant se presser contre sa cuisse. Et bizarrement, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il était pourtant certain d'être hétérosexuel...

Mais pour le moment, Harry empaqueta soigneusement ses certitudes et les rangea dans un coin de sa conscience pour mieux les retrouver le lendemain.

Olivier rompit douloureusement le baiser, puis respirant tout contre ses lèvres :

- J'ai tellement envie de toi...

En guise de réponse, Harry le regarda de ses yeux presque entièrement noircis de désir, et cambra le dos pour mieux se presser contre lui.

Olivier laissa échapper un soupir rauque et passa langoureusement sa langue sur la bouche rougie de Harry, celui-ci y répondant instantanément.

Ce geste si spontané finit de redonner à Olivier toute sa confiance en lui : Harry était allé trop loin pour se défiler maintenant.

Les mains sur son torse glissèrent sur ses hanches, et leur baiser se fit plus impatient. Leurs langues se caressaient avec une fièvre de moins en moins contenue, et les mouvements de leurs bassins se firent plus insistants, jusqu'à devenir insupportables.

Ils en voulaient plus.

Maintenant.

Les doigts de Olivier se faufilèrent sous le haut de Harry, caressant le torse lisse et musclé avec envie. Leurs tee-shirts furent alors fébrilement enlevés et jetés au sol, et leurs corps moites de sueur se rencontrèrent, leur arrachant un soupir étranglé.

Olivier glissa un genou entre les cuisses de son futur amant, le clouant un peu plus violemment au mur :

- Ce soir, tu vas jouir entre mes mains... Je vais te rendre fou et tu vas jouir entre mes mains, Harry...

Ces mots se bousculèrent jusqu'au cerveau du jeune homme, s'y concentrèrent en une boule blanche semblable au métal en fusion, et finirent par exploser en rayons brûlants, directement dirigés vers son entrejambe. Il... il allait... **aaahh...**

- Attend... attend... fit-il d'une voix éraillée.

Sa supplication faillit avoir raison du self-control de son partenaire, qui dû se mordre la lèvre pour arriver à se contenir.

- Je... J'ai besoin... de... souffla-t-il dans le cou de Olivier, ce qui eut pour effet d'accélérer un peu plus son rythme cardiaque.

Olivier lui adressa un regard entendu et, sans le quitter des yeux, fit glisser ses doigts jusque dans la boucle de la ceinture de son amant d'un soir. Il commença à la défaire lentement, trop lentement... et Harry ne put retenir un long gémissement d'anticipation.

Pour réfréner son envie d'accélérer les choses, il entreprit de défaire fébrilement les boutons du jean de Dubois, ses mains moites et tremblantes.

Bientôt, la seule chose qui sépara leurs deux corps fut le fin coton de leurs boxers respectifs, et Olivier passa lentement la paume de sa main sur toute la longueur de la bosse que formait le sexe tendu.

N'y tenant plus, Harry émit un son rauque, et ses doigts libérèrent soudain l'érection brûlante de son partenaire. Par un mimétisme empressé, les doigts de Olivier suivirent le même trajet, et bientôt leurs deux poignets entamèrent le même mouvement rapide, attisant un peu plus le désir qui les torturait.

Des phrases insensées s'échappèrent de leurs bouches, murmures humides susurrés dans le cou de l'autre :

- Aaahh... oui... tu...

- Oh... putain...

Les doigts experts de Olivier dansaient sur la peau fine du sexe érigé, procurant à Harry un plaisir d'une intensité qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà connue.

Il avait l'étrange impression de se précipiter vers l'orgasme en contemplant son reflet, reproduisant inconsciemment les mêmes gestes, les mêmes expressions.

Soudain, Harry se sentit partir et donna un violent coup de rein dans la main de Olivier, mais son cri de jouissance fut remplacé par un cri de frustration lorsqu'il sentit une ferme pression à la base de sa verge.

Il battit des paupières sans comprendre, et Olivier le regarda de ses yeux profonds, sans pour autant desserrer sa poigne.

- Tu veux jouir, Harry ?

Il haleta sans répondre. Oh oui, il voulait jouir, comme jamais il ne l'avait voulu de toute sa vie.

- Alors dis-le moi.

Il se sentit soudain terriblement vulnérable, comme pris au piège. La pression sur sa queue s'intensifia, et il acquiesça en gémissant.

- Non. Je veux l'entendre ! Est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse jouir ?

Alors il se rendit et soupira :

- Oui... Fais-moi jouir...

Olivier eut un sourire victorieux et se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres. Il relâcha doucement sa prise et les ongles de Harry s'enfoncèrent dans son dos. Lentement, ses doigts remontèrent le long du membre gonflé...

Alors, balançant sa tête en arrière, Harry planta sans s'en rendre compte son regard dans le petit œil noir d'une caméra de surveillance, et il jouit en longs spasmes brûlants, aussitôt rejoint pas Olivier.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

D'un air hébété, Draco regardait l'écran qui n'affichait plus que la neige.

Les gloussements des filles et les exclamations de surprise choquées des garçons lui parvenaient comme dans un rêve, assourdis par le bruit de son propre sang qui battait à ses tempes.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La personne qu'il avait vu jouir à l'écran et celle qu'il côtoyait ne pouvaient être une seule et même personne.

Quelqu'un lui tapa sur l'épaule, mais il le repoussa violemment sans même s'en rendre compte.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Harry était incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Une centaine de paires d'yeux était braquée sur lui depuis maintenant plus d'une minute, et il n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Il lui semblait que même son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Son unique pensée cohérente se résumait à une seule phrase :

**Faites que Draco n'ai rien vu. Faites que Draco n'ai rien vu. Faites que Draco n'ai rien vu. Faites...**

Ce qui était, et il le savait, car même si Draco n'avait pas vu la vidéo diffusée sur tous les écrans du lycée, il y aurait forcément eu quelqu'un pour s'empresser d'aller lui raconter.

Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

La honte lui brûlait le visage, et l'empêchait de lever les yeux pour affronter les regards.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Draco fixait toujours l'écran. Il le fixait désespérément, comme si les réponses à toutes ses questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête allaient s'y afficher.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette putain de vidéo ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment Harry ? Et... avec Olivier ? En train de... ?_

Cette seule pensée l'emplit d'une colère froide, et il dut se faire violence pour la contenir.

Harry n'était pas une tapette. Depuis deux ans qu'il le connaissait, il s'en serait forcément rendu compte. Et JAMAIS il ne se serait permis d'être ami avec lui, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il détestait les tafioles.

Plusieurs personnes vinrent lui poser des questions sur ce qu'ils venaient de voir, espérant qu'en tant que meilleur ami de Harry, celui-ci lui en aurait parlé.

- Foutez le camp, bande de connards ! Ça ne vous regarde pas !

Et c'était vrai, ça ne les regardait pas. Mais ce qui amplifia sa colère, ce fut de se rendre compte que Harry avait jugé que ça ne le regardait pas à lui non plus.

Il enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes et tourna les talons, avant de se figer à la vue de Harry qui le regardait, une expression angoissée froissant les traits de son visage.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

**Il a tout vu. Il va me tuer.**

Le regard froid et brillant de colère de Draco le percuta comme un coup de poing au plexus solaire. L'éclat de ses yeux clairs lui fit l'effet d'une rafale de cristaux de glace, chassant de son corps la moindre once de chaleur.

**Dis-lui quelque chose...**

Il voulait lui dire qu'il s'en voulait, que c'était une erreur.

Il voulait lui dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui mentir, et qu'il n'avait rien dit uniquement par peur de sa réaction.

Il voulait lui dire que tout cela était la faute de Olivier, et qu'il allait le tuer parce qu'il était certain que c'était lui qui avait diffusé la vidéo.

Il voulait surtout lui dire qu'il n'était pas gay.

- Désolé...

Ce fut cependant le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche, et il regretta aussitôt de n'avoir pu dire autre chose, car le visage de Draco se ferma complètement.

Incapable de soutenir plus longtemps son regard méprisant, Harry baissa les yeux, et la foule qui les entourait s'écarta pour laisser passer Draco.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

C'était notre premier lime, il a pour nous une très grande valeur sentimentale. C'est un peu comme si notre bébé venait d'avoir sa première dent ! Nous implorons donc votre indulgence, surtout que nous avons eu ENORMEMENT de plaisir à l'écrire.


	4. Scène 4 : Goutte d'eau

**TURNING POINT**

.

Le point de non-retour

.

**Edit**

**Après avoir vu plusieurs de vos reviews, il nous semble important d'ajouter quelques petites précisions. Tout d'abord a une jumelle sur fictionpress avec des persos nommés Mathieu C. (Draco) et Samy J. (Harry). Ce sont des personnes réelles que nous fréquentions au quotidien et qui nous ont beaucoup inspirées. Cependant, il est vrai que nous crevions d'envie de publier sur fanfiction car nous fantasmions toutes deux (grâce à Amartia surtout qui a initié Tria au yaoi huhu) comme des bêtes sur le couple Drarry. Initialement, nous avions même prévu de ne publier que sur ffnet mais nous avons changé d'avis étant donné que c'était le "couple" Samy/Mathieu qui évoluait devant nos yeux, et non le couple Harry/Draco. Mais nous comprendrons très bien que certains d'entre vous trouvent que notre fic et nos persos originaux ont été dénaturés, nous leur conseillerons donc de s'en tenir à l'une ou l'autre des versions, selon leurs préférences. Nous vous rappelons aussi que la fic originale sur fpcom (vous pouvez la trouver sur le site sous le même nom) compte déjà quatre chapitres donc, si vous avez déjà commencé à lire sur ffnet, résistez à la tentation pour garder le suspens (s'il y a en un XD), et patientez pour voir ce qui va arriver à vos chéris préférés !!**

.

**Disclaimer :**

Patànous... toujours pas pour notre plus grand désespoir. Toujours à Rowling, pour son plus grand bonheur (on espère).

.

**Détail important :**

Homophobes s'abstenir (sauf ceux que ça peut faire changer d'avis ).

.

**Résumé :**

Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, jusqu'à ce que le premier découvre que Harry a couché avec un garçon (Olivier Dubois) un soir de beuverie (Non mais tu t'es vu quand t'as bu ? HEIN ? petit trip de Tria XD). De son côté, Draco cache aux autres et à lui-même un passé dont il a honte : à 14 ans, il a embrassé un de ses professeurs qui l'a repoussé violemment. Depuis, les seules relations intimes qu'il s'autorise à avoir sont de nature très violente et humiliante pour les filles qu'il force quasiment, les sodomisant sans leur demander leur avis.

.

Bon ben voilà, mine de rien, ça avance vite !!

Pour cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas de dédicace spéciale, juste un remerciement à vous tous, nos chers lecteurs (quoiqu'en dise Tria, on vous adore :-) ) parce que vous êtes à chaque chapitre plus nombreux à nous lire, à nous laisser des reviews et même à nous mettre en alerte ou en favoris. Si vous écrivez vous-mêmes et publiez sur fictionpress, alors vous comprendrez le bonheur que l'on a à chaque fois que notre CHÈRE boîte mail nous annonce une nouvelle review (ou autres :-) ).

Donc voilà, tout ça pour vous dire un GRAND MERCI en espérant que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.

.

Scène 4 : Goutte d'eau

- ... Car vous savez, Moi, j'ai bien connu Rita Skeeter ! Vous n'aurez qu'à aller voir mon site internet ! Vous y trouverez beaucoup de photos de moi en compagnie de personnalités influentes, lors de séances de dédicaces, par exemple, ou même lors de soirées privées ! Dernièrement, j'ai même croisé Gilderoy Lockart...

_C'est ça_, pensa Draco, _et moi j'étais avec Tupac la semaine dernière _(1)_._

Il aurait bien voulu formuler cette pensée à voix haute, ça aurait fait rire Harry. Malheureusement, ça faisait une semaine qu'ils ne se parlaient plus, et même s'ils s'asseyaient encore à côté par la force de l'habitude, leur communication avait été réduite en tout et pour tout à de brefs coups d'œil inexpressifs.

Et maintenant, il gardait pour lui les répliques mordantes qu'il aurait voulu asséner à ce pauvre Mr Binns, qui ne cessait de débiter des inepties plus grosses que lui, au lieu de parler de l'histoire des États-Unis.

Il jeta à Harry un regard en coin. Celui-ci était absorbé dans un nouveau dessin, ou peut-être faisait-il semblant de l'être pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille, ses yeux verts brillants s'étrécissant sous l'effet de la concentration.

Draco se surprit à se demander pourquoi il était si peu enthousiaste à l'idée de faire entrer une fille dans son lit depuis Cho. Il était impossible qu'il ne sache pas qu'au sein de la gent féminine, il était considéré comme un pur canon de beauté.

Et pas qu'au sein de la gent féminine, visiblement, se dit-il en posant son regard sur un Dubois à l'air renfrogné au fond de la classe.

Il affichait depuis une semaine un joli dégradé de noir aux légers reflets violacés autour de la boursouflure de son œil droit.

Draco ne put empêcher un profond sentiment de satisfaction de l'envahir, sachant que cette blessure lui avait été infligée par un Harry dans une colère noire.

Ce sentiment de satisfaction fut bientôt rejoint par un sentiment de fierté : c'était son meilleur ami qui avait tabassé cette tafiole ! Il revint brutalement à la réalité. Son "meilleur ami" avait aussi BAISÉ avec cette tafiole.

Un mélange de colère et de dégoût le saisit soudain à la gorge. Ça faisait une semaine, maintenant.

Une semaine qu'il se levait tous les matins en le haïssant et une semaine qu'il se reprenait en s'interdisant de mettre un véritable terme à leur amitié.

Une semaine qu'il attendait une explication qui ne venait jamais, et qu'il baissait les yeux chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait face à lui de peur de céder à l'envie de le frapper, de lui faire mal.

Une semaine que les questions des curieux l'humiliaient car il ne pouvait pas y répondre.

Et ce crétin de Mr Binns, au lieu de compatir à sa triste situation, s'était embarqué (pour la deuxième fois en une semaine) dans le récit passionné de l'avènement des premiers téléphones dans son pauvre patelin du fin fond de la Creuse.

Draco eut un petit rire cynique et blasé sans vraiment s'en apercevoir. Puis son regard se perdit dans le paysage, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Par habitude, Harry faillit lui demander pourquoi il ricanait. Heureusement, il se retint juste à temps, ce qui fit qu'il ouvrit la bouche en direction de Draco avant de la refermer prestement comme un autiste, et de reporter son attention sur son dessin.

**J'hallucine... L'ambiance est tellement tendue que ç'en est presque palpable, et il trouve le moyen de se bidonner.**

Soudain, il eut un accès de mauvaise foi :

**C'est de sa faute ! Il devrait voir que je culpabilise !**

L' œil d'Olivier en était d'ailleurs le reflet. Mais il se reprit :

**Allons, tu es le meilleur ami du pire homophobe de ce lycée ! Tu t'attendais à quoi, après qu'il t'ai vu en train de... avec... l'autre ? A ce qu'il t'offre des roses ?? Tu sais très bien qu'il attend une explication, patiemment, et toi tu es incapable de lui en fournir une parce que tu as trop honte d'avoir AIMÉ ça !**

Sous la véhémence de son propre sermon, il rentra la tête dans ses épaules, alors que des images de la vidéo lui revenaient en force.

Étrangement, il se demanda si elles revenaient aussi à Draco. Puis il se traita d'idiot, évidemment qu'elles lui revenaient.

Il lui semblait qu'il ne le percevait plus que comme le Harry de la vidéo, et que chacun de ses regards était empli de dégoût, d'une haine contenue si intense qu'elle faisait briller ses yeux.

**J'aurais dû castrer ce putain de connard d'Olivier au lieu de lui exploser l'œil ! Putain... **

**J'aurais dû savoir que cette salle était filmée, j'aurais dû me douter qu'Olivier n'aurait aucun mal à obtenir la vidéo par le videur. Et j'aurais dû me douter que si je prétendais qu'il ne s'était rien passé, il se vexerait et n'aurait aucun remord à la diffuser.**

**Il voulait juste me baiser pour s'en vanter, il n'en a rien à foutre du mal que ça peut faire.**

Il repensa à la dispute qu'ils avaient eue dans les vestiaires, après le dernier cours de sport. Il avait laissé les autres élèves se changer pour le retrouver seul dans les vestiaires et mettre ses idées au clair.

Il en avait marre, marre, MARRE que Draco lui fasse la gueule.

À ce moment-là, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et s'était retourné avec un sourire plein d'espoir. Il avait vite déchanté : au lieu de se plonger dans les prunelles argentées attendues, son regard était tombé sur celles un peu trop gourmandes d'un beau brun impatient.

- J'ai toujours voulu le faire dans les vestiaires, pas toi ? lui avait-il susurré.

Harry avait senti le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Arrête ça de suite, Olivier.

- Oh allez... Me dis pas que samedi soir ne t'a pas laissé de bons souvenirs...

Le ton était monté, et Harry lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne se passerait plus rien. Si seulement il avait su... il aurait pu anticiper la réaction d'Olivier et éviter la diffusion de la vidéo.

**Coucher à nouveau avec lui aurait évité bien des problèmes**, pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Trois jours d'exclusion, un mot à son oncle et sa tante (il ne voulait même pas penser à la tête de tante Pétunia lorsqu'elle lirait le motif de ladite exclusion : "comportement exhibitionniste et volontairement provocateur"), deux heures de colle tous les mercredis jusqu'à la fin de l'année (heures de colle pendant lesquelles Draco ne serait pas là pour l'aider à affronter Rusard), tous ces regards moqueurs ou choqués (voire intéressés) de la part des élèves comme des professeurs, mais surtout... le regard de Draco.

Seigneur, il aurait volontiers fait la pute pour s'épargner tout ça.

Enfin, ce qui était fait était fait : il avait tenu tête à Olivier et s'était barré en lâchant un "Fous-moi la paix ! J'me casse, j'ai plus rien à te dire"

Il soupira et reporta son attention sur son dessin, écoutant vaguement la litanie toujours aussi peu intéressante de Mr Binns.

Oui, il aurait vraiment dû le castrer.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

- Mr Binns, je pourrais vous parler s'il vous plaît ?

Le professeur dévora la jeune pionne de ses yeux porcins, visiblement enchanté que quelqu'un d'autre que Rusard lui manifeste de l'attention.

- Mais bien sûr, ma chère Susan !

Draco le regarda lui faire un sourire spécial "vieux-papi-pervers-a-une-touche", avant de le voir se dandiner hors de la classe.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, qui avait cru bon de s'endormir sur sa table. Personne ne s'en étonnait plus, ils avaient compris que Harry avait l'extraordinaire faculté de s'endormir n'importe où, à n'importe quel moment et dans n'importe quelle circonstance.

Et cette tendance s'était même aggravée depuis l'histoire de la vidéo.

Il passait ses nuits à fixer le plafond les yeux grands ouverts et ses journées à lutter contre le sommeil.

Et Draco le savait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mr Binns rentra à nouveau dans la salle :

- ÉCOUTEZ-MOI !!

Toutes les conversations cessèrent, et vingt-trois paires d'yeux stupéfaits se tournèrent vers lui. Son cri tonitruant arriva même à réveiller Harry, ce qui était une première dans le monde de l'enseignement.

- Un nouvel élève intègre la classe à partir d'aujourd'hui. Draco, puisque tu es interne, tu seras chargé de lui faire visiter l'établissement et l'internat.

Draco hocha la tête, et son regard glissa vers le nouveau venu. Il comprit soudain la raison de tous les gloussements des filles de la classe : Harry et lui allaient avoir un sérieux rival.

C'était le tombeur parfait, tendance grunge. Il était châtain clair, et sa peau était plutôt claire, exception faite de deux cernes violacés qui soulignaient ses grands yeux bleus.

Il était maigre, et son jean troué aux genoux tombait de ses hanches, lui donnant un air négligé qui avait son charme.

Il était plutôt grand, assez pour dépasser Susan d'une bonne tête et Draco lui-même de quelques centimètres. Il arborait un air neutre d'indifférence totale, à la fois vis-à-vis des gens qui l'entouraient et de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Soudain, il sembla se rendre compte qu'on attendait qu'il se présente, il récita donc d'une voix éteinte :

- Je m'appelle Cédric Diggory, j'ai 18 ans et... c'est tout.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration.

- Bien, reprit Binns. Tu n'as plus qu'à te trouver une place !

Il parcourut la salle du regard et, avant d'aviser un place libre tout au fond de la classe, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le garçon à côté de Draco.

Le temps sembla se figer pendant quelques secondes, alors que les deux se dévisageaient.

Draco n'en crut pas ses yeux quand il vit Harry devenir plus blanc que la feuille sur laquelle il dessinait.

Il avait l'air à la fois terrifié et hébété, comme si le blond était une créature monstrueuse qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant, peut-être dans un cauchemar.

Cédric, quant à lui, conserva son air neutre, mais une lueur étrange agrandissait ses prunelles toujours fixées sur Harry.

Au bout de quelques instants qui refroidirent considérablement l'atmosphère – qui n'était déjà pas aux cotillons – Harry détourna le regard et baissa la tête. Cédric se dirigea vers la place libre à côté de Olivier, le silence pesant de la salle uniquement troublé par le froissement de son jean.

- Bien, reprit Mr Binns, je vous disais donc que j'ai été impliqué dans le plus gros complot politique de la deuxième moitié du XXe siècle...

Ainsi, le cours replongea dans sa léthargie habituelle, exception faite de Harry qui triturait nerveusement les coins de sa feuille, encore plus pâle que cinq minutes auparavant.

Malgré lui, Draco se sentait légèrement inquiet. Ce n'était pas dans le caractère de Harry de réagir comme ça sans raison apparente.

_Est-ce qu'il connaît ce type ? Il me l'aurait quand même dit s'il fréquentait des junkies._

Car, pour Draco, ça ne faisait aucun doute : vu l'état physique de ce Cédric Diggory, celui-ci ne devait pas se contenter de crapoter sur une clope à la menthe le samedi soir.

_En même temps, je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'en aurait parlé alors qu'il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il avait couché avec un mec..._

Cette pensée lui serra le cœur, plus de tristesse que de colère à présent. Certes, il détestait les tafioles. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour mentir ni pour trahir son meilleur ami.

_Mais visiblement, on a pas la même conception du rôle de meilleur ami. Il me ment comme un arracheur de dents..._

Connaissait-il seulement Harry Potter ?

La voix froide de sa conscience s'éleva à l'intérieur de lui : _Et lui, tu crois qu'il te connaît, peut-être ? Tu crois que tu es bien placé pour lui faire la morale ?_

A côté de lui, Harry était maintenant plus pâle que la mort, et même Mr Binns cru bon de s'en inquiéter :

- Heu, Harry ? Ça va pas ? Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

Harry émit un gargouillement d'approbation.

- Bon, Ronald... Toi qui es grand et fort, tu l'accompagnes à l'infirmerie.

- Heu, ouais... dit le garçon d'un air nonchalant.

Draco vit Harry se lever maladroitement et, les habitudes ayant la vie dure, il eut soudain envie de lui donner une accolade réconfortante et de l'escorter jusqu'à la porte.

Mais ce fut Ron qui s'en chargea, et Harry referma la porte sans un regard pour lui.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

La voix hésitante et monocorde de Ron résonna dans le couloir :

- Mais... tu le connais, le nouveau ?

Harry évinça la question et répondit :

- Inutile d'aller à l'infirmerie. Je... envie d'aller vomir...

Il pressa le pas vers les toilettes, ignorant les protestations de Ron, qui eut juste de temps de le rattraper avant de le voir vomir tripes et boyaux dans le lavabo.

Il ne put retenir une moue de dégoût.

Entre deux spasmes, Harry releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec son reflet.

Calmement, avec une froide objectivité, il se mit à l'observer à la lueur jaunâtre des néons.

Harry en aurait presque ri s'il ne s'agissait pas de son propre reflet. Il aurait dit que le mec en face avait sérieusement besoin d'une cure de sommeil. Et accessoirement de soulager sa conscience, aussi.

Il passa une main sur son visage pour essuyer les gouttes de sueur qui lui coulaient sur les tempes.

Cédric Diggory. C'était la goutte d'eau.

Une minuscule goutte d'eau, qui allait déclencher un monstrueux ras-de-marée et balayer en un instant ce qu'il avait mit des années à reconstruire. Balayer le fragile équilibre qu'il essayait de maintenir tant bien que mal depuis cet été-là, en 97.

Harry n'était pas quelqu'un de faible, c'est du moins ce qu'il se plaisait à penser. Il pouvait endurer toutes sortes de maux sans se plaindre, et en guérir.

Il savait garder le sourire. Mais là, Cédric Diggory... c'était la goutte d'eau.

- Heu, Harry ? Ça va mieux ?

La nonchalance du jeune homme était à peine mâtinée d'une touche d'inquiétude.

- Génial, je pète la forme. Je te prends au bras de fer quand tu veux.

Ron eut un rire jaune, et baissa les yeux sur les bras de Harry, qui, appuyés sur le rebord du lavabo, le soutenaient en tremblant.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux, et ce fut au tour de Ron de se mettre à pâlir.

Au bout d'un moment, il bégaya :

- Enfin... T'inquiète... Ça doit juste être une gastro, ou un truc du genre... un virus, une saloperie, ou juste une gastro... oui, c'est sûrement une gastro. L'infirmière. On va voir l'infirmière ? Tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière, vraiment... Tu sais...

- Wow, wow, Ron... C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te demander si ça va. T'as l'air un peu déstabilisé, là.

Ron se tordit nerveusement les mains.

- Heu... écoute, en fait... je voulais te demander.

**Oh non, pitié... pas encore une déclaration d'amour**, se dit Harry. Il en avait reçu plus d'une depuis l'épisode de la vidéo... et de tous genres confondus. **Mais Ron ? Et après m'avoir vu vomir, en plus ? Je savais que ce mec était bizarre, ****mais...**

- Je voulais te demander... Tu aimes les filles, n'est-ce pas ?

**Oh, ça y est, c'est reparti.**

Il soupira, puis se rinça rapidement la bouche avant de quitter les toilettes, Ron sur ses talons.

- Attend ! Je veux pas te faire chier avec ça, je veux juste savoir...

- Écoute, Ron, va te faire foutre !

- ... comment tu fais pour avoir autant de succès avec les filles ?!

Il l'avait dit avec tellement de désespoir que Harry se retourna, se demandant s'il devait rire ou pas.

- Quoi ?

- Elles sont toutes à tes pieds... Je veux dire, je me fous de savoir si tu préfères les mecs, c'est juste... commenttufaisquoimerde ??

Harry le regarda stupéfait.

**Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?**

- Du calme, Ron... t'es aveugle ou quoi ?

- Faut croire que oui.

- Regarde-toi ! Binns l'a bien dit, tu es grand et fort, fit-il d'un air cynique avant de tourner les talons.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ??

Harry soupira en se retournant. Sa vie s'écroulait devant ses yeux, et il se retrouvait conseiller de cœur. Mais Ron, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, était bien placé dans son estime. Ainsi, il lui répondit le plus sincèrement possible :

- Putain, Ron, ouvre les yeux. Y a que toi qui ne voit pas que t'as du succès. Je connais au moins deux filles dans cette classe de crétins qui te kiffent, et encore je parle pas du reste du lycée.

Pendant la vingtaine de secondes qui suivit, Harry se demanda si Ron avait avalé ses cordes vocales.

- ... ah bon ? Mais... QUI ?

Harry eut un petit sourire, lui asséna une tape dans le dos, et repartit.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Draco fixait la porte de la chambre depuis maintenant une bonne heure, lorsqu'enfin celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Harry, complètement trempé.

Il s'immobilisa sous le regard assassin du garçon, qui continuait de le fixer sans bouger.

- Quoi !?

- "Quoi !?" Tu me demandes "Quoi !?" Mais tu sais que t'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con ?

Harry soupira, déjà las. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin à ce moment-là, c'était une dispute. Il venait de passer plusieurs heures sous la pluie à essayer vainement de prendre du recul sur la situation et de faire le point.

Maintenant, il voulait juste avoir chaud et dormir.

- Fous moi la paix, Draco.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, avec la ferme intention de se changer, mais une main sur son épaule le retourna et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Pour qui tu te prends ?

Un éclat d'acier de mauvais augure brillait dans ses pupilles étrécies.

- Ça fait trois heures que tout le monde te cherche ! Les pions passent me faire chier deux ou trois fois par heure pour voir si tu es rentré ! T'étais où, putain ?

Harry le repoussa, sarcastique.

- Oh, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été la cause de tant d'emmerdements, Draco. Maintenant fous-moi la paix, je vais me changer.

Il lui tourna le dos, pénétra dans la salle de bain et enleva son tee-shirt humide.

- Tu sais ce que t'es, Harry ? T'es qu'un putain d'égoïste !!

A l'intérieur de la salle de bain, le cœur de Harry se serra. En guise de réponse, il colla son front contre la cloison et se mit à crier :

- Genre t'étais inquiet, Draco ! Putain, t'en a rien à foutre de là où j'étais, t'as juste les boules de ne pas avoir pu passer une bonne soirée tranquille !

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Draco déboulait dans la salle de bain, la porte heurtant violemment le mur. En moins d'une seconde, il avait saisi Harry à la gorge et le plaquait contre le mur, écumant de rage.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour sortir la répartie cinglante qui lui brûlait la langue, puis soudain il prit conscience de la proximité de leurs deux corps, de son tee-shirt collé contre le torse humide de Harry.

Alors, il oublia ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

Harry le regardait, dans l'expectative, une expression mitigée de colère et de tristesse amère peinte sur son visage.

**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne bouge pas ?**

Draco ne lui paraissait plus énervé, juste complètement décontenancé, et la pression de sa main sur sa gorge avait subitement diminuée.

**Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne dit rien ?**

Alors, il fut assailli par une soudaine sensation de déjà-vu, et compris qu'il en était de même pour Draco.

Ils revoyaient tous deux les images de la vidéo, et leurs corps les reproduisaient sans le vouloir, leurs gestes de haine se calquant involontairement sur des gestes de passion.

Chacun soutint le regard de l'autre pendant plusieurs secondes qui semblèrent une éternité. Puis le silence se fit pesant.

Enfin, Draco détourna le regard et lentement, la main qui serrait la gorge chaude glissa sur la peau humide et bronzée. Une étrange caresse, fruit d'une pulsion violente et d'une ébauche de mouvement de recul.

Un long frisson parcouru alors Harry de la tête aux pieds alors qu'il suivait du regard ces longs doigts blancs qui descendaient sur sa poitrine.

Il avait froid.

Mais soudain, il se rendit compte que Draco ne le touchait plus, qu'il n'était plus contre lui, ni même dans la salle de bain.

Harry resta immobile quelques instants, le cœur battant, se demandant s'il ne venait pas de rêver la scène étrange qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Puis il se regarda dans le miroir en face de lui, et vit les marques blanches qu'avaient faits les doigts de Draco sur son cou.

**Il me déteste.**

Il se changea rapidement puis sortit de la salle de bain, constatant que Draco avait éteint la lumière et s'était couché.

**Il me déteste. Il m'aurait frappé si le dégoût ne l'en avait pas empêché.**

Le plus silencieusement possible, il se glissa dans ses draps, puis ferma les yeux.

Derrière ses paupières closes se reforma alors l'image des longs doigts glissant sur sa peau, et du sillon glacé qu'ils y avaient laissé.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Dans le lit d'à côté, Draco fixait l'obscurité comme un aveugle, la même image repassant en boucle dans son esprit comme un effet de permanence rétinienne, gravée au fer rouge.

Les cicatrices de sa main droite - celle qui avait prodigué l'étrange caresse - semblaient le brûler comme au premier jour.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

(1) : Tupac Shakur, rappeur américain mort en 1996

.

Ça y est, le moment fatidique du jugement est arrivé... (roulements de tambours). Donc, en gros, que vous aillez trouvé ce chapitre encore mieux ou... au contraire, moins bien que tout ce que vous avez lu auparavant... eh ben... vous connaissez le chemin, quoi ! petit bouton en bas à gauche.


	5. Scène 5 : On est plus des enfants

**TURNING POINT**

.

Le point de non-retour

.

**Edit**

**Après avoir vu plusieurs de vos reviews, il nous semble important d'ajouter quelques petites précisions. Tout d'abord a une jumelle sur fictionpress avec des persos nommés Mathieu C. (Draco) et Samy J. (Harry). Ce sont des personnes réelles que nous fréquentions au quotidien et qui nous ont beaucoup inspirées. Cependant, il est vrai que nous crevions d'envie de publier sur fanfiction car nous fantasmions toutes deux (grâce à Amartia surtout qui a initié Tria au yaoi huhu) comme des bêtes sur le couple Drarry. Initialement, nous avions même prévu de ne publier que sur ffnet mais nous avons changé d'avis étant donné que c'était le "couple" Samy/Mathieu qui évoluait devant nos yeux, et non le couple Harry/Draco. Mais nous comprendrons très bien que certains d'entre vous trouvent que notre fic et nos persos originaux ont été dénaturés, nous leur conseillerons donc de s'en tenir à l'une ou l'autre des versions, selon leurs préférences. Nous vous rappelons aussi que la fic originale sur fpcom (vous pouvez la trouver sur le site sous le même nom) compte déjà quatre chapitres donc, si vous avez déjà commencé à lire sur ffnet, résistez à la tentation pour garder le suspens (s'il y a en un XD), et patientez pour voir ce qui va arriver à vos chéris préférés !!**

.

**Disclaimer :**

Patànous... toujours pas pour notre plus grand désespoir. Toujours à Rowling, pour son plus grand bonheur (on espère).

.

**Détail important :**

Homophobes s'abstenir (sauf ceux que ça peut faire changer d'avis ).

.

Coucou !! Bon, on espère que ce 5ème chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, surtout n'hésitez pas à nous laisser une pitite review en bas à gauche ! (Personne nous aiiiiiiiiiime !!)

Bon, nous n'allons pas nous épancher plus longtemps parce qu'après tout, vous vous en foutez des blablatages de début de chapitre, je parie, alors plââce au cinquiêêêême chapîîîtreuhhh !!

.

Scène 5 : "On est plus des enfants"

.

**Oh mon Dieu, ça va être une journée merdique ! **pensa Harry en rentrant dans le réfectoire.

Encore une fois, Draco ne l'avait pas réveillé ce matin, ce qui lui laissait environ deux minutes et trente-trois secondes pour avaler de quoi tenir jusqu'à midi.

Le week-end était passé. On aurait pu croire qu'il aurait apaisé les tensions, mais au lieu de ça, chacun avait ruminé les évènements des derniers jours de son côté.

Et lorsque le lundi était revenu, ils étaient toujours engoncés dans l'épais silence des mensonges, des regrets et des reproches.

- Alors toi non plus tu t'es pas réveillé ?

Harry leva un regard mauvais vers Cédric qui lui souriait, deux fossettes enfantines creusant un peu plus ses joues blêmes.

**Mais à quoi tu joues, putain !? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? **

Harry se sentit pâlir, alors que Cédric avançait sa main vers lui pour attraper la boîte de céréales.

- Certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons que toi, Cédric.

Cédric eut un petit rire qui dégénéra vite en une quinte de toux.

- Eh oui, j'ai changé ! Je suis devenu un oiseau de nuit.

Il picora quelques céréales sans quitter Harry de ses grands yeux tout vides, puis repoussa son bol.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

La cuillère de Harry s'immobilisa à mi-chemin entre son bol et sa bouche, et il regarda fixement Cédric.

**Non mais je rêve ! Il fait vraiment comme si de rien n'était !**

- Écoute, Cédric. Je me fous éperdument de ta vie, alors fous-toi de la mienne !

- Wow, relax Harry. On est plus des enfants. Je sais que tu veux pas me parler, mais on avait quoi, sept ans, à l'époque de ces conneries ? Y a prescription !

Harry sentit sa colère enfler brutalement et son poing s'abattit sur la table, ce qui réveilla l'intégralité des retardataires qui finissaient de déjeuner.

- CES CONNERIES !?

Sa voix haussa encore d'un ton.

- Je te signale que j'ai failli ne jamais me remettre de ces "conneries", et vu ce que toi tu es devenu, tu n'es pas prêt d'y arriver ! Alors au moins, aie un minimum de considération pour toi-même et ne réduis pas ce qui te détruit à de simples "conneries" !

- "Ce qui me détruit" ? Mais c'est moi qui suis venu te voir, c'est moi qui ai engagé la conversation. Les apparences sont trompeuses, Harry, parce que de nous deux, c'est moi qui ai grandi et c'est moi qui ai guéri. C'est moi qui assume tout ça maintenant. Toi, derrière ton mètre quatre-vingt et ton corps d'Apollon, tu es resté le gosse mort de peur de l'été 97.

Un lourd silence tomba sur la table, et Draco, du fond du réfectoire, vit Harry hésiter entre sortir en trombe ou frapper Cédric.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il se leva et se dirigea vers eux. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur niveau, il les fixa tranquillement de ses yeux froids, récoltant des regards assassins de la part des deux garçons.

- Draco, si tu viens pour me faire chier, t'as vraiment l'oscar du mauvais timing.

- Harry, si tu crois que je fais ma vie en fonction de la tienne, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil.

Après ce bref échange amical, il se tourna vers Cédric.

- Si ça te dit de visiter le lycée, c'est maintenant.

- Visiter le lycée ? Je suis arrivé la semaine dernière, tu crois peut-être que je t'ai attendu ?

- Écoute, on m'a demandé de le faire. Si tu veux pas, c'est ton problème, mais viens pas chialer si t'as envie de pisser au milieu de la nuit et que tu te retrouves à la cave... ou à l'internat des filles.

Il jeta un regard en coin à Harry, qui tiqua, avant de leur tourner le dos et d'aller poser son plateau sur le tapis roulant.

Cédric le suivit des yeux quelques secondes, puis il reporta son attention sur Draco.

- C'est mon problème. J'te dis que j'ai déjà tout visité. Et puis de toute façon, les cours commencent dans une minute alors je... Ho, je te parle !

Mais Draco était déjà en train de quitter le self, ignorant complètement sa réponse.

Cédric se demanda quel était le problème de ce type, qui venait interrompre une conversation plus que sérieuse avec une excuse plus que futile.

Enfin, peu importait. Au moins, il avait pu parler à Harry... Et même s'il avait dû prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai, il savait maintenant où Harry en était.

Et il n'était pas bien. Comme lui.

En son for intérieur, Cédric ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être satisfait : plus Harry irait mal, plus vite il accepterait la proposition qu'il lui ferait.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Le jeudi qui suivit, Hermione arriva en cours de philosophie totalement hystérique.

- Hé les meufs, Journée Potins !!

- Rhôô ! Vas-y, raconte !

Harry arrêta de griffonner sur sa table et tendit l'oreille, tandis qu'Hermione déballait ce qui était visiblement le dossier de l'année.

- À c'qui paraît, Cédric, le nouveau, il se serait fait renvoyer de son ancien bahut parce qu'apparemment, c'est un gros junkie !

Une vague de jouissance secoua le troupeau des filles coagulées entre elles.

- Il aurait passé un an dans un centre de redressement pour usage de drogues, et il aurait galéré comme un malade pour entrer dans ce lycée !

- Ah ouais ?

- Mais... demanda Luna, pourquoi est-ce qu'il tenait à venir dans ce lycée ? Il y en a sûrement d'autres qui l'auraient accepté plus facilement !

Hermione lui jeta un regard torve, visiblement contrariée :

- Ben j'sais pas. On s'en fout ! Il doit sûrement connaître des gens ici, c'est tout.

- Alors c'est un junkie ? Oh mon Dieu, c'est énorme !

- En même temps, dit Katie, pas besoin d'être un génie pour le deviner ! T'as vu comme il est maigre, et tous ses tics nerveux ? Et puis bizarrement, il ne met que des manches longues...

- Katie, répondit Luna avec son air blasé, on est en février. Il va pas se balader topless. C'est peut-être parce qu'il a froid qu'il met des manches longues, et pas parce que ses avant-bras ressemblent à du gruyère.

- Non mais regarde Harry, il est bien en tee-shirt au beau milieu de l'hiver, lui !

Harry sentit les regards d'une demi-douzaine de greluches converger vers lui, et se remit prestement à noircir la table.

Un long silence admiratif s'ensuivit, soudainement interrompu par un puissant "Hhaba !" qui était le signe distinctif des hoquets nerveux de Luna.

**Dieu que cette fille est distinguée**, pensa Harry. **Pas étonnant qu'avec des spécimens comme ça, certains mecs virent de bord.**

- Ouais, enfin, pour Cédric... Vous avez beau dire, mais il est quand même super beau.

Harry cessa d'écouter lorsque la conversation s'orienta sur les opinions esthétiques de Alicia, et jeta un bref coup d'œil au jeune homme blond qui fixait le prof du fond de la salle d'un regard éteint.

**Comment a-t-il osé me faire la morale mardi dernier ? Il a tourné la page, mon cul ! Tout le monde voit bien que c'est un putain de toxico...**

**Ce qui s'est passé en 97 lui colle à la peau.**

Il avait passé toute la semaine à l'éviter, mais visiblement, en plus d'être devenu héroïnomane, Cédric était devenu sacrément chiant.

Il persistait à vouloir rétablir un contact amical avec Harry, pour une raison qui lui paraissait obscure.

Harry était convaincu que déterrer les cadavres du passé ne pouvaient avoir que des conséquences néfastes.

Soudain, il sentit un regard se poser sur sa nuque comme une main glacée.

Il se retourna lentement et soutint le regard atone de Cédric.

**Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre que c'est mieux comme ça ?**

Harry et Cédric se regardèrent un moment, chacun essayant vainement de comprendre l'autre et Draco, depuis sa place, commença à compter les secondes :

1, 2, 3. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent.

6, 7. Il serra les poings.

10, 11, 12. Il se retint de sauter sur Cédric.

13, 14. Harry baissa les yeux.

15. Enfin, Draco se remit à respirer.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Le soleil brillait fort dans le ciel et le petit Harry regardait la mer en plissant les yeux.

Devant lui, sur le sable chaud, se dressaient fièrement les tours d'un château incrusté de coquillages. Des algues dorées avaient été disposées autour en guise de forêt maléfique, et un soldat de plomb, brandissant fièrement sa mitraillette, était planté au sommet de la plus haute tour : c'était la princesse.

Harry regarda son œuvre encore quelques secondes puis, dans un éclat de rire, envoya valdinguer le tout d'un coup de son petit pied.

"NOOON !" hurla derrière lui une voix enfantine.

Il se figea. Le soleil avait disparu, et des vagues violentes venaient lui lécher les pieds.

"NOOOOOON !!"

Il ne voulait pas se retourner. Il ne voulait pas voir ça.

Mais l'enfant continuait de crier et lentement, Harry commença à tourner la tête...

**J'ai peur. Arrête de crier. J'ai tellement peur...**

Et soudain, il était face à deux grands yeux bleus tout vides.

"On est plus des enfants."

**Arrête.**

"On est plus des enfants."

**Tais-toi.**

"On est plus des enfants."

Il hurla, hurla encore, pour couvrir le son de cette voix, et l'odeur de sa propre peur.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

- Harry... Harry, eh ! Réveille-toi.

Ses paupières se soulevèrent brutalement et son regard plongea dans deux sphères d'un gris brillant.

Il fut tellement soulagé de ne pas se retrouver nez à nez avec les deux yeux sans vie de son rêve que spontanément, il se redressa avec l'intention de serrer Draco dans ses bras tremblants.

- Putain, t'as même décidé de me faire chier la nuit, maintenant.

Cette phrase le ramena brutalement à la réalité et lentement, il se rallongea en murmurant :

- Désolé, je crois que j'ai fait un cauchemar.

Draco n'avait pas voulu être méchant. C'était la vérité. Lorsque des cris l'avaient tiré du sommeil, il avait eu peur.

Pendant quelques secondes, il avait oublié qu'il n'aimait pas le contact physique et qu'il tenait en horreur toute démonstration d'affection.

Il aurait juste voulu toucher Harry pour le réconforter, lui faire comprendre qu'il était là.

Mais lorsque Harry avait ouvert ses yeux d'un vert si intense, Draco l'avait revu plaqué contre le mur de la salle VIP, puis contre celui de la salle de bain.

Il avait revu sa main striée de cicatrices, sur ce torse...

Alors, les mots avaient jailli de sa bouche.

- Tu CROIS que tu as fait un cauchemar ? Tu hurlais comme un malade, Harry !

- Pardon.

Harry se tourna vers le mur. Draco, qui s'attendait à une répartie beaucoup plus véhémente, le regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire.

Puis, machinalement, il répondit à voix basse :

- C'est rien.

Il esquissa un pas vers son lit, puis soudain, la curiosité l'emporta sur la rancune.

- Tu rêvais de quoi ?

En guise de réponse, Harry ramena ses jambes en position fœtale dans un bruit de draps froissés, et Draco se sentit très con. D'une part parce qu'il refusait de s'avouer qu'il avait mal au cœur, et d'autre part parce qu'il s'en voulait. Pour... plein de choses.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

La journée du lendemain se déroula dans une ambiance étrange, dans un calme inquiétant qui précédait soit les réconciliations soit les rafales de coups de poings.

Harry et Draco n'avaient pas reparlé du cauchemar, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé du tout, d'ailleurs.

Mais le matin, Draco avait réveillé Harry en lui touchant l'épaule.

Et à 10 heures, Harry lui avait tendu une cigarette (**pour qu'il arrête de se faire craquer les doigts**) que Draco avait accepté avec un timide hochement de tête.

Tous deux avaient royalement ignoré Olivier et ses regards rancuniers, et lorsque Cédric s'était approché de Harry avec la très ferme intention de lui parler, Draco lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait tout intérêt à aller traîner ailleurs.

À midi, il avait failli rompre l'accord de paix tacite (1), tellement il mourait d'envie de savoir d'où Harry connaissait le nouveau.

Il n'osait pas trop y penser, en vérité, car la dernière fois que Harry lui avait caché quelque chose, c'étaient ses frasques avec le joueur de foot. Si c'était le même genre de "lien" qui unissait Harry à Cédric, Draco était certain qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

Rien que d'imaginer cette hypothèse, son ventre s'était contracté violemment.

Harry et Cédric...

Des mains bronzées dans des cheveux châtains clairs...

Le visage de Harry qui se froisse sous la vague de plaisir, ses lèvres rougies qui effleurent une peau claire...

À 14 heures, Draco était parti prendre l'air dehors au lieu d'aller en littérature. Il en avait vraiment besoin.

Harry ne POUVAIT PAS avoir eu une... enfin, une relation avec ce type.

Parce que sinon, Draco se sentirait obligé de leur faire regretter.

Maintenant, il était 15 heures, et chacun préparait son sac pour rentrer chez lui le week-end, autrement dit, Harry entassait pêle-mêle tout un tas de tee-shirts sales dans un sac informe, tandis que Draco pliait soigneusement ses jeans d'un air concentré.

- Harry, il faut qu'on parle.

Cédric se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, appuyé contre le mur. Il jeta un regard insistant à Draco, qui jeta à son tour un regard insistant à Harry, lequel n'eut aucune réaction pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent.

Puis il se racla la gorge.

- Hmm, Draco, tu peux...

Un instant, Draco faillit refuser. Il ne voulait pas les laisser seuls.

Il leur lança un regard de colère contenue, puis ferma la porte derrière lui avec un claquement sec.

Une fois dans le couloir, il fixa le mur comme s'il essayait de voir à travers, et plus les minutes passaient, plus les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient, faisant enfler la boule rouge de sa colère.

Aucun son ne lui parvenait de l'intérieur de la chambre, et des images pires les unes que les autres assaillirent son imagination.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent..._

Par réflexe, il se rapprocha de la cloison et tendit l'oreille.

_Je le savais... Ça ne pouvait être que ça._

En un dixième de seconde, sa colère se transforma en une haine féroce, alors que l'image mentale d'un Harry embrassant à pleine bouche un autre garçon l'empoisonnait.

Et puis soudain, un éclat de voix lui parvint.

- ... n'as pas le choix, Harry ! Faut que tu fasses ce que je te dis !

- Tu peux aller te faire foutre ! Tout ça c'est à cause de toi, alors va te faire foutre !

- Comment tu peux m'accuser de ça ? Tu crois que je voulais que ça se passe comme ça ? T'es qu'un putain de lâche, Harry !

Draco ouvrit la porte au moment où le poing de Harry s'abattait sur la mâchoire de Cédric.

Contrairement à ce à quoi on aurait pu s'attendre, il ne s'effondra pas comme une loque. Il riposta aussitôt avec toute la violence nerveuse de sa maigre stature, et atteint Harry d'un coup de poing à l'estomac.

Celui-ci se courba en deux, le souffle coupé et Cédric en profita pour le projeter violemment contre le mur.

Sans réfléchir, Draco saisit soudain le bras du blond et l'empêcha de frapper à nouveau.

- N'essaie même pas, lui dit-il, sa voix mortellement calme.

Ses pommettes hautes, ses traits fins et anguleux semblaient figés, comme dans un masque de colère froide.

La pression de sa main sur l'avant bras de Cédric lui coupait la circulation et faisait pulser les veines à son poignet.

Celui-ci le regarda quelques secondes, et comprit qu'il ne plaisantait vraiment pas.

- Je te préviens Harry. On en reparlera.

Sur ce, il dégagea son bras et sortit précipitamment de la chambre.

Lorsqu'il eut claqué la porte, on n'entendit plus que la respiration saccadée de Harry, qui se tenait le ventre contre le mur.

_Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ?_ pensa Draco.

Les horribles images de Cédric dans les bras de Harry flottaient encore dans les méandres de son imagination et il mourait d'envie de partir d'ici, mais ses pieds refusaient de bouger.

_Demande-lui des explications. Demande-lui d'où il connaît Cédric. Demande-lui s'il va bien, bordel, mais dis-lui quelque chose !_

Mais il ne voulait pas savoir, ou plutôt, il savait déjà trop bien.

Il continua donc d'écouter le souffle de Harry, sans ouvrir la bouche.

- Tu t'es bien amusé, Draco ? finit-il par lui demander, en se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ça t'a plu ?

_Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?_

- C'est à ça que tu penses maintenant, en me regardant ? Est-ce que tu penses "Génial, j'étais aux premières loges pour assister à un lynchage de pédé" ?

L'expression de souffrance de Samy autant que ce dernier mot achevèrent de paralyser Draco.

**Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?**

Harry n'avait plus mal au ventre. Paradoxalement, une violente nausée lui serra soudain l'estomac.

**Qu'est-ce que je viens de DIRE ??**

En face de lui, Draco semblait avoir été propulsé dans une autre dimension par une gigantesque claque.

**C'est fini. Il va partir, maintenant. Il va te laisser…**

L'amertume et la peur lui brûlèrent les yeux, et il se décolla du mur.

**Il va partir…**

Ce fut son tour de chercher quelque chose à dire, des mots au hasard, n'importe quoi, pour retarder ce moment.

- C'est injuste, Draco.

Les mots sortirent en s'entrechoquant, rauques et éteints.

- C'est tellement injuste…

Ce qui était arrivé en août 97 était injuste, et que cela le poursuive encore aujourd'hui, c'était injuste.

Que Cédric Diggory l'ai retrouvé était injuste, parce que tous ses efforts pour l'oublier n'avaient pas été récompensés, parce que toute sa volonté à combler l'immense faille dans le mur de sa vie n'avait été que fumée.

Mais par-dessus tout, ce qui était injuste, c'était qu'au moment où il avait le plus besoin de Draco, au moment où il se rendait compte qu'il avait été le seul repère stable de toute son existence, celui-ci s'apprêtait à lui tourner définitivement le dos.

Et ça pour une raison si injuste que Harry avait envie de hurler et de le secouer, de lui faire aussi mal que possible, pour qu'il comprenne.

Qu'il expérimente une fraction infinitésimale de ce que Harry ressentait quand il le toisait avec tout ce dégoût, tout ce mépris dans le regard.

- C'est injuste que je doive supporter tes regards condescendants à longueur de journée. Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, je suis VRAIMENT dans la merde, et j'ai pas besoin que tu viennes compliquer les choses. Puisque tu me méprises tellement, pourquoi tu me lâches pas un peu ?

Il fit un pas vers lui, et Draco continua de le fixer sans bouger.

- Pourquoi tu te fourres toujours dans mes affaires ? Dès que Olivier me regarde tu montres les dents et quand Cédric vient me parler tu te ramènes comme un garde du corps avec des excuses bidons pour nous séparer !

Il fit encore un pas, serrant les poings.

- Tu crois quoi, que je suis devenu une pauvre lopette sans défense ? Que j'ai besoin de ta protection ? Va te faire foutre, Draco!! J'ai besoin de personne, et certainement pas de toi !!

Il fit encore un pas, puis un autre, puis encore un autre, et plus il avançait, plus sa gorge se nouait.

- Puisque ce que j'ai fait te dégoûte tellement, puisque tu veux tellement me laisser tomber, pourquoi tu le fais pas une fois pour toutes ?! Ben vas-y Draco, qu'est-ce que t'attends ?? Oh, excuse-moi, tu préfères peut-être m'humilier un peu plus avant, attendre que quelqu'un d'autre essaie de me casser la gueule pour voler à mon secours ?

Il était si près et semblait tellement hors de lui que Draco pensa qu'il allait le frapper.

- Je ne voulais pas t'humilier, articula-t-il doucement, presque à voix basse.

- BIEN SÛR ! Putain, bien sûr que tu voulais pas m'humilier, tu faisais juste ton devoir de bon samaritain, c'est ça ??

Draco ne voulait pas se battre. Pas contre Harry.

- Arrête. Calme-toi.

Harry fit encore un pas, et Draco leva les mains, s'apprêtant à le repousser.

- Écoute, Draco. Écoute-moi bien. Je suis fatigué. Toute ma vie se casse la gueule, et toi au lieu de m'aider tu m'achèves. J'en peux plus, putain, tu comprends, ça ??

Sa voix tremblait.

Ses mains aussi.

- Alors on règle ça une bonne fois pour toutes, okay ? Dis-moi "Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, sale pédé".

Draco le regardait, abasourdi.

_Quoi ? Non…Je ne veux pas te dire ça…_

- DIS-LE MOI !!

Draco sursauta.

_Non._

- Putain, Draco, DIS-LE !! C'est ce que tu veux, NON ??

Harry avança encore, si bien que leurs visages ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

_NON._

Draco plaqua ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser, et il sentit le cœur de Harry battre si fort qu'il crût un instant le tenir dans sa paume.

Alors, il le poussa loin de lui, de toutes ses forces. Harry recula de quelques mètres et ses yeux étincelèrent.

- Tu supportes plus que je sois près de toi, pas vrai ? Qu'un PÉDÉ t'approche, ça te fais péter les plombs, hein, Draco?

Soudain, il se colla à lui, agrippant son dos et respirant contre son visage. Pendant un instant, Draco le regarda dans les yeux, paniqué, puis le repoussa encore plus violemment que la fois d'avant.

- Mais pourquoi tu me repousses, putain !! Il te suffit de me dire que tu ne veux plus jamais me voir et je partirai de moi-même !!

Il l'enlaça soudain, violemment, plaquant leurs torses l'un contre l'autre. Draco essaya de se dégager, mais Harry le serrait si fort qu'il n'avait aucune prise pour le repousser.

- Harry, merde, lâche-moi !!

Celui-ci articula près de son oreille :

- DIS-LE et je te jure, je te lâche pour toujours.

Mais Draco ne dit rien.

Sans réellement en avoir conscience, il sût qu'il ne ferait pas de crise, et qu'il n'en aurait même pas les symptômes.

Sa panique se calma petit à petit, au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait une chose : rien ne sortirait de sa bouche.

Rien.

Certes, un garçon le serrait dans ses bras, et il pouvait sentir sa chaleur, son odeur et les battements précipités de son cœur, mais ce garçon c'était Harry.

Sans réellement en avoir conscience, il sût qu'en un sens, il préférait l'avoir beaucoup trop près de lui que beaucoup trop loin.

Sans réellement en avoir conscience.

Les secondes passaient.

Harry ne bougeait pas, Draco continua donc à se taire, et écouta.

D'habitude, il détestait le silence parce que pour lui, ça voulait dire "tension dans l'air" ou "maison vide", le bruit de toute sa vie. C'était froid, dur, implacable.

C'était pour ça qu'il appréciait Harry, parce qu'avec lui, les silences n'étaient que d'infimes pauses qui se noyaient dans les éclats de rire, lesquels se noyaient eux-mêmes dans le chaos chaleureux et bruyant qui le suivait partout où il allait.

Avec lui, il pouvait enfin se poser, oublier quelques temps sa propre vie, son propre silence.

Mais ce silence-là était différent, et Draco l'appréciait, car il était rempli de battements de cœurs, de respirations de plus en plus régulières.

C'était chaud, doux… et rassurant.

Les minutes passèrent.

Mais Draco ne dit rien.

Enfin, Harry bougea. Pas de beaucoup.

Draco sentit juste ses bras se resserrer imperceptiblement autour de lui, sa respiration se bloquer puis reprendre, moins régulière.

Il lui fallut une dizaine de secondes pour comprendre que Harry pleurait.

Il PLEURAIT.

Le cœur de Draco se serra douloureusement : ça faisait presque trois ans qu'ils se connaissaient, qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, et JAMAIS Draco n'avait vu Harry pleurer.

Un jour, il lui avait même dit qu'il n'avait pas pleuré depuis l'été de ses 7 ans.

Puis il lui avait demandé depuis combien de temps lui-même n'avait pas pleuré et Draco n'avait pas répondu, mais Harry l'avait vu jeter un coup d'œil aux cicatrices de sa main droite.

Tout contre lui, les spasmes silencieux continuaient. Enfin un sanglot rauque vint flotter dans le silence, trop faible pour le briser.

C'était un son étrange, comme si après avoir passé plus de dix ans sans pleurer, Harry avait oublié comment faire.

Draco ne sût pas vraiment comment cela se faisait, mais à un moment donné, il réalisa qu'il était sur le point de serrer Harry à son tour.

Ses bras ballants s'élevèrent lentement, frôlèrent son dos, hésitèrent une seconde…

Puis Draco s'aperçût qu'il serrait Harry aussi fort que Harry le serrait, fort à lui faire mal, à lui couper le souffle, à en imprimer le contour de ses mains dans la chair de son dos.

_Je suis désolé. Putain, Harry, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé…_

Draco ferma très fort les yeux et ne vit pas Harry ouvrir brusquement les siens, le menton sur son épaule.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Que Draco le serre dans ses bras, c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'était attendu.

C'était violent et ça faisait mal, mais Harry ne s'en aperçut pas.

Il sentit juste que ça lui faisait un bien immense, comme un filet d'eau fraîche sur une brûlure affreuse.

Il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien.

**Tu m'as manqué.**

Les minutes passèrent.

Mais tout à coup, Harry ouvrit les yeux.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Entre ses cils humides vint luire un éclair de panique.

**Oh non… pas ça !**

Désespérément, il essaya de se focaliser sur autre chose que le souffle de Draco dans son cou, et le frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

De toutes ses forces, il tenta de ne pas penser aux mains de Draco dans son dos, aux doigts de Draco, ces longs doigts blancs qui avaient glissé sur son torse humide quelques soirs auparavant…

**Oh non, non, NON !!**

Ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver… Pas ici, pas maintenant !

Pas… avec Draco!!

Soudain il eût très peur.

**Non, pas avec lui. PAS avec LUI.**

Il se força à respirer lentement, profondément. Il inspira, fermant les yeux, et l'odeur de Draco tourbillonna dans ses narines pour s'inscrire définitivement dans sa mémoire.

Il sentait le poivre…

Et derrière le poivre, timide, se cachait l'odeur bleutée de la menthe.

Harry expira en se mordant la lèvre.

Rapidement, trop rapidement, son érection atteint un stade critique, et il sût que s'éloigner de Draco devenait impératif.

Il s'écarta de lui d'un seul coup, forçant le barrage de ses bras serrés autour de lui.

Draco sursauta et le regarda comme s'il venait de se réveiller, une expression étrange sur le visage.

**Il sait. Il s'en est aperçu…**

Il aurait dû s'expliquer, mais rien ne sortait. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Il ne savait même pas comment il en était arrivé là, il ne COMPRENAIT même pas.

La honte faisait battre le sang à ses tempes, et il était incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je… j'ai… bégaya-t-il.

Il leva les yeux rapidement pour constater que Draco n'avait plus l'air de celui qu'on éveille en plein rêve.

Il avait l'air blessé, et en colère.

- Tu as… quoi ? lui demanda-t-il sèchement.

Il le regarda, sa peau claire, ses yeux, sa bouche rose étirée en deux pointes aristocratiques…

**Je crois… Je crois que j'ai envie de toi.**

**Merde, Draco, je suis désolé… Je sais pas ce qui se passe.**

- J'ai… besoin d'air.

Et il sortit de la pièce, les joues brûlantes.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

(1) Accords de PÉTASSSSIIIITE !! Mouhahahaha (ne pas nous prendre pour des folles... clin d'œil mutuel entre les auteuzes)

.

Bon ben voilà, les carottes sont couites, comme dit le vieux dicton triaamartiaïen. C'est la fin des haricots... Harry a eut une érection, morbleu !! Certes, ça ne respecte pas du tout les convenances antiques, mais ça nous plaît bien, et c'est TRÈÈÈÈS réaliste. (Ne pas nous reprendre pour des folles, re-clin d'œil mutuel des auteuzes... ben oui, mais bon, on a pas pu résister :-))


	6. Scène 6 : Bouche à oreille

**TURNING POINT**

.

Le point de non-retour

.

**Disclaimer :**

Personnages réels mais histoire inventée de toute pièce (enfin presque, il y a quand même quelques détails réels)

.

**Détail important :**

Homophobes s'abstenir (sauf ceux que ça peut faire changer d'avis ).

.

**Petit concours : **

A part pour ceux qui ceux qui nous connaissent déjà : celui qui trouve qui nous sommes, puisque tous les personnages sont réels, aura droit à notre reconnaissance éternelle... et un chapitre lui sera spécialement dédicacé avec tout un speech à sa gloire. (Non, nous n'avons pas recours à tous les moyens pour vous faire lire notre histoire)

.

Ben voilà, retour au tsoin-tsoin habituel de chaque début de chapitre... Manquant cruuuuellement d'inspiration, je me contenterai d'espérer que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres. J'en profite aussi pour vous remercier de vos reviews, alertes, et autres marques de soutien, ça compte énooormément pour nous. Vous remarquerez sûrement l'apparition d'une nouveauté : la citation de début de chapitre. Et oui, on a trouvé ça tellement class qu'on a pas résisté à en mettre une. Désormais, chaque nouveau chapitre aura sa petite citation de début. N'hésitez pas à nous envoyer des citations qui vous plaisent et qui sont évidemment en rapport avec la fic ou juste le chapitre, pour les mettre en début des chapitres précédents.

.

Scène 6 : Bouche à oreille

.

°O°O°O°O°O°

"Quand les potins vieillissent, ils donnent des mythes" (Stanislaw Jerzy Lec)

°O°O°O°O°O°

.

Draco sortit du lycée et s'adossa à un des piliers qui en encadrait l'entrée. Il resserra sa veste blanche sur sa poitrine en frissonnant, tandis que l'air encore vif des premiers jours de mars emplissait ses poumons.

Bientôt, l'air frais fut remplacé par la fumée âcre d'une Marlboro qu'il venait d'allumer, et son corps accueillit avec soulagement la dose de nicotine dont il avait besoin depuis plus de deux heures.

Son ventre gargouilla. Certes, il sortait du self, mais lorsqu'il avait vu Harry l'éviter et rejoindre une autre table, il n'avait rien pu avaler et était sorti de suite.

Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Vendredi dernier, juste avant de quitter l'internat, il avait vraiment cru que Harry et lui allaient se réconcilier.

Après tout, il avait refusé de dire qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir, et il l'avait serré dans ses bras...

_Alors merde à la fin !_

Il était Draco Malfoy, il ne serrait pas les autres dans ses bras, et encore moins des hommes !

Harry aurait quand même pu prendre ça en compte avant de le planter comme un con avec son envie subite de "prendre l'air" !

Il aurait dû voir que Draco avait l'intention de lui pardonner...

- Draco ?

... mais c'était comme si tout ça n'avait eu aucune répercussion sur leur relation...

- Draco ?

... comme si ce moment n'avait pas compté pour Harry, alors que nom de Dieu, pour lui, il avait compté !

- Draco !

Deux doigts saisirent son menton et firent pivoter sa tête.

- Tu rêves ? demanda Pansy sans lâcher son visage.

Il la regarda quelques secondes, Pansy, une de ses plus fidèles admiratrices, des yeux de biche, de longs cils aguicheurs.

Il réfréna l'envie soudaine de saisir la main qui tenait son menton et de la tordre jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse de douleur.

Au lieu de ça, il lui répondit d'un ton sec :

- Peu importe.

Il attrapa sa main et dégagea son visage, tandis qu'elle battait frénétiquement des paupières.

- Tu sais, par rapport à Olivier, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

Draco la fixa sans comprendre.

- Heu... Ah bon ?

- Enfin, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me parler après ça, mais j'étais bourrée et c'est pas ma faute...

_Bordel, Pansy, mais de quoi tu parles ? Tant que c'est toi que ce connard se tape, ça me va. De toute façon, tu peux écarter les cuisses pour tous ces mecs du lycée, je m'en branle._

- ... coup d'un soir, tu sais... Parce que finalement, le seul qui ait jamais compté pour moi... c'est toi.

_- Seigneur..._

Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour que Harry soit là en ce moment ! Il aurait ouvertement éclaté de rire à la figure de Pansy.

- Quoi ? Pansy. On va pas se marier, tu sais ? J'ai pas besoin de tes excuses. Et puis... je prends pas les restes d'un pédé.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas sourire devant la spectaculaire décomposition de la moue séductrice de sa groupie n°1.

Elle tourna les talons avant de se figer à la vue d'un Harry perdu dans ses pensées qui passa sans même les voir.

- Oh... Draco ? À propos de "restes d'un pédé", vous ne vous parlez toujours pas avec Harry ? C'est dommage... tu as l'air bien seul sans lui !

Puis, satisfaite de sa pique, elle lui adressa un sourire venimeux et s'éloigna.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Harry s'assit tout en haut du mur de pierre qui faisait face au lycée.

D'habitude, Draco et lui aimaient bien cet endroit, car de là, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur les allées et venues des autres lycéens.

Cette vue d'ensemble sur le macrocosme du lycée avait permis, au fil des années, de récolter un nombre incalculable d'informations stratégiques : qui avait fait quoi avec qui dans quel buisson, qui cachait son herbe sous quel banc, qui vendait quoi sous le porche de la cathédrale qui jouxtait le lycée.

Et également de repérer les éventuelles futures conquêtes de Mathieu...

Harry regarda Pansy s'éloigner, et Draco la suivre des yeux.

Il soupira.

**Je parie que tu vas te la faire, celle-la aussi, pas vrai Draco ?**

Puis il se traita de con. De quel droit pouvait-il lui en vouloir ?

Son ami avait toujours couché avec qui il voulait, ça n'avait jamais dérangé Harry auparavant. Alors pourquoi commencerait-il à s'en soucier maintenant ?

Son érection impromptue de vendredi dernier lui revint à l'esprit, comme elle l'avait fait toutes les cinq minutes durant le week-end.

Et comme toutes les cinq minutes durant le week-end, Harry eut la très nette impression de recevoir une décharge électrique au creux de l'estomac.

Pourtant, il s'était lentement mais sûrement persuadé que cette foutue érection n'avait en tout et pour tout aucun rapport avec le fait que c'était Draco qu'il serrait dans ses bras lorsqu'elle s'était manifestée.

C'était juste une réaction purement physiologique, due au fait qu'il n'avait serré PERSONNE dans ses bras depuis TRÈS longtemps.

**Ouais, la frustration, quoi... ou l'émotion... ou la fatigue, merde, je sais pas ! Il y a forcément une raison, on bande pas contre son meilleur ami comme ça !**

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de ses pensées, il s'aperçut que l'après-midi de ce mercredi était bien avancée.

Le soleil devait déjà commencer à descendre dans le ciel, mais celui-ci était si gris et si lourd qu'aucun rayon ne pouvait traverser le mur de nuages.

Il soupira. Avant, les mercredis après-midis, ils s'amusaient.

Se sentant observé, il baissa les yeux et constata que Pansy le fixait d'un œil torve depuis le bas du mur.

- J'peux savoir comment t'es monté là-haut ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- En volant.

- Haha, c'que t'es drôle ! Bon, ça te dirait pas de descendre de ton perchoir ?

Harry la regarda de haut, le fait étant qu'il ne pouvait guère faire autrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Oh, juste un peu de réconfort. Entre "restes de pédé", comme dit Draco, je pensais qu'on pourrait se comprendre.

En moins de dix secondes, Harry était de nouveau sur la terre ferme.

- Eh ben, quel athlète, commenta Pansy.

- Commence pas. J'suis pas d'humeur. Dis-moi ce que t'a dit Draco.

En quelques instants, Pansy se composa une moue séductrice de fortune :

- Hmmm... ça peut se négocier... Tu me donnes quoi en échange ?

Harry inspira lentement en fermant les yeux.

**Allons. On ne frappe pas les femmes. C'est contraire à ton éthique.**

- Pansy, j'ai pas envie de jouer à ton petit jeu. Vu la gueule que tu tires, Draco a dû te foutre un vent phénoménal. Donc t'es vexée et tu ferais n'importe quoi pour lui faire du mal, même faire ta langue de pute auprès de son meilleur ami. C'est triste, parce que t'imagines même pas le nombre de filles qui se sont retrouvées dans ton cas... Bref, on sait tous les deux que tu finiras bien par me dire ce qu'il t'a dit. T'en crèves d'envie. Alors épargne-moi ton numéro et crache ton venin.

Il la fixa pendant les quinze ou vingt secondes qu'il lui fallut pour comprendre ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Enfin elle déglutit péniblement, avant de sortir :

- Oh, ça va... Vous êtes aussi aimables l'un que l'autre Draco et toi ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi c'était ton meilleur ami !

- Il l'est toujours, souffla Harry. Dis-moi ce qu'il t'a dit.

Elle leva le menton puis le regarda avec un air de pimbêche satisfaite, et elle ne sut jamais que pour la deuxième fois de l'après-midi, elle fut sur le point de se faire casser un membre.

- Il ne m'a rien dit de spécial. Je voulais juste te demander... Est-ce que tu sais que depuis quelques temps, des rumeurs sur lui circulent au lycée ?

Ses yeux pétillaient d'une malice qui exaspéra Harry.

- C'est de ça que tu es venue me parler ? D'une rumeur ? Pansy, il y a des dizaines de rumeurs qui courent sur Draco. Elles sont toutes fausses.

- Ah oui ? demanda Pansy, un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'est étrange, parce que toutes ses ex-conquêtes sont d'accord pour dire qu'il y en a au moins une de vraie.

Harry eut un petit rire sarcastique.

- Toutes ses ex sont des folles ou des menteuses pathologiques.

Le sourire de Pansy s'agrandit.

- Bien sûr. C'est ce que je pense, et c'est ce que pense la plupart des gens. Ils se disent que cette rumeur est le délire d'une bande d'hystériques énamourées qui veulent attirer l'attention sur elles. Et quelque part, Draco les a très bien choisies... Personne ne croit ce qui sort de leurs bouches, donc son petit secret est protégé. Mais récemment, j'ai rencontré cette fille, Nastia, une russe qui n'est pas du lycée. Et elle m'a raconté exactement la même chose que les autres à propos de Draco. Quasiment mot pour mot.

Elle appuya cette dernière phrase avec délectation, à grand renfort de gestes emphatiques, puis s'arrêta pour laisser la tension dramatique atteindre son apogée.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

Il aurait voulu la planter là et rentrer au lycée, mais sa curiosité était piquée au vif.

Il se rappelait de cette russe. C'était la fille avec laquelle Draco avait rendez-vous le soir où... enfin. Où il avait trop bu et s'était malencontreusement retrouvé contre un connard incroyablement doué de ses mains.

- Pansy, tu comptes tourner longtemps autour du pot ou tu vas finir par me dire ce que t'a dit cette fille ?!

Elle adopta une moue faussement surprise, haussant ses sourcils (trop épilés) et écarquillant ses grands yeux (trop maquillés).

- Oh, tu n'es pas au courant, donc ? Pourtant, je croyais qu'entre meilleurs amis, on se disait tout... Enfin je ne juge pas.

Elle battit des paupières, son sourire hypocrite prenant des proportions inquiétantes.

- Enfin bref. Cette fille, Nastia. Elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait que Draco était le parfait coup d'un soir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve dans sa chambre et qu'il se métamorphose complètement.

Harry lui jeta un regard perplexe.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien selon elle, il a complètement changé de comportement lorsqu'ils sont passés aux choses sérieuses. Il est devenu très violent, brutal, et il... il l'a...

- Quoi ?

- Eh ben tu sais, quoi... Il l'a... heu...

- Quoi ? Sodomisée ??

- Voilà.

Harry éclata de rire et s'apprêta à remonter sur le mur pour couper court à la conversation.

- C'est ça, ta rumeur ? Draco n'est pas très doux en temps normal, alors c'est pas vraiment une surprise qu'il soit un peu sauvage au lit !

Pansy le rattrapa par un pan de son tee-shirt avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de regagner son promontoire.

- Harry ! T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu minimises grave, là !! Je te dis qu'il lui a fait très peur. Et cette fille n'est pas du genre à s'effaroucher pour des conneries. Au contraire, elle m'a même dit qu'elle était plutôt dévergondée au lit, mais là... Il n'a même pas pris la peine de la déshabiller, il lui a arraché son string et l'a prise par derrière sans lui demander son avis, merde, c'est quasiment du viol !! Il l'a griffée dans le dos, puis quand il a eu fini, il l'a virée de chez lui en l'insultant ! Elle m'a dit que jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi humiliée, et que si elle avait su qu'il la considérerait plus mal qu'une pute à deux balles, au moins elle aurait aimé qu'il la paye !

Harry s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, désemparé.

- Elle en rajoute, Draco n'est pas comme ça. Il est peut-être violent, mais il n'est pas...

**Il n'est pas quoi ??** se demanda-t-il. **Pas du genre à quasiment violer une fille ?**

Il secoua la tête, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un noir de jais. Qu'en savait-il ? Draco ne lui parlait pas de ça.

- Non, Harry. Elle n'en rajoute pas. Elle dit exactement la même chose qu'une dizaine de filles dans ce lycée.

- Putain, Pansy ! s'énerva-t-il soudain. Je sais pas, peut-être, okay ? J'en sais rien !!

- Il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui rappelle le nombre de filles qui étaient passées dans le lit de Draco. Ça l'énervait. Ça le... bref. Et puis cette conversation le mettait mal à l'aise, il aurait aimé se boucher les oreilles.

- Eh merde, Pansy. Lâche-moi. Je veux plus en entendre parler, dit-il en reprenant son ascension.

Pansy eut un petit rire :

- Oh, mais que tu le veuilles ou non, tu en entendras parler...

Il soupira et sauta à terre avant de se pincer l'arrête nasale en fermant les yeux.

- Bien sûr, elle n'allait pas en rester là. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

- Fais attention, Pansy, quoi que tu aies derrière la tête, fais très attention.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, ondulant du bassin comme une anguille et oscillant dangereusement sur ses talons aiguilles.

- Je vais répandre la plus grosse, la plus juteuse rumeur VÉRIDIQUE de toute l'histoire du lycée : "Ce beau-gosse de Draco Malfoy, un des mecs les plus populaires et des plus adulés, est un espèce de taré psychopathe et brutal qui viole ses victimes." Ça sonne bien, non ?

- C'est parfait, oui. Tu devrais vraiment bosser pour "La Gazette".

Harry fit semblant d'avoir l'air détaché, alors que son ventre commençait méchamment à se contracter.

- Mais personne ne te croira. Personne n'a cru ses ex.

- Tu me sous-estimes, Harry. Je suis peut-être une belle salope, mais je ne suis pas bête, et c'est dommage que Draco ne s'en soit pas rendu compte, parce que je vais le lui faire payer au prix fort. Toutes les rumeurs que je colporte ont toujours été fondées. Les gens ont confiance en moi. Ils m'écoutent.

Il la regarda sans ciller. Cette salope allait rajouter un sacré paquet d'huile sur le feu...

Comme s'ils en avaient besoin.

- Je serais toi Pansy, je ne ferais pas ça.

- C'est une menace ? lui demanda-t-elle, narquoise.

- Non. Mais les rumeurs sur la vie sexuelle de quelqu'un peuvent faire énormément de ravages. Il ne mérite pas qu'une fille comme toi répande de telles saloperies sur son compte.

- Oh, que c'est touchant ! Ceci dit, venant du mec que tout le lycée a vu jouir dans les mains d'Olivier en direct live, je veux bien le croire.

Harry sentit sa patience s'effriter à la vitesse grand V.

- Écoute-moi, espèce de sombre conne, t'as pas intérêt à raconter quoi que ce soit...

- Sinon quoi ?

Le sourire de chatte de Pansy atteignit ses oreilles.

- C'est trop tard, Harry. J'ai déjà commencé.

Elle eut un petit rire de gorge.

Pendant une longue minute, Harry écouta diminuer le claquement de ses hauts-talons sur le goudron à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait de lui.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Draco avait passé la majeure partie de l'après-midi à errer dans le lycée et s'était surpris à prendre machinalement la direction de l'internat des filles.

Puis il s'était soudain rappelé qu'il n'était pas avec Harry et que sans lui, les excursions en territoire féminin perdaient toute leur saveur.

Il se dirigea donc vers leur chambre, espérant vaguement y trouver une occupation qui aurait détourné ses pensées de Harry, pour un moment au moins.

_Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire ?_ se demanda-t-il. _Tu peux prendre une douche. C'est bien une douche._

Il entra dans la salle de bain, se regarda dans le miroir, puis oublia complètement ce qu'il était venu y faire.

_Tu pourrais lire. T'as plein de livres à lire pour la philo..._

Il ressortit de la salle de bain et ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet. Il prit un livre au hasard.

_Sartre.__ « L'existentialisme est un humanisme »__._

_..._

_Non._

Il referma le tiroir.

_Tu pourrais faire tes devoirs._

Il se rappelait vaguement d'un vieux T.P d'histoire qui devait atteindre le stade final de décomposition quelque part au fond de son bureau.

_Il serait peut-être temps de le finir._

Plein de bonne volonté, il empoigna papiers et stylo et s'attela à la tâche.

Cependant, après un trou noir d'une dizaine de minutes, il fut atterré de constater que son devoir sur les accords de Yalta s'était progressivement transformé en une œuvre d'art moderne à l'effigie d'un Roosevelt légèrement destroy : un tag.

Vaincu, il laissa son regard se perdre à travers la fenêtre. Au bout de quelque temps, il jugea cette absence d'occupation satisfaisante, et se leva pour venir coller son front contre la vitre.

Par réflexe, il regarda le mur du fond, qui faisait face au lycée. Harry et lui avaient pris l'habitude d'y monter en escaladant les pierres, et de là-haut, ils pouvaient tout voir.

"Si je tombe, tu crois que je meurs ?"

Il revoyait Harry lui poser cette question, ses deux bras tendus au-dessus du vide.

Draco ne s'était même pas donné la peine de mesurer la distance qui les séparait du sol.

"Tu tomberas pas. Je te rattraperais."

Harry lui avait adressé un sourire éclatant et avait esquissé quelques pas vers lui, gardant son équilibre tant bien que mal.

"Non, tu tomberais avec moi."

Harry avait continué à sourire en avançant vers lui, et Draco avait continué à le regarder.

Il soupira, son souffle venant se cristalliser sur la vitre.

Il ne savait pas si Harry se souvenait de ce moment. Lui il s'en souvenait bien.

Deux silhouettes au pied du mur attirèrent soudain son attention.

Il reconnut la première instantanément : un corps musclé et élancé, des cheveux en bataille, cette manière féline de bouger...

La deuxième était visiblement une fille, et même une vraie pintade, si on en jugeait par sa mini-jupe microscopique.

Pansy_ ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout avec Harry ?_

Le cœur de Draco s'accéléra lorsqu'il la vit agripper un pan du tee-shirt de Harry.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui veut, cette folle ?!_

Il se crispa, serrant les poings.

_Laisse-le, pauvre idiote, il préfère les mecs..._

Il réalisa soudain ce qu'il venait de penser.

_Enfin, non ! Il a juste eu une... interaction avec un mec._

Le visage de Cédric Diggory s'imposa à lui.

_Bon, d'accord, peut-être deux. Mais c'étaient des erreurs. Juste des erreurs. Après tout, il y a eu Cho et plein d'autres avant elle..._

Étrangement, cela ne le fit pas se sentir mieux. Et puis Harry s'était lui-même qualifié de "pédé" lors de leur discussion de vendredi dernier.

Draco avait réussi à se convaincre qu'il avait dit ça sous le coup de la colère, mais...

Avec une espèce d'appréhension, il regarda la silhouette féminine tourner langoureusement autour de Harry.

_Pédé ou pas, repose ta main sur lui et je descends te casser le poignet._

Ainsi, pour la troisième fois de la journée, Pansy échappa de peu à une grave fracture.

Il se força à détourner le regard.

_Bon. N'y pense plus. _

_Et puis ça te fait chier qu'il couche avec des mecs, ça te fait chier qu'il couche avec des filles..._

_Il fait ce qu'il veut, non ? Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre !_

Il s'assit sur son lit, rivant son regard sur le mur d'en face pour l'empêcher de vagabonder à travers la fenêtre.

Harry avait collé plusieurs photos dans un coin, près de son lit.

"Oh non, pitié, tu vas pas tapisser la chambre de photos !" se rappelait-il lui avoir dit, interrompant Harry dans sa frénésie patafixienne.

Celui-ci avait rigolé, appuyant comme un forcené pour faire tenir une énième photo.

"Mais putain Harry, t'en as mis au moins deux cent cinquante !"

"Oh arrête, y en a qu'une vingtaine."

"On dirait une chambre de fille..." avait maugréé Draco.

Harry l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, un petit sourire en coin, avant de coller soigneusement une nouvelle photo.

"Je t'emmerde. J'aime ces photos."

Draco s'assit sur le lit de Harry pour mieux les regarder. Au fil du temps, certaines s'étaient couvertes de traces de doigts, à force d'être tripotées par leurs amis de l'internat.

Mais Draco dut reconnaître que c'étaient quand même de belles photos.

Il n'y avait pas de photo de ses parents, il n'en parlait jamais beaucoup.

Mais il y avait de nombreuses photos de ses cousins et cousines, des gamins qui riaient en s'éclaboussant dans une piscine... et eux.

Il y avait des photos de leurs amis, Alicia Spinnet qui faisait des grimaces, Cho Chang qui souriait timidement en faisant coucou, Dean Thomas qui riait comme un bossu...

Et eux, encore.

Lorsque les yeux de Draco se posèrent sur les clichés qu'ils avaient fait au photomaton, un sourire nostalgique vint flotter sur ses lèvres.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ri, ce jour-là. Apparemment, le photomaton n'avait pas été conçu pour contenir deux personnes, ce qui expliquait que l'un d'entre eux se retrouvait inexorablement écrasé contre l'écran.

Il y avait aussi des photos d'un chien couché sur une terrasse, et d'autres de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou très peu.

Et eux, toujours.

Eux au beau milieu d'une bataille de mousse à raser, ici, à l'internat.

La main de Draco en gros plan, lorsque pris d'un accès de timidité, il avait refusé de se laisser prendre en photo.

Eux se faisant des croche-pieds au cours d'une partie de foot... eux perchés sur le mur de pierre...

Draco s'allongea sur le lit de Harry sans quitter les photos des yeux.

Il se sentait idiot d'avoir charrié Harry. Lui aussi, il aimait ces photos. Il faudrait qu'il pense à le lui dire lorsqu'ils se seraient réconciliés.

_Ouais. Quand il me reparlera, je lui dirai._

Bientôt, les visages heureux de tous ces gens se mirent à tournoyer devant ses yeux et ses paupières finirent pas se fermer.

Il se laissa bercer par les souvenirs, et s'endormit.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur mon lit ?

- Hnn ?

_Qui me parle ?_

- Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fous sur mon putain de lit ?

Draco s'extirpa douloureusement de son sommeil, ayant la très nette impression d'avoir des paupières en fonte.

- Mais quel lit ?

- MON lit, Draco. Tu dors sur mon lit.

Draco se releva brusquement, regardant autour de lui d'un air embrumé.

- Heu... Ah. Ah oui mais non.

Il vit Harry le regarder avec des yeux ronds et sut que c'était le moment de fournir une explication.

- Nonon mais c'est pas ça, c'est juste que... enfin, tu vois, je voulais juste voir les photos et je... ben... j'crois que j'me suis endormi...

Il se sentit soudain affreusement gêné, et se leva d'un bond.

_Oh merdemerdemerde, mais quel con, MAIS QUEL CON !!_

- Je... désolé. Désolé. Je vais prendre une douche, bégaya-t-il, sans pouvoir regarder Harry dans les yeux.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- Draco.

À contrecœur, il se retourna, l'air coupable.

- C'est pas grave. Faudrait qu'on parle, tu crois pas ?

Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, Draco adopta ce que Harry interprétait comme étant sa position de défense habituelle : mains dans les poches, dos voûté, regard fixe et inexpressif.

Harry essaya de paraître plus décontracté mais sa voix tremblait. Il aurait juré que Draco entendait les battements de son cœur tant ils étaient assourdissants.

Il avait réfléchi longtemps après que Pansy soit partie, et il était parvenu à la conclusion qu'il devait parler à Draco.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il aurait dû le faire, mais chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, il commençait à paniquer et se persuadait que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

L'histoire de Pansy avait cependant été le catalyseur qui l'avait poussé à se décider.

Lentement, Harry alla s'asseoir sur son lit, et attendit que Draco vienne s'asseoir sur le sien.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, aussi morts de peur l'un que l'autre, luttant pour ne pas partir en courant.

Mais chacun resta sur son lit, redoutant la discussion qui allait suivre.

Contre toute attente, ce fut Draco qui parla le premier :

- Tu te rappelles, au début de l'année, quand je t'avais fait chier pour pas que tu colles des photos sur le mur ?

Harry le fixa, ses grands yeux verts écarquillés, puis lâcha un "Oui ?" suspicieux.

- Ben... en fait, certaines sont pas trop mal. J'aime bien celles du photomaton.

Harry crut que sa mâchoire allait se fracasser sur le sol. Un tel aveu de la part de Draco était une première, notamment dans un moment pareil.

Il le regarda froisser nerveusement le coin de son oreiller, fuyant son regard, l'air horriblement mal à l'aise...

Harry se surprit soudain à vouloir le toucher, poser ses mains sur lui... ou juste le prendre dans ses bras.

- Oui... c'est vrai qu'elles sont bien, celles-là, répondit-il d'une voix un peu trop enrouée.

Un silence gêné flotta quelques instants, puis Draco se racla la gorge.

- De quoi tu voulais qu'on parle ?

Harry réalisa qu'il fixait Draco un peu trop intensément, et baissa les yeux avant de dire :

- Je te préviens, ça risque de pas être agréable.

- Merci, mais j'avais comme un pressentiment, répondit Draco du tac au tac.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire nerveux, et Draco le regarda, un léger sourire crispé creusant deux fossettes sur son beau visage.

- Pansy est venue me voir tout à l'heure, reprit Harry, l'air soudain grave. Apparemment, elle sait de source sûre ce que tu fais lorsque tu couches avec une fille.

- Comment ça, ce que je fais ? demanda Draco soudain légèrement agressif.

Harry le regarda fixement.

- Elle sait que tu les encules très violemment sans leur demander leur avis, puis que tu les vires comme des traînées.

Draco eut le souffle coupé. Il crut que son cœur ne se remettrait jamais à battre, tant il ne s'y attendait pas.

_Oh non... pas ça... Ne me dis pas que tu es au courant pour ça... Tu vas me prendre pour un fou..._

- Oh, ça, murmura-t-il enfin avec plus de difficultés que quelqu'un qui vient de se prendre un coup de poing dans le plexus solaire.

Draco semblait si mal que Harry regretta d'avoir parlé si crûment.

- Alors c'est vrai ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Pour toute réponse, Draco ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière, s'appuyant contre le mur.

- Draco ? insista Harry.

Celui-ci se redressa tout à coup, plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Harry ? Que oui, c'est vrai ? Que j'ai eu tort ? Que je regrette ? Tu veux que je te dise que j'ai honte mais que j'en ai besoin ?!

La gorge de Harry se noua, alors qu'un sentiment de profonde tristesse l'envahissait.

- Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? souffla-t-il.

- MAIS PUTAIN HARRY ! Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi, okay ?

Harry sursauta. Draco se leva d'un bond, l'air à la fois terrifié et hors de lui, et Harry crut qu'il allait le frapper.

Mais au lieu de ça, il prit sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à marcher de long en large au milieu de la chambre.

- Merde, tu dois me prendre pour un taré...

- Quoi ? Non ! dit Harry précipitamment. Non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que... Je me dis que tu dois aller vraiment mal pour avoir besoin de faire quelque chose dont tu as honte... C'est ça qui me rend triste.

Draco s'immobilisa avant de se retourner vers Harry, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur de défi.

- Premièrement, je vais bien, et deuxièmement, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !

Harry se leva à son tour et s'approcha de lui.

- Draco, arrête. Écoute-moi. Je comprends si tu veux pas m'en parler. Mais il faut que tu saches que Pansy a été très vexée que tu l'aies repoussée, et elle va se venger en mettant tout le lycée au courant.

Draco eut l'impression qu'un énorme gouffre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis désolé. Mais il fallait que je te le dise. Parce que quoi que tu penses, moi, je te laisserai pas tomber.

Lentement, complètement abasourdi, Draco revint s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Les rumeurs, surtout quand elles sont fondées, je sais ce que ça fait. Je voulais pas que tu sois pris au dépourvu.

Draco ne dit rien, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il savait qu'il n'avait que deux solutions. Soit il massacrait Pansy, soit il quittait le lycée.

Mais il ne pouvait faire ni l'un ni l'autre.

Il resta donc assis plusieurs minutes à digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Harry n'osait rien faire, se demandant si Draco était en train de raisonner calmement ou s'il s'agissait d'une sorte de calme avant la tempête.

**Putain Draco, mais si seulement tu me parlais un peu, je pourrais peut-être comprendre...**

Mais Draco ne dit rien. Pensant qu'il avait besoin d'être seul, Harry finit par se diriger vers la porte. Mais au moment où il posa sa main sur la poignée, il fut stoppé net.

- Alors, t'es pédé ?

Draco n'avait pas dit ça sur un ton agressif, c'était juste une question comme les autres. Peut-être un peu bourrue et maladroite, mais juste une question comme les autres.

Harry comprit que même si ça lui coûtait énormément, Draco voulait en parler.

Ne serait-ce que poser cette question au lieu de le laisser partir avait dû être très difficile pour lui.

Harry se retourna et s'adossa à la porte, essayant tant bien que mal de soutenir son regard.

- Dis-le moi, putain, reprit celui-ci. Tu me dois bien ça.

Harry resta silencieux plusieurs secondes, le cœur battant la chamade. Puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux et souffla :

- Je sais pas.

À son grand soulagement, Draco ne se jeta pas sur lui pour le frapper. Il eut juste l'air très suspicieux :

- Comment ça, tu sais pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Draco ? J'en sais rien.

Harry baissa les yeux.

- Je suis peut-être pas homo. Mais j'ai aimé. Ce que j'ai fait avec Olivier, j'ai vraiment aimé.

Rapidement, il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco. Cette fois, il avait l'air complètement choqué, et son regard le transperçait de toutes parts.

La respiration de Harry s'accéléra brutalement.

- Je suis totalement perdu.

Le silence s'installa, et Harry entendit Draco déglutir difficilement. Il pouvait presque sentir les efforts surhumains qu'il fournissait pour ne pas péter un plomb.

Son visage avait perdu toute couleur et il paraissait entièrement figé. Peu à peu cependant, il reprit contenance.

Harry jeta un regard anxieux à ses mains crispées sur le drap, mais bientôt ses doigts se détendirent et Draco eut juste l'air extrêmement fatigué.

- D'accord, finit-il par murmurer. Merci de m'avoir prévenu pour Pansy.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Harry, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Draco se tourna vers lui et répondit d'une voix atone.

- Je vais juste prendre une douche et aller me coucher. Tu peux aller au self, si tu veux, moi j'ai pas très faim.

- Oh... heu. D'accord.

Harry se mordit la lèvre avant de risquer :

- ... à tout à l'heure, alors ?

Draco planta ses yeux gris-argent dans les siens.

- À tout à l'heure.

Puis il ferma la porte de la salle de bain et Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement.

.

°O°O°O°O°O°

.

Bref, voilà !! N'oubliez SURTOUT pas de reviewer (non, je ne fais pas de forcing XD), même s'il vous a moins plu que les autres, même si vous n'avez pas pour habitude de reviewer... ce serait sympa de nous laisser une petite trace de votre passage, histoire qu'on connaisse un peu mieux l'avis de nos CHEEEERS lecteurs. En tout cas, merci de continuer à nous lire et à dans un chapitre pour la suite des aventures de Harry et Draco !!


	7. Scène 7 : Sweet Dreams

**TURNING POINT**

.**  
**

Le point de non-retour

.

**Disclaimer :**

Personnages réels mais histoire inventée de toute pièce (enfin presque, il y a quand même quelques détails réels)

.

**Détail important :**

Homophobes s'abstenir (sauf ceux que ça peut faire changer d'avis ^^).

.

Voilà, pas grand chose à vous dire, à part qu'on espère, comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs que ce new chapitre va vous plaire. Encore un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews. Chacune d'entre elles nous fait énormément plaisir et n'oubliez pas, même un tout petit mot nous donne l'impression de gagner notre salaire du mois XD.

.

Scène 7 : Sweet Dreams (are not made of this)

.

°O°O°O°O°O°

"Everybody's lookin' for something" (Annie Lennox)

°O°O°O°O°O°

.

Le jour qui suivit, la rumeur atteignit ses connaissances proches, et Draco commença à recevoir des regards stupéfaits.

Le deuxième jour, elle se propagea encore, et des gens qu'il connaissait à peine se mirent à lui lancer des vannes grasses et des coups d'œil accusateurs.

Et lorsque lundi revint, la rumeur avait évolué, muté, et elle touchait maintenant l'intégralité du lycée, corps enseignant inclus.

Où qu'il aille, des quolibets et des insultes fusaient sur son passage, et il était impudiquement dévisagé par des gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Draco jeta un œil à la pendule au-dessus du tableau blanc : 11 h 35 min. _Encore 4 jours, 12 heures et 25 minutes avant le week-end..._

- Eh Harry, pourquoi tu restes avec ce pervers ? Viens à côté de nous, il reste une place au fond !

À côté de Draco, Harry se retourna et regarda Neville qui lui souriait d'un air niais, entouré de tous leurs amis. Ils faisaient bande à part au fond de la classe, regroupés autour de Pansy, plus rayonnante que jamais.

Exaspéré de devoir fournir des explications, Harry se contenta de leur adresser un monumental bras d'honneur. Puis il se retourna vers Draco :

- Tu sais, faut quand même lui reconnaître une chose, à Pansy. C'est qu'elle est douée dans ce qu'elle fait.

Draco faillit lui faire un pauvre sourire, mais il s'abstint, voyant que Mr Flitwick s'était dangereusement rapproché de Harry.

- Dites donc, vous deux !

Harry fit volte-face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le profil de féculent de leur légendaire professeur d'histoire.

- Déjà que vous vous faites sacrément remarquer en ce moment, ayez au moins la décence de raser les murs dans mon cours !

Harry attendit qu'il se fût éloigné pour reprendre sa respiration et essuyer les postillons qui l'aveuglaient.

Draco ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un petit rire.

Si Harry n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait pas été sûr de pouvoir supporter tout ça. Et il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir su lui rendre la pareille au moment où il en avait besoin.

Enfin, la cloche sonna.

_Midi. Plus que 4 jours et 12 heures._

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers le self, bien que Draco n'ait pas grand appétit.

- Tu veux pas qu'on rentre à l'internat ? demanda-t-il soudain. Je préfèrerais manger quand il y aura moins de monde...

Draco savait qu'il avait l'air piteux.

- Non, ça ne changera rien, lui répondit Harry, d'un ton qui se voulait moralisateur mais qui n'arrivait qu'à être compatissant.

- Eh, Draco, si jamais un jour tu t'approches de ma sœur, t'es mort ! retentit une voix derrière eux.

Draco se retourna brusquement vers le rugbyman qui venait de parler, les poings serrés.

- Arrête, lui dit Harry en le retenant pas le bras. Arrête, Draco, ça sert à rien.

Draco aurait voulu frapper cet énième enfoiré qui venait de le menacer, le faire hurler de douleur, qu'il paye pour tous les autres, ceux qui donnaient à sa vie un avant-goût d'enfer.

Mais lorsque son regard plongea dans celui de Harry, il se calma.

- Ils finiront par la fermer d'eux-mêmes. Une rumeur, ça finit toujours par s'essouffler, il faut juste que tu sois patient. Viens, on va manger.

Doucement, Harry l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraîna vers le self, mais Draco le retint.

- Harry.

Lorsque son ami plongea ses yeux vert brillants dans les siens, son pouls s'accéléra subitement.

- Je... C'est cool que tu sois là.

Il ne répondit rien, mais son regard devint plus intense.

Soudain, Draco se rendit compte que la peau de son ami, contre la sienne, était brûlante.

Sans mot dire, Harry finit par lâcher son poignet, et ils reprirent le chemin du self.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Draco passa sa langue sur sa glace au caramel pour la neuvième fois. Et oui, Harry avait compté, et cela le consternait.

**Mon pauvre Harry, je sais pas vraiment ce qui cloche chez toi, mais compter le nombre de coups de langue que ton meilleur ami passe sur sa glace... franchement, ça craint.**

Pourtant son regard restait inexorablement fixé sur ces lèvres si délicatement dessinées que venaient assombrir le caramel.

**Mais ça va vraiment pas mon vieux !**

Douzième coup de langue de Draco. Déglutition difficile de Harry.

**ARRÊTE !!**

Harry se flagella mentalement :

**Tu le mates alors qu'il mange une glace... Ça fait tellement cliché ! Tu es pathétique. Il commence à peine à accepter la possibilité que tu aies pu aimer le faire avec un mec et toi, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de fantasmer ouvertement...**

Ses pensées continuèrent sans lui au moment où il vit Draco passer doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres, dans un mouvement quasi inconscient, pour en enlever la glace fondue qui les faisait briller.

**Putain de merde**, pensa-t-il assez originalement.

Harry se perdait littéralement dans la contemplation de son meilleur ami lorsque celui-ci céda soudain à l'envie irrépressible de mordre dans son cornet à pleines dents.

Harry porta la main à son entrejambe avec une mimique de douleur. Douleur qui n'était, et il le savait, que purement psychologique, mais pas moins vive pour autant.

- Ben quoi ? Y a un problème ?

- Hein ?... non c'est juste que tu fais vraiment des trucs tue-l'amour des fois.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de se demander en quoi manger sa glace le plus innocemment du monde pouvait être tue-l'amour, car ce fut le moment exact que choisit Cédric pour asseoir sa maigre carcasse à côté de Harry.

- Salut ! Ça baigne ?

Harry le regarda, perplexe. "Salut ! Ça baigne ?" sonnait à peu près aussi faux dans la bouche de Cédric que "Prends-moi ! Oh oui ! Prends-moi" dans la bouche de Sœur Anne-Thérèse, la vieille nonne rachitique qui hantait la cathédrale devant le lycée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? avança-t-il, sur la défensive.

- Eh ben, c'est pas la politesse qui t'étouffe, toi. J'te signale que la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé, tu m'as aimablement balancé ton poing dans la mâchoire. Alors je fais ce que je peux pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases.

**Ce mec est vraiment un cas.**

Harry avait beau chercher, il ne comprenait pas comment il fonctionnait.

Il ne comprenait pas si la lueur qu'il voyait dans ces yeux sans vie était de l'espoir, du désespoir, de la malice ou de la provocation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? réitéra-t-il.

Le repas s'était à peu près bien passé. Personne ne leur avait fait de remarque désobligeante. Et Draco avait réussi à ingérer plus qu'une boulette de mie de pain.

Ce foutu junkie n'allait pas tout faire foirer maintenant.

- Moi ? Rien du tout. Je voulais juste savoir... pourquoi tu prends pas de glace ?

**Il se fout de ma gueule !**

- J'aime pas les glaces.

Un léger sourire vint flotter sur les lèvres de Cédric alors qu'il se grattait convulsivement les bras.

- Allons, _tout le monde aime les glaces_. Moi je les adore, mais la dernière que j'ai mangée remonte à bien longtemps.

Draco, en face d'eux, avait suspendu toute activité masticatoire, trop occupé qu'il était à se demander si Harry et Cédric étaient réellement en train de partager leurs opinions sur les glaces.

Soudain, l'expression de Cédric se durcit et il arrêta de se gratter pour poser ses mains à plat sur la table.

- T'affole pas. Je vais pas ruiner plus longtemps votre petit dîner aux chandelles. Je voulais juste te rappeler que je ne laisse pas tomber. Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai demandé.

Il se leva aussi subitement qu'il s'était assis et ses traits se radoucirent.

- Tu tiens le coup Draco ?

De stupeur, celui-ci faillit lâcher son cornet dans le reste de chili con carne.

- Euh... oui. Merci.

- Y a pas d'quoi. Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis.

Comprenant que Draco ne voyait pas le rapport, Cédric s'expliqua.

- Cette merdeuse de Pansy s'est aussi chargée de ma réputation.

- Ah. Okay.

Cédric tourna les talons, laissant place à un silence pesant. Draco finit tranquillement sa glace en attendant que Harry veuille bien lui fournir une explication sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Mais celui-ci, mal à l'aise, fixait obstinément la table. Draco avala le bout de son cornet, s'essuya méticuleusement la bouche et chacun de ses doigts, puis reposa sa serviette bien à plat sur son plateau.

- Putain de merde, Harry. Tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux.

Draco n'avait pas prévu que cela sorte aussi violemment – sa question en était devenue un ordre catégorique – mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il FALLAIT que Harry lui explique.

Sinon il continuerait indéfiniment à se faire des films. Il était fatigué de les imaginer ensemble tous les deux, en train de s'embrasser, de se toucher.

Ça l'obsédait.

Sans même lever les yeux Harry répondit à mi-voix :

- Désolé. Ça, je peux pas.

Draco soupira. En temps normal, ils se seraient disputés. Mais il n'était pas idiot. Il savait qu'une dispute, même bénigne, aurait pu démolir leur fragile relation. Il ne pouvait pas risquer ça.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Sa petite main en visière pour se protéger du soleil d'août, Harry regarda son beau château de sable, puis, dans un éclat de rire, envoya valdinguer le tout d'un coup de pied.

"NOOON !" hurla derrière lui une voix enfantine.

Harry se retourna et regarda victorieusement un petit blond à la mine horrifiée.

"Si !"

Le blondinet examina les ruines sableuses pour voir si c'était réparable, puis il secoua la tête.

"Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?"

"Z'avais envie" répondit Harry.

Cette explication parut suffire au petit garçon qui, oubliant tout sacrilège, lui tendit sa main en se présentant.

"Je m'appelle Cédric."

"Harry."

Imitant les grandes personnes, ils se serrèrent cérémonieusement la main.

Puis soudain, Cédric n'était plus là. Harry ne tenait qu'une poignée de sable, et une soudaine bourrasque la lui projeta dans les yeux.

Pris de panique, il se mit à courir les yeux fermés, dans toutes les directions, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était perdu.

Où qu'il regarde s'étendaient des buissons de lauriers roses, tous semblables les uns aux autres.

Il allait se mettre à pleurer lorsque Cédric surgit d'entre deux buissons.

"Eh Harry ! Viens !"

Les buissons de lauriers roses s'évaporèrent soudain, et une allée de camping ensoleillée se matérialisa.

"Je vais te montrer ma collection de coquillages."

Cédric le prit par la main et l'emmena fermement vers son mobile home.

Mais bientôt, il s'arrêta.

"Harry. Je sais plus lequel c'est..." gémit-il.

Le soleil avait disparu.

Où qu'ils regardent se tenaient des mobile homes, tous semblables les uns aux autres.

Ils allaient se mettre à pleurer lorsqu'un homme surgit d'entre deux bungalows.

Harry plissa les yeux pour voir son visage – il savait qu'il faisait peur – mais les traits de l'homme étaient comme floutés, impossibles à saisir.

Ils étaient comme ces étoiles que l'on ne discerne que lorsqu'on ne les regarde pas directement.

"Vous êtes perdus ?"

Harry n'aimait pas cet homme. Il aurait voulu partir d'ici, quitter ce labyrinthe inquiétant.

Mais Cédric, à côté de lui, s'avança vers l'inconnu.

Il avait les joues rondes et roses des enfants épanouis et ses grands yeux bleus innocents étaient pleins d'espoir.

"Je voulais juste lui montrer ma collection de coquillages..."

Le visage brouillé de l'homme changea légèrement de forme et Harry comprit qu'il leur souriait.

"Je vais vous aider à rentrer chez vous. Mais avec la chaleur qu'il fait, vous aurez bien envie d'une petite glace avant de partir ?"

Harry ferma les yeux. Il avait encore du sable dedans et il n'arrivait pas à l'enlever...

Il entendit le petit Cédric acquiescer :

"Oui ! Une GLAAACE !"

**Non pas ça, Cédric. C'est une mauvaise idée.**

Il le savait. Il n'était qu'un petit garçon, mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas suivre les inconnus.

Il sentit Cédric lâcher sa main. Il aurait voulu voir où il partait et le retenir, mais il ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux.

"Et toi ?"

Harry ne voyait rien, mais il sentait que l'homme s'était rapproché. Il était tout près maintenant, trop près, et sa voix semblait résonner au creux de son oreille.

"Et toi petit, tu ne veux pas de glace ?"

"J'aime pas les glaces !" hurla-t-il.

Mais ce n'était plus la voix d'un petit garçon. C'était la voix d'un jeune homme de dix-huit ans, mais elle tremblait autant que celle d'un enfant apeuré.

Lentement, Harry souleva ses paupières rougies et irritées.

"Allons, tout le monde aime les glaces."

En un éclair, le visage de l'homme lui apparut distinctement, à quelques millimètres du sien.

C'était un visage ordinaire, ni remarquable, ni effrayant.

Pourtant, chaque détail emplissait Harry d'un profond dégoût et d'une peur sans nom, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de hurler.

Il sentit ses jambes se mettre en mouvement pour laisser le plus de distance possible entre ce visage et lui, mais au moment même où il se retournait pour s'enfuir, il fut stoppé net.

Le petit Cédric le regardait, ou tout du moins ses yeux étaient posés sur lui, car son regard était si inexpressif qu'il avait du mal à croire qu'il le regardait vraiment.

Il avait même du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait bien de Cédric.

Harry avait cessé de hurler et tout était incroyablement silencieux.

Sans vie, Cédric mangeait mécaniquement son sorbet à la fraise.

Il était décharné et deux gros cernes violacés venaient assombrir sa peau cireuse.

Les tendons de son cou ressortaient comme un robot dont on aurait vu les rouages.

Et dans ses yeux qui ne clignaient jamais, Harry pouvait voir les stries de petits vaisseaux éclatés.

- ... de merde, Harry !

Le soudain éclat de voix et la secousse qui s'en suivit l'arrachèrent à son cauchemar.

- Draco ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Harry se frotta les yeux et fut surpris de ne pas y trouver du sable.

- Tout va bien. Tu faisais un cauchemar.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit que Draco le tenait par les épaules, assez pâle et l'air inquiet.

- Ça va ?

- Ouais, j'crois.

Harry se redressa dans son lit et inspira à fond pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Puis il leva les yeux pour regarder Draco.

Celui-ci eut un petit rire nerveux :

- Espèce de con ! T'as failli me faire crever de peur !

Il reprit sa respiration.

- Je te jure... tu hurlais des trucs incompréhensibles et tout d'un coup tu t'es arrêté de respirer...

Il redevint sérieux et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Je veux dire... tu m'as vraiment fait peur.

Harry le regarda longtemps sans rien dire.

Puis lentement, il tendit la main vers son visage. Son pouce vint doucement caresser le pli d'inquiétude qui lui barrait le front, et dans un souffle, il murmura :

- T'inquiète pas. Je vais bien.

Harry sentit une petite étincelle crépiter au creux de son ventre et la reconnut instantanément. C'était le genre d'étincelle qui pouvait aisément mettre le feu aux poudres.

Ça aurait dû l'affoler, mais au lieu de ça, une chaleur apaisante se répandit au fond de lui.

Et il su qu'il avait envie de laisser glisser sa main derrière sa nuque, de l'attirer à lui, et de l'embrasser.

Cependant, il plongea son regard dans les yeux brillants de Draco, et aussi tranquillement qu'il avait porté la main à son front, il la reposa sur ses genoux.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

_Harry, __je __comprends__ plus __rien.__Tu maigris à vue d'œil, tu ne veux pas me dire d'où tu connais ce Cédric, tu fais des cauchemars, tu te réveilles en criant... et puis tu... tu poses ta main sur moi..._

Draco regarda Harry se pelotonner sous sa couette et comprit qu'il était temps de regagner son lit.

Le geste de Harry ne l'avait pas rebuté, au contraire. Il l'avait juste secoué, comme une décharge électrique.

Il se sentit un peu idiot, parce qu'il savait que d'ordinaire, un geste aussi doux lui serait apparu comme une atteinte personnelle.

Mais à présent, il comprenait que faire preuve de douceur n'était pas forcément synonyme de faiblesse.

Dans des moments comme celui-ci, ça pouvait faire du bien.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Le lendemain, comme tous les matins, Draco se réveilla avant l'heure.

Et comme tous les matins, il se tourna vers Harry avec l'intention de le réveiller. Mais lorsqu'il vit que celui-ci dormait paisiblement, il n'en eut pas le courage.

Ses cauchemars avaient continué une bonne partie de la nuit et savoir qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire l'avait consterné.

Il était resté là, les yeux grands ouverts, à l'écouter gémir.

Pendant de longues heures il avait hésité à le réveiller à nouveau. Mais qu'aurait-il fait après?

_Me recoucher, tout simplement. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre ?_

Il regarda Harry.

_Peut-être que j'aurais dû le toucher comme il l'a fait hier soir._

Il se rappela cette main chaude sur son visage.

_Peut-être que ça lui aurait fait du bien._

Un instant, il eut honte de ne pas l'avoir fait. Mais en était-il seulement capable ? Jamais il n'avait fait ça. Il n'aurait pas pu le réconforter, il aurait été trop brusque… trop maladroit…

Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil : 7 h 00. Il devait réveiller Harry.

Il se glissa hors des draps et se pencha sur son ami pour lui secouer l'épaule, comme il le faisait habituellement.

Mais il interrompit son geste, ses doigts à quelques millimètres de son épaule nue.

Il lui paraissait si calme, si détendu, comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis bien longtemps.

Sa tête, inclinée sur le côté, était nichée au creux de son bras, et une respiration régulière s'échappait de sa bouche entrouverte, rose et pleine. (1)

Draco le trouva tellement beau qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Alors, lentement, ses doigts vinrent se poser sur la peau nue.

Ils la frôlèrent doucement, tremblants au rythme vif de ses pulsations cardiaques.

_Ne te réveille pas, pas tout de suite…_

Les doigts remontèrent le long de l'épaule, puis caressèrent la clavicule, et Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson.

_Non, attends… pas encore…_

Encore quelques centimètres et les doigts dansaient sur son visage, effleurant sa cicatrice sur son front.

Comme hypnotisé, Draco contemplait l'ascension de sa main, à la fois effrayé et extatique.

Il n'était pas brutal ni maladroit comme il l'avait craint. Et son cœur se gonfla comme un ballon prêt à éclater.

Puis soudain, la sonnerie du réveil retentit et il sursauta violemment, retirant sa main.

_Je deviens barge… Je fais n'importe quoi._

Il se racla la gorge et secoua l'épaule de Harry, un peu rudement.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Les jours suivants, l'ambiance oscilla entre "étrange" et "tendue", et Draco savait que c'était de sa faute.

A chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur Harry il revoyait sa peau mate sur l'oreiller blanc, et sa propre main blanche sur l'épaule bronzée.

Il repensait à ce qu'il avait ressenti, comme si pour la première fois, depuis des années, il échappait à ce Draco qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'être, celui que les gens côtoyaient jour après jour.

Alors, une profonde honte l'envahissait et tous ses gestes s'imprégnaient de violence, il devenait impétueux sans raison apparente.

Et plus il était exécrable, plus Harry essayait de le réconforter.

Et plus Harry essayait de le réconforter, plus il prenait peur, et plus il se braquait.

Alors les yeux de son meilleur ami se voilaient de tristesse, et Draco baissait les siens pour ne pas le voir, regrettant amèrement de s'être emporté.

Lorsque Harry le regardait avec cet air déçu et blessé, Draco avait beau lutter, un autre souvenir qu'il avait enfoui du mieux qu'il avait pu remontait à la surface, et il revoyait cette même expression calquée sur le visage d'un autre homme.

Le seul homme qui, Harry mis à part, avait compté pour lui, et qui l'avait rejeté.

Dans ces moments-là, la honte se faisait si cuisante qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle n'était pas qu'un sentiment, mais quelque chose de vivant qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Dans ces moments-là, il perdait pied complètement, et là où un œil extérieur ne voyait qu'un garçon séduisant en train de manger ou de faire son sac, lui se noyait littéralement, accomplissant ces rituels quotidiens avec une rigueur mécanique quasi-désespérée.

Dans ces moments-là, une seule phrase tournait en boucle dans son esprit :

_J'ai changé. Ce n'était pas vraiment moi… Je ne suis pas un homo. J'ai changé. Ce n'était pas vraiment moi…_

- Draco?

Harry lui souriait, narquois, au milieu du troupeau en sueur des garçons revenant de l'option sport.

- T'attends que je vienne t'aider à te déshabiller ou quoi ?

Draco se rendit compte qu'il était planté comme une souche dans les vestiaires, depuis au moins deux bonnes minutes.

- Quoi ? Heu, non. Nonon, désolé, j'ai juste… eu un beug.

Harry eut soudain l'air contrit.

- T'as l'air complètement crevé. Je suis désolé, j'ai encore dû te réveiller toute la nuit.

- C'est pas grave. Ça va.

Draco entreprit de retirer ses chaussures de sport, et soudain, il se retourna vers son ami.

- Harry, j'aimerais vraiment que tu me dises de quoi tu rêves.

Harry évita soigneusement de le regarder dans les yeux, et il répondit :

- Je m'en souviens jamais.

Depuis quelques temps, Draco s'était rendu compte qu'il remarquait beaucoup de détails chez Harry qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Comme ces trois grains de beauté au coin de son œil droit, ou cette légère moue boudeuse lorsqu'il mentait.

_Moi je crois que tu t'en souviens très bien._

Sans plus de cérémonie, Harry enleva son tee-shirt et son short et se dirigea vers les douches.

Draco le suivit des yeux.

Et il n'était pas le seul.

Plusieurs conversations cessèrent, et quelques garçons le regardèrent passer, certains avec admiration, d'autres d'un regard gourmand.

_Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, hein ? Aller le rejoindre pendant qu'il prend sa douche ?_

Cette simple pensée lui déclencha des envies de meurtres qui furent décuplées lorsqu'il vit Dubois prendre à son tour la direction des douches.

Le sang battant à ses tempes, il se dépêcha de se changer et s'assit sur le banc, scrutant l'entrée des douches avec hargne.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de monter la garde, tu sais ? Il va pas se faire violer…

Cédric lui adressa un sourire qui se fana bien vite au vu du regard assassin que lui lança Draco.

- Wow, sérieux, prends un Lexomil (2)… murmura-t-il avant de sortir des vestiaires.

Draco continua de fixer les douches, attendant patiemment que Harry en ressorte, et résistant tant bien que mal à l'envie d'aller voir ce qu'il s'y tramait.

Ça durait beaucoup trop longtemps.

Il le vit revenir enfin, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer et dégoulinant d'eau.

Crabbe, un grand gaillard à l'allure rustre, sortit après lui.

Aux yeux de Draco, la scène qui suivit sembla se dérouler au ralenti.

Lentement, il vit Crabbe pencher la tête vers Harry, approcher ses lèvres de son oreille et murmurer quelque chose.

Puis ses yeux glissèrent, délaissant leurs visages pour regarder leurs corps, et Draco vit la main de Crabbe frôler le poignet de Harry.

Ce même poignet qu'il avait serré la dernière fois avant d'aller au self, ce foutu poignet qui l'avait brûlé comme s'il avait saisi une barre de métal chauffé à blanc…

Il se retint de ne pas balancer son poing dans le mur derrière lui.

Ça aurait pu aller. Si Harry et cette stupide armoire à glace s'en étaient arrêtés là, la colère de Draco aurait pu diminuer puis mourir dans son ventre.

Mais au lieu de ça, son regard revint se poser sur leurs visages et sa colère se diffusa dans ses veines à la vitesse d'un poison violent.

Harry regardait Crabbe droit dans les yeux et lui souriait d'un air… complice ? ... charmeur ?

En une fraction de secondes, Draco était debout, face à eux, les muscles tendus comme des câbles.

_Tu te fous de ma gueule ?_

Harry tourna vers lui son visage encore humide et cessa de sourire.

- Heu… oui ?

Il ne répondit pas, et continua de le fixer.

- Hum. Je vais vous laisser, tenta faiblement Crabbe. Je crois qu'on m'appelle…

Il s'éclipsa sans tarder, refermant la porte des vestiaires et laissant les deux garçons, seuls, se regardant en chiens de faïence.

- Il y a un problème ? finit par demander Harry.

Draco suivit le chemin d'une goutte d'eau dans son cou, enfonçant progressivement ses ongles dans ses paumes.

- Rhabille-toi, ordonna-t-il, sa voix aussi coupante qu'une lame de rasoir. T'as l'air d'une traînée.

Pendant une seconde, Harry resta bouche bée, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

- RHABILLE-TOI ! cria soudain Draco.

- T'es complètement malade.

- T'es peut-être pédé, mais je te laisserai pas devenir la pute du lycée !

Il l'attrapa par le bras et serra si fort que Harry commença à paniquer.

- Mais merde Draco, qu'est-ce qui te prend !?

Draco l'attira à lui brusquement, et sa voix baissa d'un ton.

- Tu crois que je vois pas tes petits jeux ? Et comment ils te regardent ? Ils veulent tous te sauter ! Ils veulent te…

Un violent choc dans le dos lui coupa subitement la respiration.

Harry venait de le plaquer contre le mur avec force, un genou entre ses cuisses et un avant-bras contre son torse.

Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'il pouvait voir les fils dorés qui veinaient ses pupilles vertes – encore un détail qui lui avait échappé jusque là…

- Et quel est le problème, exactement ? Ben vas-y, explique-moi.

Draco hoqueta, essayant de retrouver son souffle.

_Tu comprends pas. Je veux plus qu'un mec te touche… __Ça__ me rend malade, putain, pourquoi tu comprends pas ça ??_

- Mais Crabbe… lâcha-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Tu peux pas… Merde, mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il le regardait bizarrement, ses yeux parcourant son visage sévère.

- Rien, commença-t-il lentement. Lui, je ne lui trouve rien.

Draco sentit son souffle chaud contre sa bouche, et soudain, il prit conscience avec une terrible clarté que la cuisse nue de son ami frottait contre la sienne.

- Rhabille-toi, Harry, murmura-t-il précipitamment.

Celui-ci ne fit pas un geste : il le garda plaqué contre le mur en le regardant fixement.

Puis il murmura en retour :

- Avant, tu t'en foutais. Tu te rappelles ? On se battait en caleçon tout le temps.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il essayait désespérément de regarder autre chose que ces yeux sombres et cette bouche, trop près de son visage, de ne pas penser à cette cuisse nue contre lui, entre ses jambes…

Fébrilement, il tenta de repousser Harry.

- Lâche-moi…

- Mais t'as peur de quoi ? souffla-t-il. Merde, je vais pas te violer...

- Lâche-moi, lâche-moi…

Mais Harry immobilisa ses bras et le pressa un peu plus contre le mur.

- Je voudrais juste que ça redevienne comme avant… Que tu arrêtes d'avoir peur que je te touche et de croire que je me tape tous les mecs que je croise… Draco, regarde-moi.

Il leva les yeux, faisant de son mieux pour soutenir le regard de son ami.

- Je sais que tu fais d'énormes efforts pour moi, et tu peux pas savoir à quel point je t'en suis reconnaissant. Je sais aussi que même si j'essaie de te changer les idées, ce que raconte Pansy te tape sur les nerfs. Mais il faut que tu prennes sur toi. Je veux PAS qu'on se dispute de nouveau, Draco. Parce que je sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte, mais la dernière fois, j'en ai vraiment chié.

Harry bougea encore, et le haut de sa cuisse vint appuyer sur l'entrejambe de Draco, qui déglutit difficilement.

- Ouais. Maintenant, tu me lâches et tu te rhabilles.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, et Draco regarda se faner l'expression de Harry.

_Désolé. Je sais, je te déçois, je me comporte vraiment comme un connard et ça te rends triste, mais il faut VRAIMENT que tu me lâches, maintenant…_

Il sentit son ami relâcher sa prise légèrement et chercha dans ses yeux un signe de capitulation, mais il n'en trouva guère.

Au contraire.

Harry lâcha ses poignets mais resta contre lui, le regardant toujours droit dans les yeux.

Et tout à coup, le cœur de Draco s'arrêta.

- Harry, nom de Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

Harry avait passé deux doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes, et la voix de Draco mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il se pressa à nouveau contre lui, complètement nu.

- Tu vois, chuchota Harry en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, maintenant, t'as le droit d'être mal-à-l'aise.

Draco aurait voulu hurler. Il sentait les doigts de Harry dans le bas de son dos, pressant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre.

- Harry, je… non…

Il ne pouvait pas parler.

Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir penser.

Jamais, pendant les deux années qu'il avait passé à côtoyer Harry, jamais ils ne s'étaient retrouvés aussi proches physiquement, et cette soudaine proximité l'atteignit comme une gifle en plein visage.

À ce moment-là, il essaya de crier quelque chose pour que Harry le laisse tranquille, mais celui-ci le fit taire d'un brusque mouvement de bassin, appuyant son corps nu contre son entrejambe.

Un éclair passa dans les reins de Draco, et il se cambra violemment.

Harry haletait dans son cou.

_Non, non…_

Il ferma les yeux très fort, complètement terrorisé, incapable de maîtriser le soudain afflux de sang vers son sexe.

_Je ne suis pas une tafiole ! Je ne suis pas…_

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Harry le regardait, les pupilles dilatées et le souffle court.

- LÂCHE-M…

Harry plaqua une main sur sa bouche, étouffant son cri et roula des hanches une seconde fois. Le dos de Draco se creusa de nouveau et un gémissement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge, puis une panique incontrôlable le gagna lorsqu'il se sentit durcir un peu plus.

Soudain, Harry enleva sa main de sa bouche et la passa sur son jean tendu, complètement ébahi.

_Oh non, non, NON !_

La peur vrilla l'estomac de Draco, lui donnant la nausée.

- Draco… Tu… balbutia Harry, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Le sang se mit à cogner à ses tempes, laissant un goût de fer dans sa bouche, et avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour essayer de se calmer, la crise était là.

Sa vue s'obscurcit, puis devint floue, et les sons se firent lointains et étouffés.

Sa tête commença à tourner, ses membres à fourmiller, et son souffle se fit plus irrégulier.

Il sentit les lèvres de Harry bouger dans son cou, un murmure distordu et incompréhensible parvenant à ses tympans.

Puis soudain, une décharge électrique familière parcourut ses membres, et il projeta Harry à l'autre bout de la pièce avec cette force incroyable que peuvent parfois provoquer les crises de nerfs ultra-violentes.

Un éclair de douleur traversa plusieurs de ses muscles sous l'effort, et il se rendit compte qu'il hurlait.

À travers le brouillard qui obscurcissait sa vue, il vit le corps nu de Harry reculer contre le mur d'en face à mesure que lui-même se rapprochait, et ses poings se serrèrent tout seuls

Harry lui parlait, il le savait. Des sons emplissaient l'air, comme des babillages étranges ou une mélodie incohérente, mais ils étaient aussitôt couverts par les battements assourdissants de son cœur.

Il fit encore quelques pas et bientôt, Harry ne put plus reculer.

Le besoin sauvage de faire mal le saisit à la gorge et Draco leva le poing, ayant vaguement conscience que pour la première fois, il allait frapper Harry.

Puis il balança son poing, le heurtant violemment au visage.

Harry ne fit rien pour se défendre.

Sa tête cogna contre le mur avec un bruit mat qui résonna dans la pièce, et Draco le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol.

Puis il le frappa de nouveau, encore une fois, encore une autre.

Le sang écarlate finit par recouvrir ses cicatrices blanches.

Il frappait toujours, ne sentant même plus l'impact de la chair contre la chair, ne voyant pas le carrelage que chaque coup aspergeait un peu plus de sang visqueux.

Enfin, deux mains le saisirent aux épaules et le tirèrent en arrière, l'éloignant tant bien que mal du corps de Harry.

- ARRÊTE ! ARRÊTE ! cria derrière lui une voix qu'il connaissait.

Il se débattit quelques secondes, puis les battements de son cœur commencèrent à se calmer, et sa vue se fit moins floue.

Il regarda Harry qui avait glissé au sol, inconscient, de longues traînées pourpres maculant son visage et son torse.

_Oh, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait…_

_.  
_

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Ben voilà, un nouveau chapitre qui s'achève. Nous vous promettons au prochain chapitre une brusque évolution dans le personnage de Draco... ce qui fera sacrément avancer l'histoire. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et honneur aux quelques Chinois qui ont le courage de nous lire (ben oui, nous sommes cosmopolites). Non, sérieux, les gars, félicitations ! Vous nous épatez, là !

.

(1) : Nous remercions chaleureusement Barbie® qui est pour nous une source d'inspiration perpétuelle et que nous sponsoriserons jusqu'au trépas… quoique les gens en disent ! Fi de l'opinion publique !... XD

(2) : Lexomil : anxiolythique, calmant


	8. Scène 8 : Chassez le naturel

**TURNING POINT**

.**  
**

Le point de non-retour

.

**Edit**

**Après avoir vu plusieurs de vos reviews, il nous semble important d'ajouter quelques petites précisions. Tout d'abord a une jumelle sur fictionpress avec des persos nommés Mathieu C. (Draco) et Samy J. (Harry). Ce sont des personnes réelles que nous fréquentions au quotidien et qui nous ont beaucoup inspirées. Cependant, il est vrai que nous crevions d'envie de publier sur fanfiction car nous fantasmions toutes deux (grâce à Amartia surtout qui a initié Tria au yaoi huhu) comme des bêtes sur le couple Drarry. Initialement, nous avions même prévu de ne publier que sur ffnet mais nous avons changé d'avis étant donné que c'était le "couple" Samy/Mathieu qui évoluait devant nos yeux, et non le couple Harry/Draco. Mais nous comprendrons très bien que certains d'entre vous trouvent que notre fic et nos persos originaux ont été dénaturés, nous leur conseillerons donc de s'en tenir à l'une ou l'autre des versions, selon leurs préférences. Nous vous rappelons aussi que la fic originale sur fpcom (vous pouvez la trouver sur le site sous le même nom) compte déjà quatre chapitres donc, si vous avez déjà commencé à lire sur ffnet, résistez à la tentation pour garder le suspens (s'il y a en un XD), et patientez pour voir ce qui va arriver à vos chéris préférés !!**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer :**

Patànous... toujours pas pour notre plus grand désespoir. Toujours à Rowling, pour son plus grand bonheur (on espère).

.

**Détail important :**

Homophobes s'abstenir (sauf ceux que ça peut faire changer d'avis ^^).  
.

Et ben voilà, mine de rien, on arrive déjà au chapitre 8. Eh oui, nos chers petits héros évoluent, des détails se précisent, des situations se dénouent (ou pas en fait XD, mais ça fait class dans la phrase). Enfin, on peut quand même dire pour ce chapitre que rien ne se simplifie. Et je crois que c'est le meilleur résumé qu'on puisse faire ;)

.

Scène 8 : Chassez le naturel

.

°O°O°O°O°O°

"Personne n'est plus faible que celui qui se croit fort" (Anonyme)

°O°O°O°O°O°

.

- Non mais à quoi tu t'attendais, sérieusement ? Quand je vous ai trouvé, tous les deux, tu l'avais transformé en steak tartare ! Je comprends qu'il veuille plus te causer !

Draco jeta un regard torve à Cédric, qui trempait ses lèvres sèches dans un café noir.

Il avait du mal à croire qu'il était bel et bien en tête à tête avec lui dans le café du coin, parlant de ce qu'il s'était passé dans les vestiaires trois jours auparavant.

L'enchaînement de cause à effet qui avait conduit à cette situation inattendue était assez particulier.

Premièrement, Harry était revenu de l'hôpital très amoché : arcade et pommette recousues, lèvres ouvertes et traumatisme crânien.

Draco s'était senti tellement mal qu'il avait failli faire son sac et quitter le lycée définitivement, puis il s'était rendu compte que non seulement Harry ne lui parlait plus – ce qui semblait logique – mais qu'en plus il semblait avoir décidé qu'il n'existait plus.

Il passait devant lui sans lui jeter un seul regard, vivait dans leur chambre d'internat comme s'il était tout seul et ignorait les gens qui venaient lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

Draco avait l'impression d'être devenu un fantôme.

Cet état des choses l'avait conduit à passer le plus clair de son temps perché sur le mur de pierre – Harry n'y allait plus, jugeant sûrement que puisque Draco n'avait jamais existé, toutes leurs conneries en haut du mur n'avaient pas eu lieu non plus, et que par conséquent c'était juste un endroit dangereux et sans intérêt pour lui.

Plus attentif qu'il n'en avait eu l'air, Cédric avait fini pas remarquer l'exil en hauteur de Draco, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence directe un gros malentendu.

Cédric s'était présenté au bas du mur et avait dit :

- Wow, Mike Tyson ! Heu… Il fait beau non ? Je veux dire, j'ai vu un bourgeon qui fleurissait sur un arbre, et tout.

Draco l'avait regardé longuement, essayant de deviner quelle substance lui embrumait le cerveau.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

Cédric avait levé les mains, comme pour signifier "pas d'affolement, je viens en paix".

- Rien du tout. Tout va bien. Je veux dire, la vie est belle, quoi.

Il avait réfléchi une dizaine de secondes, puis avait continué :

- Par exemple, Flitwick a la varicelle. Du coup, tac, pas d'histoire pendant deux semaines ! C'est pas génial ça ? Je veux dire, c'est le genre de trucs qui doit te rappeler que la vie, c'est mortel ! … Heu, désolé. Mauvais choix de mots. Je voulais dire que la vie, c'est cool.

C'était à ce moment-là que Draco avait commencé à comprendre. D'autant plus que Cédric avait enfoncé le clou juste après :

- Sérieux, mec, descends de ce foutu mur. Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger. Et puis merde, j'en ai marre de ramasser des mecs en sang !

Cédric ressemblait tellement à un tragédien grec en disant ça, que Draco avait senti le fou rire nerveux le gagner, et Cédric, émerveillé, l'avait regardé rire aux larmes en pensant : "Ben dis donc, je devrais vraiment bosser dans le social, moi. Suis sacrément doué !"

Toutefois, Draco n'avait pas mis longtemps à ruiner ses plans de carrière :

- Si je comptais vraiment me suicider, ton discours sur les bourgeons m'aurait plus achevé qu'autre chose. Mais merci.

De situation inhabituelle en situation inhabituelle, ils s'étaient retrouvés à discuter bourgeons puis à faire l'éloge de la varicelle, et puis, finalement, à boire un café en discutant de ce qu'il s'était passé dans les vestiaires.

Non pas que Draco soit du genre sociable, ni que ça lui plaise d'en parler, mais au moins, il n'avait plus l'impression d'être un fantôme.

Et puis Cédric était un junkie un peu barjot sur les bords, ce qui voulait dire qu'il s'abstiendrait de juger Draco trop durement, considérant le fait que lui-même n'était pas très clair.

- Heu, mec, t'es toujours avec moi ?

Cédric claqua des doigts devant le visage de Draco.

- Je te disais qu'il fallait pas t'attendre à un gros poutou, sachant qu'il est quand même passé près de la fracture du crâne !

Draco soupira.

- Je sais. Je sais…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

Draco rougit si violemment que Cédric pensa qu'il allait prendre feu.

- Je t'ai dit… Mppfmff. On s'est disputé à propos d'une connerie et ça a dégénéré.

Cédric afficha l'air perplexe de celui qui voit qu'il y a comme une vieille erreur dans l'équation :

- Je me demande si le fait qu'il était à poil a son importance, ou si c'était juste une coïncidence. Genre "je me suis battu avec mon meilleur pote la dernière fois, et – chose hilarante qui n'a aucun rapport bien sûr – il était nu comme un vers à ce moment-là ! C'est fou, non ?"

Draco le regarda, consterné par sa propre bêtise.

_La prochaine fois que tu mens, pauvre idiot, essaie de prendre tous les détails en compte._

Cédric se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre :

- Donc. Est-ce qu'il y a… un… un… un truc entre vous ?

Puis il rentra la tête dans ses maigres épaules, comme s'il craignait que son outrage lui vaille un coup sur la tête.

Draco prit le temps d'inspirer calmement avant d'articuler :

- Non.

Le jeune homme attendit, espérant certainement un complément d'informations plus détaillé, mais rien ne vint.

- Mmmh, fit-il au bout d'un moment. Je vois.

Un silence tomba sur leur table comme une chape de plomb, et Draco se mit à agiter la jambe convulsivement.

_Allez. Demande-lui. Merde, c'est le moment ou jamais, demande-lui…_

- Cédric ?

- C'est moi.

- Heu… je me demandais si…

Draco s'interrompit, se rappelant qu'il était nul pour aborder les sujets délicats en douceur, et décida d'y aller franchement :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre Harry et toi ? Tu as couché avec lui ?

Cédric manqua de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive :

- Quoi ? Qui t'a dit ça ?

Draco serra les dents.

- C'est vrai, alors ?

- Non ! Moi et Harry ? Haha ! Hahaha !

Cédric ravala précipitamment son début de fou rire devant le regard mauvais que lui jeta l'autre garçon.

- Hnn, je veux dire… Non. Pas du tout.

Draco se décrispa sensiblement, mais ne lâcha pas l'affaire pour autant :

- Mais vous vous connaissiez avant. Et je sais que tu lui as proposé un marché.

Le garçon secoua la tête.

- Écoute. Si Harry ne t'en a jamais parlé, je ne peux rien dire. C'est à lui de le faire.

Draco baissa les yeux et se mit à tripoter la nappe avec fébrilité.

- Peut-être… Mais je voudrais juste comprendre. Parce qu'il ne me dira rien. Je voudrais qu'il m'explique, mais je crois qu'il n'a plus confiance en moi…

Le cœur de Draco se serra.

_Et maintenant encore moins. J'aurai de la chance s'il me reparle un jour…_

Il repensa à ce qui avait déclenché sa crise, revit la main de Harry sur son jean tendu, et une honte fantastique fit se contracter son estomac.

D'habitude, il arrivait à garder cette partie de lui sous contrôle. Un contrôle si puissant qu'il en avait à peine conscience.

Mais cette fois, les choses étaient allées trop loin.

- Moi je crois juste qu'il a très peur de ta réaction. Sois patient. Il t'en parlera peut-être un jour.

Soudain, une terrible perspective traversa l'esprit de Draco :

- Dis-moi juste que tu ne l'as pas mêlé à une histoire de drogue.

Cédric resta silencieux.

- Cédric, je vais te tuer si tu me dis pas que j'ai tort dans moins de dix secondes.

- On se calme. Harry n'est pas mêlé à une "histoire de drogue", comme tu dis. Maintenant, arrête de me poser des questions là-dessus. J'ai besoin de lui pour régler une affaire personnelle qui nous concerne nous deux uniquement, et il te racontera s'il veut.

Draco regarda Cédric. Il était maigre, c'est vrai. Ses cheveux châtains lui tombaient dans les yeux et sa peau était encore plus pâle que la sienne, ce qui le faisait ressembler à un anémique qui aurait été privé de soleil pendant des années.

Mais surtout, ce qui interpellait Draco, c'était cette expression qui hantait son visage même lorsqu'il riait, la même qui venait parfois alourdir les traits de Harry.

Cette expression d'épuisement profond et de lassitude incurable, comme si tous deux portaient des pierres sur leur dos depuis des années, et qu'ils se savaient condamnés à les toujours.

Draco choisit de ne pas insister plus et Cédric changea de sujet :

- Loin de moi l'idée de te porter le coup fatal, mais... Pansy raconte partout que les flics t'ont embarqué. Enfin, elle a raconté pire, je sais.

Draco ne savait pas trop si c'était une bonne chose ou pas, mais cette nouvelle ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

Pansy pouvait bien raconter tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Ce qu'en pensaient les autres, la masse indistincte des élèves qu'il côtoyait tous les jours, il s'en fichait.

C'était du moins ce qu'il avait décidé. Vue la chute libre qu'avait amorcé sa popularité, il n'avait plus les moyens de faire autrement.

- T'as un casier judiciaire, alors ?

- Ouais, murmura Draco, fixant les remous que faisait la cuillère dans son café. Ouais, un casier judiciaire... coups et blessures.

_Nom de Dieu._

En tant que majeur, ses parents n'avaient pas été convoqués, mais ça ne changerait rien au fait qu'il devrait les mettre au courant, tôt ou tard.

"Salut P'pa. J'ai pas eu mon bac, mais en revanche, j'ai un super casier judiciaire !"

"M'man, à propos de projets d'avenir, j'ai rendez-vous le 5 mai pour mon conseil de discipline, et la psy du lycée exige de me voir une fois par semaine jusqu'à mon expulsion, qui sera sans doute définitive."

- Est-ce que... Harry a porté plainte ? osa Cédric.

- Non. Non... Il n'a pas voulu.

C'était ce qu'avait dit le flic. Un petit maigre, plus proche de Charlot que de l'image qu'on se faisait d'un représentant des forces de l'ordre, l'avait informé :

"Le mec que t'as tabassé ne veut pas porter plainte. Je sais pas si tu réalises ta chance, petit con."

Draco, du bout de lèvres, avait demandé si Harry avait demandé quoique ce soit d'autre.

"Ouaip. Quand on lui avait demandé s'il refusait la plainte parce qu'on l'avait menacé d'une quelconque manière, il a dit que non. Puis il a dit que la seule chose qui le retenait, c'était qu'il n'y a pas longtemps encore, t'étais son meilleur ami."

Draco en était resté muet, le cœur planté sur un cactus, sachant qu'il en méritait chaque épine.

- Ça va ? demanda Cédric, fronçant ses sourcils blonds.

- Mmmh.

- Il n'a pas porté plainte, donc ? Mouais. Ça m'étonne pas...

Son regard se perdit dans le vague.

- Harry n'est pas du genre à porter plainte.

Draco ne releva pas cette étrange déclaration.

Je vais payer pour les cafés. Il est bientôt dix-huit heures, il faut qu'on rentre à l'internat.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

- Oui… attends, ahhh…

Harry était de nouveau contre lui, nu. Il bougeait lentement son bassin contre le sien en gémissant doucement, et Draco mordait son épaule pour ne pas crier.

Puis il sentit une main défaire les boutons de son jean, un par un, passer avec une infinie lenteur sous l'élastique de son boxer…

Il l'aurait supplié. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que Harry le prenne dans sa main et lui fasse tout ce dont il avait besoin…

- Harry… Harry…

Il sentit une langue chaude descendre dans son cou et enfin, les doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son sexe dressé.

- ahh…ahhh…

Draco fut secoué de la tête aux pieds par l'orgasme, ce qui le réveilla – trop tard, malheureusement.

Il resta sans bouger une demi-minute, terrifié à l'idée que Harry, dans le lit d'à côté, ait pu entendre un gémissement suspect qui l'aurait réveillé.

Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il dormait toujours, Draco s'autorisa à attraper un mouchoir pour réparer les dégâts le plus silencieusement possible, et quand ce fut fait, il se laissa mollement retomber sur son oreiller.

_Ça__ ne va pas. __Ça__ ne va plus du tout…_

Il n'avait jamais fait de rêve érotique auparavant. Et lorsqu'il se remémora celui-ci, et surtout l'effet qu'il lui avait fait, le désespoir le gagna.

_C'est pas possible… c'est pas possible…_

Il remonta la couverture sur son visage, la gorge nouée.

_Il faut… je dois… Il faut que je me trouve une fille._

Il se demanda avec angoisse quelle fille allait bien vouloir de lui, avec la réputation de violeur psychopathe que Pansy lui avait faite endosser.

_Peut importe. J'ai BESOIN d'une fille. __Ça__ me remettra les idées en place._

Il tourna la tête vers Harry, dont il distinguait à peine la silhouette endormie dans le noir de la pièce.

_Il faut que tu me sortes de la tête…_

._  
_

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Ron examina attentivement le visage de Harry.

- C'est sûr, tu cicatrises vite. Les plaies aux lèvres ont beaucoup diminué, et je pense qu'ils vont pouvoir t'enlever les points de suture à l'arcade. Par contre, au niveau des yeux…

- Je sais, le coupa Harry.

- Mais non mais faut pas t'inquiéter, hein. C'est juste que t'as dû prendre un sacré coup au niveau du crâne et que maintenant, l'hématome descend. Y a trois jours t'avais une énorme bosse au front, maintenant t'as deux magnifiques coquards et dans quelques temps, t'auras les joues d'un hamster…

Ron, si t'arrêtes pas de suite de jouer aux infirmières, c'est toi qui vas prendre un "sacré coup sur le crâne".

Ron se tint coi et remua sur son banc, mal-à-l'aise, alors que Harry allumait une cigarette.

Il détourna le regard lorsque celui-ci se posa sur Olivier qui le fixait bizarrement depuis le banc d'à côté.

**Qu'est-ce que t'as, toi ? Tu veux peut-être te rapprocher pour mieux contempler les dégâts ? J'suis sûr que t'as beaucoup moins envie de me sauter contre un mur, là !**

Dubois secoua doucement la tête, un air désolé sur le visage et Harry fit semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

Il faisait une chaleur étonnante pour cette fin avril, et il regrettait amèrement de ne pas pouvoir porter une écharpe qui aurait caché une partie de son visage gonflé et bleui.

Mais la honte de passer devant les autres avec une tête méconnaissable était incomparable à celle qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, nu sous le drap dont on l'avait recouvert.

D'abord, il s'était demandé ce qu'il faisait là, puis tout lui était revenu avec une netteté confondante.

Draco qui l'avait traité de traînée, son obstination à vouloir qu'il se rhabille, les choses terriblement vexantes et humiliantes qu'il avait dites…

Il avait voulu lui clouer le bec, le provoquer, le pousser à bout.

**Mmm, bien joué mon gars. ****Ça**** a marché.**

Il avait… Oh Seigneur. Il avait enlevé son boxer et s'était collé à lui.

Mais nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

Et puis… – Harry avala péniblement sa salive – et puis ça avait dégénéré.

Dès qu'il s'était retrouvé contre Draco, il avait commencé à perdre pied. Après avoir accepté l'idée qu'il avait envie de lui, il avait passé des jours à se persuader que rien ne se passerait entre eux parce que Draco n'était pas comme ça.

Et pire, parce que s'il avait su que Harry avait envie de lui, plus jamais il ne lui aurait parlé.

Et là, soudainement, se retrouver nu contre lui après tout ce temps à s'interdire d'y penser… Ça lui avait fait tourner la tête.

Puis Draco s'était débattu, alors Harry avait essayé de le retenir, et leurs mouvements étaient devenus très ambigus… Jusqu'à ce gémissement.

**Ce foutu gémissement**, pensa-t-il.

En moins de dix secondes, Harry était devenu dur comme une brique. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Draco puisse gémir comme ça.

C'est alors qu'il s'était aperçu que lui aussi bandait et sa phénoménale crise de nerf s'était ensuivie.

Harry secoua la tête.

**Mais il avait une érection. J'en suis sûr. Merde, je peux pas avoir fantasmé au point de me l'inventer…**

Comme à chaque fois qu'il se répétait cette petite phrase depuis son retour de l'hôpital, il fut soudain assailli par tout un éventail d'émotions.

La première était une joie extatique. – **Draco bandait contre moi !** –

La seconde était une folle angoisse – **Oh lala ! Oh putain ! Oh lala !** – qui était généralement suivie par un doute affreux – **C'est pas possible ! C'est pas possible** –, lequel engendrait inévitablement un accès de pessimisme – **Oh non ! ****Oh non ! Oh non ! ****Oh non ! **– qui achevait de le plonger dans une abyssale perplexité – **Merde alors**. –

- Tiens, Draco.

Harry se tourna précipitamment vers Ron.

- Quoi ? Où ??

Puis il se rappela qu'il était sensé ignorer Draco complètement :

- Enfin… je m'en tape.

Le fait d'ignorer son existence ne partait pas vraiment d'une décision calculée, pour ainsi dire. Mais Harry avait tellement haï Draco de l'avoir envoyé à l'hôpital, que faire comme s'il n'existait pas s'était révélé être le seul moyen pour ne pas céder à l'envie de le tuer.

Certes, il savait que Draco ne contrôlait pas ses crises et qu'il les regrettait toujours, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir férocement.

Parce qu'il avait pensé… Il ne savait pas.

Il avait pensé que peut-être parce que c'était lui, parce qu'il était son meilleur ami, Draco aurait trouvé un moyen de se contrôler.

Harry ne comprenait pas que justement, c'était parce qu'il s'agissait de lui et pas d'un autre que Draco perdait toute maîtrise de soi.

Puis il s'était rendu compte que l'ignorer littéralement était bénéfique en deux points : premièrement, ça évitait d'avoir à parler de ce qui s'était passé AVANT sa crise et deuxièmement, ça faisait enrager Draco.

Harry le savait, et ça lui faisait un bien fou.

**Je sais pas trop ce qui s'est vraiment passé dans ces foutus vestiaires, mais quoi qu'il en soit, tu vas payer au prix fort pour m'avoir défiguré.**

- Là, dit Ron en pointant son doigt vers le lycée. Il vient de sortir de l'internat avec Milli.

Harry feignit l'indifférence totale, alors que son pouls s'était subitement accéléré.

- Mpfff, répondit-il.

Ayant appris par Cédric quelques détails sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans les vestiaires, Ron classa Draco parmi les "sujets à éviter lors d'une conversation avec Harry".

Non dénué de cynisme, il pensa ensuite que lesdits "sujets" comprenaient déjà Olivier, les vidéos pornos, Cédric, la sexualité en général, l'état de son visage, sa subite perte de poids, et sa récente visite à l'hôpital.

En conséquence de quoi il devenait très dur d'avoir une conversation sereine avec lui, comme on peut l'imaginer.

Alors que Harry essayait de regarder Millicent et Draco sans en avoir l'air, Ron fut surpris d'un soudain accès de bravoure :

- Mais merde, Harry ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais pas des efforts pour sourire un peu ! T'es sensé être un gai luron !

Il se mordit la langue, réalisant trop tard qu'il venait de mettre les deux pieds dans le plat, abordant le sujet le plus tabou de tous.

Harry s'approcha de lui et grogna :

- Je suis sensé être un gay quoi ??

- Nononon, s'empressa d'expliquer Ron, je veux dire un joyeux drille, un joyeux drille !

Harry afficha un air suspicieux et marmonna dans sa barbe :

- Un joyeux drille, mrllbmml, joyeux drille…

Puis, l'expression n'évoquant selon lui aucune insulte homophobe, il jeta à Ron un dernier regard courroucé et reporta son attention sur Draco.

Il portait un débardeur noir et un jean foncé qui laissait dépasser l'élastique de son boxer "Hugo Boss", noir également. Rien d'extraordinaire en somme, mais Harry le trouva splendide.

Puis il le vit s'approcher de Millicent avec ce regard si typique, cette démarche qu'il avait appris à reconnaître, et son humeur se fit plus morose encore.

**Le débardeur et le boxer "Hugo Boss", c'est pour elle, pas vrai ?**

Il soupira, essayant de se persuader que ça allait.

**Ce n'est qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres. Et puis la rumeur a bien contaminé des esprits, elle ne voudra pas.**

Mais lorsque Draco passa une main sur la taille de la jolie brune, et que celle-ci ne le repoussa pas, Harry sentit sa tentative d'auto-persuasion partir en fumée.

**Oh merde, c'est pas sensé faire si mal…**

Draco aurait pu lui enfoncer une épine dans le cœur à grands coups de burin, ça n'aurait pas été moins douloureux.

**Et si c'était la bonne ? Elle lui a toujours plu**, pensa-t-il avec anxiété. **S'il tombait amoureux d'elle ?**

Harry n'était pas quelqu'un de jaloux. Pourtant, sur le moment, étrangler Millicent avec son string ne l'aurait pas dérangé outre mesure.

**C'est quoi mon problème ? J'ai envie de lui, okay. C'est une chose, mais ça s'arrête là ! Merde, ce mec m'a littéralement démoli la tronche, il encule les filles sans leur demander leur avis et il est complètement déséquilibré ! Qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui trouver ??**

Mais Harry n'était pas honnête avec lui-même.

Draco n'était pas que ça, il le savait. Et il savait aussi très bien ce qu'il lui trouvait.

C'était dans cet air serein qu'il avait lorsqu'il dormait, ou dans les fossettes qui creusaient ses joues quand il souriait, parfois.

C'était dans ce qu'il disait et dans la manière dont il le disait, dans sa façon distinguée de tourner les pages des livres, dans son humour sarcastique et désabusé…

Harry soupira.

C'était dans tout ce qu'il était, dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

Il lui plaisait vraiment.

Tout à coup, il se rendit compte que Draco avait passé un bras autour de la taille de Millicent, et que tous deux se dirigeaient vers le parc.

**Non mais tu nous fais quoi là ? Le coup de la balade romantique en guise ****de préliminaires ?**

Ça ne ressemblait pas à Draco.

- Eh Harry, tu vas où ? demanda Ron.

- Heu, je… J'ai des devoirs à faire, répondit-il, ayant vaguement conscience que 1) c'était l'excuse la plus improbable au monde, 2) qu'il s'apprêtait à suivre son meilleur ami pour l'espionner, ce qui n'était pas très bien.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Draco essayait de ne pas se focaliser sur sa main posée sur la hanche de Millicent d'une manière qu'il espérait nonchalante et désabusée.

_C'est bien. Elle trouve ça normal. C'est comme ça que sont sensés faire les…_

Les quoi ? Les garçons normaux ? Ceux qui ne prennent pas les filles de force ? Draco respira profondément pour se calmer, n'écoutant qu'à moitié le babillage de la jolie brune à côté de lui, tant il se concentrait pour avoir l'air "normal".

Pour avoir l'air de penser que sa main était exactement où elle devait être, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie : pousser la fille très loin de lui pour mettre fin à ce contact hypocrite, à cette proximité sensée signifier "j'apprécie ce moment et je veux qu'on aille plus loin" alors qu'elle n'était en réalité qu'une pathétique mise en scène…

Un gros mensonge, si gros que même lui – qui n'avait pas son pareil pour se voiler la face – n'était pas dupe.

La situation lui paraissait tellement ridicule, lui, tout raide, un sourire crispé plaqué sur le visage, et elle si naïve, qui agitait ses mains fines pour illustrer ses propos frivoles…

Il savait que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il aurait dû se sentir. Tout aurait dû lui paraître naturel, fluide, évident… comme durant cette minute hors du temps, lorsque Harry dormait et qu'il l'avait… touché.

Cette caresse lui avait paru si juste, si… vraie… alors que maintenant, avec cette fille, tout sonnait si faux.

_Tu n'en as pas envie Draco._

Il repoussa cette pensée. Un garçon normal en aurait eu envie. Pourquoi lui non ?

Ils entrèrent dans le parc alors que le soleil baissait dans le ciel, baignant les grands arbres d'une belle lumière rose et jaune.

- … C'est comme ça que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais peut-être un lien de parenté avec Descartes !

Millicent ajusta une bretelle de son soutien gorge puis battit des mains comme une gamine surexcitée.

- C'est pas trop cool, ça ??

Draco failli lui demander si c'était une blague, puis se fit violence :

- Plus cool, tu meurs.

- Et attends, puisque je sais que tu t'intéresses à la philosophie, on pourrait peut-être faire un exposé sur lui ensemble, ça te dit ?

_Eh ben voilà, je meurs._

Draco failli tourner les talons et la planter là, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment.

Il lui fallait essayer. Il fallait que Harry lui sorte de la tête par n'importe quel moyen, et puis aussi…

Il voulait se prouver qu'il n'était pas taré. Qu'il pouvait faire l'amour, et ne pas violer.

Ainsi, au lieu de partir, il l'enlaça et rapprocha leurs corps.

Millicent arrêta son monologue et le regarda, l'air soudain effrayé.

- Que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Draco répondit d'une voix très incertaine :

- Je te prends dans mes bras, parce que… parce que, heu… j'en ai envie ?

Millicent se radoucit, mais Draco voyait bien qu'elle avait peur, et mit de la distance entre eux pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage.

- Draco, écoute…

_Non, non, non, ne me repousse pas… Il faut que tu m'enlèves son goût de la bouche…_

- … je t'apprécie beaucoup. Tu le sais. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir aller plus loin.

On y arrivait. Draco l'avait vu venir gros comme une maison depuis le début, et il s'était préparé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… Parce que je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. J'en ai envie, mais…

- Mais quoi ? la pressa Draco.

- Il y a cette rumeur…

_Nous y voilà donc._

- Tu as peur que je te force ?

Elle ne répondit rien, mais sa position et son air craintif parlaient pour elle.

- Milli. Je me suis comporté en mec normal jusqu'ici, et ça ne va pas changer. Faut pas que t'aies peur.

Il la vit scruter les environs pour voir si quelqu'un passait.

_Ouais. Ben va falloir te montrer plus convainquant, mon grand._

- Milli…

Il s'approcha d'elle le plus doucement qu'il put, pour ne pas l'effrayer, puis posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle recula sensiblement, mais se laissa faire.

Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, il murmura :

- Tu vois. C'était un baiser normal. N'aie pas peur.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, tout aussi délicatement, et cette fois, elle ne recula pas.

Puis il l'embrassa encore, encore, encore, tout doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par céder et par entrouvrir ses lèvres.

Et alors, Draco ne sut plus quoi faire.

Son premier et dernier vrai baiser était vieux de quatre ans…

L'image fugitive de son professeur le repoussant lui traversa l'esprit et, plus pour arrêter d'y penser qu'autre chose, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Millicent et fit doucement glisser sa langue sur la sienne.

Elle aimait ça.

Elle venait de poser ses mains sur son torse, et sa respiration se faisait plus anarchique.

Draco, de son côté, se haïssait en silence, parce que loin d'aimer ça, il aurait juste voulu la jeter dans l'herbe et la prendre par derrière.

Vite.

Mal.

Juste pour en finir.

Mais au lieu de ça, il l'attira un peu plus contre lui et continua son baiser du mieux qu'il le put.

_Je ne te forcerai pas. Je ne forcerai plus personne._

Millicent gémit, une espèce de petit gémissement qu'il trouva ridicule.

Il fit taire la petite voix dans sa tête et appuya Millicent contre l'arbre le plus proche.

Il ALLAIT avoir envie. C'était juste que les préliminaires n'étaient pas son genre…

Millicent interrompit le baiser :

- Attends ! Attends…

- Quoi !! Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le regard d'animal pris au piège était de retour.

- Je… Je veux pas…

- Milli, regarde-moi. Je te jure que je vais pas te faire de mal.

Il la voyait hésiter, partagée entre sa peur et son envie, et il passa à l'artillerie lourde :

- Comment je pourrais vouloir gâcher ce moment alors que j'en ai envie depuis si longtemps ?

Il fit glisser ses doigts dans les longs cheveux noirs, la regardant le plus tendrement qu'il le pouvait.

Seigneur, il se faisait vomir…

De toute manière, ça ne servait à rien... elle n'allait pas vouloir. Même si elle voulait, elle refuserait de le faire ici, dans le parc.

Et si elle refusait, il savait qu'il serait incapable de recommencer ce petit jeu jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque, pour la simple raison qu'il ne tiendrait pas jusque là.

Ça lui coûtait trop d'efforts.

Mais cette fois, il la vit fondre, et ce fut elle qui l'embrassa, un peu plus empressée que tout à l'heure.

Il passa une main hésitante sur son sein et le palpa, espérant que c'était comme ça qu'il était sensé faire.

Elle gémit encore, plus fort que la fois d'avant, et il sentit qu'elle avait posé une main sur son entrejambe et qu'elle le caressait à travers son jean.

Il se raidi et se retint de l'écarter.

- Ça va ? demanda Millicent, hésitante.

Elle commençait à s'inquiéter de son manque de réaction.

- Oui, oui. Ça va, répondit Draco.

Il paniquait.

_Détends-toi. Détends-toi. __Ça__ va venir._

Millicent continua sa caresse, et il sentit un début d'érection gonfler légèrement son caleçon.

_Détends-toi…_

Ça y était. Ça venait. Il en aurait presque rit de soulagement. Il allait y arriver. Il n'était pas taré !

Il se concentra pour continuer à durcir, tout en défaisant les boutons du jean moulant de Millicent.

Celle-ci gloussa :

- Pourvu que personne ne vienne se promener à cette heure-ci.

Draco aurait voulu répondre qu'au contraire, il espérait que toute la ville les verrait forniquer pour qu'ils sachent tous qu'il en était capable, mais il s'en abstint.

Il la pénétra à moitié dur, espérant que la nouveauté de la sensation suffirait à l'exciter, et elle se cambra contre lui.

C'était très doux. Et chaud. Et humide. Et ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin.

Il sentit son érection faiblir à vitesse grand V.

_Oh non, merde…_

Il commença à aller et venir, en désespoir de cause.

_Pense à des choses qui t'excitent… N'importe quoi, quoi que ce soit qui te fasse de l'effet !_

Il s'imagina une fille, jolie, avec une belle paire de fesses rondes comme il les aimait.

_Mais putain Draco, une jolie fille avec un beau cul, tu en as une devant toi, et elle ne te fait pas bander ! Pense à autre chose, vite !_

Il se concentra, essayant de ne pas écouter les petits cris de Millicent, qui n'allait pas tarder à se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait – ou ne lui arrivait pas, d'ailleurs.

Il ferma les yeux, et inspira calmement.

_Laisse-toi aller…tout va bien. Tout va bien._

Se laisser aller ? Il n'était même plus sûr de savoir le faire. Ça faisait des années que tout ce qu'il faisait, disait, pensait, était contrôlé avec une sévérité draconienne…

_Lâche prise. __Ça__ va aller._

Puis tout à coup, il prit conscience que le barrage qu'il avait mis des années à construire venait de se fissurer irréversiblement.

_NON !_

Trop tard.

Il vola en éclat, et Draco fut submergé par un déferlement continu d'images qu'il avait fait tant d'efforts pour séquestrer et oublier – des couvertures de magazines gays qu'il s'était forcé à ignorer, des photos d'hommes nus, un morceau de film qu'il avait arrêté de regarder parce que l'acteur principal embrassait un autre homme…

De la peau brune qui frissonne sous ses doigts.

Une bouche gonflée et entrouverte.

Les images de la vidéo de surveillance, un garçon qui fait l'amour sans savoir qu'il est filmé, l'expression sur son visage, le mouvement saccadé de ses hanches au moment de l'orgasme…

Ce même garçon nu contre lui, le bruit de son souffle dans son cou, l'odeur de sa peau, le mouvement de son bassin contre le sien, la brusque décharge de plaisir qui s'ensuit…

Puis ce garçon, toujours. Mais ces images-là n'avaient pas réellement existé.

Elles s'étaient justes formées dans une petite partie de l'imagination de Draco sans qu'il en ait vraiment conscience.

Il est debout, devant lui, nu.

Et il le regarde avec ces yeux-là, ces yeux trop brillants dont le vert de l'iris a été avalé par le noir de la pupille…

Il se caresse. Ses mains glissent sur son torse lisse et bronzé, descendent plus bas, sur son ventre, et il gémit lorsqu'elles atteignent son pubis.

Puis il porte une main à sa bouche et passe lentement sa langue sur sa paume, sans quitter Draco des yeux.

Celui-ci le regarde lécher chacun de ses doigts, complètement hypnotisé.

Enfin, de sa main mouillée, il saisit son membre tendu, et se mord la lèvre en gémissant. Son poignet fait de lents va-et-vient.

Il ferme les yeux, une expression tourmentée sur son visage. Inconsciemment, il balance ses hanches en avant, et sa main accélère la caresse.

Il gémit plus fort.

Draco sent l'orgasme du garçon approcher. Il sent la vague de plaisir qui enfle et creuse ses reins...

Puis soudain, il sent l'éclair blanc dans son ventre et crie en même temps que le garçon, ne sachant plus quel orgasme est le sien.

Puis c'est le noir, enfin.

- Draco ?

Une toute petite voix le ramena à la réalité. Millicent et lui étaient au sol, ayant visiblement glissé de l'arbre.

- Ça va ? Tu trembles…

Elle avait l'air inquiet. Il la regarda, ses cheveux noirs étalés dans l'herbe, ses longs cils maquillés…

_Tu l'as fait. Tu vois ? T'as réussi._

- Oui, ça va.

Il se releva et l'aida à faire de même, puis reboutonna son jean en silence.

Soudain, elle avança sa main vers lui et enleva un brin d'herbe de ses cheveux, souriant timidement.

- Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolée. J'écouterai plus les rumeurs.

Elle eut un petit rire, puis rougit.

- Du moins, pas à ton sujet.

Le silence retomba.

_Dis au moins quelque chose. Fais un effort, allez. Elle mérite au moins ça de ta part._

- Merci.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il venait de dire ça, et elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre non plus.

- Merci de quoi ?

- De… de m'avoir fait confiance. De m'avoir laissé une chance.

Elle se balança nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre, ses yeux évitant ceux de Draco.

- De rien… Draco ? Tu ne penses pas que je suis… je veux dire… une fille facile ?

- Tu es une fille normale. C'est sain d'aimer faire l'amour. C'est… normal.

Le compliment paru la toucher profondément, et elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui dire qu'il fallait qu'elle rentre.

- Vas-y, répondit-il.

La nuit était presque tombée, et l'air s'était rafraîchi.

Lorsqu'elle eut disparu dans le parc, Draco s'approcha de la mare, le cœur très lourd, et lança un caillou dans l'eau.

_Tu devrais sourire. T'as réussi, non ? __Ça__ veut dire que tu es normal…_

Un autre caillou suivi le premier, éclaboussant rageusement les nénuphars, et Draco se prit la tête entre les mains.

_ARRÊTE ! Tu n'as PAS réussi ! Tu as pensé à lui tout le long, putain de tafiole, alors arrête de faire semblant !_

De toutes ses forces, il lança un troisième caillou. Celui-ci vint briser son reflet avec le bruit d'une gifle, et Draco éclata en sanglots.

Il était tellement fatigué de tout ça…Tellement fatigué d'être mal tout le temps, de se battre si fort pour être quelqu'un d'autre…

- C'est trop dur… c'est trop dur, putain…

Des larmes brouillaient sa vue, coulaient sur ses joues sans s'arrêter, et il tomba à genoux dans l'herbe.

- C'était tellement injuste…

Il payait si cher pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas choisi, passant sa vie à faire des efforts qui ne donneraient jamais de résultat parce qu'il ne POUVAIT PAS changer, parce que personne ne peut supporter d'être son propre tyran chaque jour de sa vie.

Il hurla des mots incompréhensibles en avalant le sel de ses larmes, il hurla encore et encore des insultes contre lui-même, le monde entier… personne.

Le désespoir lui brûlait les yeux et la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer, mais il continuait de hurler.

"Il n'y a que les pédés qui chialent", dit la voix de son père à l'intérieur de sa tête. "Tu entends, Draco ? Que les PÉDÉS !"

Mais il l'insulta lui aussi, lui cria de la fermer et de le laisser tranquille.

Et il continua de pleurer, parce que quelque part dans les vestiaires des garçons, Draco avait définitivement perdu sa capacité à se mentir à lui-même.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Harry le regarda très longtemps, immobile dans l'obscurité, jusqu'à ce que Draco s'arrête enfin de pleurer.

Puis il rentra à l'internat, referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui et se dirigea comme un somnambule vers le mur où il avait affiché les photos d'eux.

Les premières furent enlevées avec des gestes mesurés et à peine fébriles.

Celles qui suivirent furent décollées du mur avec un peu plus de rudesse, et enfin, les dernières furent déchirées avec une fureur incontrôlée.

.

°O°O°O°O°O°

.

**EDIT : On a modifié les trois dernières lignes. En fait, dans la première version, Harry devait se précipiter dans les toilettes pour vomir, mais on a pensé que c'était pas très très class, et du coup on a replacé les photos. Voilà !**

.**  
**

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre qui s'achève. Nous espérons qu'il vous aura plu (et soulagés aussi de ne pas voir Harry mort ;) ben oui, on est pas complètement sadiques non plus). Allez, maintenant, assouvissez votre envie frénétique de vous jeter sur le petit bouton en bas de la page !!


	9. Scène 9 : Là où ça fait mal

**TURNING POINT**

.**  
**

Le point de non-retour

.

**Edit**

**Après avoir vu plusieurs de vos reviews, il nous semble important d'ajouter quelques petites précisions. Tout d'abord a une jumelle sur fictionpress avec des persos nommés Mathieu C. (Draco) et Samy J. (Harry). Ce sont des personnes réelles que nous fréquentions au quotidien et qui nous ont beaucoup inspirées. Cependant, il est vrai que nous crevions d'envie de publier sur fanfiction car nous fantasmions toutes deux (grâce à Amartia surtout qui a initié Tria au yaoi huhu) comme des bêtes sur le couple Drarry. Initialement, nous avions même prévu de ne publier que sur ffnet mais nous avons changé d'avis étant donné que c'était le "couple" Samy/Mathieu qui évoluait devant nos yeux, et non le couple Harry/Draco. Mais nous comprendrons très bien que certains d'entre vous trouvent que notre fic et nos persos originaux ont été dénaturés, nous leur conseillerons donc de s'en tenir à l'une ou l'autre des versions, selon leurs préférences. Nous vous rappelons aussi que la fic originale sur fpcom (vous pouvez la trouver sur le site sous le même nom) compte déjà quatre chapitres donc, si vous avez déjà commencé à lire sur ffnet, résistez à la tentation pour garder le suspens (s'il y a en un XD), et patientez pour voir ce qui va arriver à vos chéris préférés !!**

.

**Disclaimer :**

Personnages réels mais histoire inventée de toute pièce (enfin presque, il y a quand même quelques détails réels)

.

**Détail important :**

Homophobes s'abstenir (sauf ceux que ça peut faire changer d'avis ^^).

.

Arghhhhhhhhhh désolées de publier aussi tard les gens, problèmes de coordinations sur nos PC respectifs !! Tout d'abord, voeux protocolaires de rigueur : Joyeux Noel bonne année et Bon anniversaire à Staline qui naquit un 21 décembre (^^). Voici donc comme promis le chapitre 9 :

.

Scène 9 : Là où ça fait mal...

.

°O°O°O°O°O°

"If I kiss you where it's sore, will you feel better or will you feel nothing at all ?" (Regina Spektor)

°O°O°O°O°O°

.

Luna, avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, se démena pour empêcher un énième but, et elle valdingua dans le filet en tenant le ballon contre son ventre.

- Wayyyyy !!!! crièrent les bleus.

- Ooohhhhh... râlèrent les rouges.

- Hhhmmfff, ajouta la pauvre Luna.

Quatorze paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers le professeur de sport qui laissa planer un silence dramatique avant de brailler, tel un supporter en transe :

- IL EST BON !!!! 3-0 !

- WAYYYYY !!!!!! hurlèrent les bleus.

- OOOOOOHHHH !!!! vitupérèrent les rouges.

Le professeur s'avança sur le terrain, agitant un index accusateur devant les mines déconfites de l'équipe perdante.

- Écoutez-moi bien, bande de mous du jarret, z'avez intérêt à trotter sec pendant la deuxième mi-temps, sinon j'te m'en vais te vous faire repiquer vot' terminale, moi !

Il prit quelques secondes pour apprécier l'effet de sa menace, puis il retrouva sa bonhommie habituelle :

- Bon allez ! Vous allez boire, et vous me ferez le plaisir de trouver des béquilles à votre stratégie boiteuse.

Les rouges marmonnèrent dans leur barbe, sachant pertinemment l'origine du problème, mais n'osant pas l'évoquer à voix haute, de peur des représailles.

Toutefois, Olivier finit par se faire porte-parole de l'opinion générale.

- C'est pas notre stratégie qui est boiteuse, c'est ces deux chieurs qui sont indisposés...

- Toi, tu fermes ta gueule ! répliqua Draco.

Le sang chaud de Olivier ne fit qu'un tour. Il jeta le ballon – geste inconsidéré qui acheva la pauvre Luna lorsqu'elle le prit sur son meilleur profil – avant de s'avancer vers Draco à grandes enjambées.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me défigurer comme ton soi-disant meilleur ami, peut-être ?

- Oh la oh la, on se calme les jeunes, ou j'vous envoie chez le proviseur, et avec de l'élan !

Les deux garçons se toisèrent et Harry fit de son mieux pour ignorer superbement la scène.

**Ne le regarde pas, il n'existe pas.**

À vrai dire, c'était cette petite phrase – que Harry avait élevé au rang de doctrine – qui était la cause de leur défaite.

Il devenait en effet très difficile de maintenir un semblant de cohésion au sein d'une équipe lorsqu'un joueur avait délibérément choisi d'en ignorer un autre.

En revanche, cela donnait lieu à quelques scènes cocasses : Draco, porteur du ballon, acculé sans pitié dans un coin du terrain par les joueurs déchaînés de l'équipe adverse, avise le seul de ses coéquipiers se tenant à portée de ballon – Harry – et lui fait la passe dans une ultime action désespérée.

Ledit coéquipier, se rappelant à temps de "l'invisibilité" de Draco, se baisse soudainement pour faire semblant de renouer un lacet défait. Le ballon, qui lui était destiné, passe au-dessus de lui tel un boulet de canon et s'en va, sans surprise, percuter Luna de plein fouet.

Après que Harry lui soit rentré dedans deux ou trois fois comme s'il était fait d'air, Draco comprend que la rancune de son ami à son égard est telle qu'elle en entache même son légendaire esprit d'équipe, et il prend la mouche à son tour.

Ils s'ignorent donc mutuellement, la tension monte, les autres joueurs soufflent et s'exaspèrent, les balles se perdent et Luna agonise dans les cages...

**Peu importe.**

Harry entendit le coup de sifflet qui annonçait la deuxième mi-temps, et se remit à courir sans grande conviction.

Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer.

Il ne pouvait plus se concentrer pour quoi que ce soit depuis trois jours, en vérité. Les images de Draco et Milli contre l'arbre lui revenaient sans cesse...

**C'était horrible.**

Voilà la seule chose sensée qui lui venait à l'esprit.

**C'était vraiment horrible.**

Il avait été parfait. Sa prestation avait été digne d'une star de porno, et pas une seule fois il ne s'était montré violent, comme Harry s'y était attendu.

Oui, Draco avait été parfait, du début jusqu'à la fin, et Harry en avait la nausée.

Nom de Dieu... ses gestes délicats, son comportement si... normal, si attentionné, la douceur avec laquelle il lui avait fait l'amour...

Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il avait fait avec les autres.

Harry en avait eu mal partout.

**T'as vu ? Garde bien ça à l'esprit, Harry. Il aime les filles. Il aime... cette fille, apparemment.**

Harry réceptionna tant bien que mal la balle que Olivier venait de lui envoyer et la passa à Katie, puis replongea dans ses pensées.

Et puis Draco s'était effondré en pleurant, et à la fureur viscérale de Harry était venue s'ajouter la frustration de ne pas comprendre.

**Mais merde Draco, tu ne pleures jamais pourtant ! J'ai passé trois ans avec toi, je suis sensé savoir un minimum comment tu fonctionnes...**

"C'est trop dur... c'est trop dur..."

**Mais qu'est-ce qui est trop dur ? POURQUOI tu pleurais, bordel ?**

- Putain Harry ! Fais un peu gaffe à c'qui s'passe et essaie de rattraper les balles, nom de Dieu.

- Désolé, grommela Harry.

À certains moments, malgré lui, et toute sa bonne volonté, son regard allait se poser sur Draco et il revoyait l'expression complètement décomposée de son visage.

Il le revoyait crier dans la nuit des bouts de phrases sans queue ni tête, se prendre la tête entre les mains et hurler, encore et encore.

Il avait mis du temps à comprendre pourquoi cela l'avait tant affecté, puis il avait réalisé qu'il savait déjà :

**Il est très malheureux, depuis toujours. Mais je n'ai jamais su voir à quel point.**

Et alors, dans ces moments-là, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, Harry avait des remords.

Il ne savait en identifier la cause, pas vraiment du moins – peut-être un sentiment de culpabilité mal placée – mais lorsqu'il le regardait, il sentait fondre sa colère et son envie de le faire payer pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Il voulait juste... Il ne savait pas bien. De la tranquillité. De la sérénité.

Pour lui-même, mais surtout pour Draco, même si jamais ils ne se reparlaient.

Juste... arrêter le massacre.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, chaude et moite à travers son maillot rouge.

- Harry.

Olivier lui souriait doucement, son beau visage froissé par une expression gênée.

- Tu rêves encore.

Harry grommela quelque chose et se détourna, recommençant à courir vers ce qu'il supposait être le porteur de la balle, mais Olivier le rattrapa en quelques longues enjambées.

- Hey, écoute, je sais que t'es pas en super forme en ce moment. C'est pas totalement de ma faute, je sais… Mais…

Harry pila, et planta ses yeux dans les pupilles d'un noir d'encre du beau garçon.

- Mais quoi ?

- Mais… si c'est pas entièrement à cause de moi, ça l'est sûrement en partie, alors ben… je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait, la vidéo et tout. C'était vraiment con de ma part.

Harry eut un petit rire sarcastique :

- "Vraiment con" ? Non, c'était pas "vraiment con", c'était méchant, égoïste, et inconsidéré. C'était complètement fou, Olivier, c'était du gros n'importe quoi. Même si je m'en suis remis, il y a des fois où j'arrive pas à croire que tout ce foutu lycée nous a vu en train de nous branler.

- Je sais, répondit piteusement Olivier. Je sais.

- Non, tu sais pas. Lâche-moi. On est au milieu d'un putain de terrain de handball, c'est pas le moment de me faire tes excuses à deux balles. J'ai pas que ça à foutre.

Harry se remit à courir anarchiquement, prenant au hasard une direction et faisant semblant d'avoir suivi quelque chose au match durant les dernières vingt minutes.

- D'accord, fit Olivier, le rattrapant tant bien que mal. D'accord, je te fous la paix. Mais entre nous… Moi, au moins, je t'ai fait mes excuses.

Harry pila de nouveau si brutalement que Olivier lui rentra dedans, et ils manquèrent se cogner la tête.

- Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

Olivier resta près de lui, le fixant sans ciller.

- Ça veut dire que j'ai peut-être été con, mais au moins je le reconnais. _Lui_, il t'a frappé jusqu'à te laisser des cicatrices, mais est-ce qu'il t'a demandé pardon ?

Olivier avança timidement sa main et la posa sur son bras.

- Ouvre les yeux, nom de Dieu. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Harry repoussa la main de Olivier sans répondre, et il ne vit pas celui-ci le regarder partir avec des yeux remplis d'amertume.

L'ambiance sur le terrain empira encore, puisque pendant que Harry courait comme un automate, Draco, qui avait tout suivit de son échange avec Olivier, décida apparemment de faire de son mieux pour tacler le joueur "par inadvertance" le plus souvent possible.

Pansy, de son côté, sembla particulièrement motivée pour arracher un maximum de cheveux à Millicent, et Ron crut le moment opportun pour faire du gringue à la pauvre Luna qui, à la pointe du glamour, s'enfonçait désespérément du coton dans les narines pour stopper l'hémorragie.

Trois coups de sifflet hargneux se décidèrent enfin à mettre un terme à la véritable foire qu'était devenue la deuxième mi-temps.

- Vous commencez à me FRISER LA MOUSTACHE !!!

Les joueurs regardèrent piteusement le sol, Harry y compris.

- Je sais pas c'qui vous arrive aujourd'hui, mais si z'avez décidé de faire de l'antijeu, ça va FUMER DANS LES CHAUMIÈRES !

**Argh !** pensa Harry. Lorsque la moustache et les chaumières s'en mêlaient, il devenait urgent de se ressaisir. Sinon, Mr Jordan passerait aux couilles et aux bulles, et là, la situation serait bel et bien irrécupérable.

- Non mais vous vous rendez compte que dans deux semaines vous serez notés pour le bac ?

Il les regarda un par un avant d'ajouter :

- Alors motivez-vous, ramollis du bulbe !!!

Les joueurs s'acheminèrent lentement vers les douches, se jetant des regards meurtriers à la dérobée.

Harry, peu enclin à rejoindre la cohue bruyante des vestiaires, s'attarda sur le terrain pour ranger les ballons qui trainaient.

Du coin de l'œil, il avisait discrètement Draco, et ses poings se serrèrent lorsqu'il vit Millicent s'approcher de lui avec un air malicieux.

De son côté, Draco n'était pas plus enchanté de l'attention que lui portait la jeune fille, mais il fit un effort pour paraître civilisé lorsqu'elle lui lança :

- C'est fou comme les rumeurs vont vite ! J'hésitais à parler à mes amies de ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous parce que ce sont de vraies commères, mais en fin de compte, je crois que ça t'aura plutôt rendu service ! Les gens commencent à comprendre que Pansy n'est qu'une mythomane de plus qui ne cherche qu'à t'attirer des ennuis. Je crois que sa crédibilité et cette rumeur à ton sujet vont sérieusement en prendre un coup.

Elle souriait avec une complaisance non feinte.

- Et puis... elle est jalouse comme un pou. Elle ne supporte pas que tu l'aies repoussée à elle, et pas à moi...

Elle se rengorgea d'une manière à la fois horripilante et touchante de naïveté, et Draco déglutit, un peu désarçonné par cette tirade.

_Elle a tout raconté..._

- Ça explique bien des choses, se dit-il. Pourquoi quelques filles avaient osé l'approcher ces derniers jours, par exemple, ou pourquoi il pouvait à nouveau passer dans un couloir sans entendre fuser des commentaires humiliants sur sa santé mentale.

- Oh... C'est... c'est bien, bégaya Draco, d'une part parce qu'il le pensait vraiment, d'autre part parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

- Oui, fit Millicent en rougissant. Hmm, et bien... voilà. Oh, il faut que je te dise. Cette rumeur, j'ai toujours trouvé ça bizarre. Comment Pansy aurait pu vouloir coucher avec toi si elle avait été persuadée que cette histoire était vraie ? Elle aurait tenté sa chance, au risque de se faire maltraiter ?

Elle eut un petit gloussement.

- C'est complètement illogique ! Rien que ça, ça aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille.

_Tenter sa chance au risque de se faire maltraiter…_

Instinctivement, Draco chercha Harry du regard. Comme il s'y attendait, il n'était pas monté avec les autres, et traînait sur le terrain en aidant le professeur à ranger les ballons et les maillots.

- Oui, c'est... illogique, bégaya-t-il sans vraiment y penser.

- Draco, je voulais te demander si...

Millicent enroulait nerveusement une mèche de cheveux blonds autour de son doigt, et Draco détourna difficilement son regard de Harry pour l'écouter.

- ... tu crois que ça serait possible de... je sais pas... de sortir au cinéma, peut-être ? Ils passent un film d'art et d'essais qui a l'air sympa.

- ...

- Ça te dit ? Ou si tu préfères autre chose, c'est pas grave, moi tout me va, tu sais.

Elle lui jeta un regard plein d'appréhension, et pour la première fois, Draco pris la peine de choisir ses mots avec tact pour ne pas blesser une fille qui lui faisait des avances.

- Milli. Écoute, tu es une très jolie fille, mais... je ne suis pas... comment dire... Toi et moi, ça ne peut pas marcher. Je suis...

Il eut un petit rire jaune.

- Je suis trop chiant pour qu'on puisse me supporter à long terme, et puis de toute façon, je suis incapable de gérer une relation sérieuse.

Millicent détourna le regard, essayant de cacher sa déception.

- Mais... ça vaudrait le coup d'essayer, tu crois pas ? C'était tellement bien, au parc... Je pensais... Tu... tu n'as pas aimé ?

Oh Seigneur, Draco n'avait pas du tout envie de répondre à cette question, pour la simple raison qu'il n'en savait rien.

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'il n'avait pas aimé lui faire l'amour, mais qu'en revanche, fantasmer sur Harry avait été l'une des choses les plus délicieuses qu'il n'avait jamais osé expérimenter...

Il frissonna, eut honte, se ressaisit et choisit de mentir à moitié, puisqu'apparemment c'était la seule solution :

- Si, j'ai beaucoup aimé. Mais sortir ensemble... c'est pas une bonne idée.

Millicent baissa les yeux, une expression de douleur contenue sur le visage, puis eut un petit rire dépité.

- Je savais que tu dirais ça.

Draco la regarda, sa frange brune tombant dans ses yeux marrons. Elle était si petite, si fine…

Comment avait-il pu ne pas la briser ? Ne pas lui faire mal ?

Il réalisa soudain que Millicent avait ses défauts, mais que quelque part, elle était la première fille avec laquelle il avait couché.

VRAIMENT couché.

Il se pencha vers elle, lui fit un baiser sur la joue.

- Je suis désolé. On peut toujours faire l'exposé sur Descartes, si tu veux.

Elle se mit à rire malgré elle, mais Draco vit que ses yeux brillaient.

- Oui. D'accord.

Elle renifla et lui sourit de bonne grâce, visiblement très mal à l'aise, puis lui rendit son baiser et pris la direction des vestiaires des filles.

Draco soupira.

_Quel connard je fais. Quel misérable enfoiré._

Machinalement, il se mit à marcher pour quitter le terrain, essayant de ne pas regarder Harry et échouant lamentablement.

Celui-ci portait uniquement le maillot de son équipe en guise de tee-shirt, et lorsqu'il enleva celui-ci pour le ranger avec les autres dans le grand sac de leur professeur, le cœur de Draco trébucha.

Il préféra se dépêcher de retourner aux vestiaires, et accéléra le pas.

- Draco Malfoy !

Il s'immobilisa, se demandant dans un accès de paranoïa si son professeur avait surpris son regard déplacé.

- Quoi ? fit-il, le cœur dans la gorge.

Il se retourna lentement, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un Mr Jordan bienveillant. Une tape réconfortante s'abattit sans pitié sur son épaule et il chancela.

Bienveillant, mais bourru. Très bourru.

Il essaya de lui pardonner de lui avoir démit l'épaule, après tout, enseigner le rugby et le karaté 9 heures par jour à des bœufs n'allait pas sans quelques déformations professionnelles.

- Ça va, garçon ? Tu boites !

Draco fronça les sourcils. Effectivement, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait mal à la cheville.

Un instant, il se demanda s'il était possible que quelqu'un de trop préoccupé par ce qu'il se passait dans sa propre tête puisse peu à peu perdre conscience de ce qu'il se passait dans son corps.

- Ça va oui. Merci. J'ai dû me faire mal en...

_... faisant des croches pattes à cet enfoiré de Olivier qui pense qu'à se faire mon meilleur pote, Harry, vous savez celui que j'ai défiguré alors qu'il était à poil dans les vestiaires. _

- ... en courant.

- Écoute, je ne sais pas si tu seras là pour... enfin, tu sais, avec le conseil de discipline qui se profile à l'horizon

Mr Jordan jeta un regard anxieux à Harry pour vérifier qu'il soit bien trop loin pour entendre puis continua sur le ton de la confidence.

- ... je veux pas me montrer pessimiste hein garçon, loin de là, mais si t'es exclu avant de passer le bac, je pourrai toujours te faire une lettre de recommandation si tu veux entrer dans une école de sport. Je me souviens bien de tes performances au stage sportif de l'an dernier, tu sais ! Tu ferais un formidable joueur de criquet, petit. C'est sincère.

_Nom de Dieu,_ pensa Draco, _c'est le compliment le plus horrible qu'on m'ait jamais fait. _

- Oh, heu... Ah. C'est gentil Monsieur, mais en fait, je suis plutôt intéressé par, comment dire... la philo...

Draco avait conscience de littéralement briser son professeur par tant de franchise, mais merde, c'était la vérité, et puis il aurait préféré mille fois devenir gigolo que d'entamer une carrière de joueur de criquet.(1)

- De… de la… PHILO ?

Les yeux de Mr Jordan étaient tellement écarquillés qu'ils s'avançaient dangereusement dans leurs orbites, menaçant Draco d'une imminente attaque oculaire.

- Je... eh bien, oui, de la philo.

Le professeur en demeura coi quelques secondes, scrutant Draco comme si celui-ci venait de lui annoncer qu'il souhaitait créer sa propre ligne de vêtements pour perruches ou devenir gardien de phare au Cap Horn. (2)

- Ah bon, finit-il par articuler. De la philosophie ? Ah bon ah bon. Très bien. Ah bon ah bon. Mouais. Bon eh bien garçon, c'est bien que tu aies trouvé ta voie et que tu l'assumes. Quoi qu'il en soit, je sais pas si ces "philosophes" ont beaucoup besoin de leurs pattes, mais tu ferais mieux de monter illico presto à l'infirmerie montrer cette cheville, elle m'a l'air d'être foulée !

- Oh, non, le rassura Draco. Vraiment, ça va passer tout seul. C'est pas grave.

Il s'apprêta à tourner les talons lorsque sa cheville céda soudain, et il manqua s'écraser comme un sac de patates.

Mr Jordan fronça les sourcils et planta ses poings massifs sur ses hanches, évoquant Mr Propre d'une manière sidérante.

- Oh que oui tu vas y aller, garçon, parce que si tu t'étais pas déjà fait une entorse en jouant, tu viens de t'en faire une sous mon nez. Alors hop hop hop !!! Tu montes voir Mme Pomfresh, et je te préviens je lui demanderai si t'es passé.

Puis il abattit pour la seconde fois une paume de la taille d'une poêle à frire sur la pauvre carcasse de Draco, et ajouta pour la forme :

- Sale mioche !

Invoquant Sainte Patience, Draco quitta le terrain et se dirigea en boitillant et en maugréant vers l'escalier qui menait au premier étage, là ou se trouvait l'infirmerie.

Mr Jordan rejoint Harry qui finissait de ranger le matériel, essayant de ne pas fixer avec trop d'insistance les parties blessées de son visage.

- Ben dis donc, pensa-t-il, il t'a sacrément arrangé, le Draco... Pauvre gosse. Dire qu'ils t'ont trouvé nu, en prime... Je me demande bien ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous.

Le professeur se sentait très concerné par toute cette histoire, sachant que le drame avait eu lieu dans les vestiaires, donc sur son "territoire", et dans des circonstances plutôt étranges.

Un flic, une espèce de Charlot avec un képi planté sur ses feuilles de chou, était venu lui demander s'il était en mesure de donner la moindre explication sur les raisons qui auraient pu pousser Draco Malfoy à frapper son ami.

Le flic devait espérer mettre la main sur un quelconque trafic de drogue, mais Mr Jordan n'avait rien dit.

Bien que, loin d'être bête, il avait sa petite idée.

- Bon et toi, Harry, tu comptes planter la tente sur le terrain de handball ou tu vas finir par rejoindre les autres ?

Harry sourit, et son professeur pensa que même avec ces vilaines coupures, ce gamin devait faire des malheurs.

- Non, j'allais y aller, répondit-il. De toute manière, il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh m'a donné rendez-vous à 16 heures pour m'enlever les points de suture à l'arcade. Il paraît que j'ai de la chance dans mon malheur. Je cicatrise bien.

Mr Jordan eut soudain l'air très ennuyé, et il se mit à tortiller ses gros doigts.

- À… à l'infirmerie, tu dis ?

- Oui. D'ailleurs je ferais mieux de me bouger, sinon je vais rater mon rendez-vous. Et me trimballer avec du fil plein le visage un jour de plus, non merci !

- Mais… mais…

Mais il n'y avait pas de mais. Harry et ses points de sutures avaient mis les voiles vers l'infirmerie tout comme Draco venait de le faire, et Mr Jordan croisa les doigts très forts pour ne pas qu'un nouveau drame éclate par sa faute chez Mme Pomfresh.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

"BI, HOMO, MAL DANS VOTRE PEAU ? PARLEZ-EN À L'INFIMIÈRE PSYCHOLOGUE."

Assis dans la salle d'attente de l'infirmerie, Draco regardait fixement l'affiche que Mme Pomfresh avait accrochée parmi les autres, celles qui représentaient les différentes sortes de champignons comestibles et qui prévenaient des dangers de la consommation de psychotropes.

Cette phrase était écrite en caractères gras sur un fond arc-en-ciel – dont Draco ignorait complètement la signification – et en bas à droite posait un jeune garçon et une femme plus âgée, visiblement en grande conversation.

"PARLEZ-EN."

En parler ?

Draco se sentit terriblement amer.

Bien sûr, en parler ! Quelle idée de génie, pas vrai ?

_Cette putain d'affiche a été faite par des hétéros qui ne comprendront jamais rien à rien_, pensa-t-il. _Merde à la fin… En parler, c'est pas la solution, c'est LE PROBLÈME._

À quoi elle s'attendait, l'infirmière ? À ce que toutes les pédales de ce foutu bahut viennent lui chialer sur l'épaule ?

_"J'ai vu votre affiche dans la salle d'attente. Tout à coup, j'ai réussi à mettre de côté 18 ans de doutes, de honte, de peur d'être jugé et d'efforts pour cacher à __moi-même et aux autres ce que je suis vraiment, tout ça dans le but de vous parler de ma sexualité, à vous qui ne me connaissez pas mais qui, je n'en doute pas, saurez trouver une solution à mon problème. Même si moi, après tant d'années, je n'ai pas réussi. Parlons, donc. Je suis sûr qu'après ça, tout ira mieux pour moi."_

Draco fit un "pfff" hargneux.

Harry pouvait en parler, lui.

Enfin. En quelque sorte.

Disons que Harry ne parlait pas vraiment, il agissait.

Il n'était pas… complexé par ce qu'il était. Peut-être qu'il l'avait été au début, mais maintenant, il s'était accepté.

Qu'il soit bi, homo ou même qu'il soit juste en train de traverser une passade, il n'était pas "mal dans sa peau". Sa sexualité n'était plus un problème majeur pour lui.

Draco aurait même parié qu'il s'aimait comme ça à présent, et que si un hétéro n'aurait pas voulu devenir homo, Harry n'aurait pas voulu redevenir hétéro non plus.

Il n'avait plus peur du regard que portaient sur lui ses camarades, il en jouait même parfois, se testant et testant les autres garçons timidement. Il prenait enfin confiance en lui.

Cela rendait Draco terriblement malheureux, d'abord parce qu'il était jaloux de ceux que Harry regardaient avec un peu trop d'insistance, et peut-être aussi parce qu'il aurait tellement aimé, au fond de lui, être capable de faire pareil.

Même si cela, bien sûr, il ne se l'avouait pas.

Mais il y avait eu toute une succession de faits dans la vie de Draco qui faisait qu'il était ce qu'il était, à savoir un pédé capable de faire la cour la plus acharnée à une fille pour la mettre dans son lit, mais pas foutu de regarder un garçon dans les yeux si celui-ci se tenait à moins d'un mètre de lui.

C'était foutrement paradoxal, il fallait l'avouer.

Mais ce dont il n'avait pas conscience, c'était que proportionnellement à ce qu'il avait vécu, ça ne faisait pas de lui un lâche, ni un faible.

Depuis ce soir là, le soir où il avait fait l'amour avec Millicent, les choses avaient changé.

Pas drastiquement, bien sûr, rien de visible, rien qui fasse trembler les montagnes, mais à l'intérieur de Draco, quelque chose avait bougé.

Comme si, après des années sous sédatif, il avait décidé de se réveiller.

Bien entendu, la peur était toujours là, et parfois même plus que jamais, mais pour la première fois il avait pris conscience d'une chose, c'était que plus encore qu'être normal, il voulait être heureux.

Évidemment, il ne formulait pas clairement cette pensée. Ce n'était à ce stade qu'une impression floue.

Comme si un système de survie s'était enclenché pour lentement le sortir de la dépression permanente dans laquelle il était englué depuis si longtemps.

Enfin quoi que ce soit, c'était là.

Et Draco respirait mieux.

Un jour, sans qu'il le veuille vraiment, il s'était surpris à penser :

_Nom de Dieu, Colin fait vraiment gay avec ce chapeau._

Rien d'extraordinaire, si ce n'est qu'il s'était rendu compte que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait utilisé spontanément le mot "gay" – en pensée, d'accord, mais c'était un grand pas quand même – au lieu des "pédés" et autres "lopettes" qu'il utilisait d'habitude à tort et à travers.

Draco en était resté sidéré, mais il ne s'était pas repris.

_Oui, il fait... gay. Il est gay._

Gay.

Gay, gay, gay, gay, gay. Le mot avait longtemps tourné dans sa tête.

Une autre fois, et c'était là son progrès le plus flagrant, Draco était en train de feuilleter un magazine en salle d'étude au lieu de faire ses devoirs lorsqu'il s'était arrêté sur une page où posait un Jared Leto torse nu.

_Il est beau. _

C'était vrai. Hétéros ou pas, les autres devaient aussi le penser, non ?

Que ce soit un œil de fille ou de garçon qui regardait le torse fin et les yeux bleus de Jared Leto, c'était un fait auquel il ne pouvait échapper.

Il était beau.

_Il... Il me plaît._

Draco était loin d'en être fier. Cependant, il n'en tirait plus non plus une haine morbide de lui-même. C'était juste... comme ça.

Ainsi, très lentement, Draco changeait.

Au mépris de l'éducation religieuse sévère qu'il avait subit pendant les 15 premières années de sa vie, au mépris de cet horrible cours de catéchisme sur Sodome et Gomorrhe qui l'avait terrifié.

Au mépris de son père.

Au mépris de cette histoire qu'il lui avait raconté un jour pour le prévenir du sort qu'ils réservaient aux tapettes, lui et ses amis, lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes.

Et au mépris de tous les cauchemars que ça lui avait donné.

Le regard perdu dans le vague, Draco n'entendit pas la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir, puis hésiter, avant de se refermer lentement.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

**Oh merde merde merde**, pensa Harry en voyant son ex-meilleur ami installé dans la salle d'attente.

Plusieurs pensées traversèrent son esprit en même temps :

**Je peux pas rester, tant pis je m'en vais.**

**Peux pas laisser les points plus longtemps !!**

**Il est là il va me parler oh non oh non...**

**DU CAAAALME, tu l'ignores comme d'habitude et tout se passera bien !**

**Ça va foirer… **

**Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? **

**Nom de Dieu fais quelque chose, reste pas planté comme une souche !**

Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à entrer en mouvement pour aller s'asseoir sur la deuxième chaise dont disposait la salle d'attente – en face de Draco, évidemment – Harry bénit les cieux pour avoir fait que celui-ci soit plongé dans une très grande réflexion au moment où il avait paniqué.

Sinon, il se serait aperçu que malgré tous ses efforts pour l'ignorer, sa stratégie était bancale, et qu'il était loin d'être indifférent à sa présence.

Dès qu'il fut assis cependant, il reprit contenance, et lorsqu'il sentit le regard glacé de Draco le transpercer jusqu'à l'os, le sien alla nonchalamment vagabonder par la petite fenêtre qui donnait sur l'église.

Puis il se concentra très fort, et espéra que ses mains arrêteraient bientôt de trembler.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Draco cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

_Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?_

Son pouls s'accéléra si rapidement que son cœur lui fit mal.

_Merde, merde, je peux pas rester là… Et puis j'ai plus mal à c'te foutue cheville, de toute manière, j'aurai jamais dû venir ! Vite allez, il faut que je sorte d'ici…_

Il s'apprêtait à se lever en trombe lorsque deux choses le retinrent :

Premièrement, Mr Jordan lui ferait voir les pierres si Mme Pomfresh lui disait qu'il n'était pas passé, deuxièmement, Harry aurait été trop content.

Draco bougea donc légèrement sur sa chaise, mais ne se leva pas.

_Merde, quand même.... C'est déjà assez dur de le voir m'ignorer à l'internat, pas vraiment envie de faire des heures sup'… _

Il regarda Harry à la dérobée.

Nom de Dieu.

Il était tellement beau. Et comme il s'y attendait, celui-ci ne lui prêtait aucune attention, et agissait comme s'il était tout seul dans la salle d'attente.

Draco regarda les cicatrices.

Si Harry avaient sûrement peur qu'elles restent, lui, il en était terrifié. Ce n'était pas que Harry était défiguré, loin de là.

Mais il ne voulait pas que Harry pense à ce qu'il lui avait fait à chaque fois qu'il se regarderait dans une glace. Draco ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait donné pour réparer ça.

Elles n'étaient pas trop grosses, pourtant.

Il en avait une petite à la lèvre inférieure qui s'était apparemment refermée toute seule, et une autre à la pommette dont les fils avaient été enlevés assez vite. Les deux plus grosses étaient à l'arcade droite. C'étaient deux coupures qui zébraient sa peau, et bien que très propres et nettes, elles devaient bien totaliser dix points chacune.

Draco sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

_Merde… Si tu savais ce que je m'en veux. _

Il se sentit tellement mal, tout à coup.

Il ne s'était même pas excusé.

Même pas un mot, pas un regard désolé.

Et il osait lui en vouloir de ne pas lui accorder la moindre attention !

C'était déjà bien beau qu'il ne soit pas venu au lycée avec une batte de baseball pour le massacrer…

_Il doit penser que tu ne regrettes même pas ce qu'il s'est passé et que la situation te convient parfaitement, pauvre con. _

_Tu rentres dans son jeu, tu essaies de l'ignorer à ton tour pour te venger - histoire de lui faire un peu plus mal si c'est possible - mais t'excuser, non, surtout pas... _

_Putain, mais regarde-le ! _

Mais Draco avait beau se faire violence, regarder les marques sur le visage de Harry en se disant _c'est toi qui les a faites_,les mots ne sortaient pas.

_Mais t'as peur de quoi ? De le perdre ? Mais tu L'AS perdu, Draco. T'as plus rien à perdre, maintenant. _

_Fais-le. Excuse-toi._

Il ne pouvait pas.

Il compta jusqu'à trois.

Recompta.

Il souffla intérieurement et recompta encore, mais il ne put ouvrir la bouche. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il regarda à nouveau les cicatrices.

_Fais-le._

Rien ne sortit.

_Pas ici… Pomfresh va venir d'un moment à l'autre, je peux pas le faire… Je peux pas le…_

- Harry je suis désolé !

Draco se rendit compte qu'il avait crié, mais au moins il l'avait dit. IL L'AVAIT DIT, bordel.

- Hum… Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il, plus doucement.

Harry n'eut pas l'ombre d'un haussement de sourcil dans sa direction. Un silence affreusement gênant s'ensuivit.

- Tu… Tu ne veux toujours pas me parler ?

Harry ne répondit rien, et continua de fixer la vitre avec un air absent parfaitement maîtrisé.

Cette fois-ci, Draco se leva pour quitter la salle pour de bon. Il ne voulait pas rester là une seconde de plus, à s'humilier pour rien.

Mais il venait à peine de poser sa main sur la poignée lorsqu'il fit demi-tour et se planta devant Harry.

- Écoute, je sais pas ce que je dois faire pour que tu me pardonnes. Je m'en veux, Harry, t'imagines même pas.

- ...

- Je suis désolé. Putain…je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé.

- ...

- Parle-moi. Même si c'est pour m'insulter. On a besoin de se parler.

Mais silence, toujours.

Il attendit.

Il attendit une minute, peut-être dix, il ne savait pas.

Petit à petit, il sentait sa gorge s'assécher et sa respiration s'accélérer, saccadée, mais Harry ne dit rien.

Les nerfs de Draco commencèrent à lâcher, lentement mais sûrement.

Il avait envie de hurler.

- Okay, frappe-moi, hurle, mais fais quelque chose !

Pas de réponse.

- Harry ! Putain de merde, ARRÊTE ÇA !!!

Voyant qu'il n'avait aucune réaction, Draco se pinça l'arrête nasale et ferma les yeux.

- T'es trop fort à ce jeu-là. J'en peux plus. Merde, si tu veux pas me parler, au moins... regarde-moi.

Mais pas de regard.

- Harry. Je suis pas mort, et je suis pas un putain de fantôme. Alors regarde-moi.

Draco se pencha, cherchant son regard, et ne trouvant que deux sphères vertes absorbées dans la contemplation silencieuse d'autre chose que lui.

Il jura et se prit la tête entre les mains pour ne pas cogner dans le mur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire, hein ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?! Dis-le-moi, je te jure que je le ferai.

Pas de réponse.

- Regarde-moi.

Il se planta devant lui, prit son poignet dans sa main et serra de toutes ses forces, lui-même surpris par ce contact auquel il n'était plus habitué.

- Regarde-moi ! Je t'ai dit que je te demandais pardon !! Harry... Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon...

Il guetta le plus petit signe de capitulation de la part du garçon, mais rien ne vint. Cependant, il ne lâcha pas son poignet.

- Tu fais chier, MERDE !!

_Je t'ai dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur ! Je t'ai dit que je ferai n'importe quoi pour que tu m'excuses ! Alors ARRÊTE maintenant, ARRÊTE !!_

Draco devenait fou de frustration. Ses jointures blanchissaient tellement il serrait fort.

Et dans un silence désespéré, il se haït un peu plus, car une fois encore, il sut qu'il faisait mal à Harry.

_Regarde-moi… Regarde-moi… _

Mais comme pour le narguer un peu plus et sans se départir de son air neutre, Harry tourna complètement la tête, empêchant Draco de voir son visage.

- NON !! Tu vas me REGARDER !!

Mais il ne réagit pas, et ce fut la fois de trop.

Draco se sentit lâcher prise.

L'envie nerveuse de hurler bloqua sa respiration, brûla sa gorge.

Alors, sans réfléchir, il tira violemment sur le bras de Harry, le mit debout puis le poussa en arrière, faisant tomber sa chaise et renversant les magazines sur la table basse d'à côté.

Harry trébucha, se retint au mur, et Draco se jeta contre le garçon, saisissant son menton et le forçant à lui faire face.

Mais les yeux bruns semblèrent regarder à travers lui comme ceux d'un aveugle.

Alors, Draco craqua complètement. Il avança brusquement son visage vers celui de Harry et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne avec une violence sauvage, enfonçant ses dents dans les lèvres entrouvertes.

_Tu peux faire semblant de ne pas me voir et de ne pas m'entendre, mais tu ne peux pas faire semblant de ne pas me sentir !_

Ses mains passèrent d'elles-mêmes derrière sa nuque et accentuèrent encore plus la pression, et bientôt Draco sentit la chair fine s'ouvrir et le goût ferreux du sang dans sa bouche.

_Réagis… Réagis… Réagis…_

Et plus les secondes passaient, plus Draco mordait profondément, désespérément, fermant les yeux très fort.

_Réagis… Réagis… Harry…_

Il se pressa contre lui, un peu plus encore. Il essayait de tout son être de se concentrer sur la morsure pour oublier qu'il crevait de peur.

De peur que finalement, Harry ne gagne, et n'arrive à le décourager. De peur que plus jamais il ne lui parle, que plus jamais il ne le regarde.

Jamais.

Alors, ce serait ça, le prix à payer ? Être rayé de sa vie littéralement, drastiquement ? Être oublié, remplacé, remplacé encore…

Ses mains s'agrippèrent à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

_MAIS RÉAGIS PUTAIN !!_

Puis tout à coup, il sentit un infime tressaillement parcourir le corps contre lui.

Son cœur accéléra violemment. Il mordit encore un peu plus fort.

Le tressaillement devint alors un vrai frisson de douleur, qui contracta le ventre de Harry.

Draco retint son souffle.

_Allez… allez, Harry…_

Enfin, un long gémissement de douleur résonna dans la pièce silencieuse.

Enfin.

Draco fut tellement secoué que pendant quelques secondes, il ne put ni ouvrir les yeux, ni bouger.

_Merci. _

_Merci, merci…_

Puis un nouveau gémissement plus pressant vint mourir entre leurs lèvres, et il se rendit compte qu'il mordait toujours comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Harry posa ses mains sur son torse et le repoussa avec fébrilité, tentant par réflexe d'échapper à la douleur.

Alors, lentement, il cessa de mordre, et sa langue vint doucement caresser la lèvre blessée.

Il sentit le souffle de Harry se bloquer dans sa gorge puis reprendre, anarchique.

_Il est perdu. Il ne comprend plus… _

Mais Draco aussi était loin d'y voir clair. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que les mains de Harry essayaient toujours de le maintenir à distance, et que lui ne voulait pas être repoussé.

Pas tout de suite.

Sans réfléchir, il se pressa contre lui comme pour sentir chaque fibre de son corps, entoura son cou de ses bras, et lentement, passa à nouveau sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Trop lentement.

Il sentit tout son corps prendre feu en quelques secondes, son ventre se nouer et sa respiration cesser complètement.

_Oh…_

Harry avait brusquement arrêté de le repousser, mais Draco continuait sa caresse, indéfiniment, trop enivré par le goût de sa peau pour s'arrêter là.

Il sentait les doigts se crisper sur sa poitrine, griffant son t-shirt spasmodiquement.

_Oooh, putain…_

Draco ne s'entendit même pas gémir. Il voulait plus, maintenant, vite…

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et vint cogner contre le mur.

- Je finis de recoudre Luna et je suis à v...

Draco se sépara de Harry en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour cligner de l'œil, et Mme Pomfresh s'étrangla avec sa salive, faisant tomber son rouleau de sparadrap.

- Oh, je, pardon. Je… Pardon, répéta-t-elle.

Draco la regardait, horrifié, incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit.

- Bien, heu, Harry, continua l'infirmière en chevrotant, ramassant son sparadrap maladroitement. Dès que tu es près, tu peux rentrer… J'ai presque fini avec Luna. Enfin, tu… Je… Quand tu es près, hein.

Si en telle circonstance Draco n'avait pas été totalement dépourvu d'humour, il n'aurait certainement pas pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait dû avoir l'air plus jovial que ça.

Après tout, elle venait de trouver deux mecs en train de s'en rouler une sur sa putain d'affiche pro coming-out…

Cependant, Draco était littéralement paralysé de honte, et il n'était pas capable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

Elle referma la porte, évitant soigneusement de les regarder en face.

Un affreux silence s'installa.

Les deux garçons étaient figés, le cœur battant à tout rompre, fixant la porte pour ne pas se regarder.

Mais bientôt, Draco sentit les yeux de Harry se tourner lentement vers lui.

Son pouls accéléra un peu plus, brouillant sa vue, mais il ne put pas lui faire face, pas foutu de soutenir ce regard pour lequel il aurait pourtant donné n'importe quoi, juste quelques minutes auparavant.

_Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, Draco ? Nom de Dieu, tu l'embrassais… TU L'EMBRASSAIS, merde !! Oh, non… Il faut que je parte d'ici…_

Mais le regard de Harry dans sa nuque le brûlait, l'obsédait, et comme on finit toujours par regarder ce qu'on ne veut pas regarder, il fit lentement demi-tour sur lui-même, fixant le sol avec angoisse.

Puis il leva les yeux.

Harry était plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

.

°O°O°O°O°O°

.

Pffouuu !! Le moment qu'on redoute le plus : avez-vous aimé ? avez-vous pas aimé ? c'était mieux ou pire ? Allez, coupez court à notre attente insupportable... vous savez, le petit bouton en bas à gauche **grands yeux innocents pleins d'espoir et d'appréhension**

1 : qui est un sport tout à fait honorable, chers lecteurs et joueurs de criquet qui nous lisez… NON ne partez paaaaas !!! XD

2 : qui sont des métiers tout à fait honorables, chers lecteurs et dizaïneurs en herbe/ gardiens de phares qui nous lisez… Nessa chérie, les lecteurs demandent le divorce. Ils disent qu'on fait de la discrimination sportive et professionnelle.


	10. Scène 10 : Le point de non retour

Bijour les gens !! Alors juste une petite paranthèse pour vous dire que moi (Tria) je reprendrai la fic en solo à partir de now. Car la courte histoire du duo Triaamartia se solde par un divorce... Mais un divorce à l'amiable ^^

Pour faire court (car je comprends que les coulisses de la fic vous laissent indifférents) on s'est rendues compte qu'écrire ensemble devenait vraiment trop compliqué et que traverser la moitié de Toulouse pour passer quatre heures à se prendre le chou sur un seul paragraphe perdait son charme avec le temps XD

Amartia m'a aimablement donné l'autorisation de reprendre le bébé toute seule car elle ne pensait pas trouver la foi de continuer à écrire, voici donc le premier chap' entièrement de ma plume. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir, et si c'était le cas vos remarques n'en serait pas mal prises pour autant ! ^^

Je tiens à remercier tous les revieweurs anonymes qui nous soutiennent depuis le début alors BIG UPPPPPPP LES GENNNNNNNS !!! Okay j'arrête. ^^

Bon eh bien voilà c'était tout ! Je vous laisse lire le chapitre, et encore merci de votre fidélité.

**Scène 10 : Le point de non-retour**

**°O°O°O°O°O°**

**" Where do I go from here?  
How do I find my way?  
When is it loud and clear?  
That there's no turning back  
At the turning point " (Toto)**

**°O°O°O°O°O°**

Les deux garçons étaient figés, le cœur battant à tout rompre, fixant la porte pour ne pas se regarder.

Mais bientôt, Draco sentit les yeux de Harry se tourner lentement vers lui.

Son pouls accéléra un peu plus, brouillant sa vue, mais il ne put pas lui faire face, pas foutu de soutenir ce regard pour lequel il aurait pourtant donné n'importe quoi, juste quelques minutes auparavant.

_Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, Draco ? Nom de Dieu, tu l'embrassais… TU L'EMBRASSAIS, merde !! Oh, non… Il faut que je parte d'ici…_

Mais le regard de Harry dans sa nuque le brûlait, l'obsédait, et comme on finit toujours par regarder ce qu'on ne veut pas regarder, il fit lentement demi-tour sur lui-même, fixant le sol avec angoisse.

Puis il leva les yeux.

Harry était plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il le regardait comme jamais il ne l'avait regardé. Il ne cillait pas, et ses yeux étaient emplis d'une haine incendiaire. Mais quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus fort encore brillait dans ses prunelles noircies, et ça paralysait Draco sur place.

Sa lèvre mordue était rouge de sang et une goutte coulait lentement sur son menton. Draco en sentit le goût âcre sur sa propre langue.

Sans le quitter du regard, Harry s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main, tachant la manche de sa chemise. À cette vue, Draco sentit le feu dans son ventre se ranimer, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser échapper un gémissement muet.

_Reprends-toi_, _Draco... Reprends-toi..._

Harry se rapprocha de lui, encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que Draco eut l'impression de ne plus voir que ces yeux aux immenses pupilles. Même sans le toucher, il lui semblait sentir sa chaleur contre sa peau. Le cœur battant à une vitesse absurde, il restait immobile, attendant malgré lui ce qui allait advenir et le redoutant encore plus.

Puis soudain, Harry attrapa la poignée de la porte derrière Draco, la tourna sèchement et entra dans la pièce d'à côté, lui frôlant l'épaule.

- Je suis prêt, Mme Pomfresh. Enlevez-moi ces points, qu'on en finisse.

o0o0o0o0o0o

- Donc... ton docteur dit toujours que tu peux pas faire sport ?

Cédric se retint à grand peine d'éclater de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller son horrible toux grasse.

Mon docteur, pensa-t-il, mais quel docteur ?

La dernière fois que Cédric avait vu un docteur, c'était il y a deux ans, et il s'était retrouvé illico presto en cure de désintoxication.

- Tu sais, Alicia, pas besoin d'être docteur pour voir que j'peux pas faire sport, dit-il, goguenard.

Alicia eut un sourire de moqueur et s'assit à côté de lui, dans le hall du lycée.

- Oh, je t'en prie, c'est pas parce que tu es un peu maigre et que tu tousses que ça doit te dispenser de courir comme tout le monde !

Cette fois, Cédric n'eut aucune envie de rire.

Il regarda la jeune fille avec suspicion avant de lui demander :

- Tu trouves que je suis juste... un peu maigre ?

Alicia haussa les épaules et lui répondit le plus naturellement du monde :

- Ben oui... mais ça, c'est pas grave. Parce que si tu venais quelques temps chez moi, je te ferais mon tajine aux amandes, ça te remettrait d'aplomb en moins de deux.

- Du... du tajine ?

Alicia fut soudain assaillie d'un doute effrayant.

- Tu... tu n'aimes pas le tajine ?

- J'ai jamais goûté.

- Tu verras, c'est super bon. Je t'en ferai un jour.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes sans ciller puis Cédric baissa les yeux.

Te fais pas trop d'idées, mon gars, se dit-il. Pourquoi une fille comme elle s'intéresserait à une espèce de loque comme toi ?

Ils restèrent silencieux.

J'aimerai bien y croire, pensa-t-il. Mais le jour où tu trouveras une recette de tajine, de coucous ou de n'importe quoi qui puisse me remettre d'aplomb...

Il pensa aux crises de tétanie qui le réveillaient au milieu de la nuit, aux affreuses diarrhées qui le pliaient en deux. Il pensa aux hallucinations propres à l'état de manque, aux démangeaisons, aux vomissements...

Soudain, Cédric entendit la voix étouffée de Draco en provenance de l'infirmerie, l'arrachant à ses sombres pensées.

Il eut un petit rire qui secoua ses maigres épaules.

- Pourquoi tu ris ?

- Non, c'est juste que... Harry est rentré dans l'infirmerie il y a quelques minutes.

- Et alors ?

- Ben... juste avant que tu arrives, j'ai vu Draco y rentrer aussi.

Les yeux de Alicia s'agrandirent :

- Et ça te fais rire ? Quand je pense qu'ils dorment toujours dans la même chambre à l'internat... ça me colle des frissons dans le dos ! T'imagines, si l'histoire des vestiaires se reproduisait ?

- Mouaip. Mais faut savoir vivre dangereusement.

- C'est pas drôle, Cédric.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il. Je sais, Alicia, mais j'ai joué le preux chevalier une fois, c'est déjà bien. Il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour arrêter Draco, c'est comme ça.

Alicia tourna la tête en direction de la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Ouais, c'est pas faux. Mais quand même... Punaise, c'est dingue. Harry a eut de la chance que tu passes par là !! C'est pas tout le monde qui traîne près des vestiaires des garçons une demi-heure après la fin du cours !

- Hum, c'est sûr, répondit Cédric. C'est sûr.

Il ne jugea pas utile de dire à Alicia qu'en vérité, il avait poireauté une demi-heure dans le couloir afin de pouvoir tenter une nouvelle fois d'avoir une discussion avec Harry lorsqu'il sortirait, puis que lorsqu'il s'était décidé à passer la tête à l'intérieur pour voir si celui-ci ne s'était pas noyé dans la douche, il l'avait vu couché sur le carrelage, Draco sur lui, s'appliquant à le défigurer avec une violence sidérante.

Elle eut un soupir.

- J'comprends pas ce qui leur est arrivé. Ils étaient vraiment super potes avant.

- Justement, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tout le monde m'a dit qu'avant mon arrivée, c'étaient "les meilleurs amis du monde", tu vois le genre. Mais moi, je les ai toujours vus se disputer ou se battre.

- Et ben en fait, on sait pas trop, mais ils ont commencé à se faire la gueule à peu près au moment où Harry a eu cette histoire avec Olivier.

Cédric eut un petit rire cynique.

- Ah oui... la fameuse histoire de la vidéo... Paraît que c'était un porno amateur assez bien réussi... enfin... d'après Crabbe.

Alicia planta soudain ses grands yeux dans ceux de Cédric, assaillie d'un second doute, plus effrayant encore.

- Mais, heu... toi, tu n'es pas...

- Quoi ?

- Ben, tu sais...

- Ah... gay ? Non, pas du tout. Par contre, Crabbe... c'est la terreur des vestiaires... on le surnomme Savonnetteman.

Alicia éclata d'un rire clair et Cédric la regarda en souriant.

Puis elle s'approcha de lui, et lui fit un baiser sur la joue avant de se lever.

J'y vais, on se voit demain. Et pour le tajine, j'étais sérieuse.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, et il la regarda s'éloigner, complètement hébété.

Sérieuse pour le tajine? pensa-t-il. Comment ça, sérieuse pour le tajine ?

Cédric avait beau sourire et essayer se persuader de sa sincérité, il avait du mal à croire qu'une fille comme elle puisse s'intéresser à lui.

Alicia avait toujours été très proche de Harry, et si elle avait dû s'intéresser à un garçon de son entourage, c'est plutôt sur lui qu'elle aurait jeté son dévolu. Pas sur un espèce de camé de pacotille qui sniffait tout ce qu'il trouvait pour calmer ses crises de manque depuis plus de trois mois...

Par une sombre association d'idées, Cédric en vint à ressasser pour la énième fois ce qui l'avait amené dans ce lycée.

Trois mois déjà qu'il avait quitté Strasbourg, et rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait souhaité. Il avait quitté une ville qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts, sa mère, ses amis. Ses dealers. Il avait sacrifié tout ça pour retrouver Harry, et celui-ci refusait systématiquement d'écouter sa proposition.

Aujourd'hui, Cédric était fatigué.

Il voulait que tout ça se termine. Il voulait se sentir bien à nouveau, pour la première fois en dix ans de cauchemars. Il voulait s'en sortir, guérir, recommencer à zéro, reprendre du poids et plaire à des filles, même... Alicia, peut-être.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

C'étaient des projets de junkie, il le savait. Ils avaient peu de chance d'aboutir, mais sans l'aide de Harry, ils étaient véritablement voués à l'échec.

La fin de l'année approchait, et il n'allait pas pouvoir le poursuivre indéfiniment...

Il fallait que toute cette histoire finisse.

Tout à coup la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée et Cédric se dressa sur ses pieds comme un ressort, s'attendant à voir un jeune homme sanguinolent se traîner hors de la pièce.

- Draco ?

Celui-ci ne semblait certes pas sortir d'un combat de catch, mais en revanche, il avait l'air complètement déphasé et sous tension.

- Ça va ?

- Hein ?

- T'as l'air bizarre, ça va ?

Draco le contourna et poursuivit son chemin, marmonnant un vague " Ouais, non, si... si. Faut juste que j'aille me coucher. Bonne nuit. "

Cédric regarda sa montre : 16 heures 38. Ah oui, quand même.

- Euh... oui, bonne nuit.

Il regarda la silhouette du jeune homme s'éloigner dans le couloir, et lorsque celui-ci tourna et disparut, une idée germa dans sa tête.

Draco... Draco, Draco, Draco !

Il se demanda comment il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. C'était Draco, la solution à son problème.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Draco claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre et se mit à faire les cents pas comme un somnambule.

_Bon, maintenant ça suffit. Tu te calmes. Tu t'assieds. Tu fais quelque chose de sensé, bordel !_

De manière très prévisible, il fit exactement le contraire, et se mit à faire des allées venues de son lit à la salle de bain, du bureau à l'étagère et de la porte à la fenêtre.

Il fallait qu'il parte. Il ne savait pas si c'était la meilleure solution, mais c'était la seule issue qui lui paraissait possible. Il ne pouvait pas rester et risquer de croiser Harry, pas après ce qui venait de se passer à l'infirmerie...

_Ma valise ! Elle est où, cette putain de valise !_

Il ouvrit précipitamment son armoire, la fouilla et la referma, bredouille. Il se pencha pour regarder sous son lit, mais à part une vieille paire de chaussettes, rien ne s'y trouvait.

- Mais nom de Dieu, je l'ai quand même pas...

Il tourna la tête pour vérifier qu'elle ne se trouvait pas sous le lit de Harry mais comme il ne l'y vit pas non plus, il faillit se relever, lorsque quelque chose retint son attention.

C'était un tas de papiers froissés. Rien de phénoménal en soit, mais ce qui intrigua Draco fut que malgré le fait que Harry soit peu soigneux, il n'était pas du genre à garder une pile de feuilles déchirées sous son lit.

Il tendit le bras et ses doigts se refermèrent sur du papier glacé.

_Qu'est-ce que..._

Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur des morceaux de photos, il fut sidéré de faire face à son propre visage, détendu et souriant.

Elles passèrent une à une entre ses doigts ; c'étaient uniquement des photos de lui, et parfois de Harry et lui. Il s'attarda sur celles du photomaton qui avaient été déchirées en trois, coupant sans pitié leurs visages de papier.

Il les regarda longtemps. Bien qu'il les ai vues pendant tant de temps au-dessus du lit de Harry, il avait l'impression de les redécouvrir, et son cœur se serra.

_Tu ne les as pas jetées..._

C'était la première chose qu'il avait vue en rentrant dans leur chambre lorsque Harry avait commencé à l'ignorer totalement. Ce mur si blanc, si froid, comme un vide dans la pièce.

Il n'avait même pas osé regarder dans la corbeille, tout comme il n'avait pas osé regarder dans les yeux de Harry, sachant très bien ce qu'il y aurait trouvé.

_Mais tu ne les as pas jetées._

Machinalement, il essayait de rassembler les morceaux, mais ceux-ci étaient trop nombreux et lui glissaient des mains, tombant sur le sol froid avec un bruit mat.

Soudain, le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et des éclats de voix lui parvinrent depuis le couloir. Il se releva brusquement, jetant un coup d'œil anxieux vers la porte.

_Ma valise !_

Il mit à sac tout son côté de la pièce avant de se rappeler qu'il l'avait simplement posée sur le haut de l'armoire. Pour la première fois, Draco passa outre sa maniaquerie et jeta ses affaires en vrac dans la valise, vidant ses tiroirs à la hâte, entassant ses affaires de toilettes et ses cours.

Il eut un regard furtif en direction de la porte avant de tirer sur la fermeture éclair de sa valise pour tenter tant bien que mal de la fermer.

Harry allait rentrer d'un moment à l'autre, et Draco ne voulait surtout pas être là quand il passerait la porte.

Il empoigna sa valise et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte, sortit dans le couloir et s'arrêta soudain.

_Non. Non, non, non. Tu ne t'arrêtes pas, tu ne fais pas demi-tour et tu sors de cet internat de merde._

Mais il restait planté là comme un épouvantail, sa valise lui étirant le bras.

_Oh, et merde..._

Il fit volte-face, revint dans sa chambre en vitesse, ramassa les photos du photomaton qui gisaient sur le sol.

_Si je ne prends que celles-là, il ne s'en rendra pas compte._

Draco serra les morceaux dans sa main. Puis il se leva, attrapa sa valise, prêt à partir pour de bon cette fois. Sauf que la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire un pas.

Face à lui, Harry se tenait dans l'encadrement. Son regard alla de la valise de Draco aux photos déchirées dans sa main, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il ne répondit pas et fixa le sol, les joues brûlantes.

- Draco, tu... tu fais quoi, là ? dit Harry d'une voix hésitante.

- Laisse-moi passer, murmura-t-il.

Mais le garçon le repoussa au milieu de la pièce lorsqu'il voulut sortir, lui faisant lâcher sa valise, et Draco recula instinctivement contre le mur. Pendant quelques instants, il crut que Harry était sur le point de le frapper, mais lorsqu'il le regarda, il réalisa qu'il était plus effrayé qu'autre chose.

Harry se rapprocha de lui, tendit sa main vers celle de Draco et attrapa son poignet, lui prenant fébrilement les photos des doigts.

- Tu... Rends-les moi. D'où tu fouilles dans mes affaires, merde... Je...

La voix de Harry tremblait bizarrement alors qu'il replaçait les photos sous son lit, et Draco n'osa pas faire un geste pour partir.

- Désolé, dit-il dans un souffle.

Harry se redressa lentement et lui fit face, les yeux plein de défi.

- Désolé de quoi ? De m'avoir frappé, d'avoir fouillé dans mes affaires, de m'avoir mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang ou de m'avoir embrassé ensuite ?

Draco reçut la réplique comme un coup de poing dans le ventre.

- Je... je t'embrassais pas, articula-t-il faiblement. Je voulais te... je voulais te faire réagir, tu ne me parlais plus, tu...

- Arrête. Putain, arrête, Draco...

Harry se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur son bras avec une extrême précaution.

- ... Tu m'embrassais, et tu as gémi. Et la dernière fois, dans les vestiaires... tu bandais contre moi.

À ces mots, Draco retira son bras précipitamment, et il vit s'agrandir les yeux de Harry.

_Il croit que je vais le frapper de nouveau._

- Je bandais pas, répondit-il. Non, non.

- Si.

Prudemment, Harry avança sa main et la reposa sur lui. Draco sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, mais il fit l'effort de se contenir et laissa la main sur son épaule.

- Tu veux partir ? C'est pour ça que t'as fait ta valise ?

- Ou.. oui.

Il aurait aimé ne pas bégayer. Harry rapprocha encore leurs visages, lentement, craignant que cette situation ne dégénère d'un moment à l'autre.

- Pourquoi tu prenais mes photos ? murmura-t-il.

- Je sais pas. Harry, lâche-moi...

Draco avait du mal à respirer, et il savait ce que ça signifiait.

- Est-ce que tu sais au moins pourquoi je les ai enlevées du mur ?

Il avala difficilement sa salive.

- Parce que... depuis que je t'ai frappé, tu... tu veux plus me voir ?

Harry eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Si seulement...

Il approcha doucement ses lèvres de son oreille et murmura :

- Je les ai enlevées parce que je t'ai vu avec Millicent dans le parc. Je te jure, je pensais pas qu'un truc comme ça pouvait faire aussi mal.

- Quoi ?

Draco s'immobilisa.

- Que... qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

- Tout. La promenade. La baise. Et la suite.

Pendant le court silence qui suivit cette phrase, Harry regretta ce qu'il venait de dire, pensant que ces mots allaient sans aucun doute provoquer une nouvelle crise. Il faillit s'écarter de lui, le laisser partir finalement, mais il en fut incapable.

**Oh et merde Draco, j'ai pas peur de toi. J'ai déjà des cicatrices plein la gueule de toute manière, une de plus ou une de moins...**

Il voyait bien que Draco avait le souffle court, maintenant, et qu'il se faisait de plus en plus pâle, mais il décida de s'en foutre une bonne fois pour toutes. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- C'est quoi qui était "trop dur" ?

- ... hein ?

- Quand tu pleurais, là-bas, dans le parc, tu n'arrêtais pas de répéter "C'est trop dur". J'ai réfléchi pendant des heures pour comprendre de quoi tu parlais, mais je comprends toujours pas. Qu'est-ce qui est "trop dur", Draco ?

Draco esquissa un mouvement vers la porte, mais Harry le re-plaqua aussitôt contre le mur.

- Non. Tu restes là.

- Harry, tu sais très bien ce qu'il va se passer si tu me laisses pas partir.

Harry le regarda fixement quelques secondes puis murmura à son oreille :

- Te sers pas de ça comme excuse, Draco. Je te conseille vivement d'essayer de te contrôler, parce que crise ou pas, je te laisserai pas partir. Et devine quoi ? Moi aussi je sais frapper.

Puis, contre toute attente, il se pressa un peu plus contre lui. Draco sentit les mains chaudes lâcher ses poignets et venir se glisser sous son blouson ouvert, juste au-dessus de ses hanches. Le sang se mit à battre un peu plus fort à ses tempes, et il essaya de parler de la voix la plus sûre possible.

- Arrête ça. Arrête ça, de suite. Ça t'est peut-être égal que je te frappe, mais pas moi.

- Ça me va droit au cœur, dit ironiquement Harry, et ses mains remontèrent un peu plus, jusqu'aux épaules, faisant lentement tomber le blouson au sol. Alors, tu vas me le dire ? C'était d'être doux avec elle, qui était trop dur ?

Draco sentit les lèvres du garçon happer le lobe de son oreille, son souffle chaud dans sa nuque, et il ferma les yeux très fort.

- ... ou de faire semblant d'aimer la toucher ?

Quand il les rouvrit, sa vue s'était brouillée. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, maintenant...

_Calme-toi. Tu peux y arriver. Respire, ne panique pas._

Les doigts de Harry passèrent sous son tee-shirt, contre son ventre, et il sentit ses muscles se contracter à ce contact.

- Putain... lâcha-t-il, incapable de se retenir.

Harry planta son regard dans le sien.

- ... ou alors... c'est ça, qui est trop dur ? De faire semblant de ne pas aimer quand MOI je te touche ? C'est pour ça que tu pleurais, pas vrai ? Parce que tu t'es rendu compte que t'aurais beau essayer toute ta vie, tu n'aimerais jamais les f...

- ARRÊTE !! JE VEUX PAS, MERDE !!!!

Draco agrippa les mains sous son tee-shirt et les repoussa violemment, puis lutta pour se dégager, heurtant Harry aux côtes et à la poitrine.

- MAIS PUTAIN DRACO, TU BANDES !!!

Harry essayait tant bien que mal d'immobiliser ses membres.

- Tu bandes ! Tu crois que je le vois pas ?!

Il pressa son entrejambe contre la sienne.

- Tu crois que je le sens pas ?

Draco cessa peu à peu de se débattre. Il se sentait si fatigué, tout à coup. Si las. Il pencha sa tête en arrière, contre le mur, et ferma les yeux.

Harry lui lâcha lentement les poignets, puis passa une main derrière sa nuque, approchant ses lèvres de la peau blanche de son cou. Lorsqu'elles s'y posèrent, un long frisson descendit le long du dos de Draco. Il se cambra, son jean tendu venant appuyer un peu plus contre celui de Harry, et il retint un soupir qui se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Oui, putain, c'était trop dur.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, un sanglot le secoua, et les larmes étaient là, de nouveau.

- Chhh... chuchota Harry, caressant doucement sa nuque. Chhh...

Puis il releva la tête et regarda Draco.

- C'est tellement dommage. Se punir à ce point pour quelque chose que tu contrôles pas...

Il posa ses doigts sur le visage de Draco et essuya ses larmes, sans cesser ses caresses. Ils se regardèrent un moment, en silence, leurs souffles mêlés. Draco ne se sentait plus prêt à exploser d'un moment à l'autre, il avait juste peur, tellement peur que ça en devenait irrationnel.

- Je... Je... bégaya-t-il.

Il ne savait même pas quoi dire. Son cœur lui faisait mal à force de battre comme ça contre ses côtes, et il voulait juste que Harry comprenne...

Comprenne quoi ? Il ne savait pas non plus. Qu'il comprenne qu'il avait peur, qu'il était terrifié. Qu'il bandait, peut-être, mais qu'il n'était pas prêt, parce qu'il n'était pas comme lui. Pas aussi fort, aussi sûr. Toute son angoisse dut se voir à travers ses longs cils humides, car Harry lui serra la main, doucement.

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? _pensa-t-il avec appréhension. Et le regard de Harry lui répondit très clairement : "Brûler les étapes."

Draco sentit les larmes couler à nouveau sur ses joues. Il ne voulait pas...

- Hé, chuchota Harry. Ça va aller, Draco... Je te promets que tu vas aimer...

Il l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue, le long de la mâchoire, frôla son cou de ses lèvres. Draco pleurait silencieusement, essayant faiblement de le maintenir à distance.

Harry lui prit les mains, doucement, et les écarta. Puis il roula du bassin, légèrement, juste assez pour que Draco le sente.

_Non,_ pensa-t-il.

Mais son corps répondit instinctivement, et il se colla un peu plus à lui.

Il le vit se mordre les lèvres pour étouffer un soupir. Puis des mains descendirent dans son dos, plus empressées, plus fébriles, elles empoignèrent ses fesses et rapprochèrent encore leurs deux corps.

Draco sentit son ventre se tordre et le sang pulser vers son sexe, et il gémit sans même s'en rendre compte, un son étouffé de plaisir se mêlant à des sanglots muets. Harry ne lui laissait pas le temps de penser, pas le temps de réfléchir.

Et c'était ce dont il avait besoin, cesser de penser quelques minutes, mais son esprit lui criait de se ressaisir et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était gémir de plaisir en pleurant comme un idiot, parce que son corps réagissait de manière volcanique à quelque chose qui lui paraissait si énorme, si insurmontable, et pourtant si bon...

- ... Harry...

La bouche dans son cou laissait des baisers de plus en plus fiévreux, se posant sur la veine qui pulsait à toute allure, si fort que Harry croyait tenir son cœur entre ses lèvres.

- J'en ai tellement envie... Draco... putain...

Ces mots pétrifièrent Draco autant qu'ils l'excitèrent. Il s'agrippa aux bras de Harry, à la fois pour le repousser, encore et toujours, mais aussi parce qu'il avait l'impression de tomber.

- Arrête... arrête, s'il te plaît... Je suis pas prêt pour ça !

Harry approcha sa bouche de la sienne et aspira son souffle. Un éclair creusa les reins de Draco :

_Il va m'embrasser..._

Le regard de Harry le cloua sur place, et il se mit à haleter.

_Allez... fais-le..._

Il en crevait de honte, mais tout son corps se tendait vers Harry, et ses lèvres s'entrouvraient déjà pour accueillir sa langue. La bouche de Harry s'immobilisa à deux centimètres de la sienne.

_Harry, merde..._

Une plainte rauque lui échappa et il vit le regard de Harry vaciller, mais celui-ci ne l'embrassa toujours pas. Et tout à coup, il se rendit compte que des doigts déboutonnaient fébrilement son jean, frôlant le tissu tendu sur son sexe. Une vague d'adrénaline déferla dans ses veines et il plongea un regard paniqué dans celui de Harry, qui brillait d'une lueur primaire.

- Pas ça... Non... Non, arrête ! soupira Draco précipitamment.

- Nononon, tais-toi... Tais-toi...

Draco tenta vainement de l'arrêter, mais les mains tremblantes de Harry le repoussèrent et firent glisser son jean le long de ses jambes. Résigné, il le regarda faire, à la fois hypnotisé, terrifié et affreusement excité.

- Harry... haleta-t-il. Harry, je...

Une main chaude se pressa contre son entrejambe et il gémit lascivement.

- ... ahhh...

- Putain... murmura Harry en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. J'en crève...

Il le caressa à travers le tissu de son boxer, les mouvements lents de son poignet rythmés par les soupirs de Draco. Puis la main passa à l'intérieur de son caleçon et saisit enfin son sexe brûlant. Draco sentit son dos s'arquer.

_Ne t'arrêtes pas... Ahhh... _

Il balançait ses hanches en avant, essayant désespérément d'accélérer les mouvements de Harry, mais celui-ci continuait d'aller et venir lentement sur son sexe, serrant légèrement la chair tendue et faisant coulisser la peau fine, caressant le gland gonflé. Mais soudain Harry recula, et Draco, tétanisé, le regarda s'agenouiller.

- Qu'est-ce que tu f...

Il s'interrompit, le souffle court. Il savait très bien ce que Harry faisait. Et le voir comme ça, à genoux devant lui, les lèvres luisantes et les pupilles dilatées... Draco déglutit difficilement. Il était si dur maintenant que c'était douloureux, et rien que d'imaginer cette bouche ourlée sucer et embrasser son gland faillit le faire venir. Puis il vit que Harry était très pâle.

Il avait l'air d'avoir tellement peur, tout à coup. Sûrement presque autant que lui. Mais il ne baissa pas les yeux lorsqu'il s'approcha de son sexe. Lentement, avec des gestes mal assurés peut-être, mais il ne baissa pas les yeux. Lorsque les doigts hésitants de Harry caressèrent ses cuisses, Draco sentit la boule de panique enfler dans sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux, se forçant à rester calme.

- Fais pas ça... Je t'en supplie, relève-toi.

Un instant, il espéra que Harry allait réellement lui obéir. Mais bientôt des doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son sexe dressé.

Il se mordit le poing pour s'empêcher de gémir.

_Il va le faire. Il va vraiment le faire..._

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il n'osait toujours pas ouvrir les yeux. Puis un souffle chaud et tremblant vint caresser sa peau, et enfin les lèvres humides de Harry se posèrent sur lui, glissèrent autour de lui, lentement, et l'engloutirent.

Il ne sut pas s'il cria, s'il pleura ou s'il gémit, mais il se sentit donner un violent coup de rein, pour s'enfoncer plus profondément dans cette bouche si pleine, si nouvelle...

Des mains le maintinrent contre le mur pour l'empêcher de rouler des hanches et la chaude moiteur l'enveloppa entièrement.

C'était tellement mieux que tout le reste, que toutes ces filles qu'il avait oubliées, tous ces contacts sans désir, sans saveur. C'était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait jamais imaginé, tellement plus doux, plus chaud... C'était Harry.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et le regarda. Il était tellement beau. Draco ne sentait plus qu'il avait peur. Il était sûrement terrifié, mais à ce moment-là, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que les lèvres roses de Harry glissaient sur son sexe, que sa langue s'attardait lascivement sur son gland, que ses doigts caressaient le bas de son ventre, et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir.

- Oui... gémit-il entre deux respirations saccadées. Oui ...

Ça allait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Il aurait aimé rester dans sa bouche pendant des heures. Mais des gémissements étouffés commencèrent à monter de la gorge de Harry, et tenir plus longtemps devint une vraie torture.

Une boule de chaleur insupportable le fit se cambrer.

- Je vais... Aaaahhhhh...

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules de Harry. Il se contracta et jouit brutalement, la décharge de l'orgasme se répercutant dans tout son corps. Une vive douleur traversa ses genoux lorsqu'il tomba à terre, mais il ne la sentit même pas. Sa vue était brouillée, ses sens comme altérés par l'explosion dans son ventre.

Il était presque tombé sur Harry, et il eut vaguement conscience de sa chaleur contre lui, sous ses doigts. Il s'agrippa à lui, cherchant son souffle avec difficulté, puis une main se posa sur son bras.

- ... ça va ?

Harry le regardait, aussi essoufflé que lui. Plus les secondes passaient, plus une dérangeante sensation de vide emplissait Draco. Le sol sous ses pieds lui parut soudain glacé et l'atmosphère étouffante.

Le désir dans les yeux de Harry l'angoissa et lui serra la gorge, et la peur revint finalement comme une grande claque. Une goutte de sperme, minuscule mais tellement visible en cet instant, brillait au coin de la lèvre de Harry.

_Oh non, c'est pas vrai... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, merde !_

Il lâcha le garçon, s'écarta de lui en le repoussant et se rhabilla aussi vite qu'il le put.

- Où... Où tu vas ?

La voix de Harry était rauque et saccadée. Il transpirait l'envie par tous les pores de sa peau, et Draco ne put s'empêcher de voir le renflement au niveau de sa braguette. Il détourna vite le regard, horrifié. Il ne venait pas de voir ça, il ne venait pas de FAIRE ça, il ne venait pas de...

Son cœur battait toujours à un rythme effréné, mais plus du tout pour les même raisons. Il fallait qu'il parte... Il aurait déjà dû partir il y a longtemps.

Il se releva d'un bond et marcha vers la porte, sans penser ni à ramasser son blouson ni à prendre sa valise, obnubilé par une seule chose : mettre le plus de distance entre eux. Entre les mains de Harry, la bouche de Harry, les soupirs de Harry et sa propre mémoire.

Harry ne le regarda pas s'en aller. Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir faire pour comprendre qu'il partait. De toute manière cela n'avait été qu'une question de temps. Il fixait simplement le mur blanc devant lui, où subsistait encore quelques traces de patafix, tiraillé par son érection douloureuse. Il aurait aimé qu'il reste, qu'il le touche comme lui l'avait touché...

Il passa la langue sur sa lèvre, et son goût lui emplit la bouche à nouveau.

_On y est_, pensa-t-il. _Ça y est. C'est le point de non-retour._

Il déboutonna son jean, glissa la main dans son boxer, et bascula sa tête en arrière.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Cédric marchait dans les rues de la ville en tentant vainement de se protéger de la pluie. Nous étions jeudi. Une journée entière, quasiment heure pour heure, s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait vu Draco en sortant de l'infirmerie.

Depuis qu'il avait décidé de l'intégrer à son plan.

Il n'était pas allé en cours aujourd'hui. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme si Cédric avait été un élève modèle jusqu'à présent... Il n'aurait pas son bac, c'était couru d'avance.

Il failli déraper sur le trottoir détrempé et se retint au couvercle d'une poubelle, enfonçant ses doigts dans de la pourriture.

Il regarda sa main et failli fondre en larmes comme un idiot. Il voulait quitter cette ville, ses rues qu'il n'aimait pas et qui le lui rendaient bien. Il voulait rentrer à Lille.

Il pensa à sa mère qui était restée là-bas, à la promesse qu'il lui avait faite.

"Je dois aller dans le sud de la France, Maman. Le soleil me fera du bien. La chaleur me soignera."

Elle l'avait regardé avec ses grands yeux bleus, et elle avait dit non, une mère n'envoyait pas son fils vivre à l'autre bout de la France parce qu'il avait des problèmes avec la drogue.

Elle s'était mise à pleurer, comme à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait ce mot, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

"Mais j'en ai besoin, Maman. Tu te rappelles de l'été qu'on a passé dans le sud, en 97 ? Tu te rappelles du soleil ? Ça me ferait du bien."

Elle avait continué à pleurer, mais Cédric avait bien vu que ses yeux s'étaient éclairés faiblement lorsqu'il avait parlé du soleil de cet été là. Il avait su qu'elle dirait oui. Elle n'avait plus la force de dire non pour grand chose, de toute manière. Si son fils unique pensait que c'était la solution, alors il fallait essayer.

"Je te promets que là-bas, j'étudierai. J'ai déjà trouvé un lycée. Sors moi du centre, Maman. Sors moi d'ici. J'y toucherai plus. Si tu me laisses partir, je te jure que j'y toucherai plus jamais et que j'étudierai. J'ai déjà trouvé un lycée..."

Avant qu'il ne parte, elle avait dépensé bien plus qu'elle n'aurait dû et elle lui avait acheté un stylo encre en bois magnifique, avec une plume en argent. Elle essayait de se dire qu'il serait fier d'écrire avec un stylo comme ça, et qu'il réussirait son année.

Elle l'avait regardé partir en pensant très fort au soleil du sud de la France.

Cédric frissonna de la tête aux pieds lorsqu'une grosse goutte de pluie tomba dans la nuque. Il empoigna un vieux journal et essuya sa main, puis pensa à ce magnifique stylo encre qu'il avait gardé cinq jours, très exactement.

Un espèce de paranoïaque dépressif lui avait revendu de l'héroïne coupée et recoupée à son arrivée, et lorsqu'il avait eu finit de la faire chauffer, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas de seringue.

Il avait pris le stylo et une grande cartouche vide dans sa trousse de gamin bleue et jaune, avait aspiré tant bien que mal l'héroïne liquide en faisant des appels d'air avec la cartouche, puis l'avait replacée dans le stylo et charcuté son bras jusqu'à ce que la pointe en argent s'y enfonce d'au moins un demi centimètre.

Puis il avait pressé la cartouche et répété l'opération quatre fois, avec l'air détaché d'un chirurgien aguerri qui opère une tumeur bénigne.

Il s'était réveillé plus tard, la peau de son avant bras dure comme du cuir, un espèce de cratère sanguinolent au creux du coude, au beau milieu duquel trônait la partie supérieure de ce superbe stylo.

Le lendemain, il l'avait échangé contre une seringue à un baba cool défoncé. C'était quand même plus pratique.

Cédric remonta les rues qui se rapprochaient du lycée, passa devant le parc, la pluie dans les yeux et le vent dans son dos maigre.

Il essaya de se rappeler de la première fois où il avait pris de la vraie drogue, pas de la fumette ou une double dose de Valium.

Il ne s'en souvenait plus. C'était une nuit qui s'était noyée dans toutes celles qui avaient suivit. Pourtant, se dit-il, c'était ma première fois. Je devrais m'en rappeler.

Mais rien à faire, il ne s'en rappelait pas.

Tant pis. De toute manière, on accorde toujours trop d'importance aux premières fois.

Il passa devant l'église qui faisait face à l'internat, et celle-ci sonna 16h00. Il s'arrêta sous le porche, surveillant les allées et venues des élèves et cherchant la tête blonde de Draco parmi les parapluies qui se massaient devant l'entrée du lycée.

Il crut l'apercevoir plusieurs fois, et à chaque fois son cœur faisait un bond dans sa poitrine.

Calme-toi, s'ordonna-t-il. C'est foutu de toute manière, Harry n'acceptera jamais. Tu n'as rien à perdre.

Mais Draco ne se montrait pas, et à 16h30 Cédric attendait toujours. C'est pas possible, se dit-il. Il sort toujours fumer à la récréation. J'ai pas pu le rater.

Cédric sortit de sous le porche de l'église et s'avança vers le lycée, ayant l'impression de passer sous une cascade.

Tous les élèves étaient rentrés en cours maintenant.

Eh merde. Il soupira, et des gouttes d'eau s'envolèrent de ses lèvres. Au pire, il le verrait à l'internat ce soir. En attendant, il allait retourner traîner dans les rues.

Mais lorsqu'il fit demi-tour, ses yeux se posèrent sur le mur de pierre. Une silhouette y était juchée, toute rabougrie, et ses contours paraissaient altérés par la pluie battante.

Draco ? Non de Dieu, pensa Cédric, ce mec est encore plus spécial que je pensais. Qui est-ce qui reste dehors par un temps pareil ? … À part moi ?

Il inspira profondément, essayant de ne pas trop penser, et marcha jusqu'au pied du mur.

- Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là-haut ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Pendant quelques secondes, Cédric se trouva passablement ridicule, le nez en l'air, fixant avec espoir une paire de semelles qui pendait trois mètres au dessus de sa tête.

- Draco ? répéta-t-il, haussant la voix.

Au bout d'une minute, il se demanda si Draco n'était pas entré en catatonie à cause du froid. Il avança ses mains osseuses et agrippa la paroi aux pierres glissantes, chercha ses prises avec hésitation.

- Tu fais chier... Merde, je vais me tuer...

Il tira sur ses bras et ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Il monta un mètre, puis un autre, ses doigts crispés sur les pierres visqueuses comme des dos de poisson. Lorsque ses coudes se posèrent sur le haut du mur, enfin, il tremblait comme une feuille.

- Ça va? Cool. Parce que au cas où t'aurais pas vu, moi, j'ai failli crever.

Sa voix était saccadée. Il eut le sentiment d'être un long vers de terre qui se contorsionnait pathétiquement lorsqu'il essaya de s'asseoir à côté de Draco sans tomber.

Quand il se fut installé, Draco tourna vers lui son visage décomposé et murmura quelque chose d'inaudible.

- J'entends pas, répondit Cédric.

- J'ai dit que t'avais intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison pour venir me faire chier jusqu'ici.

Cédric le regarda et le trouva misérable. Il tremblait de froid, ses cheveux blonds étaient complètement trempés et de courtes mèches collaient à son front. Son visage était crayeux, aussi froissé que ses habits sales, et Cédric se demanda s'il avait dormi sur le trottoir.

- Putain, ça craint. T'as l'air en plus mauvais état que moi...

Il ne se dérida pas et continua à fixer l'horizon, où des nuages de plus en plus noirs s'amoncelaient. Cédric se racla la gorge et tritura le jean humide qui cachait ses jambes maigres.

- Je vois que t'as pas eu la meilleure des journées.

- Et perspicace, avec ça.

Le garçon haussa les sourcils et leva les mains dans un signe pacifique.

- Je viens en paix. Pas besoin de démarrer au quart de tour.

Draco ne répondit rien, mais Cédric vit son regard vaciller quelques secondes, puis il se prit la tête entre les mains, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Cédric ? T'as pas escaladé ce mur pour rester sous la pluie à me faire la causette, si ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, loin de moi cette idée. Mais va savoir, ta présence doit faire resurgir chez moi des notions rudimentaires de bonnes manières...

Il sourit et vit le visage du garçon se relaxer un tout petit peu.

- Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

L'expression de Draco redevint glaciale en un quart de seconde.

- T'es quoi, maintenant ? Ma meilleure copine ? Mon "confident" ?

Il appuya le dernier mot d'une grimace et d'un "tsss" méprisant. Cédric leva les yeux au ciel, soupira de manière tragique.

- Tu préfèrerais peut-être que je te décapsule une petite bière et que je te dise que c'est toutes des salopes ?

Draco le regarda, abasourdi.

- Pardon ?

- Ben quoi, c'est pas ça, ta hantise ? "Faire pédé" ? C'est pas parce que je te demande pourquoi tu te sens mal qu'on devient deux tapettes qui parlent chiffons, espèce de pauvre con.

Draco pinça les lèvres et détourna la tête. Cédric se tut.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là à mettre à l'épreuve son étanchéité, mais toujours est-il que lorsque Draco parla enfin, il ne sentait plus ni ses pieds ni ses mains.

- Je...

Sa voix était éraillée et hésitante. Lorsque Cédric tourna son regard vers lui, il avait l'air écartelé entre l'envie de vider son sac et celle de se taire et partir.

- Je crois que Harry et moi...

Il le vit joindre les mains pour les empêcher de trembler.

- Je crois qu'on a... Qu'il m'a...

Cédric failli tomber du mur et s'écraser sur le goudron. Pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour comprendre, mais il laissa Draco patauger dans la semoule, juste pour voir s'il avait la force de finir sa phrase.

- Je crois qu'il m'a fait une fellation...

Draco s'arrêta, tétanisé.

Il n'entendait plus le bruit de la pluie. Le vent dans le clocher s'était essoufflé. Les pas rapides des quelques passants s'étaient assourdis, et même les feuilles ne tremblaient plus sur leurs branches.

Il sut que sa voix avait fusé comme une comète dans cet affreux silence, et que la terre entière avait entendu ce qu'il venait de dire. Les yeux du monde entier le regardaient avec une surprise choquée, le toisaient avec dégoût...

Il avait le vertige.

_Tout ce vide sous mes pieds... Tout ce vide..._

La voix de Cédric lui fit l'effet d'une grande claque.

- Tu _crois _qu'il t'a fait une fellation ? Wow. Je sais pas comment il s'y est pris mais normalement, c'est pas le genre de truc qui porte à confusion, tu sais ?

Cédric espérait que par cette réplique, Draco comprendrait qu'il se foutait bien de ce qu'il pouvait faire au lit avec qui que ce soit, mais il n'obtint pas le résultat escompté.

Voyant le regard vitreux et les mâchoires crispées du garçon, il posa une main sur son épaule.

- Écoute... Les gens s'en foutent. Je m'en fous. Alors pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ?

- ...

- Il t'a fait mal ?

- … Non.

- Tu as aimé ?

- ...

- Tu as aimé ?

Il entendit à peine le "oui" de Draco, aussitôt aspiré par le vent.

- Ben alors c'est quoi le problème, exactement ?

Draco se tourna vers lui, une expression de profonde fatigue sur le visage.

- J'apprécie l'effort. Mais tu sais très bien que les choses ne sont pas aussi simples que ça.

Ce fut au tour de Cédric de se taire. Bien sûr que les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples. Mais quelques fois, quand on faisait comme si elles l'étaient, elles finissaient par le devenir.

Puis il pensa à le raison pour laquelle il était venu voir Draco en premier lieu.

Non... se dit-il. Les choses ne sont pas simples. Et je suis désolé, Draco, mais je vais devoir les compliquer encore plus.

- J'ai quelque chose à te raconter.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry évita de justesse le stylo bic qui siffla à côté de son oreille et heurta le mur du fond de la classe, derrière lui. Les élèves éclatèrent d'un rire univoque et Mme Trelawney lui jeta un regard satisfait.

- Bien, je vois que ma nouvelle passion pour les fléchettes porte ses fruits. J'ai réussi à vous réveiller... C'est triste que Spinoza n'ai pas pu en faire autant.

Samy lui accorda un sourire.

- Désolé.

Les coins de sa bouche molle se soulevèrent à leur tour, sans grande passion. Puis elle changea de sujet.

- Savez-vous quand est-ce que Draco reviendra ? On ne le voit qu'en pointillé, ces temps-ci, et je dois avouer qu'il faisait bien avancer le cours...

Une lueur de nostalgie assez comique vint flotter dans ses yeux ternes.

- … Il n'a rien de grave, j'espère ? continua-t-elle.

Harry déglutit difficilement. La brusque apparition de Draco dans la conversation n'était pas trop à son goût.

- Il... Il... Je ne sais pas.

Tout le monde le fixait.

- Je ne sais pas ! répéta-t-il, les paumes vers le ciel.

- Si vous le voyez, dites-lui d'arrêter ses bêtises. Son conseil de discipline est dans 5 jours. S'il a une chance de s'en sortir, qu'il ne la gâche pas avec un taux d'absences astronomique. Cet enfant est peut-être majeur, mais il reste complètement irresponsable.

Harry acquiesça.

**C'est ça, **pensa-t-il. **Je lui dirai. **

Mme Trelawney pensa brièvement à l'autre jeune homme, Cédric. Peut-être aurait-elle dû demander de ses nouvelles à lui aussi... Elle secoua la tête.

Ce sont des adolescents, se dit-elle. Juste des adolescents. Ils rentreront.

Et, tranquillisée, elle retourna à son tableau noir et à ses craies.

Harry replongea dans sa rêverie éveillée dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné .

Chaque soir depuis trois jours, il rentrait à l'internat le cœur battant la chamade. Il poussait la porte doucement, espérant que Draco serait rentré, et à chaque fois il se faisait l'impression d'un amputé qui soulève le drap et en priant pour qu'une nouvelle jambe ai repoussé de son moignon à vif.

Voyant que Draco n'était pas dans la chambre, Harry se couchait sans manger et passait les rues de la ville en revue dans sa tête, se demandant où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être. En espérant qu'il soit toujours dans cette ville, qu'il ne soit pas parti SI loin...

Il n'était pas rentré chez ses parents, Harry en était certain. Sa mère était une femme complètement effacée qui passait son temps à récurer la grande maison qu'ils habitaient, l'œil vide et sans un mot. Et Draco n'aimait pas son père, c'était tout ce que Harry savait. Il était moins bien chez lui que partout ailleurs.

**Mais où est-ce que tu es, putain... **

Tout à coup, un bruit léger le ramena sur terre. Il baissa les yeux. Une feuille blanche, roulée et tenue par une ficelle verte avait atterri sur le bord de sa table. Il soupira et jeta un regard exaspéré à Olivier, qui se tenait une table plus loin.

- Écoute Olivier, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être d'humeur à...

- Non. Mais je tente ma chance.

Il souriait, l'air un peu gêné.

- S'il te plaît. Je te demande pas la lune. Juste... Ouvre-la, d'accord ?

Harry leva les yeux aux ciel et arracha la ficelle sans précaution, puis déroula le papier, et resta sans voix.

**Nom de Dieu...**

C'était un dessin magnifique.

Il représentait un gros bouquet d'orties aux longues feuilles vertes dentelées, ceintes par du fil barbelé hérissé en pointes menaçantes. Et au milieu, à peine visible noyé dans toutes ces piques vertes et grises, un timide bouton de rose rouge.

À côté du bouquet, Olivier avait écrit à l'encre noire : "Je m'y piquerai autant qu'il le faudra, mais donne-moi une nouvelle chance de t'atteindre."

Harry était sidéré. Olivier avait dû passer des heures sur cette feuille pour dessiner quelque chose d'aussi beau. Il leva les yeux vers lui, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire.

Le jeune homme aux yeux pétillants le regarda une dizaine de seconde ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson, avec aux lèvres un espèce de sourire polisson. Puis il vérifia que Mme Trelawney assommait toujours les premiers rangs avec une obscure théorie philosophique, et il se glissa sur la chaise libre à côté de celle de Harry.

- J'ai besoin d'une réponse, murmura-t-il.

Harry regarda dans ses jolis yeux noisettes, hésita une infime seconde puis le repoussa, mais sans agressivité.

- J'ai pas de réponse. Y a pas de réponse du tout, Olivier.

- Bien sûr que si. Dis-moi juste que tu ne me fermes pas toutes les portes.

- Non. Je suis désolé. Laisse-moi.

Olivier pencha sa tête vers lui, et murmura à son oreille :

- "Autant qu'il le faudra"...

Harry s'écarta, gêné.

- Putain, Dubois... Arrête de faire ton Latin Lover à deux francs cinquante.

Dubois ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire.

- Latin Lover... Non mais je rêve... dit-il à voix basse. Tu peux parler, Monsieur je-rabats-mes-mèches-scintillantes-sur-mon-front-héroïquement-marqué-d'une-cicatrice-à-longueur-de-journée !!

Harry lui asséna un coup de poing dans la cuisse.

- Sale pédé, s'insultèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Ils rirent tous les deux.

- Putain, murmura Harry. C'est dingue, j'ai l'impression de pas avoir ri depuis un demi siècle. Je suis sûr que je vais choper des courbatures aux joues à cause de toi...

Olivier lui fit un sourire triste, deux fossettes contrites se creusèrent aux coins de ses lèvres fines.

- Hé. Regarde-moi. C'est pas parce qu'il est pas là que t'es tout seul.

Harry ne répondit pas. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis le garçon prit son courage à deux mains.

- Harry...

- Pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

La voix morne de Mme Trelawney était montée d'un ton, et Harry sursauta.

- Monsieur Olivier Dubois, votre migration inopinée sera tolérée si vous pouvez me répéter ce que je viens de dire.

Olivier pris l'air aussi sûr de lui que possible.

- Heu... vous parliez de la philosophie... spinozienne ?

Les élèves se mirent à rirent.

- Bien essayé, mais non. Harry, pouvez-vous m'expliquer de quoi nous sommes en train de parler pendant que votre voisin regagne sa place ?

- Désolé, dit Harry en secouant la tête. Je sais pas.

- Je parlais du désir, Monsieur Potter. Cette notion philosophique que nous étudions depuis maintenant deux semaines. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

- Je... Oui...

- C'est ça. Je disais, plus précisément, que ce que chaque être humain désire le plus au monde, ce n'est ni le bonheur, comme le suggérait Hermione, ni la satisfaction systématique de ses moindres désirs, comme le suggérait Alicia. C'est encore moins une Xbox 360, comme Crabbe l'a aimablement proposé.

Elle parut attendre une réaction de la part de Harry, qui finit par hausser les sourcils, misant sur la polysémie de cette expression pour ne pas faire de faux pas.

- Vous savez ce que c'est, Harry ?

- Hum, non.

Mme Trelawney remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et parcouru la classe entière de son regard de chouette, qui semblait s'être illuminé légèrement.

- Notez tous. Ce que l'être humain désire le plus au monde, c'est être désiré par l'autre. Eh oui ! Vous avez tous l'air sceptique, mais si vous y pensez, vous verrez que c'est évident.

Olivier tourna la tête vers Harry. Mais celui-ci regardait loin par la fenêtre, vers le mur de pierre.

o0o0o0o0o0o

La sonnerie mit fin au cours quelques années plus tard, selon l'horloge interne de Harry, et il rangea ses affaires avec des gestes las. Mais au moment de prendre le dessin de Olivier, sa main s'immobilisa, et il en fut incapable.

**Si je le prends, il va s'imaginer que...**

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers le mexicain et vit qu'il le regardait.

- C'est pas comme si c'était un contrat de mariage, Harry, le rassura-t-il.

Puis, mal à l'aise, il passa une main dans ses mèches châtaines, ce qui lui conféra un air négligé et sexy, il fallait le reconnaître.

- Je l'ai fait pour toi, alors prends-le.

- Heu... Je... d'accord. Merci. Je te l'ai pas dit tout à l'heure, mais t'as un bon coup de crayon.

- Et toi, t'es un bon coup tout court.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis éclata de rire.

- Je rêve, dit-il en secouant la tête.

Mais il glissa soigneusement le dessin dans son sac.

Olivier le regarda partir et resta planté comme un demeuré dans la classe, un sourire béat au lèvres, jusqu'à ce que Mme Trelawney le fiche dehors.

Harry, de son côté, tourna dans le couloir en même temps que tout un troupeau de garçons qui montaient poser leurs affaires avant d'aller prendre l'infect dîner qui les attendait à la cafétéria.

Les escaliers de l'internat résonnèrent sous leurs pas. Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, Harry ne se précipita pas vers sa chambre en espérant y trouver Draco. Il marchait paisiblement et celui-ci, pour un petit moment, avait cessé d'empoisonner ses pensées.

Il n'envisageait pas forcément d'aller manger avec les autres, mais il n'envisageait pas non plus de fermer les volets et de se rouler en boule sur son lit en attendant que demain vienne.

Il pensait à la rose, au milieu des orties et du barbelé, et souriait doucement.

Puis il se reprenait :

**Arrête. Olivier est un connard, il t'a baisé, puis il n'a pas supporté que tu le repousses et il a diffusé la vidéo devant tout le lycée. **

**TOUT LE LYCÉE, HARRY.**

Mais à peine cette remontrance achevée, il pensait au dessin entre son livre d'histoire et ses cours de philosophie.

**Mais lui au moins, il s'excuse. Il fait amende. Il reconnaît qu'il a été con. Il ne te donne pas l'impression d'être de la merde, il te fait rire, il ne te laisse pas des cicatrices à chaque fois qu'il te touche, il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour te faire comprendre qu'il tient à toi, et il ne part pas quand ça va mal. **

**Il est là, lui.**

Rasséréné par par ce pamphlet, Harry releva la tête et poussa la porte de sa chambre. Mais cette fois-ci malheureusement, Draco était là, lui aussi.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry regarda le garçon en face de lui sans véritablement y croire.

- Draco ?

- Harry, faut qu'on parle.

Harry le fixait comme une apparition, répétant ses mots dans sa tête. "Faut qu'on parle." Il fallait qu'ils parlent. Il fallait qu'ils parlent ? Il...

- Pourquoi tu ris ?

Draco, sidéré, le regardait avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

- Je... tenta Harry, la voix incertaine. Il faut qu'on...

Il ne put pas continuer, et éclata littéralement de rire. Et voir Draco le fixer comme si un troisième œil était apparu au milieu de son front n'arrangea rien à l'affaire : son rire devint un vrai fou rire nerveux.

- Oh mon Dieu... oh non, c'est pas possible...

- Mais merde, de quoi tu parles ? Je déconne pas, Harry, il faut qu'on parle, arrête de rire !

Harry redevint sérieux à une vitesse terrifiante. Il agrippa Draco par l'encolure de son pull et le colla contre le mur si violemment que leur étagère en trembla.

- Ferme ta gueule. Tu m'entends, sale con ? Surtout, tu fermes ta gueule.

Il l'aurait tué. Il sentait toute la colère, la peur et les regrets qu'il avait ressassé pendant ces derniers jours se transformer en adrénaline et pulser dans chacun de ses muscles. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le massacrer.

- Regarde-toi. T'es pathétique. C'était quand la dernière fois que t'as vu un lit ou pris une douche ?

- Harry...

- TA GUEULE, j'ai dit !! PUTAIN !!

Il le lâcha pour ne pas céder à l'envie de l'étrangler.

- Tu... Tu disparais pendant des jours, tu donnes des nouvelles à personne, je sais pas si tu vas revenir ou si t'es en train de crever la gueule ouverte sur le trottoir, puis tu te pointes comme une fleur dans ma chambre pour me dire QU'IL FAUT QU'ON PARLE ? NON MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE !?!

- Je ...

- EST-CE QUE TU TE RENDS COMPTE QUE T'ES VRAIMENT UN SALE CONNARD ?

- Harry, je suis désolé...

- Oh, bien sûr, c'est pas grave, Draco. Je t'excuse, tout est oublié, depuis les cicatrices sur ma gueule jusqu'à ta fugue prolongée ! Tu veux que je te fasse ton lit et que je te raconte les derniers ragots qui circulent sur toi, OU TU PRÉFÈRES QUE JE TE SUCE DIRECTEMENT ?

Draco le regarda comme s'il venait de lui coller une baffe retentissante.

Harry ne lui ferait pas de cadeau, et il savait qu'il le méritait.

Il se sentait tellement con... Il n'aurait jamais dû rentrer. Il aurait dû revenir chercher ses affaires et lui foutre la paix, définitivement...

Le regard haineux de Harry parcourut son corps sans pitié, remarquant chaque triste détail. Il lui disait qu'il avait perdu du poids, qu'il était sale, qu'il sentait la sueur rance et la rue. Il lui montrait ses habits tâchés et son pull déchiré à l'épaule, ses cernes qui ressemblaient à deux traînées grotesques de mascara...

Draco se demanda ce que montrait son propre regard, et le baissa aussitôt.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux. Puis Harry lui tourna le dos et entreprit de vider son sac sur son bureau et de ranger ses affaires avec des gestes rageurs.

- Bon, tu restes là pour le plaisir où tu me dis ce que t'as à me dire ?

- … Non.

- Quoi, "non" ?? dit Harry en fermant violemment son tiroir.

- Non, je vais pas te dire ce que j'ai à te dire, parce que c'est vraiment important et que je veux que tu sois calme pour en parler.

Il continua avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de cracher une autre réplique venimeuse :

- Écoute. Je vais prendre une douche et me changer. S'il te plaît, ne pars pas pendant ce temps. Tu pourras me haïr tout ce que tu veux après, mais... ça me rend malade, alors laisse-moi t'en parler, okay ? Je partirai après, si tu veux plus me voir.

Draco triturait les manches sales de son pull, soutenant son regard. Harry hésita, puis il marmonna quelque chose en montrant la salle de bain du doigt, et tourna les talons pour aller s'allonger sur son lit.

- Je reviens, dit doucement Draco.

- Dans dix minutes ou dans trois jours ?

Il se mordit la lèvre sans répondre. Puis il murmura :

- Je suis désolé.

Il hésita, pensa à rajouter : "Tu m'as manqué. Même si c'est pas partagé, ça me fait du bien de te revoir" ; ou même "Ça fait trois jours que je pense qu'à toi à chaque putain de seconde de la journée, que je te revois penché sur ma queue et que j'en rêve la nuit sur les bancs du parc..." mais il se contenta de le regarder un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. Puis il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et pria pour que le reste de la soirée ne tourne pas au drame.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Draco se regarda dans le miroir, objectivement. Il ne vit rien de particulier, à part que l'angoisse raidissait ses traits comme l'eau froide fige le fer en fusion.

_Il t'attend. Vas-y._

Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'il avait peur. Il l'imaginait de l'autre côté de la porte, couché sur son lit, attendant qu'il vienne lui parler...

_Si tu savais... Si tu savais que je sais..._

Il pensait à ces deux années avec lui, les revoyait d'en haut, avec du recul. Il avait cru le connaître. Et même maintenant, en le regardant, en observant son visage qu'il connaissait par cœur, il n'arrivait pas à se dire que ce que Cédric lui avait raconté était vrai.

Il ne voulait pas le croire, c'était impossible. Harry, le Harry qu'il avait connu comme son frère...

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

_Que ce soit vrai où pas, parle lui en, et tu seras fixé. Mais par pitié, sors de cette foutue salle de bain._

Il respira un grand coup, ignora les divers signaux qui lui indiquaient qu'il paniquait, et ouvrit la porte.

Une odeur de savon le suivit jusqu'à son lit, où il s'assit du bout des fesses. Harry se redressa comme un culbuto.

- Bon. Finissons-en, dit-il.

Draco s'éclaircit la voix, et balbutia :

- Merde... c'est trop con, Harry... comment est-ce qu'on a pu passer deux ans ensemble sans s'apercevoir qu'on était tous les deux malheureux ?

Harry le regarda, perplexe.

Un long silence emplit la chambre des deux garçons. Draco sentit les mots s'effilocher dans sa tête, partir en fumée, et plus il essayait de les retenir plus ceux-ci se faisaient glissants.

- Je... Je... dit-il après un moment. Écoute. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, étant donné que j'arrête pas d'agir comme un connard de première, mais je te promets que je serai là pour toi autant que je peux. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire... Je...

- Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, merde ! C'est quoi le pr...

- Cédric m'a tout raconté.

Comme dans un affreux ralenti, Draco vit l'expression de Harry se figer, puis s'effriter lentement, et s'effondrer comme un masque de poussière.

_Oh non... C'est vrai alors..._

- Quoi ? fit Harry d'une voix blanche. Qu... Quoi ?

Draco ne répondit pas, complètement abasourdi.

_C'est vrai... Merde, mais c'est pas possible..._

- D... de quoi... qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

L'été 1997, balbutia Draco. L'été... quand vous vous êtes connus... il m'a parlé d'un type...

- Tais-toi. C'est des conneries.

Le visage de Harry était livide. Draco hésita un long moment avant de poursuivre.

- Je crois que non.

- Et moi je crois que tu ferais mieux de partir.

Sa voix résonnait comme un murmure éthéré dans la pièce.

- Je peux pas.

- Si tu peux. Tu te lèves, tu marche jusqu'à la porte et tu sors de ma putain de chambre tout de suite.

- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

- Mais putain, il n'y a rien à d...

- Tu étais mon meilleur ami. J'aurais pu t'aider.

- Ou pas. Sors d'ici.

Draco se leva sans réfléchir, mais au lieu de partir, il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit de Harry, tout près de lui .

- Il l'a retrouvé. Le malade qui vous a fait ça. C'est pour ça qu'il est venu dans le sud. Tu devrais accepter ce qu'il te demande, Harry. Faire un procès à ce type. Il dit que tout seul personne ne le croira vu son problème de dope, mais si tu l'aides à témoigner, vous...

- Si tu sors pas de mon lit, je te jures Draco je vais te tuer.

- Mais comment tu peux vivre en sachant que ce taré est en liberté ? Qu'il peut recommencer n'importe quand ?

- JE VEUX JUSTE QU'ON ME FOUTE LA PAIX !

Ses lèvres tremblaient, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Pourquoi vous comprenez pas ça ? Je veux JUSTE être tranquille. Que Cédric fasse son truc dans son coin s'il veut, mais qu'il me lâche ! J'ai passé 10 ans à essayer d'aller bien et d'oublier cette saloperie, je vais pas tout foutre en l'air maintenant.

- Oui. Tu as réussi si admirablement, ce serait dommage de tout gâcher.

Harry le regarda, amer, les larmes coulant sur ses joues en traçant des sillons humides.

- Oh, ta gueule. Je devrais te foutre une droite pour ce que tu viens de dire, t'en es conscient ? Essaie de te remettre d'un truc pareil, pour voir. Comme si tu pouvais savoir ce que ça coûte.

Il se tut un instant, ravala ses larmes, puis ajouta :

- Je vais mieux que Cédric de toute manière, non ? Alors foutez-moi la paix, tous les deux.

Les yeux de Draco parcoururent le profil de Harry, son corps ramassé sur lui-même. Tout chez lui était masculin, ses traits, la largeur de ses paumes, sa voix, ses muscles, l'odeur de sa peau...

Pourtant, à cet instant, il avait l'air revêche d'un gosse qui met toute la mauvaise foi du monde à se persuader qu'il a raison. Et pendant une seconde Draco le vit, le petit Harry de sept ans qui faisait des pâtés de sable sur la plage.

Et il comprit que Cédric avait dit la vérité.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement.

_Comment j'ai pu ne pas le voir... Comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça, merde, mais quel con..._

Ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais il se sentait affreusement coupable. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour le voir aller mieux. Il préférait le voir hurler, frapper et saigner plutôt que de le voir pleurer, parce que contre les larmes, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il le regardait s'essuyer les yeux, profondément mal-à-l'aise. Rien de ce qu'il dirait ne sonnerait juste, rien de ce qu'il ferait ne serait approprié...

Puis il se rappela de quelque chose qu'il avait fait, une fois. La seule chose qui soit appropriée dans un moment comme ça.

_Fais-le. Allez._

_Mais la dernière fois, il dormait... Là, il va me voir ! Il va me repousser..._

Il ne pouvait pas. Un contact physique intime dont il serait l'initiateur lui semblait être quelque chose d'énorme, de paralysant, et la sensation de se changer en statue de pierre l'étreignit soudain.

_Arrête de penser, bordel, et fais-le._

Il était ridicule. Tant de mal pour un si petit geste...

Doucement, précautionneusement, il avança sa main vers Harry, et elle se posa comme un papillon sur son épaule. Elle descendit lentement sur son bras, et son cœur battait n'importe comment lorsque Harry tourna la tête vers lui.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, là ?

La main se figea, glacée. Harry la repoussa d'un geste sec.

- Ne me touche pas. Ne me touche plus.

Draco sentit distinctement chaque mot faire son chemin jusqu'à son cœur comme autant de poignards aiguisés. Il ne venait pas d'entendre ça, ce n'était pas possible.

- Je voulais juste... murmura-t-il. Je...

- Dégage de mon lit.

- Mais...

- Putain, Draco, casse-toi !

La voix de Harry était tranchante. Il ne pleurait plus. Comme un aveugle, Draco regagna son lit.

Il lui rappelait tellement quelqu'un, à cet instant... Le regard dur, accentué encore par les cicatrices, les traits tirés, la même pointe d'acier dans la voix...

"Casse -toi..." C'était toujours la même chose... Toujours la même chose...

_Tu vois ce qui arrive ? _dit une voix dans sa tête. _Tu vois ce qu'il se passe, quand tu te laisses aller ? Pourquoi ça ne te sert pas de leçon une bonne fois pour toutes ?_

Il l'étouffa tant bien que mal, mais sa vue s'obscurcissait déjà. Il se leva, marcha vers la porte, sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer s'il restait là. Mais avant de quitter la pièce, il dit sans se retourner :

- Il s'appelle Tom Jedusor. Cédric l'a retrouvé en cambriolant la salle où ils archivent toutes les coordonnées et les détails du séjour des vacanciers, au camping où vous étiez en 97. Il vit à Marseille, c'est un conseiller fiscal.

Sa propre voix lui devenait inaudible à présent, les battements de son cœur lui martelaient les côtes. Il continua avec une voix d'outre-tombe, dérapant sur chaque mot :

- Il a deux enfants. Deux petits garçons.

Il ne voyait plus Harry, juste un mélange flou de couleurs délavées, comme si un peintre avait jeté une bassine d'eau sur sa toile. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le bois de la porte.

Il avala douloureusement sa salive. Sa gorge le brûlait.

- Je te reverrai sûrement pas, alors je te souhaite de t'en sortir et de foutre ce type en taule. Je reviendrai chercher mes affaires le jour de mon conseil de discipline.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, partit dans le couloir, descendit de l'escalier et sortit de l'internat aussi vite qu'il le put.

Harry n'entendit ni ses cris ni le bruit sourd de ses poings qui s'écrasaient contre le mur de pierre.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry avait rêvé de Draco durant ces derniers jours. Seulement de lui, à vrai dire. Il était partout, tout le temps, dans tous ses rêves, et Harry se réveillait tour à tour fou de rage, désespéré, mort de peur ou excité à en pleurer de frustration. Ses nuits étaient un calvaire.

Mais cette nuit-là, il ne rêvait pas de Draco. Son corps était parcouru de mouvements nerveux sous le drap, assailli de souvenirs fantômes.

Il était dans un bungalow. Depuis trop longtemps, des heures sûrement. Combien d'heures ? Maman lui avait appris à lire l'heure, mais il était trop angoissé pour se souvenir comment on faisait.

Il fixait sa montre, essayant de trouver refuge dans la constance des petites aiguilles.

Il avait bien entendu les cris, au début.

Mais en mettant toute son énergie à regarder la plus petite des aiguilles, à voir si elle avait dépassé le quatre ou si elle avait dépassé le cinq, il les entendait moins. Ou peut-être était-ce parce que Cédric avait désormais une grosse main plaquée sur sa bouche.

Voyons, la longue aiguille. C'était toujours elle qui gagnait, Maman avait dit. Pendant que la petite parcourait un millimètre, elle parcourait la moitié du cadran, et si on la regardait attentivement on pouvait même la voir bouger...

Harry la regarda tellement fort qui lui sembla être aspiré par sa montre. Plus de glaces fondues sur la table en bois vernie, plus de télé allumée avec le volume à fond. Plus de porte d'entrée verrouillée ni de store baissé, d'obscurité sur fond de jingle publicitaire, juste des rouages imperturbables.

Puis une main se referma sur son poignet, cachant sa montre, et il se retrouva attiré contre un corps chaud à l'odeur forte, à la peau brillante de sueur.

Il vit à peine son tout nouvel ami qui se tenait au mur devant lui en pleurant, il n'entendit que très vaguement la voix douce de l'homme qui le serrait contre lui. Des mains lui enlevèrent ses habits avec des gestes délicats, mais il garda sa montre au poignet.

Et tout à coup, la solution lui revint. Il fit rapidement le calcul, comptant sur ses doigts pendant que les mains touchaient son corps d'enfant. Il était 16h43, et on pouvait aussi dire qu'il était 17h00 moins... 17 minutes. 17H00 moins 17 minutes ! C'était assez drôle. Il faudrait qu'il le dise à Maman en rentrant.

Mais ça voulait dire que le monsieur avait gardé Cédric plus d'une heure... C'est tellement long, une heure. Harry espéra qu'il ne le garderait pas aussi longtemps, parce qu'il devait rentrer à l'heure, quand la petite aiguille serait sur le 6 et la grande sur le 12... Il savait qu'on disait 18h00, mais c'était plus facile de s'en souvenir comme ça. Maman lui avait appris cette technique.

Il continua de fixer sa montre avec obstination, même quand l'homme le toucha à un endroit très intime. La troisième aiguille – l'aiguille des secondes – était sa préférée, juste à cause de son nom. La "trotteuse". C'était un nom bizarre, quand même, ça.

Soudain, une main se pressa sur sa bouche et une affreuse douleur le déchira en deux, mais il ne dit rien.

Il commença à compter les secondes.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas oublier les noms des persos originaux de ci de là, si vous en voyez n'hésitez pas à me le dire, parce que bon ça craint un peu ^^. Pour ceux qui se font du soucis en ce qui concerne le tournant singulièrement dramatique qu'est en train de prendre l'histoire, ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura un happy end !!! XD Je n'aime pas quand le glauque et le morbide durent trop longtemps. ça commencera à s'arranger au chapitre prochain...

Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne année à tous et m'autosouhaite un max de rivious ! (subtile manière de vous dire qu'il vous faut m'en laisser ^^)

Des bisous à tous et see you dans trois semaines !

Tria.


	11. Scène 11 : Long Ride Home

TURNING POINT

.

Le point de non-retour

.

**Disclaimer :**

Personnages fictifs mais histoire inspirée de faits et personnages réels.

.

**Détail important :**

Homophobes s'abstenir (sauf ceux que ça peut faire changer d'avis ).

**.**

**Résumé :**

Les ragots sur Draco disparaissent peu à peu grâce à Millicent, qui répand partout la rumeur de leurs ébats dans le parc. Olivier refait surface et dit à Harry qu'il regrette amèrement pour la vidéo. Harry l'envoie bouler, mais Olivier ne perd pas espoir. Ensuite, Harry et Draco se retrouvent à l'infirmerie pour des raisons différentes, et Draco essaie de faire craquer Harry, de le faire parler. Mais Harry ne réagit pas et l'ignore toujours royalement. Enfin Draco le mord violemment à la lèvre et Harry gémit, la morsure prend des allures de baiser, mais l'infirmière arrive et les interrompt... Peu après, Draco panique et décide quitter l'internat et le lycée pour de bon, il est terrorisé de ce qui est arrivé entre Harry et lui plus tôt dans l'infirmerie. Cependant, Harry arrive juste lorsqu'il met les voiles et l'empêche de partir. Contre sa volonté, il finit par lui faire une fellation qui se solde par la fuite de Draco. Cédric, dont le passé a été un peu approfondi, trouve celui-ci désorienté et rongé par la honte sur le mur de pierre. Il finit par lui faire avouer la raison de sa tête d'enterrement, et lui raconte dans la foulée le lien glauque qui les unit Harry et lui. Quelques jour après, Draco retourne à l'internat pour parler à Harry et lui conseiller d'accepter d'aider Cédric, mais celui-ci vit très mal le fait que Draco soit au courant et le met purement et simplement à la porte. Le chapitre se termine sur un des cauchemars de Harry ou l'intégralité de l'anecdote de l'été 97 est révélée : Cédric est lui ont été violés dans un camping où ils passaient leurs vacances, par un homme nommé Tom Jedusor.

**Excuses (^^)** :

Je sais, je suis monstrueuse. Être humaine vile et honteuse. Vraiment, vraiment très en retard… Il m'est arrivé quelques tuiles niveau santé, pour ma défense, mais vous inquiétez pas je m'en suis remise et je suis en train de taffer le chapitre 12 comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Il arrivera dans les temps normalement. En attendant, voici le chapitre 11 wouhaaaaaaa !!!! Qué emocion, qué emocion. XD Me suis littéralement flingué les yeux en tentant de ne laisser passer aucun « Samy » ou « Mathieu » j'espère que vous n'aurez pas de mauvaises surprises. Sinon n'hésitez pas à déposer votre plainte sur le mur de mes lamentations ^^ (et non, hélène, ce n'est pas une métaphore sexuelle)

Bonne lecture à tous ;)

.

Scène 11: Long Ride Home

.

oOoOoOoOoOo

.

I've had some time to think about you

Watching the sun sink like a stone,

I've I had some time to think about you

On the long ride home.

Patty Griffin, "Long Ride Home"

.

oOoOoOoOoOo

.

La nuit était presque complètement tombée. Une partie du ciel était d'un gris morne, zébré de jaune sale lorsque les derniers rayons du soleil daignaient percer l'épaisse couche de nuages, et plus on tendait le regard vers l'est plus il s'assombrissait, devenant bleu nuit puis noir.

Il n'y avait pas d'étoiles.

Draco frissonnait depuis une demi-heure, assis sur le bitume. À son grand désespoir, il avait été obligé de rentrer chez lui la nuit dernière, après que Harry l'ai mis dehors. Sa crise n'avait pas été très violente, mais elle avait duré longtemps, et Draco en était sorti épuisé. Il avait su qu'il ne pourrait pas passer une nuit de plus sur les bancs du parc. Alors il avait pris le train sans payer, et était rentré chez lui comme si de rien n'était, espérant de tout son cœur ne pas avoir à rester longtemps. Il était revenu à pied depuis la gare, et sa mère lui avait ouvert la porte et l'avait regardé de pied en cap, ses yeux ternes s'illuminant légèrement.

- J'irai plus au lycée, avait-il dit simplement.

- Oui, avait-elle répondu, de sa voix lointaine et atone.

Il l'avait détaillée avec plus d'attention. Elle devait être dans un bon jour, car elle souriait légèrement, il avait pu le voir aux coins de sa bouche qui semblaient se plisser sensiblement. Ses cheveux blonds paille, secs et cassants, étaient plus ou moins rassemblés en un chignon précaire, ce qui était rare. Puis elle avait posé un doigt sur sa joue blême, comme pour rappeler à un petit enfant qu'il a le devoir de faire un baiser à sa mère. Il avait docilement obtempéré.

Seigneur. Il détestait revenir là. Il avait toujours vécu à l'internat, même lorsqu'il était au collège, et du plus loin qu'il se rappelait, rentrer chez lui avait toujours été un moment de profonde détresse. À quatorze ans, le médecin du collège lui avait même prescrit des antidépresseurs pour l'aider à appréhender les weekends en famille, mais Draco n'était jamais passé les prendre à la pharmacie. Sa mère en avait pris pendant des dizaines d'années, et il ne tenait pas à finir comme elle, merci.

- Papa est là ?

C'était l'anxieuse question qu'il lui posait invariablement lorsqu'elle lui ouvrait la porte. Si elle répondait "oui", le weekend serait un vrai cauchemar. Si elle répondait "non", il fallait tout de même vérifier, car elle oubliait parfois qui était là et qui ne l'était pas. Et si véritablement, son père n'était pas là, Draco se laisser tomber sur une chaise, le regard dans le vide. Les weekends, dans ces cas-là, étaient juste incroyablement longs.

- Maman. Tu écoutes ? Papa est là ou non ?

Même si elle n'avait pas son pareil pour lui faire perdre sa patience, qu'il mourrait d'envie de la secouer et de lui hurler dessus comme son père faisait, jamais il ne se laissait aller, car contrairement à lui il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'être agressif n'arrangeait pas les choses, bien au contraire.

- Non, avait-elle dit après une hésitation.

Et effectivement, après une discrète inspection de la maison, Draco avait conclu qu'il n'était pas là. Il s'était demandé une seconde où il était, mais en vérité il s'en fichait. Il pouvait bien avoir une autre femme et des enfants ailleurs, Draco ne voulait pas le savoir.

Il avait observé sa mère mettre le couvert avec sa méticulosité angoissante. Il connaissait le rituel par cœur : elle disposait l'assiette doucement, prenant garde à ne pas heurter la table trop fort. Surtout, éviter le bruit. Puis elle repartait chercher un verre, le posait devant l'assiette, à un centimètre environ. Elle regardait le résultat, et invariablement, elle finissait par rapprocher le verre de l'assiette, jusqu'à les coller.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ta tête, maman ? Pourquoi tu fais ça, chaque jour, à chaque repas ?_

Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de la comprendre un jour, mais des fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question. Sa mère était ensuite repartie chercher la fourchette et le couteau, puis la serviette, et l'eau. En tout, cela prenait une vingtaine de minutes, et enfin elle était satisfaite de son grotesque assemblage. Mais il fallait prendre garde de surtout ne rien bouger en s'essayant, sinon elle devait tout recommencer et son angoisse atteignait des sommets.

Tout à coup, Draco avait réalisé que sa mère avait installé la vaisselle hors de prix qu'elle remisait d'habitude tout en haut du vaisselier, soigneusement enveloppée dans du papier à bulles.

- Maman. C'est le service anglais que ta sœur t'a offert au mariage, je vais pas manger là-dedans...

Il avait fait le geste de reprendre l'assiette, mais elle lui avait donné une petite tape sur la main.

- Non !

Il avait donc mangé un hamburger au pain rassi réchauffé au microonde dans une assiette en faïence d'une valeur de cent cinquante euros.

Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Le lendemain, il avait pris tout l'argent que contenait le vase de chine bleu qui trônait sur la plus haute étagère de la chambre à coucher de ses parents, et avait embrassé sa mère sur la joue.

- Je m'en vais.

- Oui.

- Je sais pas quand est-ce que je reviendrai. Le weekend prochain sûrement. J'ai pris les sous dans le vase.

Son air absent s'était mâtiné de perplexité.

- Si Papa trouve le vase vide, dis-lui que c'est moi. Tu comprends ? Maman ! Dis-lui que Draco a pris l'argent. Pas toi, moi. D'accord ?

Elle n'avait pas répondu, ses yeux s'affolant légèrement dans leurs orbites. Elle avait peur. Son esprit cherchait une issue de secours.

- Je rembourserai tout, l'avait-il rassurée. T'inquiète pas.

- Oui, hein, oui.

Il n'en avait ni l'intention ni les moyens, mais de toute manière, elle ne s'en souviendrait bientôt plus, ou alors le souvenir se transformerait en quelque chose de flou et d'opaque qu'elle confondrait sûrement avec un rêve, et qui finirait invariablement par se fondre dans la masse d'images sans queue ni tête qui constituait sa mémoire. Il avait juste espéré que son père ne s'énerverait pas contre elle.

Elle n'avait pas toujours était comme ça. Toutefois, Draco ne l'avait jamais connue autrement qu'avec cet air absent et ses troubles obsessionnels. Il avait essayé de se renseigner, dans son adolescence, pour mettre un nom sur sa maladie. Il avait surtout essayé de se convaincre lui-même qu'elle était normale au sein des anormaux, que d'autres gens souffraient communément de la même maladie qu'elle et que c'était guérissable.

Il n'avait pas trouvé, du moins pas vraiment. Rien qui ne cadrait précisément avec les symptômes que présentait sa mère.

Il avait fini par se résigner, peu importait le nom de la maladie en fin de compte, il fallait juste savoir l'appréhender. Après tout, comme disait la chanson "Maman est folle et on y peut rien, mais ce qui nous console c'est qu'elle nous aime bien." Et sa mère aimait bien Draco, à sa manière. Et celui-ci – bien qu'il ne soit pas franchement fou d'elle – l'aimait aussi assez pour lui rendre son affection comme il le pouvait.

Il s'était soudain senti horriblement coupable, en regardant dans ses yeux gris complètement abrutis. Oui, il l'aimait bien.

- Même s'ils me renvoient, je vais trouver un travail, et un appartement. Tu me rendras visite, d'accord ? Ça serait bien, ça, non ?

Elle avait souri. Draco n'en était toujours pas revenu.

- Mon fils, avait-elle dit, et elle l'avait serré dans ses bras.

- Heu, oui, avait-il répondu, ne sachant pas quoi dire devant une telle démonstration d'affection.

Puis, gêné, il avait déguerpi sans se retourner et était reparti à la gare pour atterrir ici, sans surprise, devant le mur de pierre. La transition était si facile. Trop facile, à vrai dire. De chez lui à ailleurs, de chez lui à n'importe où, la transition était d'une facilité déconcertante. Dès qu'il quittait sa maison et ceux qu'elle contenait, ceux-ci rejoignaient dans sa tête les choses dont Draco avait honte et ne parlait jamais, et il les oubliait. Ou faisait semblant.

Il était assis en tailleur au pied du mur, ses jambes à moitié pleines de crampes . Ce n'était pas qu'il aimait ce mur - même s'il l'avait bien sûr adoré auparavant, quand Harry et lui y grimpaient tout le temps – mais il n'avait pas d'autre endroit où aller, et il ne voulait aller nulle part ailleurs. Et puis d'ici, il pouvait voir la fenêtre de la chambre de Harry. Enfin, leur chambre.

Techniquement, il n'était pas encore exclu du lycée, il aurait donc pu rentrer librement à l'internat, mais il ne voulait pas. Plutôt crever de froid dehors que de se pointer dans la chambre de Harry en disant "Hey, je sais que tu veux pas voir ma gueule et tout, mais devine quoi ? Je suis pas encore viré alors cette chambre est toujours autant à toi qu'à moi pour le moment.". Il irait trouver un hôtel pas cher, plus tard dans la soirée. Et puis demain, il irait chercher un job, peut-être à McDonalds. Peut-être comme vendeur dans un magasin de fringues, ou autre chose, n'importe quoi.

Il soupira.

_C'est ça, rêve. Tu as à peine de quoi te payer un hôtel miteux pendant une semaine. Tu ne tiendra jamais plus longtemps, même si tu trouves un super job, ce qui est complètement improbable. Il te faudra rentrer chez toi bientôt._

Il fut parcouru d'un énième frisson, et jeta pour la énième fois un coup d'œil à la fenêtre de la chambre de Harry.

Les lumières étaient éteintes.

Bordel. Il fallait qu'il l'ait dans la peau pour rester assis par terre, congelé, à lever le nez vers sa fenêtre toutes les vingt secondes comme ce crétin de Roméo devant ce foutu balcon...

Sa honte le réchauffa légèrement, mais elle n'était plus aussi virulente qu'elle l'avait été auparavant, lorsqu'il se serait tué plutôt que d'être homo, et ses frissons revinrent aussitôt.

Par association d'idées, ses pensées dérivèrent avec amertume vers cette caresse qui lui avait coûté tant d'efforts et pour laquelle Harry l'avait flanqué dehors, mais une voix le sortit de sa funeste rêverie.

- Eh bien eh bien, tu te résignes à te mettre à la hauteur du commun des mortels, on dirait !

La silhouette de Cédric se détachait de l'ombre immense de la cathédrale.

- Tant mieux. Monter sur ce putain de mur, ça va une fois, pas deux.

Draco sourit.

- C'est une question d'entraînement, répondit-il.

- Peu importe, je tiens pas à crever la gueule en vrac sur le goudron...

- Mouais. C'est sûr que crever avec tout un tas de drogues pas chères dans le sang, c'est plus classe. Plus Kurt Cobain.

Cédric eut le bon goût de rire.

- Je t'emmerde.

- Je me doute.

Il dirigea son regard là où celui de Draco était fixé lorsqu'il était arrivé.

- Oh non, me dis pas que tu restes là comme un con à attendre d'apercevoir Harry par sa fenêtre ?

- Je t'emmerde.

Le jeune homme s'assit près de lui, dos au mur.

- Je me doute.

Il souffla, énervé, cachant ses mains gelées dans ses manches.

- Putain, tu le vis ? On est en mai, merde, pas en décembre ! Lille, c'est Tahiti, en comparaison ! Je sais pas comment t'as fait pour dormir dehors, sérieux.

- Je me suis fait peur la dernière nuit que j'ai passé sur les bancs du parc. J'ai cru que mes orteils allaient me quitter.

Cédric rit, puis le silence retomba. Draco sentit qu'il prenait son courage à deux mains. Au bout d'une minute, il se racla la gorge.

- J'espérais que tu serais ici, à vrai dire. Fallait que je te parle.

Draco le regarda. Ses yeux étaient baissés et fixaient le sol. Il comprit qu'encore une fois, il n'était pas vraiment venu pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

- Tu veux savoir si j'ai parlé à Harry ?

Le garçon parut soudain très anxieux.

- Alors... tu l'as fait ?

- Oui.

Cédric ne répondit pas. Il avait l'air de celui qui vient d'abattre ses dernières cartes et qui attend de voir si le jeu tourne enfin en sa faveur.

- J'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est vrai, murmura Draco. Ça me rend malade rien que d'y penser.

- Et... Tu lui as parlé du type ? De ce que j'ai trouvé sur lui ? Il t'a dit s'il acceptait de porter plainte ?

Draco se tourna pour regarder Cédric droit dans les yeux. Mieux valait tout déballer, arrondir les angles n'arrangerait pas les choses.

- Il veut pas. Il dit qu'il veut juste être tranquille, et que tu peux faire ce que tu veux dans ton coin du moment qu'il n'est pas impliqué.

L'air transi d'impatience de Cédric se décomposa et laissa place à un masque impassible, distant. Son regard se voila et Draco retrouva le garçon aux yeux ternes et sans expression qui était arrivé au début du trimestre. Sa main rougie par le vent vint triturer nerveusement le col trop fin de son pull, et il eut l'affreuse impression de voir un pendu essayer lamentablement de desserrer sa corde.

- C'est fini, quoi, chuchota le garçon.

- Comment ça ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Tout. C'est fini.

- Je suis désolé, dit sincèrement Draco. Je voulais autant que toi qu'il accepte. Mais il s'est créé un espèce de cocon, une armure en carton pâte... Il ne veut pas s'avouer que ça ne suffit plus. Peut-être qu'il lui faudra beaucoup de temps. Je sais de quoi je parle, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

- Mais moi, je peux plus attendre.

Draco ne sut pas quoi répondre, il ne sut même pas ce que Cédric avait voulu dire. Les minutes passèrent, des bourrasques de vent froid se succédèrent, venant leur glacer les os. Draco écarta un mèche blonde de devant ses yeux et jeta un regard en coin à Cédric. Il semblait très loin, les yeux dans le vague.

- J'y ai vraiment cru, à un moment, fit-il. Je me suis dit que tu étais ma dernière chance, et qu'il t'aimait tellement que tu réussirais forcément à le convaincre...

Le cœur de Draco se mit à battre ridiculement vite.

- Hein ? Non. Il me déteste. Désolé, mais ton calcul était à chier. Je suis la dernière personne sur terre qu'il a envie d'écouter en ce moment.

Cédric se remit debout, avec une lenteur de vieillard ankylosé. Draco ne sut pas si il avait écouté ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Merci d'avoir essayé, lui dit-il. Je vais rentrer à ma chambre, maintenant.

Draco le regarda partir lentement vers l'internat, balloté par les rafales. Le pendu se balançait au bout de sa corde... Il frissonna. Puis son regard revint immanquablement fixer la fenêtre.

_Si tu pouvais te dépêcher de réaliser que tu fais une connerie, Harry..._

Soudain, la fenêtre s'éclaira, et une jolie tête brune se découpa dans la lumière.

Draco bondit instantanément sur ses pieds et se fondit dans l'ombre de la cathédrale, rasant le mur. Il resta un moment comme ça, le cœur battant, espérant ne pas avoir été repéré. Depuis sa cachette précaire, il observa Harry à son insu pendant quelques minutes.

Puis il se mit à sourire bêtement, oubliant Cédric, le froid et les briques râpeuses du mur de la cathédrale dans son dos. Il oublia même que Harry l'avait repoussé méchamment la dernière (et la première) fois qu'il avait voulu avoir un geste attentionné et réconfortant envers lui. Parce que ledit Harry, malgré ses airs de macho offensé, regardait par sa fenêtre en direction du mur de pierre, l'air aussi nostalgique que cette mijaurée de Juliette.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_"Il s'appelle Tom Jedusor."_

Au début, Harry avait revu le visage de l'homme aux moments de la journée où il s'y attendait le moins. Comme si pendant toutes ces années, son esprit n'avait voulu qu'une chose : une identité, un nom à calquer sur ce visage.

_"Tom Jedusor."_

Il secouait la tête, l'image disparaissait. Il reprenait sa discussion avec Alicia, ou replongeait dans sa lecture, ou même dans son sommeil. Mais bientôt d'autres images suivaient.

_"Il est conseiller fiscal."_

Il revoyait les mains de l'homme. Des mains propres, blanches, d'une douceur fourbe. Des mains qui ne touchaient que de la paperasse. Les informations s'accouplaient aux images, donnaient du sens à ses souvenirs.

Peu à peu, le portrait s'étoffait.

Il savait très bien quel avait été le raisonnement de Cédric, pourquoi celui-ci avait décidé de tout dire à Draco plutôt que de prévenir l'infirmière psychologue, ou même ses parents. Il le haïssait d'avoir vu si juste, et il se haïssait encore plus pour être si prévisible.

Cédric avait mieux compris que lui-même que Draco était le centre de son monde, que tout gravitait autour de lui. Que les mots qui sortiraient de sa bouche prendraient des dimensions insensées aux oreilles de Harry et qu'ils creuseraient leur chemin vers son cœur à la dynamite, à cause de leur sens bien sûr, mais surtout parce que ce serait Draco qui les dirait.

_"Tom Jedusor, conseiller fiscal, Marseille."_

Harry avait été complètement anéanti.

Il avait essayé de continuer à confiner ses souvenirs dans un coin reculé de sa mémoire mais les mots de Draco en avaient pulvérisé les limites, et les images tournaient dans sa tête comme un carrousel funèbre. Et plus ses souvenirs revenaient le hanter, plus sa volonté faiblissait. À quoi bon prétendre que rien ne s'était passé, maintenant que Draco était au courant ? Il aurait beau enterrer l'été 97 sous des tonnes de sourires et de bonne humeur, un seul regard de Draco lui rappellerait toujours que c'était chose vaine... Parce que si lui savait, le monde entier pouvait bien savoir. Harry s'en foutait.

Au bout de deux jours il était lentement sorti de cet état larvesque dans lequel l'avaient plongé les révélations de Draco. Ce ne fut d'abord qu'une minuscule étincelle dans sa poitrine. Puis une sorte de pression lancinante, comme si tout son être se révélait trop étroit pour accueillir un sentiment d'une telle puissance. Sa résignation avait muté en quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort, qui fouettait son sang, faisait battre son cœur, désengourdissait ses membres. Un mélange abrasif de soif de revanche, d'envie bestiale de faire mal et de haine pure.

C'était enivrant, libérateur.

_"Il a deux enfants. Deux petits garçons."_

Chaque fois qu'il se répétait les mots de Draco, chaque fois qu'il les associait aux fugaces images de l'été 97, la boule de rage à l'intérieur de sa poitrine s'en nourrissait avidement et enflait, le gorgeant d'une énergie furieuse.

Enfin, il allait mieux. Car il avait réalisé une chose : c'était un homme qui lui avait fait ça. Pas un souvenir, pas un cauchemar, pas quelque chose d'intangible et d'impalpable, pas quelque chose de démoniaque ni de terrifiant.

Juste un homme. Un petit bourge au salaire replet qui s'appelait Tom Jedusor, un conseiller fiscal et qui avait deux garçons. Les détails que Draco lui avait fourni lui permettaient de rationaliser, de replacer le monstre de son souvenir dans un contexte précis. Le grand méchant loup devenait alors un simple être humain pathétique et pervers, et la haine de Harry se teintait d'une pitié cruelle.

Quatre jours après seulement, les images ne s'imposaient plus dans ses rêves ou lorsqu'il relâchait son attention. C'était lui qui faisait appel à elles. Il les analysait sous toutes les coutures, autopsiait le cadavre de ses cauchemars pour comprendre de quoi sa peur était faite.

Au soir du quatrième jour, enfin, il entra dans sa douche et cessa de penser pendant quinze minutes. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, il effaça la buée qui recouvrait la glace , plongea son regard dans celui du reflet et formula une phrase qui clôtura symboliquement onze années d'angoisse, de honte et de tabous.

**Quand j'avais sept ans, je me suis fait violer par un pédophile.**

Les mots rougeoyèrent devant ses yeux quelques instants, incandescents et corrosifs. Mais il ne quitta pas son reflet du regard.

Il n'avait plus peur. Ni de ce qui lui était arrivé, ni des mots pour le dire.

- Y a quelqu'un ?

Harry vit les yeux de son reflet s'agrandir, et pria de toutes ses forces :

**Draco. Draco. Draco. Draco...**

Il se sécha en vitesse, laissa tomber sa serviette sur le sol, enfila un jogging et sortit de la salle de bain comme un ouragan.

- Wow ! Heu... Salut...

- Oh. Salut.

Harry essaya de ne pas trop laisser transparaitre sa déception en se retrouvant face à Olivier, qui semblait agréablement surpris de le voir torse nu. Il attrapa le premier tee shirt à sa portée et l'enfila, gêné.

Olivier arqua un sourcil moqueur et pointa son index vers le torse de Harry.

- C'est pas que je sois spécialisé dans la garde robe à Draco, mais je crois que ce tee shirt est à lui.

Il baissa les yeux et constata, honteux, que Olivier avait raison. Il ne fit pas mine de l'enlever pour autant.

- Tu le fous dehors et tu lui piques ses fringues ? Sympa, dis-moi !

Olivier rit de toutes ses dents, mais Harry eut beaucoup de mal à sourire.

- Désolé, dit le jeune homme en secouant la tête. Désolé, je sais que c'est pas très délicat, mais personne ne sais comment mentionner Draco sans te faire frémir, de toute manière...

Harry pensa rétorquer, mais le fait était que Olivier avait raison. Il se contenta donc de le fixer et lui demanda :

- Et sinon, tu es entré dans ma chambre pour... ?

Olivier parut perdu un instant.

- Oh, pour... tu sais. Juste te voir un peu, quoi.

La main chaude de Olivier effleura le bras de Harry, lentement, sur toute sa longueur, et la glace fut habilement rompue.

**Juste me voir un peu...**

Harry oublia l'allusion à Draco et sourit intérieurement. Olivier était vraiment mignon, avec son espèce de regard mi-gêné mi-séducteur, ses faux airs confus et ses gestes aguicheurs... Enfin, mignon. Beau, quoi. Pas beau comme Draco, mais beau quand même. Une beauté souple, arrondie, aux traits doux et symétriques. Des lèvres délicates et presque féminines, un teint hâlé sans trop l'être, des sourcils en demi-cercle qui venaient agrandir des yeux noirs et profonds...

Et ce dont il se souvenait concernant le reste de son anatomie n'était pas en reste, bien au contraire.

Harry ne put empêcher une bouffée d'orgueil.

**Ce mec est à tomber, et il me veut dans son pieu. **

Mais Draco, même absent, vint s'interposer entre les deux jeunes hommes. Harry revit son visage dur et froid, ses pommettes saillantes, son nez fin et droit, ses cheveux de jais et sa peau laiteuse, ses lèvres fines et aristocratiques. Il revit sa dent cassée, la fossette qui creusait sa joue droite lorsqu'il daignait sourire de ce sourire asymétrique. Il revit surtout ses yeux. Ils passaient du bleu foncé au gris clair, ça dépendait du temps, de la lumière, de celui qui les regardait. Glaciaux, brillants, qui vous passaient au rayon X et vous laissaient complètement vidé. Nom de Dieu, il lui manquait... Par réflexe, il se tourna vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, là où il se plantait désormais toutes les trois minutes en espérant le voir sur le mur.

- Oh ! T'as affiché mon dessin, fit Olivier, toujours souriant, mais de moins en moins innocemment.

Le bouquet d'orties et la rose éclairaient un peu le mur blanc au dessus de son bureau. Il avait pensé les mettre là où pas si longtemps auparavant s'étaient trouvées les fameuses photos qui attendaient maintenant des jours meilleurs sous son lit, mais il n'en avait pas eu le cran. Peut-être qu'un jour, ces photos remonteraient sur le mur. Mais il avait tenu à l'afficher quand même, et plus il le regardait, plus il adorait ce dessin. D'une part parce qu'il était vraiment beau, d'autre part parce qu'il lui rappelait qu'un garçon s'intéressait à lui, même si ce n'était pas Draco. Et ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

- Ouais, je l'ai affiché... Il est cool, ce dessin.

- Tu rougis, Harry.

- Vanne.

- J'te jure.

Harry lui concéda une moue amusée et se mordit la lèvre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque l'effet que cela produisait sur Olivier, à savoir une déglutition difficile et un regard beaucoup, beaucoup plus animal. Il se sentit rougir de plus belle et trébucha sur ses mots :

- Hum, oui, donc. Tu vas faire une école de dessin l'an prochain ou tu vas aller à l'univ...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase.

Olivier l'attira soudain vers lui et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, fougueusement, comme s'il avait passé des jours entiers à essayer de résister. Harry resta figé, complètement abasourdi.

**Qu'est-ce que... Je...**

Olivier soupira contre ses lèvres, un soupir impatient, presque douloureux.

Harry oublia alors mystérieusement les raisons de sa courte hésitation, et se retrouva en train de répondre fiévreusement au baiser.

**Mmmmhh... **

Ça faisait des millénaires que personne ne l'avait embrassé comme ça. Depuis... eh bien, depuis sa dernière soirée en boîte, en fait. Avec la violence d'un ras de marée, l'envie d'être touché, de sentir contre lui quelqu'un qui le désirait vraiment brûla chaque centimètre carré de son corps.

Il rompit le baiser, haletant.

- Touche-moi...

Mais une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas vraiment à Olivier qu'il parlait.

Le garçon le libéra du tee shirt de Draco, et lorsque le tissu frôla son visage, Harry respira son odeur si particulière à la fois douce et piquante, de menthe et de poivre...

L'amertume, le regret, la peur que cette odeur ne soit bientôt plus qu'un souvenir le prirent au ventre. Il essaya de ne pas trop penser à lui et se colla davantage à Olivier, qui caressait chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre.

- Putain... J'ai passé des mois à bander rien qu'en te regardant...

Nom de Dieu. C'était bon d'entendre ça. Harry se sentit plus désirable, plus beau qu'il ne s'était senti depuis longtemps. Il prit en coupe le visage d'Olivier et l'embrassa de nouveau, savourant son goût, sa chaleur, la raideur évidente dans son pantalon.

- Dis-moi que je t'ai manqué...

La boule dans sa gorge enfla. Cette supplique n'était pas vraiment pour Olivier.

- Tu m'as manqué. Tu m'as manqué grave...

Harry se pencha vers lui, lentement. Il ferma les yeux, frôla ses lèvres, leurs souffles chauds se mêlant et se mélangeant. Puis il pressa fermement sa bouche contre la sienne et passa une main derrière sa nuque. Olivier gémit lorsque leur langues se goûtèrent, et Harry se mit à le caresser à travers son pantalon, frottant doucement sa main contre la bosse de son entrejambe. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure délicatement, arrachant à son amant des petits sursauts de douleur mêlés de plaisir, savourant ses gémissements et ses plaintes rauques. À bout de souffle, Olivier finit par mettre fin au baiser.

- Putain... T'embrasses vraiment bien... soupira-t-il, ses lèvres gonflées et humides, ses yeux brillants comme des lacs de pétrole.

Harry lui sourit, mais presque tristement cette fois. Car ce baiser n'était pas vraiment pour Olivier non plus. Il le laissa mordiller la peau fine de son cou et gémit. Il voulait se sentir bien, il le voulait plus que tout. Juste profiter de l'instant présent et oublier tout le reste.

Oublier Draco, bordel.

La bouche de Olivier descendit dans son cou, puis sur son torse, et Harry soupira lorsqu'elle attrapa son téton et le mordit délicatement, en tordit l'extrémité entre ses dents.

Olivier continua de descendre. Sa langue lécha le ventre frémissant, embrassa son nombril, et Harry le regarda baisser son jogging en haletant. Mais tout à coup, il prit ses mains dans les siennes, l'empêchant de continuer.

- Attends. Viens...

Le garçon se redressa, et Harry passa ses mains sous son débardeur, puis lui passa par dessus la tête. Mais lorsqu'il voulu descendre à son tour contre son torse, Olivier posa ses doigts sur sa bouche et sourit.

- Non. Aujourd'hui, c'est tout pour toi.

Il fallut à Harry quelques secondes pour comprendre ce que ces paroles signifiaient.

- Qu... Quoi ?

- Chhh. Ferme les yeux.

**Oh, d'accord... Aujourd'hui, c'est tout pour moi.**

Olivier embrassa ses paupières closes, son nez, sa bouche, son menton. Harry se laissa faire avec reconnaissance lorsqu'il reprit sa descente vertigineuse vers sa braguette, et enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il essaya d'apprécier au maximum d'avoir à son tour quelqu'un qui lui faisait l'amour sans mélodrame. Quelqu'un qui le faisait rire, avec qui il pouvait avoir une relation normale.

Mais son amertume était plus brûlante que les baisers du jeune homme, et le visage de Draco lui réapparut, dansant devant ses yeux comme un spectre, aussi impénétrable que d'habitude.

Il le haïssait pour de multiples raisons. Pour l'avoir laissé comme un misérable gigolo après s'être fait sucer, pour s'être pointé dans sa chambre en lui annonçant qu'il connaissait son pire secret et lui avoir fait la morale par dessus le marché, pour lui avoir laissé cette cicatrice au sourcil, pour ne lui faire voir la vie qu'à travers le prisme déformant de sa passion, pour tout un tas de choses. Mais il lui manquait tellement que sa haine s'était figée et refroidie, comme du fer en fusion qu'on trempe dans l'eau gelée.

**Je suis désolé, putain. Je voudrais que tu reviennes. J'aurais pas dû m'énerver lorsque t'as posé ta main sur mon bras l'autre soir, je sais que tu voulais me réconforter et que ça t'a sûrement coûté beaucoup d'efforts. Mais j'étais remonté, j'ai démarré au quart de tour. Tu sais ce que c'est, non, de pas arriver à se maîtriser ? Merde Draco, tu peux bien comprendre ça !**

Il se concentra de toutes ses forces pour ne pas que le spectre disparaisse, pas tout de suite, et le supplia intérieurement.

**Reviens. Vas sur le mur, que je te revoie au moins de loin. S'il te plaît...**

- Harry.

Le visage de Draco disparut comme une bulle de savon. Harry regarda Olivier, se rappelant soudain de sa présence. Il était à genoux devant lui, avait baissé son jogging et son boxer, et paraissait très déconcerté par l'absence totale de réaction que ses caresses provoquaient (ou plutôt, ne provoquaient pas) chez le jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Harry ne sut dire s'il avait l'air vexé, frustré ou juste triste. Il se sentit soudain affreusement mal, pour lui-même et pour le garçon agenouillé devant lui.

- Je sais pas, répondit-il. Merde... Je sais pas. Désolé...

Olivier se releva, soupira et appuya son front contre celui de Harry.

- Je te plais plus ? Murmura-t-il.

- Si... répondit Harry. Si, t'es... vraiment beau. Mais...

Il caressa sa joue, tentant de dire les mots qu'il fallait. Mais il ne les trouva pas et baissa les yeux sans rien dire. Il avait honte, vraiment honte.

- Harry, dit Olivier, écoute. Si c'est cette histoire de vidéo diffusée qui te fout la pression, je te jure sur ta vie et sur la mienne que je regrette comme pas possible et que jamais je referai un truc aussi con.

- Je...

- Attends. Juste... laisse-moi finir, parce que sinon je sens que cette saloperie va continuer à nous pourrir la vie. Je me suis senti utilisé, et d'habitude, c'est plutôt le contraire, tu vois ? Tu me plaisais déjà beaucoup avant, mais après ce qu'on a fait dans la salle V.I.P, j'ai réalisé que j'étais en train de tomber amoureux de toi. C'est pour ça que ça m'a fait vraiment mal que tu me repousses, j'ai complètement déconné. Je t'en supplie, faut que tu m'excuses.

De "gênante", la situation passa à "franchement embarrassante". Harry ne sut que répondre à cette déclaration, qui le prit complètement au dépourvu. Mais les yeux de charbon d'Olivier le regardaient avec une telle appréhension qu'il s'entendit murmurer :

- Heuuu... ouais, je t'excuse.

Il douta fortement de sa crédibilité, étant donné que ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de sentence que l'on prononçait communément avec son pantalon ratatiné sur les chevilles, mais cela parut soulager immensément Olivier qui ferma les yeux et dit :

- Merci.

Harry resta coi, ignorant s'il devait formuler de plus amples explications sur son absence d'érection. Il devait le faire, il le savait. Olivier venait de lui faire une semi déclaration, et il ne pouvait pas lui mentir en lui rendant la pareille. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, et l'écarta délicatement. Puis il remonta son boxer et son jean et regarda le tee shirt de Draco que Olivier avait jeté sur son lit. Il soupira. Tant pis pour "l'amour sans mélodrame"...

- Désolé. Y a quelqu'un d'autre. Je croyais être capable de faire abstraction, mais visiblement non.

Il vit Olivier baisser les yeux, serrer les mâchoires et passer une main nerveuse dans ses mèches châtaines et soyeuses. Il avait l'air blessé et en colère. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis il lâcha :

- Ouais. Ceci dit, la prochaine fois, essaie de me prévenir avant que je me retrouve à genoux devant ta bite et que je te fasse une déclaration.

La répartie acide raviva la honte de Harry.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa-t-il platement. Quand tu te comportes pas comme un connard impulsif, t'es un type bien. Vraiment. J'aurais largement préféré tomber amoureux d'un gars comme toi.

- Ouais. Ben moi aussi, figures-toi. Bon... je vais y aller, j'crois.

Olivier se renfila son débardeur avec des gestes brusques, le visage fermé. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte, mais se retourna juste avant de partir et désigna le tee shirt de Draco sur le lit.

- Si un jour ce connard te sort de la tête, n'oublie pas que je suis là.

Puis il referma la porte, et Harry se retrouva planté dans sa chambre comme un idiot. Il s'en voulait. Il s'était comporté comme un vrai con, un enfoiré de première.

Il soupira, et remis le tee shirt de Draco. C'était un tee shirt noir sans motif, simple, sombre. Encore une fois, son odeur lui emplit les narines, et il ferma les yeux.

**Okay. Je me fous que les gens sachent, Draco, je veux juste que tu reviennes. Pas juste pour chercher tes affaires après ton expulsion pendant que je serai en cours. Je veux que tu reviennes vraiment pour les quelques jours qu'il te reste, que tu me parles, que tu dormes ici, que tu te brosses les dents en bavant partout et que ça me fasse rire, que tu lises tes foutus livres de philo avec ton air concentré... **

Harry se força à respirer. Il avait envie de rire et de pleurer à la fois. Plus les souvenirs affluaient, plus sa gorge se serrait douloureusement. Il revoyait Draco avec son dentifrice qui coulait sur son menton, il le revoyait sourire, parler, faire des choses simples...

**Tu me manques, espèce d'enfoiré... Tu me manques, putain c'est horrible...**

Il s'approcha de sa fenêtre et se planta devant, comme il l'avait fait la veille et l'avant-veille, et comme il l'avait d'ailleurs fait la plupart du temps depuis quatre jours. C'était un tic idiot, comme celui de vérifier si on n'a pas reçu de SMS toutes les trois minutes alors que l'on sait pertinemment que la sonnerie n'a pas retenti, ou celui de regarder sa montre en permanence alors que ça fait quinze jours qu'on ne la porte pas.

Mais rien à faire, il avait beau savoir que Draco n'y serait pas, il se planta devant sa fenêtre pour essayer de le voir, son regard suivant immanquablement le même trajet : d'abord il inspecta le devant du lycée, puis remonta sur la gauche vers la cathédrale, et repartit à droite pour atterrir sur le mur de pierre.

Au sommet duquel il n'y avait personne, bien entendu.

**Je veux que tu reviennes et qu'on fasse l'amour. Ça changerait des coups et des engueulades. **

Il imagina son corps svelte et blanc entre ses draps, contre le sien. Il imagina un Draco doux et consentant, aux mots soyeux, aux gestes attentionnés. Confiant. Son regard aux couleurs étranges dénué de peur et de doutes, ses traits adoucis par le plaisir...

Il s'arrêta en sentant un début d'érection.

**Et c'est maintenant que tu te manifestes, bordel de merde ! Et pour si peu, en prime ?!?**

Le regard de Harry toisa son propre reflet dans la vitre constellée de gouttes de pluie :

**Tu es un pauvre con. Tu peux rêver, prier et bander tout ce que tu veux, il ne reviendra pas. Il n'a plus rien à faire ici. **

Pourtant, quelques fois, quelque chose lui disait que Draco était dehors, et qu'il l'attendait. C'était vraiment idiot quand on y pensait, mais Harry ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer autrement. Il était paisiblement en train de lire sur son lit ou de somnoler lorsqu'il ressentait soudain une espèce de tiraillement dans le ventre, une envie puissante de se lever pour aller regarder par la fenêtre. Et lorsqu'il appuyait son front contre le carreau en s'attendant à croiser le regard brillant de Draco, il ne voyait que le triste gris du béton, des nuages et des parapluies des passants...

Il soupira et enfila un pull. Bientôt 19h00, il allait descendre manger un morceau à la cafétéria. Avec un peu de chance, il y trouverait quelques personnes pouvant écarter ses pensées de Draco pour un temps.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tout au fond du self, seul à sa table, Cédric regarda Harry entrer dans la cafétéria en tenant son plateau nonchalamment. Ses yeux parcouraient la salle à la recherche de ses amis, évitant soigneusement de croiser ceux de Rusard qui montait la garde pire qu'un bouledogue. Colin, Alicia, Cho, Denis et Ron, assis au milieu de la grande salle, lui firent des signes de la main, et il les rejoint avec un sourire.

C'est pas juste, pensait Cédric, étouffé par la rancœur. C'est pas juste.

Cette phrase avait une connotation puérile qu'il n'aimait pas, mais elle clignotait tout de même dans sa tête comme un puissant néon rouge, alors qu'il regardait Harry et ses amis.

Il était tellement beau. Il avait des amis qui l'aimaient malgré ses frasques, du succès chez les filles comme chez les garçons, des notes acceptables.

Ce n'était pas juste.

Qu'est-ce qui avait fait qu'il était à sa place aujourd'hui, et Cédric à la sienne ? Pourquoi l'un était devenu un déchet, un camé, et pas l'autre ?

Peut-être parce qu'il disait la vérité, finalement. Parce qu'il allait bien. Qu'il avait oublié, qu'il s'en était sorti. Cette pensée le fit grincer des dents. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'en remettre alors que lui allait si mal.

Il se sentait faible, fatigué d'être dans la position du demandeur, en colère de se trouver dépendant de Harry, usé d'élaborer de pitoyables stratagèmes qui se heurtaient toujours à l'égoïsme inébranlable de ce dernier. Seigneur, il le haïssait, et il se haïssait aussi au passage pour avoir besoin de lui comme ça. Il se faisait l'effet d'un parasite. Voilà ce qu'il était, une tique.

Le rire de Alicia parvint à ses oreilles, et il la vit donner une petite tape sur l'épaule de Colin, comme pour se venger d'une taquinerie. Il était évident qu'elle flirtait avec ce gros nul. Il se penchait vers elle pour lui parler à l'oreille, l'air enchanté, et Cédric imagina quels pouvaient être les mots susurrés. Il serra les poings sur ses genoux.

Le gâteau sans la cerise aurait été trop fade, évidemment, il fallait qu'elle en rajoute une couche... Comment avait-il pu être aussi débile ? Ah ! Il en aurait rit tellement il se trouvait con. Les crapauds n'épousaient pas les princesses. Jamais. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas de princesses, tout ça c'était des conneries. C'étaient toutes les mêmes, avec leurs gestes tendres, leur voix suave et leurs cheveux parfumés... On croyait qu'elles étaient la meilleure chose qui pouvait nous arriver, qu'elles nous aideraient à nous relever et à reprendre la route, puis on réalisait trop tard qu'elles ne faisaient que s'amuser de nous en passant et qu'elle nous laisseraient à genoux derrière elles.

Il trifouilla sa nourriture avec plus de dégoût que d'intérêt, et sa fourchette émit un cri aigu en heurtant le bord de son assiette lorsqu'il se prit la tête entre les mains.

Qu'allait-il faire, maintenant ?

Trou noir. Cette question ne trouvait pas de réponse. Que pouvait-il faire ? Rentrer à Lille et dire à sa mère que le soleil du sud ne l'avait pas guéri parce que dans le sud, il n'y avait PAS de soleil ? Porter plainte quand même et gaspiller trois ans de sa vie pour que le procès aboutisse à un non lieu ? Il ne le supporterait pas. Et sa mère encore moins...

Il se sentit épié soudain. Il leva la tête et vit que Harry, Alicia et Ron le regardaient. Alicia rougit violemment et se détourna, murmurant quelque chose.

Alors ça, c'était le bouquet. Une colère noire l'envahit. Comment osaient-ils se foutre de lui devant son nez ? Ils... Ils n'avaient vraiment aucune décence, aucun respect... Il leur hurla dessus intérieurement. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici, dans cette ville, c'était une grosse erreur. La pire erreur de sa vie.

Les gens le regardaient. Pas juste Alicia, Harry et leurs amis, tout le monde. Il le sentait, il sentait leurs yeux posés sur lui comme des mouches sur de la viande avariée, il les entendait murmurer... Son cœur se mit à battre très fort à ses tempes, et sa salive s'épaissit. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, englué dans leurs regards poisseux. Il entendit des rires venant de la table de Harry et des mots lui parvinrent, déformés par le filtre de sa paranoïa et réinterprétés : "sûrement défoncé..." "beaucoup trop maigre ! ". Est-ce que c'était elle qui parlait ? Est-ce que c'était Alicia ? "Pas d'amis du tout." Il était sûr de reconnaître sa voix... Oui c'était forcément elle, maintenant il en était certain...

Sa rancune avait un goût de lait tourné, il ne pouvait plus avaler. L'envie de pleurer l'assaillit si violemment qu'il en fut aveuglé, des larmes acides emplissant ses yeux et brouillant le décor. Sa gorge était nouée, brûlante, ses dents serrées, et il tourna la tête vers le mur pour leur cacher le réjouissant spectacle des larmes sur ses joues. Il voulait se lever, marcher droit vers eux et tous les tuer, avec n'importe quoi, leurs couteaux à beurre s'il le fallait. Il voulait leur faire aussi mal que possible, leur faire sentir qu'il n'était pas encore mort, mais leurs rires le clouaient à sa chaise comme des centaines de petites fléchettes. "Hahaha ! Encore puceau, non ?" Ses entrailles se tordaient, des spasmes l'empêchaient de respirer. Il mordit son poing pour ne pas attirer l'attention des gens aux tables alentours. Tu l'imagines, se répétait-il en boucle. Tu l'imagines, Cédric, il ne sont pas réellement en train de parler de toi... Mais alors une nouvelle vague de rire lui agressait les tympans comme une nuée d'insectes. Si, c'est de moi qu'ils se foutent... De qui d'autre, sinon ? Ils voient bien que je pleure, ils le voient bien...

Et pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues, son menton, au bout de son nez, et il les sentait aux commissures de ses lèvres gercées...

Un raclement de chaise près de lui faillit lui faire renverser son assiette par terre. Silence soudain. Même le bruit tonitruant de ses pensées en effervescence et de son cœur en panique totale s'assourdit. Il resta obstinément tourné vers le mur, son pouls frénétique, espérant que le quidam qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui se découragerait rapidement et partirait sans faire d'histoire.

- Cédric ?

C'était sa voix. Son cœur remonta dans sa gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Le voir de loin n'était plus suffisant ? Elle voulait une place aux premières loges ?

- Je peux manger mon dessert avec toi ?

Il ne répondit rien. Il en était incapable.

- Heu... Tu... tu veux pas me parler ?

Non, il ne voulait pas lui parler, pas l'entendre, pas la voir. Et plus encore, il ne voulait pas qu'ELLE le voit.

- Cédric, est-ce que ça va ? Regarde-moi, au moins.

- ...

- S'il te plaît.

- ...

- Cédric, si c'est un jeu, c'est pas drôle.

Un jeu ? UN JEU ? Comment pouvait-elle dire ça ? Elle croyait qu'il s'amusait, peut-être ?

- Bordel, Alicia, qu'est-ce que tu veux ??

Sa voix était baignée de larmes, et la jeune marocaine parut stupéfaite lorsqu'il se tourna enfin vers elle.

- Tu pleures ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu VEUX, putain ??

Il avait hoqueté ses mots tant bien que mal. Le silence se fit dans le réfectoire. Rusard se tourna vers eux d'un air mauvais, mais il s'en fichait éperdument à présent. Les yeux d'Alicia s'étaient agrandis sous le coup de la surprise, mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter et répondit honnêtement :

- Je veux rien. Je veux juste être av...

- Tu veux rien ??? Tu me prends pour un con, Alicia, c'est pas possible !!

- Calme-toi.

Ces deux mots lui firent l'effet d'un coup de fouet. À l'intérieur de lui, le vacarme reprit de plus belle. Des voix dans sa tête criaient des mots haineux, son sang courait dans ses veines à toute allure, sa respiration sifflait n'importe comment.

Alicia lui donnait des ordres. Elle venait pour l'humilier, et en plus et elle lui disait de se calmer. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il faisait il s'était levé en renversant sa chaise, et son plateau était parti s'écraser cinq mètres plus loin. Des morceaux de verres et de nourriture s'étalaient entre les tables, devant les regards médusés et choqués du reste du réfectoire. La jeune fille sursauta violemment et protégea son visage de ses bras.

- SI VOUS VOULEZ VOUS FOUTRE DE MOI, VENEZ TOUS À MA TABLE AU LIEU DE L'ENVOYER À ELLE !!!

- Cédric !

La voix de Harry lui parvint distinctement, forte, masculine, et il le vit qui traversait le self dans sa direction en même temps que Rusard.

- Mais quoi putain ? QUOI ??? C'est ça, viens Harry, venez tous !! VOUS ALLEZ BIEN VOUS MARRER, BANDE DE CONNARDS !!!

Il pleurait tellement que ses mots étaient à peine compréhensibles. Il avança entre les tables en renversant les chaises sur son passage, faisant fuir les élèves qui abandonnaient là leurs plateaux, et leva les bras au ciel comme pour réclamer une ovation.

- Vous me voyez bien, là, ça va ?? LE JUNKIE QUI CHIALE, ça serait dommage de rater ça, non ?? Allez-y riez, allez ! Ahahahahahahaha !! Ahahahahahahahaha !!! On s'amuse, non ??? AHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!

- Tu te calmes, maintenant !

La voix stridente de Rusard retentit près de lui, mais il n'osait pas l'approcher. Il restait figé à quelques mètres, ses petits yeux terrifiés trop enfoncés dans l'impressionnante masse fripée de son visage. Un deuxième plateau se fracassa par terre, éclaboussant ses pieds de sauce rougeâtre. Il allait en envoyer un troisième éclater la vitre lorsqu'une main saisit son poignet. Harry le fixait de ses yeux verts, angoissé mais résolu.

- Arrête.

- LÂCHES-MOI !!!

- Je veux juste t'aider.

- Oh, tu veux m'aider ? TU VEUX M'AIDER ???

Cédric partit d'un rire discordant et enroué, qui ressemblait beaucoup à un sanglot.

- Tu crois pas que c'est un peu tard pour ça, Harry ?

Il se mit à se débattre furieusement, de toutes ses forces, mais Ron aida Harry à le ceinturer, l'empêchant tant bien que mal de les frapper et de renverser les tables.

- Putain, Cédric, mais arrête !!

Rusard à leur suite, ils le trainèrent vers la porte du self pendant ce qui leur sembla des siècles, les cris décuplés par l'affreux silence qui pesait sur la salle.

Lorsqu'enfin la porte se referma, le faux rire hystérique du garçon résonna aux oreilles d'Alicia pendant plusieurs minutes, puis fut lentement remplacé par les gloussements des élèves qui reprenaient leur dîner. "Complètement taré..." "Faut l'enfermer !" "Pété son câble, lui !". Plusieurs filles s'étaient rassemblées autour d'elle pour voir si elle n'avait rien et la réconforter, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de réconfort et ne les voyait même pas. "T'as vu comme il chialait ? Pfff..."

Elle resta là, incapable de bouger, regardant les femmes de ménage nettoyer les dégâts. La balayette rassemblait les morceaux d'assiette, les restes de pâtes éparpillées, et ses poils de plastique se tintaient de rouge, trempant dans la sauce tomate.

Puis au bout d'un moment, le ton des conversations se fit moins enthousiaste, on se mit à parler de choses plus intéressantes que la pathétique intervention de ce junkie défoncé qui venait d'on ne savait trop où. Lorsqu'enfin elle monta dans sa chambre, ni le sol ni les esprits ne gardaient plus trace de l'incident.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Eh bien messieurs, merci pour votre aide. Il va mieux maintenant, vous pouvez partir. Nous avons appelé la famille de son correspondant pour qu'ils viennent le chercher, une nuit hors de l'internat lui fera du bien.

Si Harry n'avait eu autre chose à penser pour le moment, sa mâchoire aurait chuté d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres. C'était la première fois en trois ans de lycée que Rusard s'adressait à lui, sinon gentiment, du moins avec une politesse formelle.

- Vous êtes sûre ? s'enquit Ron. Parce que moi je trouve que le laisser tout seul dans sa chambre, c'est pas vraiment une riche idée...

- Ne vous en faites pas. Nous serons trois surveillants à... eh bien, à le surveiller. Si on entend le moindre bruit dans sa chambre, on interviendra, mais autrement il faut le laisser tranquille.

- Si vous entendez le moindre bruit ? À mon humble avis, s'il décide de s'ouvrir les poignets, ça fera pas un vacarme de tous les diables. Peut-être qu'il faudrait quelqu'un avec lui, dans sa chambre.

Harry décela un léger tremblement mentonnier chez le redoutable pion, signe que sa courtoisie n'allait pas faire long feu si le jeune homme continuait à l'importuner.

- Ron, j'apprécie votre implication, mais on gère la situation. Il a besoin d'être seul. De toute manière, la famille de son correspondant ne devrait pas tarder. Je crois que ce sont les parents de Crabbe.

- De CRABBE ? Il… toute la nuit… chez Crabbe ? Je croyais que vous preniez des mesures de sécurité, pas que vous vouliez l'achever !

Harry tenta de lui briser une côte ou deux avec un coup ce coude. Ron prit alors à son tour conscience de divers signaux d'alerte chez le pion, décida qu'il s'était montré assez préoccupé et charitable pour pouvoir vaquer à ses occupations sans plus se soucier de Cédric et d'une potentielle crise d'hystérie nerveuse. Toutefois, avant de regagner ses pénates, il glissa à Harry :

- À ton avis, c'est quoi qui a déclenché sa crise ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? mentit Harry.

- Chais pas, je demandais ça comme ça. Parce que bon, je veux bien qu'il en pince pour Alicia, mais se mettre dans cet état-là pour une fille... Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par " C'est un peu tard" quand t'as dit que tu voulais l'aider ?

- Écoute Ron, j'en sais rien, okay ?

Haussement de sourcil, regard torve.

- Okay.

- Cool. Bon... ben, je rentre à ma chambre.

- Okay, répéta Ron. Pareil.

Coup d'œil suspicieux, froncement de sourcil. Puis haussement d'épaule désabusé.

- À demain.

- C'est ça, fit Harry.

Il passa devant la chambre de Cédric, là ou Rusard était posté avec d'autres pions qui discutaient sans réellement se préoccuper du garçon qu'ils étaient sensés surveiller. Il espéra qu'il n'y aurait pas de drame avant l'arrivée des parents de Crabbe. Cédric lui avait vraiment fait peur dans le réfectoire, il avait eu l'air de craquer complètement. Contrairement à la plupart des gens, il ne pensait pas qu'il ait été défoncé, et cela l'avait d'autant plus secoué.

Il entra dans sa chambre, ferma la porte, et écouta le silence, planté au milieu de la pièce. Il savait que ce subit déchaînement de violence était en partie de sa faute. Cédric le lui avait clairement fait comprendre. Il admit ne pas vraiment avoir repensé à sa proposition. Les informations que lui avait révélées Draco avaient pris tellement de place dans son esprit qu'il n'avait plus pensé qu'à ça, oubliant en fait la raison pour laquelle ces révélations lui avaient été faites.

Harry ne voulait pas de procès. Il n'en était pas à ce stade, pas encore, car sa colère ne s'était pas apaisée. Cette solution lui paraissait trop sage, trop raisonnable...

_Tom Jedusor, conseiller fiscal, Marseille, deux enfants._

Non, il ne voulait pas de procès. Il voulait pire sans vraiment oser y penser, du sang, des cris, il voulait de la torture. Rien de rationnel et de sensé, la colère ne laisse pas de place pour ce genre de chose. Pourtant il savait qu'il ne ferait rien à Tom Jedusor, il avait trop pitié de lui. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rêver.

Il passa dans sa salle de bain, et se déshabilla lentement.

Il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Il ne pensait pas être capable d'encaisser un procès sans craquer, pas maintenant. Surtout que cela signifierait mettre ses parents au courant, ses amis, ses connaissances les plus proches... Tout se passerait trop vite, tout changerait. Rien, de toute sa vie, rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

Pourtant la part de lui qui n'était pas régie par sa haine sourde lui intimait de réfléchir, de reconsidérer cette option. Fantasmer sur des scenarii de vengeance sanglante était certes apaisant mais cela ne faisait pas avancer les choses, et dans la vie réelle le temps passait et se perdait sans que Jedusor soit puni. Harry avait conscience que tôt ou tard, il faudrait bien se rendre à l'évidence : c'était en fait son seul moyen d'enterrer définitivement l'été 97, et reculer l'échéance ne lui garantissait pas qu'il serait prêt un jour. Peut-être qu'il ne le serait jamais, c'était même probable. Peut-être qu'on ne guérissait tout simplement pas de ce genre de choses, peu importait qu'un océan entier soit passé sous les ponts.

Il se regarda, complètement nu, dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Et soudain il eut un flash. Il se vit décharné à faire peur, les joues creuses, des cernes violacés. Tout un réseau de veines bleutées striaient sa peau, parfois enfouies, parfois curieusement saillantes, remontant sur ses avant-bras comme de petites couleuvres sans tête. Plusieurs avaient été piquées plein de fois, trop de fois, une infection avait commencé au bras gauche, stoppée tant bien que mal par des jets d'alcool à 90° et des antibiotiques volés à un autre élève. Une grosse veine apparente, au niveau de sa cheville, était elle aussi constellée de points et de rougeurs. Harry releva la tête et croisa son regard. Ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux des chiens errants, affamés et vides.

**C'est pas juste...**

- Arrête, s'ordonna-t-il, légèrement effrayé. Arrête.

Son corps redevint le sien. Il enfila un boxer propre. Pendant tout le temps qu'il passa à se laver les dents, et même après, en se plantant devant la fenêtre pour fixer le mur où il n'y avait toujours personne, il se demanda qu'est-ce qui avait fait qu'il était à sa place aujourd'hui, et Cédric à la sienne.

Lorsqu'il se coucha, il n'avait évidemment pas trouvé de réponse.

Il décida que lorsque Cédric rentrerait de chez sa famille correspondante, il irait lui parler du procès.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Cédric dormit profondément durant la nuit qui suivit l'incident à la cafétéria, dans le lit de la chambre d'amis qu'il occupait les weekends. Rien ne le troublait, ni les ronflements de Crabbe dans la chambre à côté, ni l'envie de fumer un pétard ou autre chose de plus costaud. Il ne prit que trois gélules de méthadone que lui avait refourgué ce pauvre imbécile de Dean pour cinq euros seulement, et il ne rêva même pas. Il en fut de même pour la nuit qui suivit son retour à l'internat.

Mais lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était toujours incroyablement fatigué. Ce matin-là il ne bougea pas, restant recroquevillé sur son matelas le plus longtemps possible comme un tétraplégique, emmitouflé dans sa couverture. Il ne faisait toujours pas beau dehors et la pluie hésitait à tomber, une grosse goutte venant parfois s'écraser sur la vitre. Il ferma les yeux et se remémora la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Alicia plus d'une semaine auparavant. Elle se tenait debout au milieu des autres élèves qui sortaient prendre l'air à la récréation, resplendissante, et elle brandissait un énorme parapluie de toutes les couleurs.

- Eh bien, au moins, on peut pas te rater, lui avait-il dit.

Et c'était vrai qu'au milieu de tous ces parapluies gris ou noirs, elle détonnait franchement.

- C'est juste pour me remonter le moral, lui avait-elle répondu. Le mauvais temps me fait déprimer. Je suis sûre que beaucoup plus de drames arrivent quand il fait gris que quand il fait soleil.

- Ah bon ? avait-il rigolé. Peut-être. Mais je pense quand même pas que la météo soit un facteur stratégique dans l'explication des grandes tragédies.

- Ben moi, je pense que si. S'il avait fait grand beau temps le jour de certains meurtres, les assassins se seraient montrés plus cléments. Et puis beaucoup de suicides auraient été évités, parce qu'on a moins envie de se suicider quand le soleil brille et que les oiseaux chantent. Si si.

Il avait rit et elle aussi, puis elle avait ajouté :

- En tout cas, moi, je me sens mieux si je lève les yeux vers mon parapluie de toutes les couleurs plutôt que vers le ciel tout gris.

Céédric avait pensé, non sans un romantisme touchant et affligeant, que même si mère Nature avait déclenché la fureur des éléments et qu'une tempête légendaire s'était mise à gronder, il lui aurait suffit de la regarder dans les yeux pour faire abstraction des conditions climatiques désastreuses, tant elle rayonnait comme un astre. Elle était tellement belle. Tellement joviale, positive, entraînante...

Une touche de cynisme désespéré vint mâtiner son souvenir. Elle lui était sûrement apparue ainsi parce qu'il avait pris une très forte dose de codéine dans la nuit et que l'effet pouvait durer longtemps (même si Dean lui avait promis un résultat comparable à celui de la morphine, ce qui, Cédric aurait dû s'en douter, était loin d'être le cas.) Mais, immobile sur son matelas, il se demanda si en fin de compte elle n'avait pas raison. Peut-être que s'il avait fait un temps magnifique lorsque Draco lui avait annoncé que tout était foutu, s'il avait fait beau pendant les jours qui avaient suivi, il n'aurait pas pris la décision complètement folle qu'il avait prise. Peut-être qu'il aurait été plus enclin a relativiser, à se laisser adoucir par la chaleur, ramollir par le soleil.

Mais il ne le saurait jamais, malheureusement, car ça faisait des mois que les jours s'étiraient à l'infini et se noyaient dans la pluie et la grisaille, que l'hiver semblait avoir dévoré le printemps, et sa décision était prise et bien prise.

Il se leva soudain, s'habilla, rassembla toutes ses affaires (c'est-à-dire pas grand chose) et les fourra dans son sac, puis sortit de sa chambre. Devant l'entrée du lycée se tenait la jeune fille au parapluie multicolore, un café à la main, en train de rire avec des amies de la classe. Il crut un instant qu'il allait mourir sur place s'il ne s'arrêtait pas pour la serrer dans ses bras, pour lui dire qu'elle allait beaucoup lui manquer. Le désir de voir une dernière fois ces prunelles qui lui réchauffaient le cœur le consuma si violemment qu'il crut que tout son sang s'était changé en acide sulfurique. Bordel, se réfréna-t-il, la dernière fois que tu l'as vue, tu lui as hurlé dessus puis t'as balancé son plateau, alors tire-toi et rase les murs.

Mais il trépigna sur place. Peut-être qu'elle lui pardonnerait, qu'elle comprendrait qu'il n'était pas bien du tout quand il avait...

Alicia se tourna vers lui. Il se figea et attendit, cessant toute tergiversation et la fixant sans ciller, espérant qu'elle allait venir vers lui comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Mais Alicia ne fit pas un mouvement dans sa direction. Elle le regarda quelques secondes d'un œil sombre et retourna à sa conversation avec Milli, qui agitaient ses mains en parlant avec entrain. Bientôt elle baissa le bras, et le parapluie occulta son visage.

Cédric baissa les yeux.

La pluie formait des ruisseaux entre les graviers. Il commençait à la sentir qui imprégnait la toile de ses chaussures. Il se mit à marcher par automatisme, son sac flasque ballotant sur son flanc. Puis il tourna au coin de la cathédrale, et partit sans se retourner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry passa la tête par la porte entrebâillée de sa chambre, mais il ne restait plus de Cédric que la légère empreinte de son corps dans les draps du lit défait.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Non, j'ai pas vu Cédric. Et je vais te dire un truc, Harry, je m'en porte pas plus mal. Déjà qu'il qu'il vient squatter chez moi sous prétexte que c'est mon correspondant !

Harry serra les poings. Il avait passé la matinée à se demander s'il fallait s'inquiéter ou pas, et en début d'après midi, il avait décidé que oui. Ce n'était pas normal. Il se tourna vers Goyle.

- Et toi ?

- Nan, pas vu non plus.

- Bon, Crabbe, tu crois pas qu'il est peut-être rentré chez tes parents ? S'ils se sent mal, ils sont obligés de l'accueillir, non ?...

- Mouaif, p'têtre.

Harry était exaspéré par le manque de coopération de ces deux idiots. Remarquant que le centre d'intérêt de Crabbe semblait se trouver plus bas, il suivit son regard et s'aperçut qu'il reluquait son postérieur comme si de rien n'était. Il fut tenté de le baffer.

- Savonnetteman, crois moi, mes hormones aussi dominent ma vie en ce moment, mais si tu pouvais prêter attention à ce que je dis et arrêter de penser avec ton zob POUR TROIS SECONDES, je te serais vraiment reconnaissant.

Crabbe rougit, mal-à-l'aise, et Goyle se mit à pouffer grassement en le montrant du doigt.

- Ahhhhh, comment tu t'es fait grilleeeeeeeeeer !!!

- Oh, toi, poursuivit Harry, t'es aussi incapable de penser avec ta bite qu'avec ta tête, alors ta gueule.

Goyle se renfrogna, vexé.

- Franchement, t'as changé, Harry. Avant on se marrait plus avec toi.

Harry soupira, se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- Bon écoutez, dites-moi juste si vous êtes sûr de pas avoir vu Cédric.

- Mais non, on l'a pas vu ton camé, bordel. Et puis merde, tu sais qu'il vient jamais en cours de toute manière, alors attends ce soir et tu le verras rappliquer à l'internat.

- Mais puisque je te dis qu'il a pris ses affaires ! Il est PARTI de l'internat !

- Ben j'en sais rien, moi ! Il est peut-être remonté dans le Nord, ou parti crever sous un pont avec des piquouses pleins les bras. Il fait ce qu'il veut, je m'en cogne ! Et puis qu'est-ce que t'as à faire chier tout le monde, là ? On te dit qu'on l'a pas vu !

En colère, Crabbe ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un Minikeum. Atterré, Goyle le regarda quelques instants sans réagir, se demandant comment il était permis d'être à la fois aussi bête, laid et peu doué d'empathie.

- Tu veux ma photo ?

**Et plein d'originalité, en plus... **pensa-t-il.

- Pitié non, s'abaissa -t-il à répondre.

Il tourna les talons et repéra Alicia qui avançait vers la salle d'histoire et géographie. Il laissa les deux garçons derrière lui et s'approcha d'elle.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Bien qu'elle eut l'air moins jovial que d'habitude, elle souriait toujours, et Harry lui sourit en retour.

- On fait aller, répondit-il.

- On dirait un vieux, quand tu dis ça. T'as même la voix chevrotante et tout.

- Salope.

- Le conseil de discipline de Draco te tape pas trop sur les nerfs ? C'est demain, non ?

Il tenta de décoder son regard, essayant de voir si elle se doutait de quelque chose pour Draco et lui. Il en conclut que c'était tout sauf ambigu : elle savait, évidemment, comme Olivier, et comme certainement tout ceux qui avaient pris la peine de le regarder vivre ces derniers mois, Ron, Luna, Colin, Cédric, Cho, Hermione, Lavande, Parvati... Même Crabbe devait s'en douter.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'en fichait.

- Ouais, ça me tape sur les nerfs. IL me tape sur les nerfs. Pour être franc, j'essaie de pas y penser.

Mr Flitwick arriva, son énorme nez le précédant d'une douzaine de centimètres. Il ouvrit la porte et les élèves prirent place à leur tables respectives dans un concert de raclements de chaises, essayant désespérément de prolonger la récréation de quelques minutes. Harry s'installa à côté de Alicia.

- Je sais que t'es pas forcément la personne à qui il faut demander ça, mais... T'aurais pas vu Cédric ?

Elle n'essaya pas de cacher sa rancœur.

- Tu veux dire, depuis qu'il m'a hurlé dessus au milieu du self ?

- Précisément.

- Je l'ai vu ce matin.

Harry se redressa sur sa table, et au même moment M. Flitwick s'avachit sur la sienne, commençant son cours par un bâillement très peu protocolaire.

- Où ça ?

- Devant le lycée. On s'est regardé, puis j'ai baissé les yeux et lorsque je me suis décidée à bouger pour aller lui demander des explications, il était parti. Pourquoi tu me demandes ?

Harry se racla la gorge, hésitant sur la tournure à employer. Alicia le scrutait, curieuse.

- Heu... Parce que j'ai un truc important à lui dire. Mais quand je me suis pointé dans sa chambre ce matin, non seulement il était parti mais en plus il avait fait ses affaires, tu vois ? Le genre définitif, quoi.

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais.

Il se trouvait con, tout à coup. Cédric avait pris ses affaires, et alors ? Peut-être qu'il avait simplement demandé à changer de chambre pour une raison ou pour une autre. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de dramatiser et de mettre le lycée sens dessus dessous ?

- Ça me soule... Bref, je suis sûrement en train de me prendre la tête pour rien, soupira-t-il.

- Ne t'occupes plus de lui. C'est un enfoiré qui n'en a rien à foutre de toi et qui ne mérite pas ton attention.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur.

- C'est à moi que tu parles, ou à toi-même ?

- Les deux.

Il lui fit un triste sourire, qu'elle lui rendit du mieux qu'elle put.

- Hé, écoute. Ne le catalogue pas trop vite. Des fois, il se passe des choses dans la vie des gens que t'es à des années lumières de soupçonner.

- Si tu parles de sa tendance pour la défonce, je crois qu'on est un peu plus de neuf cents dans ce lycée à faire plus que le soupçonner.

- Ouais, mais je parle pas de ça.

Alicia lui jeta un coup d'œil incendiaire, signifiant clairement : "Tu as intérêt à m'expliquer de quoi tu parles, et fissa ! " mais l'étrange silence qui régnait dans la pièce les interpella. Ils se turent, se rendant compte que M. Flitwick les regardait fixement depuis plus d'une minute. La suite du cours ne fut qu'un long ronronnement austère, parfois entrecoupé de longs silences lorsque M. Flitwick s'emmêlait les pinceaux dans ses explications nébuleuses.

Harry, puisqu'il avait décidé que son pressentiment était idiot, se remit à penser à Draco. Une mauvaise habitude en chassait une autre...

Il griffonna sur sa feuille au hasard pendant une demi-heure, lorsque soudain l'espèce de tiraillement recommença, ce besoin irrépressible d'aller vérifier si Draco ne se trouvait pas dehors à l'attendre. Il essaya de l'ignorer, une minute, deux minutes, puis dû admettre qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Il leva donc le nez vers la fenêtre, essayant d'apercevoir le mur de pierre, mais il n'était pas assez près et ne pouvait voir que le clocher de la cathédrale qui s'épuisait à trouer le ciel de plomb.

Il jura intérieurement.

**Quel con ! Pourquoi je me suis mis ici au lieu de prendre ma place habituelle près de la fenêtre ?**

Il s'injuria un peu plus, puis baissa les yeux et bloqua sur sa feuille.

Au bout d'une minute, il lâcha son stylo. Il FALLAIT qu'il voit. Il allait se lever. Voilà. M. Flitwick pourrait gueuler tout ce qu'il voulait, il allait se lever et regarder par la fenêtre, parce que nom de Dieu, il SENTAIT que Draco était là...

**Oh, et merde. **

- Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchota Alicia.

Harry poussa sa chaise et se leva. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il marcha droit vers la fenêtre.

**De quel côté du lycée est-ce que je suis ? Si je peux voir le clocher, je peux certainement voir le mur, depuis là, même si je suis au deuxième étage...**

- Harry Potter., si vous ne regagnez pas votre place DE SUITE, je vous colle tout demain après-midi et je vous donne un devoir noté.

Harry faillit éclater de rire. Il pouvait bien le coller douze ans. Il sentait que Draco était là dehors, et si ça se révélait être le cas, il allait de ce pas quitter le cours et aller lui parler !

Mais tout d'un coup, il s'immobilisa, à deux mètres de la fenêtre. Demain après-midi ? C'était le moment du conseil de discipline de Draco. Si il était collé, il perdrait définitivement toute chance de le voir...

**Mais merde !!** **Il est là, je le sens !**

- Vous avez entendu ce que je viens de dire ? J'en ai marre de vos clowneries, à tous ! Harry, je tiendrai parole, vous êtes prévenu ! Alors retournez vous asseoir et laissez-moi finir ce cours !

Harry considéra M. Flitwick avec toute la haine qu'il put.

- Je veux juste voir quelque chose. Je retournerai m'asseoir de suite après, ça ne prendra que trois secondes.

Ses énormes binocles glissèrent sur le nez du professeur, accompagnant fort bien le mouvement de sa mâchoire.

- Vous vous fichez de moi, j'espère ? Vous allez retourner vous asseoir de suite.

- Mais laissez-moi juste voir un truc par la fenêtre, merde !

- Harry, si vous n'êtes pas assis dans cinq secondes, c'est vous que je passe par la fenêtre.

- Je vous ai rien fait.

- Vous ruinez avec application chacun de mes cours depuis deux ans. Alors obéissez ou vous le regretterez ! Compris ?

Harry se mordit la langue et se retint de l'insulter comme un charretier. Lentement, serrant les dents, il fit demi-tour et retourna à sa place.

- Non mais tu craques, mon pauvre, lui souffla Alicia lorsqu'il se rassit. Tu voulais quoi, admirer la vue ?

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Alicia avait raison, il devenait barge. Vraiment, vraiment barge. Tout ça commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le ciboulot...

Flitwick reprit son cours avec véhémence, comme si cette interruption l'avait remonté à bloc. Un discours passionné sur l'horreur des tranchées vint assommer les vingt-cinq élèves de terminale 5 qui n'en demandaient pas tant, et Harry décida d'essayer de suivre, pour une fois.

Mais avant, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la fenêtre. C'est alors que quelque chose attira son attention : Le regard de Pansy était fixé sur lui, amusé. Ce regard, il le connaissait. Il ne présageait rien de bon...

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?**

Elle prit ostensiblement le temps de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle allait faire, puis elle prit appui sur sa table et regarda à l'extérieur, essayant de comprendre ce que Harry voulait tellement voir. Elle plissa le front, concentrée. Harry devina le trajet que suivait son regard, lui-même le connaissant par cœur : d'abord devant le lycée, puis vers la cathédrale... Puis le mur.

Soudain, les yeux de Pansy s'agrandirent et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un "oh" de surprise.

Le cœur de Harry accéléra subitement et ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa feuille.

**Qu'est-ce que tu vois, Pansy, meeeerde !!**

Un rictus vint flotter sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle se tourna vers Harry, et, voyant qu'il la regardait avec appréhension, son rictus s'agrandit.

- Hé, la femme battue ! souffla-t-elle, on dirait bien que ton chéri est revenu pour te mettre ta raclée...

Le sarcasme lui passa au à dix miles au dessus de la tête.

Draco était là. Il était là, devant le lycée, il était revenu. Sa détermination de toute à l'heure partit en fumée, et il se retrouva tremblant, hésitant.

**Il est là. Il est là il est là il est là bordel de merde qu'est-ce que je fais ?**

Il jeta un regard paniqué à Alicia, qui avait malheureusement l'air encore plus désemparée que lui.

- Putain, dit-elle. Oh mon Dieu, Harry, il est là, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ??

- Tais-toi, chuchota-t-il précipitamment, tais-toi Alicia tu me fous la pression !!

- Mais décide-toi, il va partir !

- Mais tais-toi, merde !

Elle baissa la voix, de peur que Flitwick ne repique une crise, et le sermonna à toute allure :

- Écoute. Je sais pas exactement comment vous vous êtes démerdés, mais c'est vraiment le gros bordel entre vous. Faut que t'ailles le voir. Il est peut-être revenu, mais il va sûrement repartir aussi sec, alors bouge !

- Flitwick...

- Mais merde, on s'en fout de Flitwick !

Harry respira un grand coup, profondément. Elle avait raison. Il fallait qu'il bouge. Il se leva comme un ressort avant de changer d'avis, une dose ridicule d'adrénaline courant dans son sang, et planta là ses affaires, M. Flitwick et les élèves. Il claqua la porte sans laisser le temps au professeur d'émettre une quelconque protestation et sortit dans le couloir.

Le chemin jusqu'à la porte principale du lycée lui parut soudain si incroyablement long et semé de tant d'obstacles inutiles et irritants qu'il crut en mourir.

D'abord, respirer. Se mettre à courir. Le long couloir, prendre à droite. Pousser les doubles portes anti-incendie. Bousculer les Secondes obstruant le passage. Respirer. Le grand escalier, dévaler les millions de marches menant au premier étage. Premier étage, tourner à droite, éviter Rusard au croisement. Respirer. Prendre le deuxième escalier menant au rez-de-chaussé, ne pas tomber. Rez-de-chaussé, passer à toute allure devant la vie scolaire, répondre au salut de la prof de sport sans avoir l'air hystérique, respirer, traverser la cours intérieure, passer devant le secrétariat, respirer, allez, respirer...

Arriver devant la grande porte principale.

Pousser la grande porte principale, sortir enfin, refermer la grande porte principale.

Planter ses yeux dans ceux de Draco.

Respirer.

.

.

.

Voilà !!!! Niaaaaaa I did dit. Trop dead. Plize riviou. J'vous aime. Dodo.


End file.
